The Monster Club
by K. A. Farron
Summary: Monsters are anyone out of the ordinary. Robots, aliens, magic - it's all there. Miku's the new girl wanting a fresh start, but the nuisance Len quickly learns her secret. Good thing he's a member of The Monster Club, an afterschool club dedicated to monsters. Unknown to both of them there more mysteries and troubles to being a monster than either could initially think.
1. Welcome to the Monster Club

Chapter 01: Welcome to the Monster Club ~ Len

"Isn't Miki cute?"

"I guess."

"'I guess'? Be a little more enthusiastic."

I raise an eyebrow as I look at my best friend, Piko. "You want me to be enthusiastic?"

Piko smiles. "Of course I do. Go on, say it. Miki is cute."

"Miki IS cute," I say in reply, leaning back against my chair with my hands behind my head. "But I'M not interested."

"And I'm glad you're not, because I'd kill you if you were."

I snort. "With what? Your USB tail?"

"No, with my chainsaw hand."

"You don't have a chainsaw hand."

"I'll get one then."

We both sit in silence, leaning back against our chairs. We're both watching Miki intently, although she's completely oblivious to it. Probably because she's currently focusing on balancing a pile of books in one hand whilst talking to her two sisters.

Iroha, the youngest of the three, is holding her overly sized red hat in her hands. She rarely takes it off, but that's because she has cat ears, and a tail, obviously. Tiny little five centimetres tall Lapis the fairy is sitting on Iroha's pink haired head, like she always does. She generally hides under the cat girl's hat, but for now she's free to roam around.

Miki's other sibling is Yukari, the purple haired, rabbit eared, middle sister. She generally hides her own ears under the hood of her hoodie, which ironically has rabbit ears too.

Miki herself is not a cat girl, nor a moon rabbit (yes, Yukari comes from the moon) but in fact what seems to be a normal looking girl with ginger hair, hence why I'm not attracted to her because I'm not fond of gingers, but Piko loves them. Miki is small, not very developed, but that's not exactly her fault. She's meant to look androgynous, and quite child like, and pervy, too. Pervy Miki we call her.

"She's a robot," I kindly decide to remind my friend.

"Bummer, right?" Piko says.

"You're a robot," I then remind him.

"I know. Double bummer." Piko sighs yet again. "I could still kiss her. Maybe."

"But that's about it," I say. "You can't do much more."

Piko just rolls his pretty green and blue eyes. "'Course not. We're robots, we have no sexual organs."

"I know, I've seen you naked," I comment. Don't ask me why. There's a story behind it and I'm not obligated to tell it. "That's why you're technically a girl."

"I'm technically nothing, sexless, if that's what you want to call it. Its proper name is intersex." Piko clicks his fake tongue. He notices me open my mouth to say something and swiftly says, "And if you dare ask why you refer to me as a 'he' again, purely for the sake of annoying me, I'll smack you across the face with my tail, got it?"

I nod as I watch him swing his tail in his hand. It has a USB on the end, which can be very useful. "It's because it's the gender you associate with. I know, I know."

He looks at me suspiciously as if I might change my mind, before saying bluntly, "At least being kicked in the balls doesn't hurt. Can't if I don't have any."

"I wouldn't really know myself either," I kindly remind my friend. "People tend to only ever punch me in the fact than attack my lower regions."

"Well if you didn't punch them first, you'd be fine," he remarks, only to receive a warning glare from me. I don't say anything for him to know it's best to shut up right now.

"Len, Piko, feet off the table," Big Al says as he strides behind us, giving us a light smack on the head at the same time. I'm pretty sure that it's against the school rules for a teacher to touch a student, even a light smack, but neither Piko nor I care, because we were a family here (quite literally in a sense too).

We call Al 'Big Al' for one reason and one reason only. He is big. Very big. Fifty metres high big. Okay, so maybe not fifty metres, but he's definitely bordering on seven foot. Man, that guy is a giant. I feel sorry for Oliver, who takes after his mother's short genes and will never be a giant like his father.

Speaking of Oliver, he is currently on the other side of the room, looking as innocent and as radiant as ever, talking to his mother. Oliver's quite short, in comparison to other guys, but clearly that rises his cuteness factor and pretty much every girl obsesses over him. I mean, who wouldn't? He looks young, is super innocent, has a strong British accent and an eyepatch in which he strings tall tales about battling pirates and sailing the seven seas, clearly lies but lies that fascinate everyone in the correct way.

If I ever came up with witty tales of adventures I'd been on I'd instantly be labeled a cocky prick, but I already am labeled a cocky prick so it wouldn't really make much difference. The 'bad boy' aspect is apparently attractive to some of the girls in school, so I guess being a cocky prick doesn't matter (that is if I don't care about my reputation with the lads, which I don't).

Oliver's mother, and Big Al's wife, is another teacher at the school. We all call her Sweet Ann because of her sweet and kindly nature and how she's there for everyone whenever they need her, but also because she had a quite noticeable sweet tooth. Not that she admits it, but we all notice her scoffing down a cake or two nearly every day. Oliver has inherited her blonde hair, her paler skin, her more feminine features, and her sweet personality. He has inherited practically zip from his father, the only thing being his strangely yellow eyes. Big Al is tall, dark haired (although already going white) and a muscular man. Neither Oliver nor Sweet Ann have any muscles at all, yet they are both still extremely strong, being literal monsters and all.

The only odd thing about the family is Big Al is American, Sweet Ann is Australian and they have a British son. There was a story behind it, something involving Britain, alcohol and detached body parts, with the aid of my psycho mother, but like I said there is a story behind it, but it's not my story, so I'm not going to take my time to explain it. There, I said it.

As Sweet Ann scratches at the stitches on her neck (which were usually covered up by a choker) and Big Al itches the stitches on his forehead (apparently from a freak accident, yet we all knew the truth) I turn back to Piko as the two of us put our feet back on the table.

"Dude, if you like Miki so much just ask her out," I say. "You've had a crush on her for months already. Just get it over and done with."

"I can't. Seriously, do you know how difficult that is?" Piko frowns at me, most certainly not amused.

"Bloody hell, Piko, all you have to do is go up to her and say 'go out with me'."

"Well that's easy for you, all the girls like you," he whines. "No one ever goes out with me."

"No one ever goes out with me," I saltily remind him. "Just because they all think I'm attractive or whatever, doesn't mean anyone wants to actually date me. When was the last time you saw me with a girlfriend?"

Piko thinks about this for a while. "Besides me, never. Maybe you should try to be kinder, you could pick up a girl then."

"Maybe if you didn't look like such a girl you could pick up one too."

"Hey! That's not my fault!"

"What's not your fault?"

Suddenly we both find our necks being crushed as we are forced into a strangling hug. Instantly I push our attacker off of us and whirl around to give them my coldest glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Rin?" I ask, attempting my best at sounding annoyed. I do try my best not to raise my voice at her, but sometimes it's hard, especially with my temper.

"Many times and I'd forget every time," Rin replies with a grin.

I pull an even more unimpressed expression. "It's not funny, and it hurts you know. Twin sister or not, you can't just attack us all the time."

Rin's grin falters slightly, but you can still tell there is masses of energy stormed up in her. For non-identical twins we certainly look pretty similar, the only difference really being that I'm more or less constantly frowning or smirking, and she tends to always have a big cheesy grin on her face. Most people cite I look like a girl, though that had died down though after I'd bitten someone and gotten suspended as a result, all because they kept insulting my 'girly' looks. I have long hair, which I tie back in a scruffy ponytail, compared to Rin's super stylish short bob (despite the fact she's a tomboy), and I constantly have to shave (I prefer to be clean shaven, I hate stubble), so honestly I'm not sure why people think I look like a girl. Maybe it's just me.

Rin finally purses her lips. "Okay, I'm sorry. Can I know what's not whoever's fault now?"

"No, you may not. It's not your business."

"Len," Piko says disapprovingly as he gives me a knowing look. "Don't be so mean."

With a grunt I reluctantly look at Rin and said, "Piko looks like a girl."

"Well he could simply change to look like a guy," Rin suggests.

"How?"

"He's a robot."

"It would kinda look suspicious," Piko points out.

Rin shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

"Look, Rin, can you please just not bother us?" I say with a sigh, tugging on a few loose strands of my hair. "We were having a private conversation."

Rin opens her mouth to say something then snaps her mouth shut as she gives me a somewhat withered look. I simply look away, unable to meet her eyes. Realising she's not getting anything else out of me she mutters a goodbye and heads over to Gumi and Sonika, whom are chatting away excitedly. They say hi to her and it doesn't take too long for her to be smiling again.

Suddenly I get punched in the arm by Piko, who says to me sternly, "That's for failing your new year's resolution for the hundredth time this week."

"I'm trying, it's not my fault she's annoying," I say as I rub my arm, only to receive a rather displeased look from my friend. "Come on, don't give me that look. You know I care for her really, it's just hard to show."

And it's true, it's hard to get along with someone who's completely different than you. Where I'm more down to earth and serious (and grumpy but please don't tell Piko I said that) Rin's hyperactive and won't ever shut up. She bounces up and down, butts into conversations, speaks too fast, and is just generally on the annoying scale somewhere. We just rub off each other the wrong way, which possibly isn't helped by the difference in social standing in the school.

I'm apparently 'popular' whilst she's on one of the lowest, practically broken, rungs of the ladder. I know it's basically my fault she has no friends, something I try not to dwell on too much or I'll start to hate myself again, but I wish she could find someone else to hang out with, besides Nero, who only proceeds to get her into trouble.

"All she needs is a friend," I say glumly. "Someone who can appreciate her."

Piko nods. "I guess we just haven't met the right person yet."

We're silent for a second before I suddenly pipe up with, "So, what are you gonna do about Miki?"

Piko groans. "Nothing, okay?"

I just grin back. "You can try your latest pick up line on me if you want."

Piko ponders this then leans over and whispers, "I'll tell you later, I promise it's a good one."

With a snort I just nod. Sure thing, it was definitely going to be a good one. Like, when did he ever have a bad pick up line? Pretty much all the time. That was the main reason girls wouldn't go out with him.

"You two boys look like you're having fun," Kaito says as he comes over, giving us a suggestive wink.

"Oh yeah, we're having lots of fun," I say as I put my arm around Piko's shoulder. "Aren't we, Piko darling?"

"Sure thing, Len honey."

Kaito chuckles to himself. Since he's in senior year he likes to tease us sometimes. He's quite a tall lad, with shockingly dark blue hair. As he chuckles we can see his fangs, but thankfully they aren't covered in blood. His cheeks do look a bit red though, a clear sign he's spent too much time out in the sun again, most likely ogling at Meiko (but with a rack like hers, who wouldn't ogle at her?)

"You two make me laugh, you really do," he says as leans against the table. "But Mister Piko, I thought you had your eye on someone else."

Piko holds a finger to his lips to tell Kaito to silence. Kaito does just that, but he still continues to chuckle, taking out an opaque bottle and taking a swing from it. He also knows about Piko's mega-crush on Pervy Miki. As he lowers the bottle we notice his lips are now red, so he quickly wipes them with the back of his hand. There is a reason he has an opaque bottle and not a transparent one.

"All right, kiddos. Times up, let's get going," Big Al announces.

I look up at the clock and realise it is already four. Man, time has gone quickly this meeting.

Well I say meeting but it's not really a meeting. We're supposedly an after school club, not that we do anything, but we technically still count as a club. We use Big Al's classroom and after school every Wednesday we all hang out. So it's not a club, more like a meeting, but it isn't. 'Social gathering' would be the correct term.

But what's the point of having a club where you don't do anything? I can hear you asking. Well my reply is: There is no point. This is a club for so called 'special people'. No I don't mean special needs or idiots (although special needs kids are welcomed with wide open arms. Idiots, however, are not), by 'special' I truly mean special.

Are you a monster? Are you from another planet? Do you have crazy psycho powers or are you just mutated and kinda different from normal people? If you are then this is the place for you.

Welcome to the Monster Club.

 **~Author's Notes~**

Hey guys! This is a joint fanfic between me and Fantastical Chaos. We started a while ago, though due to unforeseen circumstances couldn't continue. Anyway we've edited all the previous chapters and are reuploading it (to avoid any bad connotations the previous publish date). Anyway I'm writing Len's POV and Fantastical Chaos (AKA Raye) is doing Miku's, with their respective nationalities based on our own. A lot of effort is behind this so we hope you like it. Updates will hopefully be every Wednesday, the same day the Monster Club takes place :)

~Kate (and Raye)

(PS Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid, or monsters for that matter, we only own the story line and our own characterisations)


	2. I'd Like Change More if

Chapter 02: I'd Like Change More if it Wasn't so Sudden ~ Miku

The beeping of my alarm clock is what snaps me out of my dreams, throwing me back into reality. Before I open my eyes, I reach out and turn the alarm off. With a loud moan, I roll onto my back and stretch my arms to the ceiling, the muscles in the tips of my fingers feeling the pulling sensation as well. I open my eyes, blink a few times until they adjust to the light, and check the time.

 **6:55**

Class starts in five minutes, I missed the bus, and I live a fifteen minute walk from the school. Not to mention I'm still in my pajama pants and tank top. Yeah, I could have slept a little longer.

Rolling out of bed, literally, I fall face first on the floor. I use my arms to push myself to my knees and from there to my feet. With as much enthusiasm as door nail, I trug out of my bedroom and meander down the stairs.

Mom, her body frozen like a statue's, is washing the dishes. Her mint hair is pulled into a low ponytail, and her glasses sit on the edge of her nose as if they are going to fall off. Not wanting her new and fairly expensive glasses to get a bath with the frying pan, I push them to the top of Mom's nose.

Still casually strolling, I take the box toaster waffles out of the freezer and pop two into the toaster. Once that task is complete, I head back to my room to change into something suitable for school.

I hum a catchy tune as I dress, slip on my blue leopard print converse, take my time tying the black laces, and brush my messy hair before pulling it up into high pigtails. Given how my hair still manages to reach my knees despite being worn up, I should perhaps consider getting it cut. Once the task of dressing is complete, I sling my already packed book bag over my shoulder and exit my room. I bounce down the stairs and take a seat on the kitchen counter before time goes back to normal.

Mom's first reaction when she sees me out of the corner of her eye is to jump three feet into the air and yell a word she would beat me for saying. I start chuckling at the sight. This never grows old.

"Miku," Mom begins, a hand clutching the fabric over her heart, "how many times have I told you to stop slowing time?"

"I dunno." I tip my head to the left. "Eighty-six times? Eighty-seven?"

"Very funny," Mom mumbles as she returns to the dishes.

"That's why I'm laughing." The smile does not fade from my face. Mom can only sigh and shake her head at me. I jump off the counter and open the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. I take out a purple plate and set it on the counter before retrieving syrup, butter, and orange juice. Such a shame my ability can't spread to making the toaster heat my food up faster: I would be unstoppable.

"You're going to be late for school," Mom feels the need to say.

"I have four minutes and eleven point nine-six seconds." I shrug. "I have all the time I need."

"Miku, you can't spend your whole life using your ability as a crutch."

"I'm not using Time Manipulation as a crutch." I roll my eyes. "You know I usually wake up early and prepare for school like a normal person, but I stayed up late last night and needed those extra ninety minutes of sleep." If only I could manipulate time in my sleep, then I would have an extra eight hours in my day. That would be wonderful.

"You really had ought to stop staying up late reading." Mom sighs. "Unless it's a textbook, you're wasting your time."

"I don't get why you dislike my choice of literature," I say as my waffles pop up. I snatch the waffles from the toaster and throw them on the plate. Buttering my breakfast, I continue, "I get good grades, so I don't really see why any of it matters." Mom just gives me another one of her I-don't-know-what-I'm-going-to-do-with-you looks. Suddenly I think of something that I'm ashamed hasn't passed my mind until now. "Where's Dad?" I ask.

"Just missed him," Mom answers. "Left five minutes ago. There's been . . . trouble at work. Your father hopes to arrive early and have a conversation with his boss about it."

"Is it that bad?" I ask as I shove a mouth full of waffles covered in butter and bathed with syrup into my mouth.

After Mom scolds me about talking with my mouth full, she answers, "Could be worse. I know I shouldn't be telling you this . . . ," Mom trails off as if she's thinking she should shut up about whatever it is I'm not supposed to know. To my surprise, she continues. "Your father is going to see if he can get moved to another company."

That was the last thing I heard before I slowed down time to finish eating and run to school. Mom stood stone still the entire time.

* * *

"So you might be moving?"

"Yep."

"You don't seem upset."

"Maybe my emotions haven't gotten the memo yet." I pop another Pringle into my mouth as I spend lunch period with Cul, my closest friend in the entire school - let alone my life - outside by the track course. I take a large bite of an egg salad sandwich as I watch the track team circle the field. "Do you have flying practice today?" I ask my red-headed friend.

Cul closes her copy of _Crown of Midnight_ and answers, "Yeah, but it might get cancelled if it rains again. Seriously, look at those clouds. I swear the little effers are laughing at me."

"You know," I begin as I stuff more sandwich into my mouth, "if you could fly without crashing into everything you come by, you would hands down be the coolest person ever."

"Hey, remember Luc also struggled with learning to fly when he gained the ability to fully transform into his dragon form. Your picking on me isn't fair."

"True, true."

With nothing else to add, I swallow the last of my sandwich and move on to devouring the rest of the sour cream and onion Pringles while Cul sticks her nose back in her novel. I'm barely finished when I hear a sneeze followed by the sight of a sudden burst of light.

Looking to my right, I find Cul staring at the remains of the book like a five-year-old trying to find where two pieces in a puzzle go. With a deep sigh, Cul crosses her arms over her knees and mumbles. "Dammit."

"At least it wasn't another library book," I offer as I search around to make sure no one saw Cul setting fire to the book. Of all the ways our kind could be exposed, I don't think anyone would vote a sixteen-year-old girl snotting fire.

"Imagine having to explain returning a well-done _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ to the librarian." Cul shakes her head.

After making certain no one saw Cul sneeze, I return my attention to her and whisper, "You need to get that under control. What would happen if someone saw you?"

"You sound like my mom." Cul rolls her eyes though I can tell she's still taking this seriously. "Don't worry, I'm getting the hang of fire breathing. Granted it's not going as well as anyone would hope, but I'm trying."

"Okay, now hide the remains of Celaena Sardothien so we can go to our next class," I say as I put away my garbage. I crumple up the brown bag before successfully tossing it into the nearest trash can.

"I spent good money on that book." Cul pouts as she shoves the burnt copy in her backpack. "The least you can do is be somewhat sympathetic."

"Fine." I sigh. "I'm sorry you snot fire and destroy everything by your sneeze."

"Oh screw you." Cul snorts as she playfully pushes past me.

"You know you love me." I laugh as I jog after her.

"I know I love you," Cul admits, "I just don't know _why_ I love you."

"Cul!" I call after her. When she turns to face me, I raise my middle finger in the air.

"You are so immature." Cul smiles as she continues her way to our classroom.

"Growing up is boring. I'm not participating," I reply with a smile as I follow after her.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Mom spilled the beans. My bags are mostly packed, but only because there are some necessities I'll need within the next twelve hours. My room is basically bare at this point, and by tomorrow morning, no indication that I ever lived here will remain.

"Weird how you're moving to the same city my brother's going to college," Cul says as she helps me stack boxes. In a few minutes Dad's going to come up and help me carry my stuff to the moving van, and for some reason Cul decided to spend my last night in town helping me pack. It's like she secretly can't wait for me to leave, but when I teased her on it, she began apologizing and promising me that was not what she meant to imply.

"Maybe I'll visit him," I suggest, taping the last box to handle my books. As this box holds my paperbacks, I threw in the excess bubble wrap in hopes to prevent any of them from being damaged during the ride. "I miss my big brother."

"You always were an extended member of the family," Cul says as she takes some clothes out of my closet and hangs them on her bright red and scaley tail. I wish I had a portable clothing rake like that. Holding up a cream sweater with black kittens on it, Cul asks, "May I have this? You never wear it."

"Take it," I answer. "I won't miss it at all."

Cul throws the sweater next to her book bag before proceeding to dump the clothes that were hanging on her tail onto my bed. She sits on one side of the pile while I take the other. We fold clothes in silence for a minute before Cul says, "I'm really going to miss you."

"Same." I sigh. "We leave first thing in the morning, I'll have a day to unpack, and then I'm off to a new school the next. Talk about sudden changes."

"I expect you to tell me everything about your new school," Cul says, folding my gray crop sweater. "Except boring details. No boring things."

"I won't speak a word of them," I promise. "I'll just type them out and E-mail them to you."

"I don't check my E-mail anyway." Cul snorts as she uses her foot to drag an empty box closer to us and then begins tossing my clothes in there like nobody's business. "I'll visit during spring break," she promises.

"That's three months away," I point out. I frown at how careless Cul is with my clothes as this defeats the purpose of folding them, but since there's not much I can do, I just follow her lead.

"I'll still be alive then," Cul tosses the rest of my clothes into the box. Folding them was such a complete waste of time.

Not knowing what to do, I force the clothes to fit before sealing the box closed. "Guess we'd better start taking these to the truck," I say as I place two boxes on top of the one Cul and I just finished. I pick them up while Cul manages the heavier ones. Dad joins us halfway through, and in less than twenty minutes, my belongings no longer reside in the room that was once mine.

"I always knew I was going to move out one day," I muse as I look over the empty room, "but when I imagined it, I was two years older and actually excited."

"You will have a great time at your new school." Cul smiles as she gathers her belongings. "Call me when you get the chance."

"Or I can just talk to you the whole six hour trip." I smirk.

"Are you ever going to change?"

"Nah, that'd be no fun."

"I'd love to see your first day at the new school." Cul snorts as she exits my bedroom.

"I already have it all planned out." I follow behind her, preferring to spend these last few moments with my closest friend and not in my empty bedroom. "I will arrive early to sign in, be polite to all the teachers, and get everyone wondering about the mysterious new girl."

"If I know you," Cul begins, "you'll be late on the first day and having a stress attack over every little mistake you make."

"Cul," I roll my eyes as I bounce down the stairs, "don't you have any faith in me?"

* * *

"Miku, wake up," I hear my dad call, forcing me out of the realms of unconsciousness.

"Let me sleep," I moan, rolling over in hopes of returning to the lovely dream I was having. "I have my alarm set: there's no need to wake me for school." I yawn a yawn so gigantic I feel my mouth stretching. "I won't be late."

"Uh, Miku," my dad says slowly, "it's 6:50. School starts in ten minutes."

I bolt upright so fast I go blind. Thanks to my temporary blindness, I have to feel around for my digital clock, but my sight returns when I lift the device to my face. "No way!" I gasp. "Why is it this time?!" I know I set my alarm last night, so why didn't it go off? "I set it for 5:30 _PM_!" I cry at the realization.

"At least you have insurance." Dad raises an eyebrow, and I immediately understand what he's telling me.

Unlike Mom, Dad doesn't mind if I use my ability. His grandfather was a Time Manipulator just like me, except instead of slowing time he made it go by faster.

I jump to my feet and give Dad a kiss on the cheek. "I promise this won't happen again," I vow.

"Have a great day at school, Sweetheart," Dad says, and then he freezes.

Snatching up whatever is at the top of my pile of clothes, I run to the bathroom and change into what ended up being black leggings, a white, mid-thigh length skirt, and a plain yellow shirt. I tie my hair into pigtails and slip into my black converse before bolting down the stairs to the new kitchen for breakfast. After gulping down half a serving of cereal, I return time normal long enough to kiss Mom on the cheek and tell her I'm off . . . and give her a massive heart attack in the process.

I'm slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I shoot out the door. I know since technically time isn't moving normally I could walk and sing in a carefree manner, but I'm too stressed to actually consider the option. I was supposed to arrive at 6:45, meaning I'm already five minutes late. Besides, I can't actually stop time anyway, so even if the people around me seem to be frozen, they're still moving around and such. If I walk that could make me half a minute later, and I really don't want that. At least I'm a fast runner.

When the school comes into sight, I sprint through the doors and blaze down the hallway, careful of the few students still making their way to class. The tiny clicking sound tells me one of my shoes is untied, the laces flying freely as the aglets smack against the marble floors. Geez, I'm a busy woman, I don't have the time to stop to tie my shoe!

I enter a hall that's nearly empty. There are two girls - no wait, those are guys - on the left side of the hall. The one closest to me has on a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and a white T-shirt, and his blond hair is tied up in a ponytail.

The one furthest from me has silver hair and mismatched eyes. He's wearing a black shirt and light blue jeans. Silver haired dude has his mouth open and his arms outstretched like he's telling the blond guy something, and based on Blondie's grin, it must be something either funny or stupid. Maybe both.

I continue running forward even though I didn't slow too much while observing the boys. I'm passing them when I stumble, and I have no doubt it's because of my stupid untied shoe laces.

That's when it happens.

My shoulder connects with the blond boy's, and in that instant time slows for him as well.

Snapping my head to my left, I see the boy stare first at his friend and then at me with his widening cerulean eyes. His lips seem to begin to form some colorful word, but before he can get the sound out, our shoulders no longer touch. It was only what felt like less than a second, but I'm afraid it was enough to set him off.

My own language gets colorful as I run away from the re-frozen boy. To him I was there one second and gone the next, even if his friend wasn't at all affected and will continue on as if nothing ever happened. I don't know if it's enough, but I'm going to be in serious trouble if he noticed me.

Of course odds are he didn't even get the chance to take me in. It's not as if he memorized my face in a single second, right? He probably didn't even notice my hair color, something that tends to attract a lot of attention. Eh, I'm stressing over nothing. There's absolutely no way on earth that boy noticed me. I mean, he couldn't have . . . right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why hello there, dear readers.**

 **As Kate pointed out in the last chapter, this is a collab fanfic between her and me. We did attempt posting this fanfic over two years ago now (crud, TWO years?! How?!), but unfortunately college/university, attempts at adulting, and just life in general got in the way. Even our relationship drifted a bit as a result even though we had no disagreements, arguments, or anything like that. Just life away from the Internet required each of our own respected attention.**

 **However, and thankfully, things are way better now! We don't have life figured out - does anyone? If so, please contact us and share some of your secrets, please - but we are more determined than ever to take life by the horns and work hard for what we want. This collab symbolizes that, I think. Not to mention we've both done plenty of maturing, which I believe helps this fanfic a lot.**

 **I'm glad we didn't give up on this, and I'm grateful to have such an amazing friend as Kate in my life. Whether you're an old reader or new, I really hope you enjoy reading this collab as much as we did writing it. These incarnations of Miku and Len are dear to us, and it's my wish you will grow to love them as well.**

 **Happy reading! :D**

 **\- Fantastical/Raye and Kate**


	3. Run in With a Time Manipulator

Chapter 03: Run in With a Time Manipulator ~ Len

Rin, Oliver and I are the only ones in the house. Big Al and Sweet Ann had left to go to school already as they are teachers so they need to be there early. This means Rin, Oliver and I are alone, a common occurrence in the morning.

Rin is currently in the shower. She's pretty lazy for a girl, and I have to literally drag her arse out of her bed and force her to get ready. Oliver is eating breakfast, and I'm keeping my eye on the clock. We always leave to go to school at 6:30, which gives us a good thirty minutes to get there. Twenty minutes is straining it. Fifteen minutes means we'd be late.

"What's the time?" Oliver asks me as he gulps down a spoonful of cereal.

"Seven twenty three," I reply. That means Rin has seven (twelve if she wants to push it) minutes to get washed, dressed, have breakfast and pack her bags. This definitely means she was going to go to school with damp hair yet again.

"Rin!" I yell up the stairs. "You're gonna be late, hurry the bloody hell up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yells as she comes thundering down the stairs dressed in a mismatched outfit of an oversized t-shirt, light blue hoodie, hot pants I couldn't see thanks to her t-shirt, and fluffy socks. Fluffy? It is quite warm outside.

"Do you think I'll have time to dry my hair?" she asks as she runs past me and into the kitchen.

"It's six twenty six," I tell her and she groans loudly.

"I have four minutes!" she cries and she runs back out of the kitchen.

"You can't even brush your hair in that time," I say drably as she runs to the downstairs bathroom to find a brush. "Just get something to eat."

"You're right," she says and she runs straight back to the kitchen.

Suddenly my mobile phone bleats. I pull it out of my pocket and check my notifications to see I've gotten a text from Piko.

Piko: Come over ASAP I'm dying

Since dying was a code word for not working I sigh and text back.

Me: I'll be there ASAP don't you worry

"Gotta go guys," I call out as I pick up my bad that has been sitting at my feet. "Piko needs me."

"But what about walking to school together?" Rin asks, poking her head through the doorway to the kitchen. She looks at me with wide, hopeful eyes and I muster up my best apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but this is probably an emergency. I'll see you at break." With that I scoop my keys off the sideboard and run out the front door.

#

I open Piko's front door with my own set of keys that he has given me (yes, I can break into his flat if I want).

"Piko, we're going to be late to school, stop being bloody slow and hurry the hell up!" I yell as I first head into his living room to check if he's there.

Piko, the lucky bastard, lives on his own. It's not like he has anyone to live with, being a robot and all. I'm currently standing in his flat waiting for him to get ready. School starts soon and we need to get going.

It's not like his living room is a bad place to hang. It has a nice wall scroll of Cowboy Bebop hanging over the sofa, a nice but not expensive TV, and piles of various games consoles. An ideal room for a guy his 'age'.

"Sorry, I'm having robot issues," he yells back grimly. "You better go to school without me!"

"Not happening!" I yell and I storm out of the living room and over to his bedroom, throwing the door wide open, hard enough that it nearly comes off its hinges. Only nearly though, I've learnt not to break the doors.

Piko's sitting helplessly on his bed, shirtless and only in pyjamas bottoms, with many, many wires plugged into him. There are a couple of machines behind him, which are designed to keep him working. It's only when he's shirtless you can really see he's technically a guy, as he was designed to be completely flat chested. He has absolutely no abs what so ever, to help with the androgynous look, so really I guess he could pass off as an extremely, extremely flat chested girl.

Piko's room is messy, as per typical teenage boy, especially since he lives alone and no one can tidy up for him, which makes him pretty helpless. I'm constantly at his flat helping with various housework. I actually spend more time at his place than at mine, but then again he has no parental guardians so we can do whatever we want. He has a few posters on his walls, mainly Warcraft and Marvel, with some pin up ones of Tifa, arguably one of the best females in gaming.

"As soon as I pull the charger out of my arm it goes completely limp," he says as he looks up at me, holding said arm high above his head.

I walk over to him and don't even need to communicate to him in any way about what I'm planning to do, considering we are best friends and all so we both know exactly what the other was thinking pretty much all the time. So if I was daydreaming about dirty thoughts, he knew.

Quickly and smoothly I unplug the charger from his arm. As soon as that has happened his arm collapses lifelessly by his side.

"Are you sure you can't move it?" I ask as I jab at his lifeless limb. It actually feels quite squishy, an attempt to make him feel more like a human. Of course when we get the chance we always tell other monsters it's real human flesh. Never passed on a brilliant opportunity like that.

"I'm trying desperately and it's not working," he says flatly.

Just to see if he's telling the truth or not I pick up his arm and shake it. The way it flings around lifelessly (and rattles slightly, which is slightly worrying) definitely confirms Piko's arm has indeed stopped working.

Great.

I drop his arm and start to tap my foot again, pondering what on earth one was to do to fix a robot's arm.

"Do something," Piko says irritably. "I don't have all day."

"All right, all right, hold your bloody horses, you bleeding prat, I'm working on it." I scramble over his bed to check out the machines behind him.

"I love it when you speak British, it is very sexy," he says sultrily.

"I hate it when you speak," I murmur as I stare at the screen in front of me. "If that was a pick up line, it was crap."

"It was most definitely not a pick up line," he replies.

"Sure not. And that attempt at a British accent was also crap." I tap a few things on the screen. "Can you feel anything now?"

"No, you didn't plug my arm back in."

With a groan I turn around and kick him in the back, hard enough so he could feel it but light enough it wouldn't hurt. "Put it in yourself. Your other arm still works."

Piko grunts and plugs his arm in. "Okay work your magic."

And indeed I worked it. "What about now?"

"Nope, nothing."

I groan and collapse on the bed. "Seriously, dude, you're the robot, you're supposed to know how to fix yourself. Why do you rely on your non-robot friend to fix you?"

"You're British, you're supposed to be smart."

I snort. "That's only because Americans are stupid."

Suddenly I feel a very familiar USB collide with my cheek. "Be wary, my tail still works, it's only my arm that doesn't."

I groan again. "Can't you just, I don't know, put your arm in a sling?"

"This is my left arm we're talking about, I write with my left arm!"

"You're ambidextrous, as if it matters," I reply as I pull myself up and look back down at the screen. "Besides, your right hand is your more dominant one."

"That's besides the point!"

"No it's not." I tap a few more bits on the screen. "What about now?"

"Oh, I feel something tingling."

"Try it out then," I demand and he holds his arm up in the air. Cautiously I pull the charging lead out, and voila, his arm remains in the air.

"Success!" He cheers, and he narrowly avoids hitting me in the face yet again with his demonic tail.

I sigh with relief and climb off the bed and to my feet. "Come on, Nancy boy, get dressed. We have lessons to get to."

Piko scrambles to his feet and immediately heads to his wardrobe. "Time?"

"Six thirty seven," I say calmly.

Piko isn't so calm. He cries out loud and quickly strips, not caring that I'm in the room because he knows I'm used to it, and pulls on the first things he grabs from his wardrobe, things that aren't even appropriate for the weather. Not that it mattered to him, being a robot and all.

"We're gonna be late," he mutters as he runs out of his room and I stroll out after him.

"Piko, our teachers love us, they won't care," I say coolly.

He pauses. "...Oh yeah. I guess we'll be fine."

With that remark said and done he actually goes to go brush his hair so he won't look like a right state, and in a couple of minutes he's done, bag and all.

"And at six forty they finally leave," I narrate as we finally left, Piko locking his door behind him.

#

It doesn't take long to get to school. We do end up getting there with five minutes to spare, but what does that matter? The corridor we're currently heading down is completely empty, save us two, and we simply stroll along. If we're already late there's really no point in rushing, because it's not going to magically make us on time.

"We need to get that machine of yours properly checked if it's gonna make you late like this all the time, Nancy boy," I say as we strolled down.

"What if I just need to get my arm checked out?" he asks. "What if that's the problem?"

"Well, I have suspicions it's probably something to do with both," I reply. "So get them both checked out to stay on the safe side. Maybe ask them to give you some balls while you're at it."

"Yeah, but what if it's a sign that my body is failing?" Piko asks, but he laughs at the same time so I know he doesn't really care.

"Then thank heavens because I've always wanted a new best friend," I say in reply.

And that's when it happens.

Suddenly someone's touching my shoulder. The first thing I notice is Piko has frozen, and as I turn around to see who's touching me I found myself staring back into the startled blue eyes of a teal haired girl, a girl who hadn't been there before.

"What the f-" I start to yell, but then suddenly she's gone, and suddenly I'm lying on the floor with a banging headache.

"Maybe you should get your legs checked out if you're just going to fall over like that," Piko says as he peers over me.

"Ha ha, very funny." I grunt as he pulls me to my feet. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" He frowns.

"See the girl."

"Girl?" He frowns even more.

"Yeah, the teal haired one."

I don't think he can frown more than he already is. "What teal haired one?"

"The teal haired one that literally just appeared one second and disappeared the next."

Piko shakes his head. "You must be day dreaming."

"I wasn't, she really was there, and you were all frozen-" I pause and my eyes widen. "Frozen!"

"A terrible movie," Piko says. "But continue."

"No, I'm not talking about the movie," I say. "I'm talking about what she did. You were frozen, you were moving slower than that girl and me, meaning she was either moving very fast or you were-"

"Moving slowly." Piko finish my sentence for me as his own eyes widen. "You know what that means?"

"Nancy boy, I know exactly what that means. I just had a run in with our first Time Manipulator."

~Author's Notes~

Sorry about the late update, I was really busy! And just so no one feels offended, I do not agree that Frozen is a terrible movie. Well, it is, but I love it to pieces anyway.

~Kate (and Raye)


	4. Apparently I'm Interesting to Look At

Chapter 04: Apparently, I'm Interesting to Look At ~ Miku

After I fill out my paperwork and talk to the principal - and apologize again and again for my tardiness - I drag along to homeroom, my first period, where I need turn in my sign-in sheet. After that the rest of the period is free for students to do whatever they please, though reading and doing the homework that was supposed to be finished the night before is heavily encouraged.

I'm about to enter the room when someone turns the sharp corner by the door and gives me a mini heart attack. _"Eeeee!"_ The weird noise comes out of my mouth as I back away. The person stops and glares at me, giving me the chance to observe her.

She's tall. I mean really tall. This girl stands a head over me, and I'm 5'5. She's wearing a black shirt with wrist length sleeves and faded blue jeans, but her most interesting feature is her face. This girl's face is so white she appears almost ghostly, the dark shadow around her eyes adding to the creepy factor. Her raven hair is tied into a knot on the back of her head, and her eyes look like black pits.

For a moment I'm afraid she's going to snap at me for staring at her, but instead she says in a kind tone, "Be careful when entering and exiting this room, and be especially careful when turning the corner. This is a rather famous spot for students to literally run into each other." Without waiting for me to respond, the mysterious girl turns on her heel and enters the room. I gape after her a moment too long before I also enter.

Students buzz all over, chatting away with the latest school gossip and talking about what they did over the weekend. My heart sinks as I find no empty seats. _Did the principal accidentally tell me to go to a class that has no room for any more students?_

I'm about to assume so when I notice one of the dual desks by the wall only half occupied. Sitting in the chair closest to the window is a girl with damp blonde hair clipped out of her face. Unlike the other teens, she's not socializing but instead seems busy with the sheet in front of her. Her lips pucker and her brows furrow as she erases something off the paper. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously walk towards the girl, but I stop walking when I hear a loud whisper.

"What's that girl doing walking towards Hyper Piper?"

In that instant, I feel eyes land on me. They've all noticed me, but it's not me they're talking about. It's the girl I'm approaching.

"That hyperactive freak can't have friends, can she? Or at least others besides the weirdo Akita twin."

"No way. That girl's new."

"You're right: I've never seen her before. Think we should warn her?"

"The new girl is pretty; it'd be a shame if she associated with the wrong people right out of the gate."

The blonde girl freezes, knowing what's being said about her. I notice how, without moving her head, she looks at me from the corner of her eye. With her gaze back on her paper, the girl pretends that she didn't hear anything. However, by the way her pencil is hovering over the sheet as she wipes her eyes with the back at her hand, I can tell how badly the words hurt her.

Shifting my attention to the direction of the voices, I see a group of students staring at me. "Don't do it," one girl mouths while the boy besides her whispers, "Sit with us" despite there being no available seat. Anger swells within me. _Can't they see how lonely this girl is? Why would they discredit her so easily?_ I look back towards the tiny girl, more determined than before to sit with her.

I resume crossing the room and stop in front of the half empty desk. From a distance the hoodie the girl's wearing looked white, but up close I see it's actually a very light blue with soaking wet shoulders thanks to the girl's damp hair. The blonde girl starts yanking on her hoodie strings in apparent frustration. Whatever she's doing, whatever she's occupying herself with in order to avoid everyone else, it's not going well.

"Ex-excuse me," I stutter, gaining the girl's attention. I'm frozen for a solid moment when the girl looks at me with her large cerulean eyes. She has the same eyes as the boy in the hall! The two of them must be siblings, but their resemblance is enough to throw me off before I remember the girl isn't the one I bumped into while slowing time. I point at the empty chair next to her, asking a question I already know the answer to. "Is anyone sitting here?"

The girl shakes her head. I notice her observing me as I sit down. Based on what the other students were saying, this girl is surprised I would even talk to her. Despite my choosing to sit with her, I try to ignore her stares, but her gaze is too strong to pretend it's not there. Carefully, I look over at her. She's still silent, but I see she's struggling to keep her mouth shut. "Why are you so quiet?" I ask. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Because Len says I talk too much and too loud that it bothers people so I need to be quiet or else nobody's going to like me and I don't want to scare you away when it's so obvious you're new - I mean you have to be new or else I would have seen you before and here I am rambling for no apparent reason but I can't help it-" And then I lose track of what she's saying.

I managed to pick up a British accent when she started talking, a thick and heavy accent like the actress Kathryn Prescott. Only now it wouldn't matter if she spoke in an American accent or a Japanese one because she's talking too fast for me to comprehend what she's saying. She could be speaking Chinese for all I know.

Something I immediately notice is how this girl bounces when she talks, reminding of a chihuahua or any small dog that jumps when it barks. There's a lot of energy pent up in her tiny body, and it's waiting to break free. She's without a doubt more hyper than a five-year-old on a sugar rush. Now I understand what the other students were warning me about.

"Enough!" I say a little louder than intended as I place my right index finger over her lips, silencing the talkative blonde. Her eyes widen even more - quit a surprise since they're so large already - as she looks at me. "You need to slow down, Triple Shot," I say, and she arches an eyebrow at the unusual name. Can't say I blame her: Cul insists I always give the weirdest nicknames. "What did you do," I begin, "overdose on the sugar in your cereal and then gulp down your mama's coffee?"

"I don't like coffee," she mumbles under my finger. Her gaze drifts downward, and I know she's afraid that I'm going to make fun of her, too.

"Just slow down, okay," I say more calmly this time as I move my finger away from her lips. "You're talking so fast I don't understand what you're saying."

"Sorry." She continues to look at her lap, refusing to meet me in the eyes. "I get a little too excited and start speaking really fast. I can't always help it."

"It's okay." I smile at her, but she doesn't respond. "You're not as bad as me. When I get super nervous, I talk so fast I sound like a chipmunk."

"Really?" The girl begins to laugh, albeit a small one.

"Totally," I respond, and it's not a total lie. When I get nervous - especially when talking in front of large crowds - I unintentionally start slowing down time. Not enough for anyone to appear frozen in my point of view, but just enough where it sounds to them like I'm talking twice as fast as normal.

When the girl says nothing, I try, "Don't listen to those people: they're a bunch of idiots. I think being energetic is a great trait to have."

Finally the girl stops staring at her lap and looks at me. I smile to let her know I'm serious, and she smiles in return. Then her focus is returned to the sheet in front of her, as if she's afraid to say anything else to me.

"I'm Miku, by the way," I introduce myself, refusing to give up on her so easily.

"Rin," the girl returns. I still see how she's bursting with energy, but she seems to be restraining it the best she can. With her large cerulean eyes and bobbed blonde hair, she's without a doubt the cutest girl I've ever seen. She even radiates a childish personality, something I would say works in her favor. I think I'm going to like her, so screw what everyone else thinks.

"Nice to meet you, Rin," I say. I glance at the paper she had been working on and find it covered in problems. "Trouble in math." I don't even have to phrase it like a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Rin pouts. "I can't afford to not turn in another sheet. Because my stupid brother ruined my homework last week, Mr. Hiyama said that he will only overlook it if I get a perfect score on this worksheet. If not, I'll have detention after school."

I lean over and study the paper. "Hey, you're doing polynomials!" I exclaim.

"Failing is the better fitting word." Rin sighs in frustration.

"You just have your numbers backwards is all," I note as I point out her mistakes. "See? You need to multiply these two numbers first before multiplying the ones on the ends."

"That would make sense," Rin muses as I show her how to solve the problem.

"Once you understand what you're doing, this is actually really easy," I promise as I scan the rest of the sheet. I frown when I realize these problems are for Algebra 2 students, not Algebra 1 like I was expecting. She can't be a junior, can she? "Rin," I begin, "how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen during Christmas break," she replies as she sharpens her dull pencil with a portable pencil sharper she dug out of her bag.

I snap my head her way and try to process the information. How is she older than me? She looks no more than fourteen!

"Well," she exhales as she puts away the sharpener, "I guess I had better accept the fact I suck at maths and am going to enjoy two lovely hours of detention."

"What are you talking about?" I grin. "There's no way you're going to be put in detention today." Seeing the quizzical look Rin's giving me, I add, "I'm going to help out with this evil assignment."

"Are you serious?" Rin asks in disbelief. First I willingly sit with her, and now I'm offering to help her with her homework - I wouldn't be surprised if Rin was questioning my motives.

"From what I understand, your task is to ace this homework," I answer, "but there doesn't seem to be a rule against getting outside information."

Rin's jaw is hanging slightly. I'm guessing no one offers to help her with her homework often, but she seems like such a sweet girl that I can't find any reason not to. "Oh, thank you, Miku!" Rin exclaims as she tackles me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cries into my shoulder as she keeps a strong hold on me.

"Not a hugger," I say, feeling my ribs crack under the extreme pressure. Rin's definitely a lot stronger than she looks. I notice that everyone in the room is staring at us, but it doesn't bother me. Seeing how Rin doesn't plan on letting go of me any time soon, I awkwardly pat her on the back. At least I've managed to make a new friend.

* * *

Psychology is my class after homeroom. After showing Rin my syllabus, she told me we had lunch period followed by free period at the same time, leaving us no official classes together. "You have two classes with my brother though," she says as her eyes scan the copy paper.

That's beautiful. Rin and that boy in the hall have to be siblings, so I don't think it's too much of a stretch to believe Rin's talking about him. I'd feel better if he and I didn't share a class. What if he finds something about me familiar?

Rin doesn't tell me which classes I share with her brother, nor do I ask. Instead all I ask for is directions to the Psychology classroom. After I'm pointed in the right direction, I promise Rin I'll see her at lunch before I stalk down the now crowded halls.

I find the room with only slight difficulty. I introduce myself to the teacher, and he points out an available desk for me. It's in the second row and roughly set in the middle. Just my kind of spot.

The room has some students already seated while more flood in. Being an elective class and not mandatory, there is a wide age group of the students in the room. I see a black-haired girl who has to be a freshman talking to a green-haired boy about her age. The boy says something that leads the girl to place her face in her palms and shake her head.

Despite paying next to no attention to the students entering the class, I notice immediately when the blond boy I wanted to avoid walks into the room. Rin's brother, and the guy who may or may not have noticed me during my rush earlier. Stupid shoe coming untied.

I look away before he sees me, but even then I can still tell when he notices me. It feels like he's drilling holes in the back of my head. Crap, he definitely saw me. Can this get any worse?

Blondie sits in the desk next to mine.

Welp, spoke too soon.

Try as I might to ignore him, I cannot stand the pressure of his sharp and intense gaze. Geez, he and Rin both with the hard stares. Frustrated, I snap my head in his direction and stare right back at him. Though he doesn't flinch, he does blink in surprise, as if taken back by my will to look him in the eyes.

He and Rin appear so alike it's actually terrifying, but after a moment I notice that his jaw is more square while Rin's is round and his lashes aren't as long as hers. Besides these little features, they're as similar as fraternal twins can get. I have to admit, he's really cute. Hell, he's downright attractive, which I guess is the same as saying Rin's attractive.

For a solid minute, we study each other and take in the other's features. Rin said his name, didn't she? I go through everything she and I said to each other and pull up a single name. Len. Is this Len? I think so.

Finally, the boy smirks at me and asks, "Like what you see, sweetheart?" He sounds confident in himself, and like Rin, he has a thick British accent.

Putting on my best glare, I hiss, "I can say the same." He chuckles, but before he can get another word in, I spit, "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." I immediately turn away after I get the words out. I want to come across as a normal girl being annoyed by the boy staring at her; no more, no less.

I look to my right to see a girl with beautiful long pink hair sitting in the desk next to mine. "I love your shirt," I smile, hoping if I talk to her the boy will leave me alone. Plus, it is a pretty shirt. Frilly, too.

"Thank you," she replies. "I made it myself."

"Really?" I ask in amazement. "When I was twelve I tried to make a dress for Halloween, but I ended up stabbing my poor fingers so much that to this day my mom still won't let me near the sowing needles again."

"It takes a lot of practice," the girl says. Something behind me catches her attention. "Uh," she begins, "you might want to turn around."

Doing just that, I turn right on time for the sound effect of a camera going off. The boy is holding is phone in front of me, and by his grin, I can tell he just got a good picture of my face. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"Taking a picture," he replies as he sets his phone away. "What? You invited the idea."

"I could report you," I state.

"Yes, you could," he admits. Then he smiles a knowing smile, a smile that says he knows something I don't want him to know. "You could," he repeats, "but you won't."

I feel a myself suck in a shaky breath against my will as an invisible force constricts my chest. He knows. He definitely freaking knows. This is not good.

"So, you new here?" he asks, but I don't bother to answer. I'm not in the mood to play mind games.

"Leave me alone, you prissy," I say, and it's to my luck the teacher begins calling roll.

My muscles tense so badly it feels as if they have been replaced with iron. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood. What have I done? I'm so deep in thought I almost miss the teacher calling my name.

"Hatsune, Miku."

"Oh." I raise my hand. "Present!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Super sorry about the lack of update last week. Totally my (Raye's) fault.**

 **\- Raye and Kate**

 **P.S. Thanks to the anon who pointed out I posted the wrong document!**


	5. Lunch With the Time Manipulator

Chapter 05: Lunch with the Time Manipulator ~ Len

Prissy. What's that even supposed to mean? I mean I know what it means, obviously, I have about five versions of the Oxford English Dictionary at home. I don't even know what is the default dictionary for America, I just brought all mine over from Britain when I moved. Hence why I still get some American spellings wrong. Not that I actually ever attempt to get them right. I am British therefore I shall spell the British way. Come on, don't tell me 'color' looks nicer than 'colour'; the 'u' just makes the word look a lot more 'pretty'.

But back to dictionaries. The Americans probably use the Scrabble dictionary, or is Scrabble one of the many things that seems to not exist over here?

I hate this country sometimes.

But she says prissy as if it's supposed to be some special American insult for Brits, which is not true, considering it itself is originally a British word. I bet she doesn't even realise it's a fusion of both 'prim' and 'sissy'. I doubt she even knows what those words mean. A lot of people don't, and it's pretty bloody frustrating.

But ramblings aside, I found Little Miss Time Manipulator. I didn't think I'd find her so bloody quickly, but I guess I drew the long straw. I've always had good luck though, so I should have assumed it wouldn't have taken too long to hunt her down.

I try to play it cool, pretending as if the incident in the hallway didn't happen. It's obvious that she's trying too, the way she had caught my attention at the beginning of the lesson and had instantly looked away. It was pretty adorable, I have to admit.

And now I know her name. Miku, pretty sweet.

And I have to say she's stunning. She's a pretty attractive girl. Large eyes, thin but not too skinny, a perfect figure and a beautiful face. She's definitely my type of girl.

Miku decides not to talk to me though, apparently already deciding she doesn't like me. I don't blame her, really. It's not like I've ever been the most likeable person, even when I put on a slightly more likeable yet cocky persona (all right so maybe taking a picture was a little dumb). I'm just wondering whether I can strike up another conversation or if I'm gonna have to spend the whole lesson in silence, but it's all right in the end because soon I'm joined by Nero, who's late as usual.

Surprisingly the teacher doesn't notice him slyly slip into class and into the seat next to me, grinning like an idiot the entire time.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" he asks as he turns to me.

"New girl's what's up," I say and I jerk a thumb towards Miku.

She doesn't look at me, but I notice her shoulders stiffen.

Nero leans back on his chair to take a better look at her. "My, you have a nice face. What's your name?"

'You have a nice face'. Nero's stereotypical awkward pick up line. He's never going to get a girlfriend at this rate, especially if all but one of my other male friends, including me, can't.

Miku's eyes flicker up and she just stares at Nero before returning to her work.

"Her name's Miku, she's not very talkative," I whisper to him as he returns all four legs of his chair to the ground.

"I can see," he says in reply.

Miku groans and finally she turns to look at us. "Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" she hisses.

"Just ignore them, honey," the pink-haired girl next to her says calmly. "They're both idiots, don't pay them any attention."

Nero and I both frown at the pink-haired girl, and she just smiles sweetly in return. Her name is Luka Megurine, beautiful, stunning, smart and classy (for an American). She's always dressed impeccably, generally in something hand made, and is one of the kindest girls you can meet, though she's never kind to me. I think she still holds a grudge about when I got into a fight last year with her brother, and won despite being two years younger. Thankfully the guy's old enough to have left school by now, and I've worked on cleaning my act, but despite being practically a full year since then Luka hasn't been particularly nice to me. Apparently a guy can't change.

It probably doesn't help that I'm friends with Gakupo, the class clown that's always flirting with her, because he's pretty much been in love with her ever since they started school. I can tell she sometimes gets annoyed with him, but she's never mean, and it's probably because she pities him. Just another example of one of my male friends who will never be able to get a girlfriend.

Luka just gives us a sickly sweet smile, and goes to talk to Miku. And that brings us around to the end of the lesson. Miku and Luka refuse to speak to us, and we just focus on our work.

A beautiful first impression, Len. Beautiful. At least I had a photo.

#

"She's pretty good," Nero says as we left the class.

"Who's good?" I ask.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Nero snorts. "Miku of course."

I nod slightly in response. "She's pretty stubborn that's for sure. She's really pretty too."

"Aw, does Len have a crush?" he asks me.

I snort in response. "No, absolutely not. I don't do crushes."

"There's always a first time for everything," he says with a grin and I just frown at him, always having struggled being super friendly with this guy. Damn, Norms are annoying.

Oh, to clarify to anyone who doesn't know, Norms are normal people. Sometimes affectionately called Normies, but yeah. 'Normals' doesn't have quite as much of a ring to it as 'Norms' does.

Some Norms know of Monsters existences. We pretty much trust them with our lives. Most Norms, though, do not know of our existence. Nero is one of those. He's completely oblivious, quite innocently so.

"And the first time I have a crush will be, by the earliest, the end of the year, if not never," I reply as I slip away from Nero. "I'm not good at relationships of any kind."

Nero just laughs and shoves his hands into his pockets as we head to our next class, calling out after me, "You're more awkward than me sometimes, you know that?"

#

When lunch period comes around, Nero and I pick Piko up on the way to the canteen. Piko greets me with a grin and I grin back, though he has no idea why I'm grinning. I'm grinning because I found the Time Manipulator, but he's probably grinning because that's pretty much his default programmed expression.

"So, guess who I found in Psychology," I say as he walks one side of me, so I'm effectively in a guy sandwich where the bread is slices of Nero and Piko.

"Nero?" he asks innocently.

I snort. "Nah, guess again."

"Luka? Did she finally give you a smile?"

This time Nero snorts. "In Len's deepest dreams."

I shake my head again. "I met her."

"Who?"

"HER. You know, the girl in the corridor this morning."

Piko's eyes widen. "Oh, you mean the...TM?"

TM. Time Manipulator.

Nero, bless him, looks bloody confused, but he knows Piko and I clearly have some cogs missing when it comes to our friendship so we commonly have codes for different things. He has long come to terms with not questioning anything.

We reach the canteen and instantly head over to our area. Rin, Miki, Iroha, Gumi and Sonika are currently the only ones there. Kaito I assume is outside getting sunburnt, Yukari is God knows where, and little Oliver is most likely with some friends who are closer to his age.

"How's my little Rinny?" Nero asks as he ruffles my twin's hair.

Rin, as per normal, completely ignores him and looks up at me. "Len! Len! Guess what?"

"What?" I ask as I slip into the seat next to her. At the same time Piko sits down next to Miki.

She's bouncing up and down in her chair as she gives me a very large grin that took up about half her face. "I got a new friend! You'll love her, trust me, she's pretty darn cool. And pretty. Really, really pretty. You'll love her!"

I'm a little shocked at first, but genuinely happy Rin has found a friend. For once I actually give her a proper smile as I say, "Good for you."

"She's only just joined today," Rin continues at one hundred miles per hour, and an idea slowly dawns on me. "And I said to meet me at lunch. Oh look, there she is right now." She jumps up from her seat and waves her arms frantically through the air. "Hey! Miku! Mikuuuuu!"

Everyone at the table looks up. The person Rin's desperately trying to steal the attention of is the slim tealette standing with Luka. Luka looks up, prodding the tealette, and points over to Rin. Miku looks over, immediately noticing Rin and smiling, and then her gaze rests on me and she frowns. Still, she thanks Luka and slips through the crowd towards our table.

Rin bounds over to her. "Hey, you found us!"

As Rin seems preoccupied with her new friend Nero says to no one in particular, "I'm gonna go see Neru, see ya later."

Piko's has the courtesy to wave goodbye as Nero leaves and Rin comes bounding back, dragging Miku by the hand.

"Guys, this is Miku. Miku, these are the guys!" Rin says with a grin. "Everyone, say 'hi'."

There's a chorus of 'hey's and 'hi's, and all the girls waves politely. Piko just turns to me and says just a little too loudly, "So this is Little Miss TM."

Miku instantly looks over at him. "Miss TM?"

I grin and held a finger to my lips. "Shh, it's my and Piko's secret code."

Miku stares at me blandly. In fact everyone stares at me.

"Have you guys met?" Miki asks chirpily after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yeah, in the-" I start, about to add 'corridor' but Miku cuts me short.

"Psychology." She stares at me. "Why are you here?"

"Just hanging out with my girls," I say with a smile as I indicate to the others sitting there.

"Am I included under that demo-graph?" Piko asks.

"Of course, Nancy boy. Of course."

Miki giggles as Sonika looks up. "Ignore 'em, darlin', they're just idiots."

Piko and I are not amused and pull disappointed faces. Sonika shrugs as if to say 'who cares if I hurt your pride?' and Miku laughs.

"Funny enough, Luka already told me that," she says.

"Well, I guess I better introduce the guys," Rin says. "I guess you've already met my twin, Len. He's pretty cool, so I hope you get along."

The dead stare the tealette gives me clearly shows that she is not interested in getting along.

"The girl that looks like a guy is Piko," Rin says, receiving an unamused expression from my robot friend. She takes a couple of seconds to realise what she's said, laughs and then corrects herself. "The guy who looks like a girl is Piko. He's Len's best friend, you don't really see one without the other. They act more like girl best friends though."

I put an arm around Piko's shoulders and pull him against me. "It's not my fault he's really pretty."

In response to this he tugs my ponytail, and I do my best not to wince. "And it's not my fault he has long hair."

Miki snorts at this, and so Rin turns to her next. "This is Miki, and the pink haired one in the oversized hat is her younger sister. I know they don't look anything alike but just go with the flow."

Miku does look slightly confused by this, or maybe it's because of the (ridiculously) oversized hat Iroha happens to be wearing.

"The only other guy here is Nero," Rin continues and she looks around so she could point at my fellow blonde, and she frowns when she realises he's not there. "Where's Nero? I thought he was here."

I shake my head. "He never was, you were just imagining things."

Piko snickers slightly as poor little Rin looks bizarrely confused but she just shrugs and continues with the introductions. She'll find Nero later.

Rin moves on to the next two. They're both green haired, something that was a reason they'd become friends in the first place, although Sonika's is fairly darker. Gumi is a member of our club, and so is Sonika, but she's a Norm, one of the few that knows of our existence.

"The lighter haired one is Gumi the vegetarian animal lover. If you eat meat in front of her she'll cry, but she has no problem wearing leather shoes. The darker haired one is Sonika the meatetarian Normie, who specifically loves burgers."

"Which is why she's the devil incarnate," Gumi mutters as Sonika playfully hits her in the arm.

Miku doesn't seem interested in that though, she's just questioning Rin's choice of words. "'Normie'?"

Rin is silent for a second as she clearly tries to think of a way to dig herself out of the Normie hole she's dug herself into, but Sonika with her smooth words instantly gets there.

"It's cos I'm the most normal one 'ere," she says with a grin. "Despite bein' British, which 'alf of us seem to be."

"Most normal?" Miku questions.

"Yeah, if you hang out with us you're gonna realise none of us are normal," I say as I look directly at her. "In fact, I think you'll fit in perfectly, because I doubt you're normal either."

Miku looks back at me and meets my gaze directly, and I have no doubt that she knows that I know of her powers.

"I'm more normal than you think," she says slowly after she has apparently gotten her voice back. "What I'm wondering is what makes you not normal."

"His strange addiction to long hair," Rin say, completely oblivious to what Miku's question actually translates to.

'So what kind of Monster are you?'

"Stick around and you might find out," I say with a small smile.

"Stop flirtin', she ain't interested," Sonika says, throwing the wrapper of her chocolate bar at my head although missing me by a couple of centimetres.

"Stop throwing rubbish," Gumi tells her as she playfully punches her best friend in the arm.

"Sonika's right. I'm not interested in a snobby, prissy flirt like you," Miku replies as she and Rin sit down (there it was, that word, 'prissy'. What was it with that word?)

I give out another snort. "Snobby, prissy flirt? Is that how you see me?"

Miku narrows her eyes at me. "Isn't that what you are?"

"Far from it," I simply reply, and I'm not exactly lying.

She looks annoyed as I dare to give her another smile. I guess it's going to be a race to see who can get the other to crack first.


	6. Free Period

Chapter 06: Free Period ~ Miku

 _Seriously, Miku? Did you really have to play the prissy card again? It was fine the first time, but saying the word again before lunch is overdoing it. You're starting to sound like Cousin Ona._

Anyway, I try to be polite with conversation during lunch, but I have so much on my mind that whenever I'm asked a question, all I give is few-worded answers.

"How far away is your old home from here?"

"Six hours."

"Why did you move?"

"Dad's job."

"What school did you go to?"

"Pineneedle High School."

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's all right."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Seeing how Len asked that question, I choose to ignore him.

"What's your dad do?"

 _Interesting question, Piko. My dad works for an organization designed to keep what Norms call "Monsters" - we prefer the term "Average Challenged," thank you very much - hidden from the general public. If the whole world knew vampires and dragons and the like exits, serious shiz would be going down. Most of the worst wars in history started because a few Norms got paranoid by us Monsters and wanted to wipe us off the face of the earth. People like my dad do their best to prevent such events from happening ever again._

"Stuff," is what I actually answer.

I know I'm coming across as anti-social and somewhat rude, but I'm in no mood to interact. I pay enough attention to the conversations around me to give a real answer whenever someone asks me for my thoughts on the topic of discussion, but other than that, my mind is racing five hundred miles per hour.

 _TM._ At first I was confused since the first thing to pop into my head was "Technical Machine," but since Pokémon obviously has nothing to do with anything, I toss the words aside. It's with horror creeping up my spine I realize that by "TM" Piko meant "Time Manipulator." They know exactly what I am.

Thankfully Rin slipped up by calling Sonika a "Normie." If not for Rin's loose tongue, I wouldn't be able to relax. Minus the green haired girl helping herself to a bacon cheeseburger, it seems nobody else at this table is a Norm. If Len and Piko were Norms and knew what I was, things would have gone very bad very quickly; but since that's not the case, I can calm down and not have to worry about my secret being revealed to the whole school.

Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to fess up.

"Are you always this quiet?"

Looking towards the voice, I find Len smiling at me as if he's genuinely interested as to whether or not I'm shy and is trying to make me feel comfortable. Don't worry, buddy. I am plenty comfortable.

I take my attention away from my peanut butter and banana sandwich with a side of vanilla yogurt - a favorite lunch combo of mine - and smile at him in a kind manner. "Hey, Len," I play the name on my lips and am grateful it sounds so natural that I don't seem as if I'm forcing it out. I'm not going to lie: I like Len's name. "Have you ever heard the joke they don't tell stupid people?"

A mixture of surprise I addressed him by name and confusion by what I said having nothing to do with his question appears on his face. "No," he replies. It isn't until my smile evolves into a smirk and everyone at the table begins to laugh does Len discover, too late, his fatal mistake. "Dammit!"

I knew throwing him off would produce good results. He probably wouldn't have fallen for it had I sounded like my usual snarky self.

"You walked into that one," Piko laughs as he wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. Len glares at Piko, causing the white-haired boy to laugh even harder.

Miki raises an arm. "I request the highest of fives." I reply by slapping her open palm.

"I can't stop," Rin gasps between laughs. "Every time I see Len's face, I crack up all over again."

My mistake was looking at said blond's face. His scowl was funnier than the joke. I laughed so hard I'm pretty sure I snorted once or twice. Maybe three times. Curse my dorky laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny," he says in perfect monotone.

"Just be happy I didn't ask you if you've seen the clown in Wal-Mart that hides from gay people," I say as I feel the rest of my earlier tension vanish. I'm not sure about he and I getting along, but I think I can at least tolerate him. When he chooses to be tolerable, of course.

"Wait, what clown?" Piko asks, completely innocent and oblivious. "I haven't seen a clown."

This throws the rest of us back into laughter as poor Piko looks as confused as ever. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

* * *

After lunch is free period. Well, only for Rin and me. Everyone else has a class they need to go to.

"It was nice meeting you" and "See ya around" is thrown at me as each person heads of to his next class, or maybe I should say "her" because the only guys here look feminine. Who made masculine pronouns the default gender pronouns of the English language, anyway?

I waved back at all of them and simply smile instead of replying. I'm not sure what to say, really. Never once had I been the center of so many people's attention. Add in the way Len's looking at me, and I begin to feel as if I showed up to school naked. Thank God X-Ray vision is just a myth and there's no way anyone is capable of it.

"Don't you have a picture you can stare at?" I ask, my smile now wiped off my face as I sling my backpack over my shoulder, my relaxed stature now fading as I feel my body tense up again.

"It's not as pretty as the real thing," Len says as he gives me his most charming smile.

"I am not interested," I say for the second time that day, and it wouldn't surprise me if I have to repeat it during the next class we share. As the thought crosses my mind, I consider showing Len my syllabus and asking him which class we have together, but I don't. It would take too much effort to pull my syllabus out.

"Such a shame. I find you very interesting," Len replies, lax as ever. He grins, making it clear exactly what it is he finds intriguing about me.

"Careful, Kagamine," I growl, and I know I'm walking on a tight rope. Even though I'm not stupid enough to think it's a good idea to make an enemy of him, I can't stop myself as I say, "There's no proof of what you saw. It would be my word against yours. Let's just forget the whole thing. Please?"

Rotating his neck as if to stretch the muscles, Len asks, "What are you offering in exchange for my silence?"

My spine goes rigid. He probably thinks this is a game. Hell, it may very well be.

"Not what you're looking for, I'm afraid," I answer. "Cocky flirts aren't my type."

"Well, what is your type?" Len questions as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

I snort. "Not blond."

"What's wrong with blonde hair?!" Rin demands, and I notice she has her hand in her brother's backpack. I don't ask her what she's doing, and Len doesn't bother to acknowledge his twin.

"It's my natural hair color," Len says as if that will make a difference.

"Stop wasting your time on me," I order. "Just leave me alone, okay? That is all I ask of you." With that I spin on my heel and begin to stalk out of the cafeteria.

"Could I at least get your number?!" Len calls after me, his tone of voice heavily suggesting he has no interest in taking me seriously.

I respond by, without looking back, raising my right arm high above my head and showing Len my pretty middle finger. The sound of his laughter soon follows. He sounds so relaxed that I can't help but grit my teeth in irritation.

"Hey, Miku, wait up!"

Looking over my shoulder, I see Rin running after me. In my annoyance over Len, I forgot about her. Good going, Miku. That's the perfect way to start a friendship.

"Sorry about Len," Rin says when she catches up to me. With how fast she was running, I'm surprised she doesn't have to catch her breath.

"Is he always this annoying?" I ask. "Len, I mean?"

"Usually," Rin answers, "but he's not so bad once you get to know him. I'm sure in time, the two of you will get along famously."

I have my doubts, but I don't voice them. "Why were you digging through his backpack?"

"He was bothering you, so I thought I would take this." With that Rin flashes a paper covered in scribbles of ink, and an impish grin covers her face. "And he ate the last pudding cup last night after I clearly told him I wanted it, so there's that."

"His math homework," I say after I realize what Rin is holding.

"He didn't even finish it, though," Rin frowns as she stares at the sheet, "and he got most of the answers wrong. I think I might have actually done him a favor by taking this." With that she shoves the paper back into her bag, creating various random crests in the sheet.

"Speaking of which," I begin, "have you had math class yet?"

Rin practically glows she's smiling so brightly. "Mr. Hiyama was speechless when he saw my sheet. I got a perfect score! And it's all thanks to you, Miku! I really owe you one."

"Don't mention it," I wave off. Now if only I can see Len's reaction when he gets to his math class and notices his homework is missing. Serves him right for ignoring his sister in an attempt to flirt with me.

"So anyway," Rin bounces on the balls of her feet, "since today's your first day, I should probably show you around campus before free period ends."

"You would?" I sigh with relief. "Rin, that would be so helpful."

"Then let's not wait another second!" Rin grins as she takes hold of my wrist and pulls me along with her. Good thing I'm a fast runner, because Rin is already pushing me towards a full on sprint. Regardless, I almost stumble over when something falls right in front of us.

"Kya!" I jump back, coming to a complete stop and yanking my hand back, but Rin only smiles.

Pointing at the fallen figure, Rin proclaims, "This is Nero, the person I mentioned earlier." The look on my face must be surprise from how casually Rin reacts to someone falling from the sky, because Rin easily waves off, "He falls out of trees all the time. It's no big deal. Nero has a thick skull."

"I don't think you know what that means, Rin," Nero, the shaggy, dirty blond-haired boy I recognize as one I share Psychology with, says as he rubs his hand over his face, still lying on his back on the grass under an oak tree.

Rin crouches next to Nero and smiles at him. "This is my new friend Miku." She points at me. "I'm going to spend free period showing her around. Want to join us?" Flicking her gaze in my direction, Rin adds, "As long as it's okay with Miku, of course."

"I don't mind," I insist. "The more the merrier, right?"

The blonde girl beams at my reply. "What do you say?" Rin asks Nero. "Would you like to help me show Miku around?"

"Sure," Nero answers as he looks up at Rin's face. "Your nostrils look beautiful at this angle."

I furrow my brows at the weird compliment paid towards Rin, but said girl doesn't even seem to notice or catch on. "Come on, goofball," she says as she stands to her feet. "Free period won't last all day."

* * *

The first stop on our tour is the tennis court, something that surprises me for my old school, or really almost any school, doesn't have a tennis court.

"Sports at this school are really popular," Nero explains as we pass each field. "This used to be a park. When the school was built, the courts were left so students could play sports instead of pass time looking at their phones. Some students use the fields during free period while others form clubs like tennis clubs or soccer clubs."

"Why do you Americans call football 'soccer'?" Rin randomly asks as we continue our trek. "It makes sense to call the game 'football' because the players are kicking around a ball with their feet, but in your version of football, an egg-shaped ball is being thrown around by the players' hands."

"I honestly don't know, Rin," I answer with a sigh. "We Americans just like to be different, I suppose. Nearly every country except this one uses the metric system and the Celsius scale."

"This country is weird," Rin mumbles.

"Please," Nero says as he begins walking backwards, "you call fries 'chips,' chips 'crisps,' and sweaters 'jumpers.' I even heard you refer to the cafeteria as 'the canteen.' You have to admit, Rin, the UK is weird, too."

"Fair enough," Rin bounces her shoulders. With her lips making an O shape, Rin begins, "Nero, watch out for that-" Nero, walking backwards and thus paying no attention to where he's going, slams his back into thick bark. ". . . Tree."

"Thanks for the heads up," Nero says, shaking off the impact.

"Well, at least we're at the tennis court." Rin smiles as she runs ahead, leaving Nero and me behind.

I follow after her with Nero close on my heels. There are two girls on the field. One of them has a bob cut brown hair styled in a boyish way. Her shirt looks tight on her chest, but based on her bust size, I think she doesn't have much of a choice on the matter. Playing with the brunette is a girl I immediately recognize.

"Hi, Miku," Luka waves when she notices me, missing the ball as it sails past her in the process.

"Fifteen-love," the other girl announces, a large grin plastered to her face.

"That's Luka, but you apparently already know her," Rin points out as I wave to the pinkette, "and the other girl is her best friend, Meiko. They usually play tennis during free period, and sometimes after school. They're pretty athletic, especially Meiko." After looking at them in their sports attire, I can't say they don't look the part of sporty girls.

"'Sup?" Meiko calls out to me, walking towards the fence while Luka retrieves the tennis ball.

"Other than being the new girl, nothing much." I casually shrug as I also approach the wired fence. "'Sup with you?"

"Kicking Luka's butt," Meiko grins. Now that I'm closer, I can tell that her eyes are a lovely shade of honey. "Luka told me about the new girl who flat out rejected Len Kagamine, and unless I'm mistaken, that would be you."

"It's me all right," I say. "I don't dig cocky flirts."

"Must drive him crazy. I'm impressed. We should get along very well." Meiko replies. Noticing Rin and Nero standing not far behind me, Meiko waves at them and offers a friendly smile. "I see you befriended Hyper Piper, despite her relation to the flirt."

"My name is not Hyper Piper," I hear Rin grumble in annoyance. Remembering the episode from this morning, I don't doubt for a moment that there's more to Rin's reputation I have yet to learn.

Nero rubs Rin's shoulder, leans in, and whispers something in her ear. Face splitting into a smile, Rin nods and mumbles something back. I'm amazed at how easily Nero changed Rin's attitude. What type of connection do they share?

Looking back at the older girl's, I say, "Even if her twin is currently my least favorite person, it's kind of hard not to befriend Rin when she's so darn lovable," I smile. I don't have to look at her to know Rin brightens considerably at the compliment.

"I'm glad you have managed to make friends on your first day," Luka says, the softest smile touching her lips as she, too, moves to stand next to the fence.

"And thank you for helping me find the cafeteria, Luka."

"No biggie," Luka returns. To Rin and Nero she yells, "So how are you two doing?"

"Wonderful, my beauty queen," Nero smiles. "Ow!" he suddenly exclaims, startling me.

"Sorry," Rin quickly apologizes.

"What happened?" I ask, turning my attention back towards to the two and find Nero rubbing his ribs.

"I was putting my hands on my hips," Rin answers, "and since Nero was standing too close to me, I ended up elbowing him in the ribs." Rin then places her hands on her hips in demonstration, her elbows threatening to stab anyone who stand in their way.

"You need to be more careful," Nero tells her, his hand still on his ribs.

" _You_ need to be more careful," Rin counters, and unless I'm thinking too much into the statement, she sounds somewhat threatening.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Meiko and Luka.

"Sometimes," Meiko answers.

"My apologies for the disruption," Nero says as he stops rubbing his ribs.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Meiko whispers to me, sounding as if she's talking about a younger brother. I notice Rin is glaring at Meiko as if she's trying to accomplish murder by staring.

"In his own way," I casually remark.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you," Rin says, "but I promised Miku I would show her the campus, and we need to go now if we're going to finish before free period ends." Grabbing my wrist, Rin pulls me along and tells the girls, "See you two later."

* * *

Rin and Nero show me around fairly quickly, leaving us plenty of time to hang out before our next classes. We're now standing in an open field, probably used for soccer. Rin had long since taken off her hoodie and tied the sleeves around her waist, and Nero removed his own jacket as well. For January, it's pretty warm.

Strangely, it was not hard to feel a part of Rin and Nero's little group. They're so easygoing with each other, and their openness of their quirks and flaws has made it easy for me to like them. There's this unspoken connection, and there wasn't a single moment I felt like an intruder trying to fit in where I didn't belong. Hanging out with them both was enough to make me forget about my problem.

But now that I'm thinking about it, I'm worrying all over again. This can't continue any longer.

"Say, mind if I make a phone call?" I ask.

"Sure," Rin answers, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll be just a moment," I promise as I walk away from the duo and stand by the bleachers. As my cell is calling the number I punched in, I focus my attention on my new friends.

Rin punches Nero in the shoulder and takes off, and he chases after her. After he taps her on the back, Rin turns around and begins chasing him. They're playing tag, and by the looks of things, Rin is going easy on him. There's not a doubt in my mind she can run much faster than that.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answers through my phone after the third ring, breaking my attention away from the field.

"Hey, Luc," I reply. "Remember me?"

"Miku!" I can hear the smile in Luc's voice, "Cul told me you moved here. How's it been?"

"Can't say just yet," I say as I watch Nero chase after Rin again. The two of them look like oversized children, but at the same time it's kind of cute to watch. "Could we meet up sometime this week and talk? I kind of need a brother right now."

Luc is silent, probably trying to interpret the meaning to my request. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Someone . . . ," I trail off, terrified to hear how Luc's going to react. "I got careless," I say. "Someone knows."

I jump with how loudly Luc swears. Even with my vague statement, Luc knows exactly what I mean. "How bad is it?" he asks.

"Not too bad, I hope," I answer. "I've been given the impression he's not all that average."

"Did he tell anyone?"

"His friend, apparently." Luc swears again. "I know I made a terrible mistake, but I need someone to talk to and get advice from. My parents are out of the question, and after getting on to Cul for her problem, I can't tell her I was so reckless. Please, you're the only person I can turn to."

For the longest moment the only thing I hear is the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. "I have morning classes on Wednesday, but the rest of the day I'm free," Luc finally says. "After school you can meet me at the pizza parlor by the gaming store."

Today's Monday, meaning I have two days to keep everything to myself before I can talk about all this to someone. Better than nothing, I suppose. "Wednesday is perfect," I respond.

"See you then," Luc says.

"See you," I reply before hanging up my phone. I look again at the blonde duo having a ball on the empty field. Nero is panting and struggling to tag Rin, but said girl hasn't so much as broken a sweat. Where does she get all that energy?

I'm about to approach them when a loud noise makes me jump out of my skin. On the other side of the fence is a large golden retriever, its large brown eyes staring at me as it wags its tail at amazing speed. It barks again, causing me to flinch.

"A dog!" Rin exclaims with joy as she runs to where I am and kneels by the fence. She sticks her fingers through the diamond pattern wire and laughs as the dog licks her fingers. "What are you doing here, little guy?"

Little? There's nothing little about that thing! I slowly keep putting one foot behind the other in attempt to get away from the creature.

"Is something wrong, Miku?" Nero asks when he finally gets to where Rin and I are and notices me backing away. Seeing how I'm looking at the dog, Nero concludes without a doubt in his mind, "You're scared of dogs."

Slowly nodding, I reply, "When I was six, a German shepherd attacked me and bit the back of my leg. The bite mark required nineteen stitches. I've hated dogs, especially big ones, ever since."

Rin looks at me in a way that suggests I just flat out insulted her and not stated my dislike towards canine-kind. I'm not surprised. All dog lovers always give me such a look whenever I state I hate dogs, but Rin seems to be taking the fact a bit more personally.

"Want to go inside?" Nero suggests. I nod as an answer.

We begin to walk away, and after casting one last look at the dog, Rin follows us. "So you hate all dogs?" she asks. "Does this . . . Does this include wolves as well?"

"Wolves, coyotes, dingos - I don't like any of them," I say. Rin purses her lips together and begins marching ahead of us. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask Nero.

"Rin loves animals, especially dogs," Nero answers. "She'll be all right. It's not the first time she's been told that someone hates dogs."

I don't respond. The bell then rings, signaling students to move on to their next class. As I don't share any classes with Rin, this will probably be the last time I see her today. Not wanting the day to end on a sour note between us, I call after her. "Hey, Rin!" When I have her attention, I shout, "Save me a seat in homeroom tomorrow?"

It takes her a few seconds, but it's to my relief Rin smiles and replies, "Sure! See you later!"

"See ya!" I wave before the blonde takes off.

"How can she play a round of tag and still have so much energy?" Nero wonders aloud.

"I'd like to know the same," I mumble to myself. What type of Monster is Rin? And Len, for that matter?

And why do I feel as if I don't want to find out?

 **A/N**

Sorry for the irregular updates, Raye and I are trying to get on top of things! Anyway enjoy Raye's latest chapter. Reviews are also welcome, I've been bad with replying, but I'll try to be better :)

Kate


	7. I Can Make Friends, Trust Me

Chapter 07: I Can Make Friends, Trust Me ~ Len

"I hate math," Piko pouts.

"Maths," I correct him.

"Math," he corrects back.

"Maths," I repeat.

"Len, we are in America so suck it up that we say 'math' not 'maths'." Piko taps his pen against the desk.

"But maths sounds prettier! Actually, everything British sounds better," I reply haughtily. "British English is just overall prettier because it's the ORIGINAL. Then YOU came and BUTCHERED it."

"I don't know why you're accusing me," he says, throwing his pen at my head. "I didn't personally change it."

Since I duck in time his pen misses me and flies across the room. The teacher doesn't see, but everyone else does and they look at us before going back to whatever they were doing. Luckily the pen didn't hit anyone.

I frown at my friend. "I don't want to be pen kebab, thank you."

"You'll be fine, you know I have a bad throw," he says.

Mr. Hiyama hears us complaining loudly and turns to look at the two of us. We both stare back quiet and unblinking. He narrows his eyes suspiciously but turns back to continue writing on the board, presumably a warm up exercise.

We're waiting for the lesson to start, only a couple of minutes to go. Piko shuffles awkwardly across the classroom to pick up his pen, careful not to catch Mr. Hiyama's attention. As I watch him I notice someone appear in the doorway to the classroom.

"Miku, it is?" The teacher asks as he looks up.

Miku nods. "That's me."

"I'm Mr. Hiyama, your math teacher," he says in reply. "Feel free to sit at any of the spare desks. Everyone else is already here so you don't need to worry about taking someone else's seat."

Miku nods in reply and looks around the classroom, checking out all the empty seats. Her gaze falls on one in particular, but then she catches sight of who's sitting next to it and her eyes automatically narrow. I grin at her, but she decides to ignore me and looks around at the other spare seats. She looks at one of the seats a couple of rows in front of me. The black haired girl next to it looks up for a second but doesn't say anything, just stares back down at her desk.

Mew, the black haired girl is called. The school witch as the rumours say, though we have yet to clarify if she is in fact a real witch or not. She's smart, so if she is a witch I have no doubts she knows what we all are, especially since we (and I mean Rin specifically) tend to use the word 'Normie' a lot casually.

Miku looks at Mew, but Mew won't look up. If Miss Time Manipulator was expecting everyone to be jolly and kind to her she is pretty darn wrong. Mew is a rather antisocial chick, and hates talking to anyone. So Miku is gonna be in for a really boring maths lesson if she chooses to sit there.

Of course that's exactly what Miku does, sit next to the most boring girl in class. Got to cut her some slack, though, this is still her first day.

After having taken the register, Mr. Hiyama turned to face us all. "All right, so I trust you all have your homework for today, we'll mark that first. Miku, just follow Mew's homework for the time being. I'm sure you'll catch up."

Since Mew is the only organised student in the class and already has her homework out on the table, she nudges it over slightly so Miku can see too. From the looks of it Miku tries smiling at her, but she doesn't get a smile in return.

Everyone else in the class simultaneously starts searching through their bags to find their homework. Piko pulls his out of his bag, already knowing he's gonna get full marks. He always does, and I'm generally near the top of the class. I can get one hundred percent sometimes, but that's with sheer luck and a phone call to my robot friend asking him for the answers to the question I'm stuck on (which is basically all of them). Piko looks at me, expecting me to pull my homework out, but I'm still searching.

"Mr. Kagamine, is everything all right?" Mr. Hiyama is hovering above me, staring down menacingly.

"Yes, Sir," I reply, and I grit my teeth.

"You do have your homework, don't you?"

"Yes I do, I put it in my bag this morning," I grumble, pulling everything out and scattering it over my desk.

Mr. Hiyama doesn't look convinced as I start being more frantic with my search. Eventually I give up; I know when I'm defeated.

"You don't have it," Mr. Hiyama says bitterly.

I shake my head.

"Come and see me after school." He turns and stalks away back to the front of the class. "You can do your homework then. At least you will remember the answers."

Again? He expects me to do ten three-part questions AGAIN? I hate maths.

I groan, aware everyone is staring at me and snickering. Even Miku is, and she's the worst at hiding it. Mew looks at Miku oddly then turns around to look at me to see if there is any joke she missed. I ignore them all and start putting everything back where it should be as a thought occurs.

Rin must have taken it from my bag. That would explain why she was grinning like a fool earlier on. Though when she had time to take it, I have no idea, considering she was in the shower all morning.

With a sigh I just sit back, sulking for the rest of the lesson.

#

I spend almost an hour after school with Mr. Hiyama, begrudgingly doing my homework again. He marks it in front of me too, but slowly. He's just trying to get back at me. I don't say anything though and snatch my homework from him when he's done and leave the classroom, muttering to myself. I'm aware I'm his least favourite student. He's the only teacher that actually doesn't like me, but it's not my fault Rin keeps stealing my homework.

You can see how much he hates me by how he addresses me by my surname but everyone else by their first. Not even Rin is hated as much by one of her teachers, and this is Rin we're talking about.

I decide I hate Rin. I decide I hate Miku too. In fact I just feel like hating everyone at this point in time. I'm in one of those moods.

Grimly I walk out of the class and slink down the school corridor. I find Piko sitting at my locker, most likely playing Temple Run on his phone.

"Thanks for waiting," I mutter glumly.

"No problem," he says as he puts his phone in sleep mode and climbs to his feet. "How was detention?"

"Crap," I mutter. "Rin's got hell to pay."

"I bet Miku took part in it too," Piko said idly. "You saw how she was snickering."

I grunt at I close my locker. "Let's just go home."

#

"I'm back!" I call out, as I open the door. Nobody replies so Piko and I just slip inside. Sweet Ann and Big Al won't be back for about another hour, so we have the house to ourselves for a while. I think about finding Rin and throttling her but there's no point in starting an argument. I'll just have to seek revenge another day.

"So I hear you got detention," Oliver says as Piko and I trail into the sitting room. He's lying down on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, staring at the TV. He grunts and picks up the remote and switches channels. "I don't like American TV. It's bollocks."

"Language," I say as Piko and I collapse on the sofa next to him. He pulls his feet away to give us a little more room. I frown at my younger cousin before saying, "Fix your bandages."

"No."

I purse my lips. "Give me the remote, it's our turn to watch TV."

"You snooze, you lose. Your fault for getting detention."

For a kid who's such an angel at school he can be a real brat at home.

"No, it's Rin's fault, she stole my homework." I narrow my eyes at no one in particular.

"Oh yeah," Oliver replies with a yawn. "She mentioned something about that."

I leap up from the sofa. "She said that? She actually admitted it?"

"Of course she did. She sounded really proud about it, too."

I swivel around and about to march out the room, ready to strangle my older twin, when we hear the door open again.

"We're home!" I hear Sweet Ann call, back earlier than usual. She and Big Al poke their heads around the living room doorway to see if anyone's here and look at me oddly when they catch sight of me.

"Are you all right, Len?" Big Al asks. "You look like you want to punch a wall."

"I'm going to kill Rin," I say blandly.

"Oh that's fine, just don't get blood and fur on the carpet," Sweet Ann chortles as she kicks off her shoes and comes inside. "Hello, Piko."

"Hello." Piko replies with a wave as I simply scowl at the back of my aunt's head.

"Oliver, darling, fix your bandage, will you? We can see your scars," Sweet Ann says as she sits down next to him and ruffles his hair.

"Of course," he says sweetly and he starts to put them back in place. I can tell my face looks annoyed.

"So what's Rin done this time?" Big Al asks once he's put his and Sweet Ann's shoes away.

"Steal my homework and land me in detention."

"Really? I promise I'll have a word with her."

I just grunt knowing it will be pointless to talk to her about it. I bet you it will only be next week I lose my homework again.

Suddenly the large bundle of energy that is my twin sister comes tumbling down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the sitting room.

"Welcome home!" she sings as she looks at Big Al and Sweet Ann. They both wave in response.

"Don't steal your brother's homework," Big Al says as he sits down next to his wife.

"I didn't, he lies," Rin says with a giggle. We all know by that giggle she did in fact steal my homework, but there's no way on Earth we can get her to confess to her crime. Big Al looks at her suspiciously but knows there's no proof apparent from my word.

"Why are you so excited today, then?" Sweet Ann asks before turning to her husband. "Darling, will you get me a coffee."

"Sure," he says and he gives her a quick kiss before disappearing from the room, tapping me on the shoulder as he leaves. I guess it's a way to comfort me and assure me he'll talk to Rin properly later.

"Well, I met someone today," Rin says with yet another giggle.

Sweet Ann raises her eyebrows as she takes off the choker from around her neck. "I hope it's not a boy."

"Nothing wrong with boys," I say with an irritated snort, though my comment is glossed over.

Rin snorts too and waves her hands through the air. "A boy? Nah, I met a girl today."

"I didn't know you swung that way, darling," Sweet Ann chuckles slightly, knowing full well that wasn't what Rin meant.

Even if she can be an idiot the majority of the time Rin knows our aunt is only teasing. Still she says, "You got it wrong. Piko's the Nancy boy, not me."

"Obviously," Piko replies dryly.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call him Nancy boy," I say but Rin holds a hand up to me as if to tell me to be quiet.

"So, are you going to tell us about this girl of yours?" Big Al asks as he comes back into the room with a coffee.

Rin grins. "She's new. She's called Miku and she's awesome. She helped me with my maths homework and she says we're already friends."

"Calm down, darling," Sweet Ann says as she takes the coffee Big Al hands her. "So you made a new friend, that's wonderful!"

Rin nods enthusiastically. "And she likes how I'm energetic, unlike other people."

I know this comment could be aimed at nearly the entire school, but somehow it feels like it's a dig towards me. I try my best not to scowl, and decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Norm or Monster?" Big Al asks, a stereotypical question to ask when inquiring about a Monster's new companion.

"Norm, as far as I'm aware," she replies, and the way she frowns implies she's trying to think of any clues that may have been dropped to prove otherwise.

I can't help but cough slightly, knowing full well Miku is far from being a Norm. "She's a witch," I eventually say as I cross my arms.

"A witch, are you sure?" Oliver asks. For some reason he's now sitting upside down on the sofa.

"He's speaking metaphorically, of course," Piko says. "She's not a witch."

"And are you sure about that?" Oliver asks.

"Sit up, the blood will rush to your head," Sweet Ann says as she taps her son's knee.

"We're not sure about anything, of course," Piko replies, and I wonder how he's managed to become such a good actor despite never taking lessons. Of course we're sure about something. Miku's a Time Manipulator. Well, I'm sure at least. Piko's just naïvely believing me. We'll naïvely believe one another to our graves, for sure.

"Then why call her a witch?" Oliver asks as he moves around so he's sitting up properly.

"Like Piko said, I'm speaking metaphorically," I reply calmly. "Only because she's a little wicked. Pretty sure she knew something about my missing homework by the way she laughed in class."

I shoot Rin a look, but she just shrugs as if not knowing what I'm talking about.

"But nah, she's not half bad," I continue nonchalantly. "Nice to talk to someone else for a change."

"If you can call what you did talking, you more bickered," Piko says idly. I narrow my eyes at my best friend, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah, even I noticed she didn't seem to like you," Rin chortled.

"She'll warm up to me," I try to say confidently, though anyone who knows me well can probably tell I'm wavering slightly. I am, after all, used to people never warming up to me.

Fortunately Big Al instantly backs me up. "I'm sure she will, you just have a habit of getting off on the wrong foot, that's all."

"I don't think I need reminding," I mutter, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"What did you even do to annoy her?" Oliver suddenly asks.

"Nothing," I say defensively, deciding maybe it's best not to mention I took a photo of her. "I was just myself."

"That would explain it," he replies, only to get clipped around the ear by Sweet Ann. He complains about it but she just frowns at him and shows him no mercy.

"Look, it's only been one day," I say, taking my hands out of my pockets so I can wave them in a hush motion. "Give me some time and I'll win her over."

"She's my friend," Rin says defensively. "You already have some."

"So do you," I retort. "And people can share friends, you know?"

"Just don't go flirting with her," she then retorts, pointing at me as if she's trying to mimic a Phoenix Wright objection. "You already have the rest of the school."

"I already have what?" I ask, trying not to choke on the air. "Don't get the wrong idea, Rin. I've never had a girlfriend, and at this rate I don't plan on getting one.

"It's because you have me," Piko says.

Automatically I reply, "It's because I have him. Hang on, wait, don't give them any ideas!"

"I think we already have ideas, sweetheart," Sweet Ann says with a little laugh. I pull my most unamused face in response.

"Miku's my friend, she's not interested in you," Rin mutters as she pouts.

"I'm not interested either, don't worry," I mutter back, though it's very obviously a blatant lie.

"Instead of accusing each other of things we're not, let me drag this conversation back to the more serious topic at hand," Big Al says eventually, knowing our bickering is going to get nowhere. "If she is just a Normie, be careful around her, remember."

"You don't have to give us a lecture," I say dryly.

"I'm not," he says with a wave of her hand. "Just make sure you trust her before you show her your true selves."

"That won't be happening anytime soon," Rin mutters and she casts her eyes down at the floor. She looks quite upset about something, though I'm not entirely sure what.

"Anyway, go away, I want to watch some TV," Big Al says, slouching back on the sofa. "It's been a long day at work and I can't enjoy myself if you're all bickering."

"And no dog fights," Sweet Ann adds.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rin and I both say just before we leave the room, quickly followed by Piko and Oliver.

#

Kaito comes in late to the club, and we can only assume it's because he's been watching Meiko again. There's no hints to if this is true or not, especially not the fact his cheeks are red from clearly being in the sun a little too long.

"What's up?" he asks as he flicks the lid of his bottle open.

He seems slightly confused by the fact we're all sat around one table talking with one another. Generally we just flit around and talk to different people, but this time we all seem to be holding a meeting. Big Al and Sweet Ann have taken this opportunity to catch up on some marking of theirs.

"We're talking about Miku, the new girl," Gumi announces. She and Sonika shuffle along to make space for him at the table. He sits down between Gumi and me, taking a sip from his bottle as he does so.

"Uh, you might wanna wipe that a bit," Miki says, tapping the corner of her mouth in an indication of where she means.

Kaito wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, only successfully smearing blood across his face. With an eye roll Yukari hands him a wipe (she always has some on her).

"New girl?" Kaito asks once his face is clean. "I've overheard Meiko and Luka mentioning something about one."

"I want to meet her," Oliver complains, his head in his hands. "Rin and Len have been talking non-stop about her over the last couple of days."

"Well I'm sorry I'm proud to have a friend," Rin says as I give her a bizarre look.

"I haven't been talking about her," I say. "And it's only three days, stop exaggerating."

"Exaggerating? Surely he's under-exaggerating," Piko says as he spins his tail around. "A couple of days would mean two; why do you think they call lovers a couple? There's only two of them."

"Len's just bein' a bit of an idiot cos he's too busy dreamin' about bein' a couple with 'er," Sonika slurs. It seems like she's drunk, but we know she's just tired from pulling two all-nighters trying to catch up on Game of Thrones.

"So tell me about this new girl then," Kaito says.

"Len's romantically in love with her, Rin's platonically in love with her, everyone else has various feelings of love towards her. We're all just in love with her," Gumi says. I scowl at her but no there's no point in objecting because it will just turn back on me.

"Apart from you cos you love me," Sonika says with a yawn.

"Sounds interesting," Kaito muses. "Normie?"

"I think so," Miki says, though Miki's a bit of an idiot so she wouldn't catch on to Miku being a Time Manipulator even if Miku showed her directly.

"I want to meet her, someone drag me around one lunch time," Yukari says, stroking her rabbit ears. "I can't spend all my time with Ia after all."

"Be glad you can meet her," Lapis grumbles. "I have to hide under Iroha's hat all the time. If she's a Normie I'll never meet her."

"I'm a Normie," Sonika reminds us.

"And my hat isn't that bad," Iroha says, clutching said hat in her hands.

Lapis just mumbles as she flies up to sit on her neko-girl friend's head.

"I reckon we should test out if she's a Normie or not if she's this interesting," Kaito muses.

Piko and I just look at each other and smile. We don't need to test it out, we already know the answer.

 **A/N:**

Sorry for the mega late update! I came to post chapter eight today and realised I'd never posted chapter seven... even though I had edited it and wrote an author's note and everything. Anyway, chapter seven is finally here, eight will be next week!

Kate


	8. Today Must Be 'Give Miku a Heart Attack'

Chapter 08: Today Must be "Give Miku a Heart Attack" Day ~ Miku

I close my eyes and lean so far back on my chair so that now it's standing only on its back legs. Having waken up much too early this morning after having gone to bed around three - curse you, _The False Prince_ \- I arrive to school early and am the first person in homeroom. I place my ear buds in my ears and begin playing some K-pop in order to block out any distracting sounds. It's with a sigh I dwell on the conversation Luc and I had Wednesday after school.

 _"Luc!" I exclaimed like a child at the sight of him. Unable to restrain myself, I ran up and wrapped my arms around him as if I was afraid he would disappear if I let go. "I missed you so much," I mumbled into his shoulder. We may not be related, but Luc is my big brother in every other way._

 _"Missed you too, Miks," Luc responded as he pat me on the head, calling me by that ridiculous nickname I don't like but let him use anyway._

 _We spent most of our time together asking about each other's wellbeing - he asked about Cul, and I asked about his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend as I found out from his answer._

 _"She's a Norm, Luc," I said as I bit into my nearly finished pepperoni and sausage pizza. "It's only natural that she would want to be with a Norm like her, not a . . . dragon."_

 _"Even though she knows of the existence of Monsters," Luc sighed into his hands, "she still believed there was no way the two of us can work out."_

 _"You'll find someone," I insisted, immediately feeling shame for how empty and cliché the comment came across._

 _No longer wanting to discuss his love life, Luc met me in the eyes and said, "Tell me about the person who saw you. What exactly happened?"_

 _"I was late for school," I began, playing with the straw in my drink as I shamefully avoided eye contact, "so I slowed down time in order to not be later than I already was. I was in the school halls when it happened. My shoe came untied, and I tripped over my own shoelaces and bumped into this blond guy. I slowed time for him as well, and he noticed. He only saw me for half a second, and he still freaking noticed."_

 _I didn't look at Luc as he thought what I said through. "How do you know he noticed you?" he asked._

 _"The person with the boy," I began to answer, "his best friend, called me a TM at lunch that same day. I don't have to be a part of their circle to know that 'TM' is short for 'Time Manipulator.'"_

 _"And you're certain this boy is a Monster?"_

 _"Positive. He has a twin sister - who is blissfully ignorant of what I am - who made a slip up and called one of her friends a 'Normie.' I know, not much evidence to go on, but it's all I have."_

 _"Do you trust this guy is keeping what you are a secret?" Luc then asked._

 _With a shrug I answered, "No one has been coming up to me and calling me out for being different, so perhaps this guy really is trustworthy." Not that I wanted to admit I trust Len, but so far, he's been proving himself worthy. It almost makes me feel guilty for being so unkind to him._

 _Almost. Just because he knows how to keep his mouth shut doesn't change the fact that he's a cocky flirt who can't be bothered to leave me the hell alone._

 _Drumming his fingers on the table, Luc then said, "I know you must have a lot of homework to do, so how about we met up here again this Saturday and discuss things further? I'm sorry it can't be sooner, but I have a job at the grocery store and I can't afford to lose it by asking to switch shifts."_

 _I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with the only brother I've ever had. However, I knew he was right. I had a lot of homework, and not a lot of time to do it. Besides, since recent experiences have not worked in my favor, I need to stop slowing time. I got lucky with Len, but I don't plan on pushing that luck any further._

 _"Any advice you can give me?" I whispered._

 _"Keep up whatever it is you're doing," Luc responded. "We will talk about this more later. Think you can manage to not screw anything up until then?"_

 _"I'll try," I promised._

 _I'm still trying,_ I sigh to myself as I come out of the memory. As a form of self-punishment, I won't be slowing time until this whole thing blows over. I have amazing control that way, but that doesn't promise against my slowing time when I get anxious, surprised, or scared. Thankfully such episodes are rare.

I allow my thoughts to slip away as I relax, the music taking over my mind. I am at ease. All is calm.

Until an ear bud is yanked out of my right ear and I hear, extremely loud but perfectly clear, "HEY MIKU!"

"WAAHHH!" I scream as I lose balance on my chair, a dangerous thing since I was still tilting the chair on its back legs. I fall back and slam my head on the shiny floor. Pain explodes over my skull as I feel a sharp stab in my eyes, leaving me blind. Ow.

"Oh my God, Miku!" Rin exclaims, and I can sense her kneeling next to me. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

My sight returns to me, the worst of the pain passing. The first thing I see is Rin looking down on me, the worry evident in her furrowed brows and parted lips. "Don't _ever_ do that again," I tell her. We may have only known each other for a few days, but Rin seems to know me well enough to get that what I said translates to "I'm all right, now don't _ever_ do that again."

"I'm so sorry," she repeats, her tone breaking and shiny eyes blinking. Tears are threatening to spill from her cerulean orbs. For some reason Rin isn't her usual hyper self. She seems . . . upset.

"Hey," I smile as I reach out to ruffle her unkempt hair, "don't be sad. I'm okay."

Rin blinks again, but this time in surprise. "You're not mad at me?" she asks in such a way I'm certain she believed I was going to yell at her.

"No," I answer, "but seriously, don't do that again."

"You have my word," Rin promises as she stands and help me to my feet. "But are you sure you're okay?" she asks. "You feel really fast."

It's my turn to blink. "'Really fast'?" I question.

"Yeah," Rin nods. "You were sitting one second, and before I could blink you're lying flat on your back. It was almost like the fall didn't happen. You were upright and then . . . you were not."

My appearance may not falter, but I know my heart skipped a beat. So much for not manipulating time. I must have unintentionally slowed time when Rin scared me, making the fall seem to her eyes much faster than it really was.

"Well," I casually shrug with my slow answer, "objects with more mass fall faster than objects with less. Perhaps the reason I fell so quickly is because my body has more mass than I thought."

For a solid moment I'm scared that Rin doesn't believe me. Then a mischievous grin spreads across her face. "Fat mass," she calls me, followed by giggling.

"Hey," I flick her on the forehead, "you and I are the same height."

"But you're more curvy than I am," Rin points out as she takes her seat, "so you are made up of more mass than I am."

"Can't argue that," I admit as I, too, take a seat. It is then I realize that only she and I occupy the room - which is pretty bad because the first thing I should have done after Rin told me I fell really fast was check to see who else saw. Thankfully she's my only witness, but that doesn't stop me from wondering why she's the only one here.

After I ask Rin why she's so early, she answers, "Weeelllll," and the way she drags out that one word with a high pitched tone is all I need to know what to expect. "This morning, while we were eating breakfast, Len left the table to get his rucksack since he left it upstairs. While he was gone I got into an argument with Oliver," she seems to have forgotten that I don't know who Oliver is, but I don't interrupt to ask, "and during said argument I accidentally spilled a glass of orange juice on the English paper Len spent all night writing. Knowing I ruined his big paper, I fled the scene before he could see what happened and ran the whole way here."

That explains why Rin's not her usual burst of energy: she must have spent a good deal of it on her run. Her haste to leave must also be the reason her hair is unbrushed, she's wearing Len's hoodie instead of her own - and I know it's Len's because he was wearing it yesterday, and her shoes are a mismatched pair of a gray sneaker on the right foot while the left styles a hot pink converse. The event must also be why she looked like she was about to cry when she scared me. She already put herself on Len's bad side, and I don't think angering another person before lunch would be Rin's idea of a great start for the day. Only . . .

"Why would ruining Len's homework upset you?" I ask. "You had no problem stealing his math homework last Monday and landing him in detention."

Knowing that I'm right, Rin gives in and adds, "During my argument with Oliver, he said . . . ," Rin trails off. Taking a shaky breath, Rin tries again, "He said th-that it's no wonder Len finds me annoying and secretly ha-hates me. I'm always getting Len in trouble and being-ing a bother so it's not like there's any reason to doubt the idea. Then Oliver s-said that Len wi-wishes he didn't have me as a twin sister. When I slammed my ha-hands on the table to claim that isn't true, I also knocked over all-all three glasses of juice and ruined Len's assignment." Wiping her eyes before any tears threaten to spill and taking a deep breath to stead her shaky jaw, Rin adds, "I know none of it's true. We may not see eye to eye on everything, and we fight all the time, but Len and I do love and care for each other. Or at least I'm still sure we do."

"But why would Oliver say something like that?" I ask before remembering that asking something this personal can be considered rude.

Rin thinks nothing of the question and answers, "He didn't like my telling him to not hang out with his friend Yuki after school today."

"Yuki? You mean the freshman girl with the black hair? The one Len and I have Psychology with?"

"That's her."

"I get the feeling you don't like her," I voice.

"Not that," Rin purses her lips, trying to find the right way to phrase the statement. "I don't trust her. Something about that kid gives me bad vibes."

Personally I think Yuki is the sweetest girl in the class, but I decide against telling Rin that. "This Oliver kid sounds like a brat," I say instead.

Chuckling, Rin replies, "Oliver can be a real git whenever he chooses, but I love him anyway. He just tends to be at his worse with me during certain times of the month, that's why he said what he did."

 _"Certain times of the month"?_ Is Rin on her-

"Anyway," Rin stretches her arms out in front of her, "Len can be a real grouch, too, especially when he hasn't slept. Add my dousing his paper with orange juice and he's bound to be borderline homicidal."

"It's Len's fault for leaving his homework in harm's way," I say in hopes of making her feel better.

It seems to work. Rin smiles and replies, "I suppose you're right, but he's still going to kill me at lunch. Not that I blame him, I'm an awful sister."

"Nah," I say, "I think ruining homework is what a sibling is supposed to do." Not that I know from experience.

Laughing, Rin replies, "Say what you will, but I'm still going off campus for lunch." Her laughter comes to a sudden end when Rin's eyes widen in realization. "Wait, did I remember to get my wallet?"

After homeroom Rin and I part ways and head to our separate classes. I make myself comfortable in my desk in Psychology before I lie my arms on the table and rest my head. I need a nap, and it's not even nine in the morning yet. Gosh, this is going to be a slow day.

I must have drifted off, because next thing I know I feel my shoulder being forcefully shaken. "Gah!" I scream as I stand to my feet, turn around, and slap my attacker.

Then I notice Nero staring at me wide eyed, his hands up in surrender. The side of his face where I slapped him turns red where my palm met his cheek. This isn't good. I'm being way too jumpy today.

"You move really fast. Are you secretly a ninja?" Nero calmly says, and I know I slowed time again. To make matters worse, Len is standing next to Nero, his eyebrow raised in a way that suggests he saw my lightning fast reflexes, too. Unlike with Rin, there's no way I can use being a fat mass as an explanation.

Crap.

I try to stop slowing time, and twice already I have accidentally manipulated it. Today is not my day.

"Glad I'm not the one who woke you," Len notes as he takes his seat next to me. Rin wasn't exaggerating when she said Len spent all night writing his now ruined paper. Poor guy looks as if he's ready to pass out and take a long nap on the concrete floor.

"Sorry, Nero," I apologize as he and I both take our seats. The classroom is half full, but thankfully it appears nobody else saw how "quickly" I moved, though the look the green haired freshman is giving me is really unnerving.

"It's okay," Nero replies, a grin on his face. "Next time I'll use a yard stick." At least he's still maintaining his sense of humor. "By the way," he looks at Len and me, addressing us both, "I met Rin in the hallway on the way here. We have an idea to go see the new Taken movie this Saturday and want to know if you guys would be interested in coming. We already asked Miki and her sisters, and they said they'd love to go."

Len sneers. "I'm not interested in hanging out with Rin right now."

"You'll come around," Nero says, probably because he's used to Len being mad at Rin for constantly ruining his homework. To me, "What about you, Miku?"

"Can't," I say. "I'm going to be hanging out with my-" I cut myself off there. I was about to say "my brother," but since Luc isn't really my brother and I don't feel like explaining why I call the guy I'm not related to my sibling, I choose a different word. "Friend. I'm going to be hanging out with my friend."

I see Len furrowing his brows at my hesitation, but Nero thinks nothing of it. "Bummer. Too bad you're missing out."

All I do to reply is shrug. It's not long after that class begins. Since she's not here, I assume Luka is out sick. About ten minutes into the lesson Len nudges a sheet of notebook paper my way. My stomach drops when I read the pretty penmanship.

 _Nero may not be suspicious of you, but I'm not fooled. I know what you are._

I reply with the only words I can think of and pass the note back to Len. _Is that some kind of threat?_

When he passes me the sheet again, I see he replied with _No, but the whole school is going to find out if you keep screwing up like that._

I hate to admit it, but he's right. I pass the note to him without responding. He scribbles for a moment before giving it back. _What? No big "thank you for keeping my secret since I bloody suck at doing it myself"?_

As a reply I write "thank you" in all caps big enough to cover the rest of the paper. He writes on the back and gives me the note. _Smart arse._

The comment makes me chuckle. Remembering how upset Rin was this morning, I dig in my backpack and pull out my own English paper and a bottle of White Out. After covering my name on the assignment, I hand it to Len with the note. _I don't have to turn in my paper until tomorrow. Turn mine in as yours so you don't fail._

He replies with _Is_ _this_ _payment for keeping my mouth shut?_ I cast a glance his way, and based on the way he's grinning, he's not serious. He only meant the question as a joke. I answer on the sheet before handing it back.

 _No. I'm giving you this because I want you to forgive Rin for spilling orange juice on your paper. She's pretty upset and is convinced she's a horrible sister._

Len jots down his reply. He begins sliding it my way but comes to a halt when the teacher calls him out.

"Anything you two would like to share with the class?" the teacher asks, glaring at the note. He holds out a hand as a gesture for Len to hand him the notebook paper. No doubt the teacher wants to read our message aloud to the whole class.

Thinking fast, Len shoves the note into his mouth and begins chewing. "Nope," Len answers over the mouthful of paper. "Please continue teaching us." The way Len is looking at the teacher acts as a message. _Go ahead. Dare me to hand you the note now._

The teacher gives Len and me both a warning glare before returning his attention to the lesson. When the teacher's back is facing us, Len doubles over, picks up a book bag, and spits the chewed up and unreadable note into it.

"My tote bag," Nero whines as he looks at Len in horror. Between my bruising his face and Len's using his bag as a trash can, today is no more Nero's day than it is mine.

Wiping saliva off his chin, Len responds, "Now you have an excuse to buy a new one. You're welcome."


	9. A Formal Invitation

Chapter 09: A Formal Invitation ~ Len

It's after English now. The bell has rung for class and everyone's filed out of the classroom, ready to guzzle down all the food at the canteen. I'm the only one to remain, as my teacher demanded me to when I didn't hand her my homework.

In the end I didn't take Miku's essay. As much as I appreciate the offer, it's cheating to hand in someone else's work. I know, I know, I copy Piko's maths homework all the time, but that's different. I do most of it by myself. Handing in Miku's homework? No, just no.

One, I actually want to get a mark for my own work.

Two, the teacher will recognise it's not mine anyway; she knows my writing style.

So, in the classroom, it's only me and her. Nero had said he would have stayed if he hadn't promised Neru he would meet her at lunch. She gets grouchy if he doesn't keep his promises. He's a pretty nice guy, if you think about it, willing to stay behind to keep me company even when I spat into his tote back (what kinda guy even carries a tote bag anyway?). Sometimes I feel bad for not exactly being the nicest to him. It's not like I dislike him, we're just not friends.

I know why. I'm jealous of his relationship with Rin. Speaking of which, I'm very glad Miku never saw what I wrote down on the note we had been passing to each other in class, in response to Rin thinking she was a horrible sister.

She's not the horrible one. Thinking back on it, I'm kinda glad I ended up eating the note.

Quickly, I rummage through my bag before approaching the teacher's desk. She doesn't look at all impressed when I hand her my orange juice stained homework.

"What's this?" she asks.

"My essay," I tell her. "My sister spilt orange juice over it this morning. You can still read parts of it."

She takes the crumpled paper from me, then looks up at me suspiciously, trying to see if my excuse is true or not.

"I won't accept it," she says, handing me the paper back.

I stare at her, jaw open slightly. "Seriously? Can't you just mark what you can read?"

That's when she glares at me. "Watch your tone. No, I won't mark what I can read. I want a full essay by the end of the week, understand?"

"Yes, miss," I grumble and snatch the paper from her and leave the classroom before she can say anything else. This is what I get for writing it by hand.

Outside Piko is leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I knew he would though, so it's not a surprise. What is a surprise is seeing that Miku is there with him.

She's the last person I expected to see, especially since I'd vaguely threatened her about her powers. It wasn't like I was threatening her, I was warning her. I was being a respectable young man and trying not to get Monsters exposed, but I don't think she saw it that way.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I stare as her.

"Someone's in a mood today," she remarks.

"You didn't notice earlier?" I ask, trying to keep my cool since I'm aware the look Piko is giving me is telling me to. I stuff my homework into my bag and walk away. Piko runs after me without saying a word, but there's a change in his expression that's telling me I did good, and eventually Miku falls into step beside me too.

"Seriously, you've been in a grump all day," she says. "Is it your time of the month too?"

I choke on the air as I take a step away from her. "My time of what?"

"Month," she says simply.

After I recover I narrow my eyes at her. "Guys don't have a 'time of the month.'"

She shakes her head. "Actually they do. They have a similar hormonal cycle to girls, they just don't bleed."

"Then maybe it is," I grunt and I stomp on ahead. "Now just hurry up, I'm hungry. Let's go to the canteen already."

As I walk on ahead my enhanced hearing picks up Miku whispering to Piko, "Seriously, what's wrong with him? I guess he's really upset over his homework, huh?"

"Just give him some space, he tries his best," is what Piko says, and I can practically see the innocent expression he's pulling as he tries to avoid saying too much. "At points Rin gets really emotional whilst he tends to get angry. You'll get used to it."

"So, pretty much his time of month."

Piko takes a pause before saying, "Pretty much. Just don't let him hear you say that."

If Piko wasn't a robot I would strangle him right now, where he stands. Maybe instead I'll get my revenge by deactivating his arm and not fixing it.

"I already heard," I yell at them, not bothering to turn around. "I'm tired, honestly, I stayed up all night doing that bloody essay. I'm tired and hungry, now let's go."

Miku runs to catch up with me, though I have a feeling she may have been 'assisted.'

"You're a fast runner," I tell her as Piko reaches us.

"Shut up," she says. "You could have always taken my homework."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say, waving my hand dismissively at her. I don't need to explain the trifling details about my salvageable homework being turned down. "I have until the end of the week."

"So, are you going to forgive Rin?" Will she not stop pestering me?

"It's not any of your business if I forgive Rin or not," I say slowly.

"You know she's sorry, right?" Miku puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. "Plus she says that she accidentally knocked over the orange juice because of an argument she had with Oliver, your little brother?"

"Cousin," I correct her. "And?"

Miku either doesn't care or doesn't notice I basically just told her I live with my cousin, and I'm thankful for it, because I don't want to explain. Instead she just continues with, "Well, whoever Oliver is, he told her you hated her. She got upset and accidentally knocked over the orange juice. So, you know, maybe you should tell her you don't hate her."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair unable to find a reply straight away. Miku looks at me impatiently, probably still thinking I'm in a mood, but she just doesn't understand.

"I don't hate her. She should know that," is all I say. "Now shut up and let's go and get some food."

"He gets even angrier when he's hungry," Piko says as we head off to the canteen.

It doesn't take too long to locate where everyone is sat. Piko, Miku and I quickly make our way over to join them. Sitting there are Rin, Miki, Iroha, Sonika and Gumi as per normal, 'The Lunch Time Crew' Rin refers to us all as, because we're the part of the club that always hangs out together, only this lunch time we're also joined by Yukari.

She, Kaito and Oliver are the only three club members who don't generally spend lunch with us (excluding Lapis obviously). It might be something to do with the majority of us are Juniors. Kaito's a Senior, whilst Yukari's a Sophomore and Oliver's a Freshman, which would explain why those three don't generally hang around. Then again, Iroha is also a Freshman, but she gets intimidated easily so she generally sticks with Miki, though sometimes she'll hang around Oliver.

"I thought you didn't like Len," Miki says as she looks up.

"I don't," Miku says calmly, pulling out a seat between Miki and Rin.

I have half a mind to quickly snatch her chair away from her and see her accidentally use her powers as she falls over, exposing her secret to the world. Instead I just let her sit down.

"No need to be blunt," I tell the two of them.

"We wouldn't have to be if you were nicer," Miki says, and I know by the tone of her voice she doesn't mean anything, but I still feel a little ball of anger stirring up inside me.

I choose not to say anything and just look at Miku and Miki sullenly, but Piko does speak up and says softly, "Miki, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it."

The ginger robot seems to realise that she wasn't exactly being nice herself. She's got a heart of gold, but is a right dunce, and it generally takes Piko telling her she is for her to realise.

"Sorry," Miki says to me.

I just shrug and act nonchalantly. "I wasn't bothered."

"So, you must be Miku," Yukari says, standing up and leaning over the table so she can sake Miku's hand, knowing it's best to just swiftly move the conversation on. Miku shakes it quickly then the two girls sit back down. "I've heard a lot about you from Miki and Iroha. I'm their sister, Yukari."

"Nice to meet you, Yukari," Miku says as she eyes the moon rabbit's hoodie. "I like your hoodie, where'd you get it?"

"Ebay," Yukari says as if it's obvious.

As Miku and Yukari introduce themselves to each other, I turn my attention to Rin.

My twin sister looks up at me then quickly away. It's easy to see she's cut up about ruining my homework, and she hasn't said a single word to me today, having been avoiding me the entire time.

Miku looks at me through narrow eyes. I grit my teeth and ignore her and just turn to Rin and say, "Rin, I need to talk to you for a second."

Rin looks up, genuinely surprised that I want to talk to her, which goes to show how little I actually do. "What about?"

"Stuff, come on." I pull her up from her seat and drag her away before she can say anything else. Once I've dragged her over to the edge of the canteen so we are out of hearing range of the others I say, "Look, I still hate you for ruining my homework, but you don't have to ignore me, all right? I mean, I don't hate you, I'm just really annoyed at you. You know I don't hate you."

"I know," she mutters as she looks down at the floor.

"Rin, look, I'm sorry, don't look so sad," I say. I hate seeing her sad, especially if it's my fault. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at cheering people up.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one that ruined your homework." She looks up at me through heavy lidded eyes.

You know why, I almost say. Instead I say, "We're British. Apologies is what we do."

Rin frowns at me, but I can see a slight smile tugging at her lips. "For a Brit you're not very good at apologising."

"I know," I say, and somehow I manage a small smile. "But I'm still annoyed," I continue. "So to pay me back for ruining an essay I spent all night doing, you're gonna pay for all my food at the cinema, all right?"

Rin looks up at me hopefully. "You'll come see the film with us?"

I nod. "Only if you pay for my food, and I want the biggest bucket of popcorn you can afford."

She grins and hugs me. "Anything!"

I'm surprised by the hug, and awkwardly I hug her back, though to be honest I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. She doesn't have any issues with it, thankfully, and so we break apart with small smiles on our faces, and then we quickly run back to the table since I can hear my stomach rumbling. Upon returning I realise we've been joined by two others who aren't a part of The Lunch Time Crew. Kaito waves as Rin and I approach, and I see he's brought his best friend with him.

"Kaito, Gakupo," I say as I wave back. "Strange to see the two of you here."

Gakupo, a purple haired senior, grins. "Got to stop by and say hi since you haven't done it in a while."

"I've been busy the last several lunch times with our new friend," I explain, nodding at Miku. Miku doesn't seem at all pleased to be referred to as my friend, but she says nothing about it.

Miku looks up at the two new comers. Kaito's face seems to light up and he says, "So you must be Miku. The others have already told me. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kaito."

Miku appears to be somewhat flustered that everyone has already heard of her. "Nice to meet you too."

"I haven't heard of you, if it makes you feel better," Gakupo says with a grin, apparently picking up on Miku's uneasiness. "I'm not a part of their exclusive club, so I don't get told these things."

"Exclusive club?" Miku asks.

Rin claps her hands together, buzzing with excitement. She seems a lot happier now I apologised. "Everyone here at this table is a part of the same after school club, apart from Gakupo. We're only one member short, and that's our cousin, Oliver."

The rustle under Iroha's hat suggests Lapis is annoyed she wasn't included in the 'only member missing'. Miku doesn't notice as she's looking around the table at everyone. "What kinda club is it?"

"It's called The Monster Club," Rin announced with pride. Fortunately no Norm can deter by the name we are in fact Monsters, we just mumble something about learning about monsters and mythical creatures and people leave us alone.

"Can only join by invitation only," Piko says. "That's why there's so few of us."

The only reason it's invitation only is because we can't have anyone randomly join.

"So if you're a part of a Monster Club, is that why you look like a vampire?" Miku asks Kaito.

He coughs before saying, "I am a vampire. Kind of. I have a skin condition which makes me really sensitive to light."

"It's why he never takes his sunglasses off," Gakupo says.

Miku nods, as if she understands. And she most likely does, to be fair. She's probably met another vampire, or at least heard of them. It's also easy to see that by 'Monster Club' we do actually mean a club full of Monsters.

"And it's ironic because he likes Meiko, and she's a sun person through and through," Miki says.

"Shh," Kaito says, holding up a finger to his lips. "You're not supposed to say anything about my obsession with Meiko, it's supposed to be a secret."

Gakupo snorts. "It's a pretty well known secret."

"As is your obsession with Luka, may I add," I say.

Gakupo hangs his head in shame. "It will never work out between us."

Kaito pats him on the back. "At least she doesn't throw tennis balls at your head. That's why we're here, actually, because Meiko wouldn't stop throwing balls at me."

"Maybe you should stop staring at her?" Iroha suggests.

"Shh, you're too young to understand," is all he says in reply. Before looking back at me, "See you around."

"Don't hog him all the time, guys, he's our friend too!" Gakupo adds, before he and Kaito wave goodbye to go and talk to some of their senior friends.

I wait for an arbitrary 'you have friends?' comment from Miku. Turns out she's a better person than I give credit for, because she doesn't make one.

"I have to admit, you are all strange," is what she says instead.

The people around the table all laugh. That's only because they think she's a Norm and we're Monsters, so having her call us strange is quite hilarious. Piko and I just exchange a look, because we know she's wrong.

"You're just jealous you ain't a part of our club," Sonika, the only Norm there, says.

"You could always join us," I suggest.

A get a few alarmed looks as Miku raises her eyebrows at me. "I thought it was by invite only."

"Then I formally invite you to join," I say with a grin.

From our conversation earlier today she knows I know she's a Time Manipulator, and I know she knows that everyone sat around the table, with the exception of Sonika, are Monsters too, and she knows that I know she knows that.

An endless cycle of knowing.

So, since we both know she's a Monster, I'm a Monster, and everyone else is a Monster, I don't see why she would turn the invite down. I know everyone else is alarmed by it, but they don't know she's a Monster. As soon as she accepts the invitation she can admit to everyone what she is then that's perfect.

So even though I expect her to say 'yes' she looks at me directly and says I'm a dead pan voice, "No."

Piko laughs at my distraught expression. "Looks like she turned you down."

"She doesn't know what she's missing," I mutter.

"I know full well what I'm missing," she says, which is perfectly true. "And I don't want to join a club with you in it."

Everyone laughs at me and I just groan. So it looks like the chance for gaining a new member has gone kaput, much like my chance of making a new friend.

 **A/N:**

*Gasp* another chapter out on time? What a miracle! Anyway, sorry that it's a bit slow, I guess? Raye and I just love to babble. And thank you for all the comments :)

~Kate


	10. Lunch With A Dragon

Chapter 10: Lunch With A Dragon ~ Miku

Unlike most teens on a Saturday, I'm wide awake before dawn and start my day by running three blocks. I love the feel of my heart pounding, my legs moving, my skin sweating, my blood rushing, and my muscles aching. I love to run, and I don't have to slow time to do it. It's something I can do while being perfectly normal. Running is the one thing that never fails to empty my head, leaving me stress and worry free.

I was on the track team at my last school until I was cut sometime last year. We were jumping hurdles, and in my attempt to jump, my ankle got caught on the bar, I fell on my face, and broke my nose. As fast as a runner I am, I was by no means the fastest - coach had absolutely no problem cutting me and my sliced ankle and bloody nose from the team. Had it not been halfway through the year, I would have tried out for this school's track team; but since that won't be happening till next year, I suppose I can spend free period running circles in one of the many fields if I ever feel the urge.

After my run, I shower and put on a pair of light blue jeans and a green plaid shirt. I braid my wet hair before heading down the stairs and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. The kitchen counter acts as a normal counter inside the kitchen while the other acts as a bar table, complete with bar stools. It is there I sit as I watch cartoons from the mini television set my parents bought back in the 90s shortly after they married. I like having the tiny TV there in the kitchen. Since all you can find these days are 42-inch flat screens, you can't get a small TV to sit on your kitchen counter and have it play while you cook or eat. The only way you can get that feel now is to bring your laptop into the kitchen and open your Netflix account. Where's the appeal in that?

"You have plans for today?" Mom asks as she enters the kitchen and opens the cupboard doors under the counter. "If you're eating cereal, you obviously don't intend on waiting for my scrambled eggs and your father's French toast like you do every Saturday."

"I'm going to check out the bookstore since I haven't yet and see what they carry," I turn SpongeBob off and answer as Mom pulls out the frying pan, "and then I'm meeting Luc for lunch at the pizza place."

"Luc is such a nice boy," Mom notes as she sets the pan down. "You should invite him over sometime. It would be nice to see him again."

"I'll see if he's up for dinner," I offer as I shove a massive spoonful of sugary goodness into my mouth.

"Morning, sweetheart," Dad comes from behind and kisses the top of my head.

"Mornin'," I casually drop.

"Going out?" Dad asks as he searches the fridge for the bread and butter. Don't ask me why my family keeps our bread in the fridge: all I know is Mom hates the idea of taking bread straight from the freezer and leaving it on the counter, hence the fridge.

I nod. "With Luc."

"That's right," Dad says as if just recalling something he forgot he knew. "Luc goes to school here. Where does he go again?"

"St. Luke's Stream State, Lui," Mom answers. "It's his freshman year."

"Of course," Dad puts the bread and butter on the counter while I finish off the last of my cereal and move from the seat. "How does Luc like college?"

"He can't stand his roommate, but he likes his classes," I say as I wash my bowl. Once I put away the dishes I pick up my wallet, cell, and keys from the table. I also grab my gray hoodie for good measure. "I'm going out."

"Bring an umbrella, dear," Mom says as she cracks an egg open. "It looks like it might rain."

"It always looks as if it might," I snort but take the umbrella anyway. It's been cloudy all week and rained last night. I'm beginning to forget what sunny weather looks and feels like, if I'm exaggerating.

After I leave the house I drive to the only bookstore in town. It's independent and locally owned, which I like, but the selection could be better. In the end I pick out _These Broken Stars -_ because I'm a sucker for pretty, hardcover books - and make my way to the check out. I set the book on the counter and watch as the cashier scans the novel. Strange, she looks familiar.

She's wearing a large white top with an open black vest and a pair of light blue jeans. Her skin is cappuccino colored, and her raven hair is held in a knot on the back of her head. Her dark eyes avoid mine as she asks, "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you," I reply as I try to figure out where I know her. When my eyes land on her nametag, the familiarity makes complete sense. "I have Algebra class with you!" I exclaim, pointing my index finger at her despite the gesture being incredibly rude.

Blushing slightly, Mew does not make eye contact as she greets, "Hey, Miku."

"Hi, Mew," I smile as I pull my wallet from my back pocket. "Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner. You look so different without your . . . makeup."

Mew still won't look me in the eyes. "It's an ancient custom in my tribe to wear the face paint, but I'm restricted from wearing it while I'm working my shift here." Mumbling under her breath so quietly I assume she didn't intend for me to hear, Mew says, "I feel so exposed without it."

"I think you look beautiful," the words are past my lips before I knew the comment was being formed. I cover my mouth in embarrassment, and Mew snaps her head up to lock eyes with me. Her cheeks begin to shift from cappuccino to pink, and her dark eyes widen in surprise. Great, she now must think I'm weird.

"Th-thank you," she mutters as she returns her attention to the cash register. She tells me the price, accepts my twenty, and hands me the change. She puts the novel in a small paper bag and hands it to me. "Thank you for shopping with us today," Mew says, reciting one of the lines she has to say to the patrons.

"Have a great day," I return as I accept the bag. "I'll see you Monday." Mew says nothing but nods in acknowledgement.

As I exit the store, something Mew said comes back to me. She said that it's custom for her tribe to wear that ghostly makeup, so does that mean she lives on an Indian reserve? Mew certainly looks Native American, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions.

I've noticed that Mew will spend homeroom sitting in the back of the classroom, not interacting with anyone. She and I sit next to each other in Algebra, but almost none of my hellos are returned. I may be wrong, but Mew doesn't strike me as an anti-social person. She seems more shy and distant than uninterested in communication. Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, I think about the other times I see her in school, and now that I think about it I remember seeing her sit by herself during lunch period. "Guess I should invite someone to sit with the gang Monday," I decide aloud even though nobody is around to hear me.

* * *

"Hey Miks," Luc greets as he meets me in the parking lot after I exit my truck.

I smile. "Hey."

"How have things been going?" Luc asks as we enter the pizzeria, a serious glint in his eyes.

Mirroring his expression, I answer, "I'm not sure. I will tell you about it after we order."

Once the two of us are seated and our order - the two slices of pepperoni for five dollars lunch special - arrives, I carefully word how to start the conversation. "So," I begin as I play with the garlic powder shaker, "you remember how I accidentally . . . _make mistakes_ when I'm startled?"

"Oh gosh," Luc facepalms himself, knowing immediately where I'm going with this. "Who saw?"

"First was Rin, one of my friends," I say. "She's . . . not normal, like us, but I don't know her well enough to completely trust her yet." Saying the words make me feel as if I've eaten a rock. Rin doesn't know me well either, but she trusted me enough to tell me why she was so upset the other day. I could have laughed at her for letting the taunts of her younger cousin get to her, or I could have told her she was being a sensitive freak for being on the verge of tears for something like what happened that morning, but instead Rin trusted me to listen to her problem and not judge her for being so concerned by what her brother feels about her. If I didn't know she was a Monster, this situation would be different, but knowing that she is indeed a Monster - even if not knowing exactly what she is - and not letting her know that I'm not so different just shows how little faith I have in my new friend. What kind of a person am I?

"Rin's a great kid," I go on to say, calling Rin a kid despite the fact she's older than me, "and a good friend, too. I actually . . . I actually feel guilty for keeping her in the dark."

"Do you know what she is?" Luc asks. After I shake my head he continues, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself if you don't know what she is, either. Once she learns what you are there will be no going back, so be certain you trust this girl with your life before you say anything."

"I know," I sigh as I peel off a pepperoni from my pizza. Suddenly I don't have an appetite anymore. I get it's not as if I can be all _"Good morning, Rin. Guess what? I'm a Time Manipulator!"_ but I can at least let her in on my being average challenged. How I'm going to do that, I don't know yet.

"Are you positive this girl didn't catch on to your slip up?" Luc asks.

"I'm pretty sure," I answer with a shrug. "Either she bought my lame fat mass excuse or she's an incredible actress. She doesn't seem like much, but I'd rather overestimate her than underestimate her."

All is silent until Luc raises an eyebrow and questions, "Fat mass?" Shaking his head, he says, "Never mind that. What about the boy? Has he been doing a decent job of keeping his mouth closed."

"Almost flawless," I reply. "He sorta threatened me in class the other day - don't look like that, Luc, I didn't mean literally - but he is a very good secret keeper. I may not like the guy, but he's very trustworthy with this sort of thing."

"Then why do you not like him?" Luc smiles, knowing me well enough to assume an accurate answer.

"He's a cocky flirt who makes it his goal to attempt flirting with me every damn day," I growl, making Luc laugh. Since the both of us went to high school together for two years, that ending when Luc graduated last June, he knows full well how I take to flirts. I think they're complete morons who have nothing better to do than trying to get a pretty girl to sleep with them. There's a fine line between flirting and being a straight up flirt, and Len Kagamine is a straight up flirt. "What's more," I add, "he's British, so be probably thinks I melt at the sound of his accent." Now Luc is really laughing.

"You don't even like British accents!" Luc says when he catches his breath.

"Not that I don't like them," I peel off another pepperoni, "it's just I think British accents are too mainstream. Why do Americans love the UK, anyway? Don't the arrogant Brits hate us?"

"Don't ask me, I'm Irish," Luc smiles as he takes a bite of his second piece of pizza.

"Please, you're just as Irish as I am British," I playfully snorted. "Our ancestors moved to the colonies over two centuries ago."

"Where football is soccer and losing twenty pounds is usually a good thing," Luc muses with a smile.

I chuckle. "Anyway, back to the topic. Len - the boy who knows what I am - seems to be someone I can trust to not blab his mouth about me. Or about what I am, at least. The best friend he told is keeping quiet, too, so I guess things aren't too bad."

"Just be careful, Miku," Luc warns. "One wrong move and God knows what might happen."

"Consider your warning taken seriously," I say as I again find my appetite and begin to finish my lunch. "By the way," I begin, "wanna come over for-" What I was going to say is lost when I recognize a certain blond walk through the door and another boy with mismatched eyes by his side. "Oh crap," I whisper as I immediately look away and pray that Len won't notice me.

"What's up?" Luc asks.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," is how I chose to answer. By the look in his eyes, Luc immediately cracks the code, and thankfully he doesn't search for our little Brit friend. I pull my hood over my head to hide my super noticeable hair, leaving me unrecognizable from a distance and unworthy of a second glance.

I sneak a peek and find that Len is paying no attention to this side of the restaurant. I'm about to count my blessings before the door opens again and six more teens walk inside. Miki seems to be going at it with Iroha, Yukari is trying to calm her sisters down, Rin and Nero are having a discussion, and a girl I don't recognize has a look on her face that yells she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"How could you forget your hat, Iro?" Miki asks her youngest sister. "That is incredibly air-headed of you."

Iroha is wearing, instead of her signature big hat, a beanie with cat ears on the top. I have to say, the ears look almost realistic. I'm impressed.

"I gave it to Yukari so she could wash it with the rest of the laundry," Iroha defends herself.

"Don't blame me!" Yukari exclaims. "I gave it back this morning."

"You guys are so annoying," the girl moans. She has lemon yellow hair and golden eyes. I quickly make a mental comparison and conclude that this girl is Neru, Nero's twin sister. Huh, they don't much alike save for their bright, golden eyes.

"Can't the three of you knock it off?!" Len snaps, irritated. "All of you are causing a scene. And Rin! You and Nero cut that out this instant."

"We're not doing anything!" Rin argues. Nero is on his smartphone doing I don't know what, and Rin is standing by his side and looking at the screen. "Since _someone_ ," Rin jams her finger in Nero's direction, "was looking at the showings for the wrong cinema and had all of us meet sooner than needed, we're checking out the schedule for the one down the road."

"The next showing is at 1:45," Nero adds in, "that leaves us ninety minutes to eat and do whatever before the movie starts."

"See? We're only trying to help," Rin pouts. "Since all of us are spending lunch together and then seeing a movie, this is a better get together than planned. You don't have to ruin it by being so grouchy."

"He's just still pissed that Miku turned down his invitation to the club," Piko oh so helpfully adds in, causing my shoulders to tense up. "Did you see the way she flat out rejected him? Miku didn't even bat an eye!"

"You're popular," Luc mouths to me.

"Don't get me started," I mouth back. Since the line is so long, none of the members of the group are ordering yet. Stupid lunch hour.

"Shut up," Len growls to his silver haired friend.

"Why would you even invite her anyway?" Miki asks in a tone that suggests Len is an absolute moron for giving me the invitation. Ouch. That's cold, Miki. Very cold.

"And how come I'm not invited?" Nero asks, to which Neru mumbles, "Why do you even care?"

"You're Rin's friend, not mine. Talk to her," Len answers Nero before turning to Miki. "And you need to mind your own business." Miki rolls her eyes.

"How about Iroha and I find us all a seat before the place gets too crowded?" Yukari offers, taking her little sister's hand and dragging her away before anyone could respond.

"There's a nice spot in the corner right over there," Rin helpfully informs, and then I realize too late that the spot Rin is pointing out is right behind Luc and me.

Rin looks my way.

Rin and I make eye contact.

Rin recognizes me instantly.

Oh.

Crap.

"MIKU!" the overly hyper girl yells as she runs through the crowded restaurant, bumping into patrons and gaining nearly everyone's attention in the process, to tackle me where I sit and wrap her arms around my body. "It's such a surprise to see you here! And why are you wearing a hoodie indoors?!" she exclaims, bursting my eardrum since her lips are near my ear.

"Still not a hugger," I say but wrap an arm around her waist anyway.

Chuckling, Luc says to Rin, "I assume you're the famous Rin?"

"Yeah, but I'm not famous." Rin lets go of me and sits on the booth, sitting so close to me that our shoulders are touching. "Are you the friend Miku is supposed to hang out with today so that's why she didn't come with us to the cinema? Because Nero planned a showing for the wrong cinema so we won't be going for another hour. Hey Miku, can you and your friend come? Oh! If you don't have any other plans, that is."

Luc's brows shoot up at Rin's running mouth. I'm fairly certain he has no idea what the blonde just said.

"Rin," Yukari says as she and Iroha catch up to her, "use your inside voice." Making eye contact with me she says, "Sorry about that, Miku."

"It's okay," I wave it off. Deciding that an introduction is in order, I say, "Girls, this is Luc. Luc, this is Rin," said girl waves enthusiastically, "Yukari, and her sister Iroha."

Iroha and Luc make eye contact, and Iroha sucks in a sharp breath. The gaze holds for a moment too long, and I notice that Iroha is blushing. Suddenly Iroha squeals before moving to hide behind her big sister.

What was that all about?

"Iroha!" Yukari tries to move, but Iroha won't stop hiding behind Yukari's taller figure. "You're almost fifteen, stop acting like a preschooler!"

While the sisters battle it out, Rin completely ignores them as she leans closer to Luc and asks, "So, how do you and Miku know each other?"

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?"

It's my turn to suck in a breath as I snap my head in Len's direction. Apparently he decided to join in on the action, leaving Piko, Miki, Neru, and Nero to save their place in line, not that three of them are happy about being excluded while Neru doesn't seem to care either way.

Sensing my discomfort, Luc protectively angles his body towards me and asks, "How, exactly, is that any of your business?"

"What? Am I not allowed to ask?" Len glares at Luc. One look at the scowl upon Len's face and it's as if I can see everything the way he sees it.

My hesitation to call Luc my friend when I said I already had plans for the weekend, the way Luc has his body leaning in my direction as if to keep Len away from me if things come down to it, and how I didn't answer Len when he asked me on the first day if I had a boyfriend and how I foolishly ignored answering. Both Luc and Len are having a staring contest that must be a mental battle for dominance. Len's fists are tightly clenched, and Luc looks ready to break Len's face if he has to.

"Can we please look like we're not about to brutally massacre each other?" I try as I lay my hand on Luc's shoulder and look Len in the eyes. Even Yukari and Iroha have stopped their little scramble. Piko, Miki, and Nero are watching with intense interest, giving up their place in line in order to get a better view. Neru has her phone out, undoubtedly recording this in case there's a fight she can get on video. Everyone else in the restaurant is staring, waiting for something dramatic to happen.

"Len," Rin tenses up, as if preparing to jump Len if he starts any fights, "please calm down. You're really scaring me right now." The way Rin says that gives me the impression that Len has looked at guys like this many times before, and each time things never ended well.

Apparently Len hears his sister's words, for he breaks eye contact with Luc and casts Rin a glance before looking at me. Luc also lightens up, but his body is still angled towards me.

I may not know what's running through everyones' heads, but I think I know where part of this is coming from.

Len thinks Luc, the boy I consider my older brother, is my boyfriend.

B-E-A-U-tiful.

 **A/N:**

Raye's been busy but she's finally sent me her next chapter. Due to the wait I'm publishing it today instead of Wednesday, and hopefully I'll remember to post my next chapter on Wednesday instead :)

~Kate


	11. To The Cinema ahem Movie Theater

Chapter 11: To the Cinema *ahem* Movie Theatre ~ Len

I've decided I hate Nero for checking the wrong time for the cinema. If that hadn't happened we wouldn't be getting pizza. Not that I mind pizza; Italians are nearly the best at making food, second only to the Chinese. It's just I have found out Miku has a boyfriend.

Talk about soul crushing.

The thing is I don't know why it's so soul crushing. It's shouldn't be, it's not like I'm romantically interested in her or anything, I barely know her. I guess it's just disappointing to find out the only girl I could have the potential (emphasis on potential) to be interested in is taken.

Not that I'm interested. Got it? I'm not. She doesn't like me, I don't like her. We love to hate and tease each other end of. Though it wouldn't hurt to be friends... Right?

No, Len. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. I say that with conviction that I'll find somebody but if you think about it, all the fish are slowly dying so the phrase actually sounds condescending, like I won't ever find somebody. Sounds about right.

Anyway, let's put that aside. The worst thing is that Luc isn't a bad guy, he's actually pretty cool. He's got the right balance of charm and humour, which sucks, because I can see why Miku would be attracted to him. I suddenly feel very inferior, knowing I'm the exact opposite. I'm nothing like this guy, though I can very easily pretend to be. Most of the kids at school believe it.

This doesn't mean I like Luc, because having him stand protectively in front of Miku as if I was going to try something was infuriating. The way he was staring at me didn't exactly boost my non-fighting ego. It actually hurts, considering I do try my hardest not to get in trouble. Of course, he doesn't know that. Miku doesn't know that. No wonder why they don't like me. Not that they'd like me anyway.

"I suppose she met him through some sort of Monster convention," Piko says as we head to the cinema. Miku and Luc are walking in front of us, along with Rin, Nero and Neru. Miku and Rin are walking hand in hand, childishly swinging their arms (though I believe that's more Rin's idea than Miku's). Luc is laughing with Nero and Neru's scowling as she walks. Rin convinced Miku and Luc to come to the cinema with us. I was already opposed to Neru coming, and now Luc? I don't mind Miku, but Miku with her boyfriend? Nope.

"Monster convention?" I question. "What makes you think he's a Monster?"

Piko shrugs. "I can't say for sure if he is or not, but generally it's safe to assume a Monster's partner is a monster himself. Eighty three percent of Monsters marry Monsters."

"Is that true?" I raise my eyebrows.

He nods. "I actually take notice of the facts I'm given."

I snort. "So you think he's a monster?"

"Eighty three percent chance that he is. And if he is I assume they met by some Monster convention, like we did, or because she knows a younger sibling of his."

"Her parents can't be Monsters," I say. "She's only a Time Manipulator and shows no sign of other Monster blood. And before you say it, no she can't be like me, I would know. This means a Monster convention could be highly unlikely; she may not have heard of them."

"Her parents could be like Sonika, Norms that know of our existence. I assume either a distant relative, a grandparent maybe, had similar powers so they could have been a part of the community. Or someone discovered her powers, gained her trust and invited her."

I grunt. I have doubts that she's officially apart of the community. If she is she would have presumably been told about the Monster Club, or at least know Big Al, since he's kinda an important figure. Gumi joined halfway through the year last year (actually, she joined at a similar time of year to Miku, now that I think about it) and she was told about the Monster Club. It was thanks to her that Sonika is a part of the club too.

I think I'm just gonna stick to the 'she met him through a younger sibling' theory. It makes sense, for sure.

"You guys seem to be having a hushed hushed conversation, hmm?" Miki says. She suddenly sticks her head between us, putting her hands on our waists.

Carefully I peel her hand off of me. "And, is that important to you?"

"Of course it is!" she declares loudly, before lowering her voice. "Monsters tell other Monsters their secrets, right?"

"I don't think that's how it works," Piko says slowly. Even though he fancies her he peels her hand off of him too. If I were him I would have taken that opportunity.

"Robot to robot, hmm?" She grins at him and leans closer.

He leans back and grimaces slightly. "Uh, no."

Iroha comes up to walk beside Piko whilst Yukari comes to walk beside me, now their older sister has ditched them to walk with us. Iroha holds a hand up to her cat ears, which are poking through her beanie, to stop them from twitching slightly. If she wants to pass them off as a decoration she has to make sure they stay still.

Well, the beanie she's wearing isn't actually hers. It's Piko's, but she didn't have her hat with her so she was wearing one of Yukari's rabbit eared hoodies. Piko noticed she didn't look too confident in Yukari's hoodie, so he cut holes in his beanie and gave it to her to wear. She looks much happier now she didn't have to wear a hood twenty four seven. No one knows how Yukari manages it. We suppose it's because she's used to it, rabbit ears are a little harder to hide under a hat.

"Miki, I'm not telling you what we were talking about," Piko mutters as she threads her arm through his.

"You better tell her," Yukari says, tugging on the ears of her hoodie. "She'll keep pestering you if you don't."

After sending him a look which tells him to not say anything about Miku being a Time Manipulator, which I'm not entirely sure he catches, I run on ahead, leaving him to be pestered by Miki on his own. There was no way I would be able to help him.

There's no way I'm going to walk with the other five so I slip through Rin and Nero and walk out in front of them, we're nearly at the cinema anyway.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" I hear Miku call out after me.

I turn around to look at her. "Nancy boy? I broke up with him, he was having an affair with Miki."

Piko has managed to break free from Miki and runs forward towards me. "I'm sorry. Please don't break up with me."

"You two are dating?" Luc asks with a bemused expression. Clearly he knows we're not but seems to automatically join in with Miku to antagonise me.

"It does seem like it," Miki says, coming up to pull Miku and Rin apart so she can stand between the two.

"It's a cover up for sure," Miku says.

"You can't be best friends with someone if you don't act a little gay," I say, ignoring any further questions.

I then turn to Rin and demand a race to the cinema. She instantly takes me up on the challenge and the two of us sprint the rest of the way there. By the time the others have caught up we can breathe again.

I don't like American cinemas. They don't even call them cinemas do they, what do they call them, theatres? But doesn't that get mixed up with the actual theatre? Wait, they're called movie theatres, right? (Movie theaters if you wanted to spell it the American way.)

I'm already busy eating the sweets Rin has bought me whilst Miki and her sisters are arguing on who's paying. They generally take it in turns, which usually results in an argument. As Piko caves in and buys their tickets for them (because he wants to get on Miki's good side) I notice two other people I recognise. Not wanting to stand with Luc and Miku any longer I slip away.

"Leon, Lola," I greet them.

Leon, a suave blonde boy, and Lola, a stunning brunette, both look up and smile at me. They're both Sonika's friends, and a part of the British community of our school, so I know them quite well. Leon also tends to hand around Kaito and his friend Gakupo a lot, whilst Lola spends her time with Meiko and Luka, but the two are mostly seen together. They're not referred to as the school's sweetest couple for nothing.

"What are the two of you doing here?" I ask them. "To see a film, I'm assuming."

"A 'movie'," Leon corrects me with a smile. "We're in America now, remember?"

"Sometimes I try to forget," I admit with a laugh.

Leon laughs too, knowing exactly how I feel.

Lola squeezes his arm as she speaks. "We're seeing the new Taken film, what about you?"

"New Taken film too, me and my entire entourage." I indicate to where the other five were standing, now joined by Piko, Miki and her sisters.

"Who're the new people with you?" Lola asks, tipping her head to the side. "The tealette and the good looking college age boy?"

Leon chuckles slightly. Unlike a lot of boyfriends he can actually take a joke. Not that Lola is joking, Luc is quite good looking, but even if she is checking him out Leon actually understands girls will do that. It's natural to appreciate a good looking person even if you're dating someone else. It doesn't mean you like your partner any less, of course.

A life lesson from auntie Sweet Ann. I suppose it comes from Big Al apparently being a bit of a ladies' man back in the day.

"Miku and Luc," I tell them. "Miku's a new girl in my year. You wouldn't have met her but I'm sure you've seen her at least, possibly heard her name in passing."

Leon scratches his chin. He's one of those guys who can't seem to grow any form of stubble, not even bum fluff. Opposite of me; I have to shave nearly everyday, and I prefer having a clean face.

"I think Kaito's mentioned her," he eventually says. "He was babbling something about a beautiful new girl and I was wondering if it meant he had finally gotten over Meiko. Obviously not because as soon as she came into his view he forgot all about the new girl and started fawning over his 'one true love'."

"Sounds like Kaito," I murmur. "Anyway, Luc's her friend or something."

Lola notices my down in the dumps expression and smiles mischievously. "I take it your little crush on Miku isn't going to work out. I'm assuming he's her boyfriend?"

"I don't have a crush, I don't do crushes," I reply idly. "Anyway, wanna come sit with us? I won't blame you if you don't."

Lola squeezes Leon's arm and smiles apologetically. "No offence, but I think we'll stick to ourselves. Wouldn't mind spending the time with you and Piko, but the rest of you..."

"Are a bit noisy and too much to handle?" I ask with a snort.

Leon laughs. "Just a bit."

"No worries, I understand," I say. "Enjoy your date then, guys."

"We will," Lola says.

"See you in school Monday," Leon say and with a wave he and Lola disappear into the cinema theatre.

With them gone I trundle back to the group.

"You took your time," Rin says, pouting. If her arms weren't full of popcorn she would have had her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I say, munching on some sweets. I've got various packets of sweets and chocolate hidden on me. Rin and I continue to pride ourselves on our sneakiness. Mum taught us to buy sweets at the bargain shops near by, then put the sweets in a bag and stroll inside. They don't care if you bring in your own food and drink, as long as it wasn't hot food. The only thing we'd actually buy were popcorn, krax, and Tango Ice Blasts. Annoyingly we don't get any form of Tango over here, since it's a British soft drink. It's a shame, it was always one of my favourites.

Instead I've settled on some coke, because what else am I going to drink? Lemonade? America has a completely different concept of the drink (this time the point goes to them since they came up with lemonade after all).

"Busy flirting with more girls?" Miku asks. I can't figure out if she's disgusted by it or amused because she thinks I'm not going to target her anymore.

"Jealous?" I ask her.

She glares at me. "As if."

"Right, because you already have a perfect boyfriend," I respond.

"You have a boyfriend?" Luc asks automatically. He looks rather ashamed of Miku. "Miks, you never told me this."

She opens her mouth to say something but freezes.

"Wait, so you're not her boyfriend?" I ask cautiously.

He looks at me slightly confused for a second, but then snorts. "I'm not her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can mess with her, understand? I've won a fair few fights, and Miku's like my long lost sister, don't try anything funny."

I just raise my eyebrows. "Don't worry I wasn't thinking about trying anything. Not that I'm backing down from the chance to get into a fight-"

"You're backing down from the chance to get into a fight," Piko says abruptly. "New year's resolution, remember?"

And Nancy boy comes to the rescue again. Thank you, Piko.

"No fighting, no Miku, got it," I say and I simply give Luc a shrug. "You heard the guy, new year's resolution."

Luc looks at me curiously, as if trying to assess me. I've very clearly implied I got into fights an awful lot, and it seems to me he's trying to determine whether I'm bluffing or not.

"New year's revolution to stop fighting or flirting?" Miku eventually asks.

"Boy, I bet you'd love to hear the answer to that," I mutter.

"Not really," she replies and then she swirls around to head over to the cinema screen we're in. Rin runs up to take her by the arm, pulling Nero along too.

Once inside we file into our seats, Rin pushing Nero in front of her so he's leading the way. Rin sits between him and Miku, then next to Miku is obviously Luc. Yukari forces a timid Iroha to sit next to him so the little moon rabbit can sit between her two siblings. Piko leaps at the opportunity to sit next to Miki (they're the only two without snacks, since they're robots), meaning I'm left to sit next to Piko and Neru is next to me.

Neru has the biggest frown possible etched on her face. She clearly doesn't want to be here, and probably doesn't appreciate being sat the complete opposite end of the group from Nero.

I've never been fond of Neru. She's the drummer in the school band, and is pretty dislikable. Still, seeing her sit there without saying a word does tug a few heartstrings. Reminds me of my days back in Britain. Neru's in the same boat right now, stuck out on a day with a bunch of people who don't like her, only because her sibling's here. Makes me wonder if she has any friends.

"Cheer up," I say to her. "You won't enjoy the film if you pout all the way through it."

She frowns even. "I didn't even want to be here."

With a groan I shove my popcorn in her face. "Just eat some popcorn and you'll be fine. I don't bite, I promise."

She looks at me, distrustfully. Hesitantly she takes some popcorn, and dare I say she looks a little grateful.

"Thanks," she eventually mutters.

"Don't worry about it," I say and I try smiling, though I don't know if it looks forced or not. "I hate seeing people left on their own."

She pauses before muttering another, though slightly more enthusiastic, "Thanks."

Silently the two of us munch on the popcorn, waiting for the film to start. Thankfully she's a lot more relaxed now than she was to begin with.

 **A/N:**

Orz, it's been too long. I know, I'm terrible. Anyway it's super late at night right now and I just remembered to post this so we're still on time *few* now time to go to bed.

~Kate


	12. The British Are Slowly Taking Over

Chapter 12: The British Are Slowly Taking Over ~ Miku

After the movie Rin, Miki and her sisters, Neru, and I do what is customary for every girl to do after seeing a movie: We hang out in the women's restroom.

"That was fun!" Rin chirps as she exits her stall, the flush sounding behind her. The restroom may be crowded, but Rin is still her loud, perky self. "We should hang out again sometime."

"Totally," I reply as I lean closer to the mirror to check for any stray popcorn stuck between my teeth. "Say, wanna hang out at my house and watch the Super Bowl together?"

"The what?" Rin arches an eyebrow.

"The Super Bowl," I repeat. "The biggest football game of the year." Rin gives me a look of disgust, telling me without words that she's going to pretend I did not just invite her over to watch a football game. Can't say I blame her. I'm just in it for the commercials.

"I'm in, if you're looking for somebody to watch it with," Miki says from the end of the sink. Unlike the rest of us, she doesn't go. I don't know how anyone can suck down a large fountain drink, hold it for two hours, and then not have to pee afterwards. Then again, she didn't drink anything, nor did she or Piko eat while the rest of us had pizza. Are they anorexic or something? That can't be healthy. Yet strangely they do look healthy, but I can't fathom why. What are they?

"Miki," Yukari reapplies her lip gloss, "we're visiting relatives that Sunday, remember?"

"Of course I remember, that's why I'm trying to find an excuse to not go," Miki snorts.

"That sounds like me every time my neighbor Teto invites me to spend the night at her place," Neru looks up from her phone. Ever since the credits began to roll, she's been texting on her yellow flip phone. Man, I always wanted a flip phone. I'm so jealous. "You're partners for one science project in the eighth grade, and suddenly she thinks you two are best friends."

"Better than those friends you used to have," Rin mumbles so quietly that I almost don't pick it up. Noticing somebody in the mirror, Rin whips her head around and exclaims, "Hi, Lola!"

"Hello," she smiles before she stands between Rin and me in order to wash her hands. Casting her as sea blue eyes my way, Lola says, "You must be Miku. Len pointed you out earlier."

"Why is it everywhere I go, I found out somebody I've never even crossed paths with already knows who I am?" I mumble. Then I realize, "And why do you have a British accent?"

"I watch a lot of BBC on the telly, so I picked up on the accent," Lola answers with small chuckle.

"Yeah right," I snort in amusement. "I've heard that excuse before. It's not very original."

Lola playfully holds up her hands. "I suppose I have been caught in the act."

"Just one thing, though," I press my lips together. "First Rin and Len, then Sonika, and now you. Are there any other British people in the area I need to know about?"

"My boyfriend," Lola replies.

I give her a look of unbelief. "I thought the Englishmen stopped colonizing North America after we kicked your butts in the War for Independence. Is there some kind of British student exchange program I don't know about?"

"Nah," Rin casually leans against the sink, unaware of the water on the counter soaking into the butt of her jeans. I'm about to say something before Rin continues, "We 'Englishmen' are slowly but surely invading your country. We will start off befriending the youth of this nation, since you're so vulnerable and stupid and all, then as we gain your trust, more of our people will slip in no problem. Then, when you least expect it - BAM! - we will completely take this country over and once again the colonies will be under British rule as they should be."

I would have laughed had not Rin looked so serious. After a moment too long of silence, Rin doubles over, clutches her stomach, and starts cracking up. "You should see the looks on your faces!"

"I've never seen you look so serious," I tell her. I notice that even Neru chuckling from where she is. Thankfully the restroom has mostly cleared now so there's only a couple women staring at us as if they can't figure out what drugs we're on.

"I honestly didn't know Rin was capable of keeping a straight face," I hear Yukari tell her older sister.

"You had even me fooled," Lola admits with a smile, "and I'm one of the 'Englishmen.'"

"And Len says I can't act," Rin says as she crosses her arms in satisfaction.

"Hate to ruin your moment," I begin, "but your butt's soaked."

"What?!" Rin backs away and checks her rear end in the mirror. "Great, now it looks as if I have a sweaty backside," she pouts with a frown.

"Instant karma," Miki sings.

"Serves you right for messing with us like that." Lola flicks the excess water on her fingers at Rin's face. "See you guys around."

"See you," the majority of us reply. We're about to leave before Miki stops us by holding up her palm. Well, stops everyone but Neru. The lemon head simply bypassed the ginger and went on her merry way to the lobby.

"One quick question," Miki furrows her brow, "anyone know where Iro is?"

"That cubicle, I think," Rin motions to the handicap stall on the far end.

"Cubicle?" I question her.

"Yeah, cubicle," Rin responds as if she doesn't understand my questioning her choice of words. Well, another name for the toilet is the oval office so I can't say she's politically incorrect.

"Iro," Miki pounds her fist on the stall door, "what are you doing in there? We haven't got all day."

"Leave me alone!" Iroha shouts from the other side.

"Is she all right?" I ask quietly as I move to stand by Miki's side. I squat low until I'm on my knees and look under the door to find Iroha huddled into the corner, arms wrapped around her knees.

When she spots me, Iroha blushes and mumbled, "It's super perverted to look under a stall while it's being occupied."

"Then it's a good thing you chose to wear shorts under your skirt," I reply before I do something completely unsanitary. I lie flat on the ground and crawl under the door so that I'm in the stall with her. Iroha notices what I'm doing but neither moves from her spot nor tells me to leave. "What's up?" I ask as I sit right next to her.

"You're not my sister," Iroha mumbles the answer. Is it me, or do the cat ears appear to be drooping a little bit?

"Meaning I can't tease you for anything you tell me," I whisper before I show her a friendly smile.

Iroha seems to consider this. Raising her voice, Iroha calls out, "Miki, Yukari, I'll be out in a minute. I want to talk to Miku."

"Iro, get your butt out here right now!" Miki persists.

"Miki, just go," I say to her.

"Hey, how about we see what the boys are doing?" Rin suggests before dragging the sisters - by what sounds like with extreme force with the way the two are yelling at the blonde - out of the restroom. Rin's super awesome for that. This shows how much I can count on her when needed be.

I rip my attention away from the outside and rest my eyes on Iroha's frustrated face. "What's up?" I ask her.

"I'm not really sure," Iroha extends her leg and uses her foot to kick some of the toilet paper lying on the floor. "Your friend Luc kind of . . . ," she trails off. So this is about Luc? I then remember how Iroha jumped behind Yukari and refused to move when she met Luc only a few hours ago.

"Does he scare you?" I try. "Because I can promise you right now that there's no reason to be scared of Luc."

Shaking her head, Iroha replies, "It's not that kind of scared."

"Then what kind of scared is it?"

". . . I don't know."

I watch Iroha as she pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them closer under her chin. "You know, don't worry about it."

"Huh?" Iroha looks at me with her wide, honey eyes.

"There's no reason to be any kind of scared," I assure her with a friendly smile. "Life is not as fun when you're scared of something you don't know or understand, so don't worry about it. If I say you have no reason to be scared of Luc, then there is no reason whatsoever to not trust me. Besides, he has his classes to worry about, so odds are you won't be seeing much of him anyway." Well, I had her until the last line. Now she looks even more upset. "Everything is okay. Promise."

"Well, if you say so," she muses, and it is then I see it. Iroha has developed a bit of a crush on Luc, even if it's more of a school girl crush. So that's the kind of scared she's talking about. Perhaps she's never had a real crush before, hence why her emotions are so foreign to her. I should probably tell her, but perhaps that's better left for Iroha to find it out on her own, assuming she decides to not talk to her sisters about this.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I give her a pat on the head, "there's nothing to be scared of." Iroha giggles as I pat the beanie, but then I accidentally brush up against one of the cat ears. The ear isn't velvet.

Iroha has real cat ears.

The girl stops her giggles instantly, and I know she's terrified that I just found her out. Not wanting her to feel the way I did when Len found out about me, I giggle and say, "Come on, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." Standing to my feet, I give her a look of total oblivion, praying she doesn't see right through the mask. "I think some of the group is going to be short with us if we make them wait another minute."

After a moment reading my demeanor, Iroha also stands to her feet and replies, "I think Miki is already going to blow a gasket." I can't tell whether or not Iroha thinks I have discovered her secret, but she doesn't act strange as the two of us exit the stall and leave the restroom.

"What the bloody hell took you two so long?!" Len kindly greets Iroha and me the moment he sees us approaching the tables where everyone is sitting.

"Girl talk," I answer as Iroha sits with her sisters and Neru while I find a table crammed with Luc, Rin, Nero, Piko, and Len next to it.

I'm about to sit with the others in their spare seat when I hear Rin say, "No, Miku, sit with us." Before I can tell her there's no room left, Rin leans over and pushes Nero off his chair.

"Oof!" His body hits the carpet floor with a thud, followed by, "You know, Rin, you could have just asked me to move."

"Too mainstream," Rin replies before looking my way, grinning, and invitingly pats the seat next to her. The seats are arranged so that I would be between Rin and Luc, Piko on Rin's left while Len sits in the middle. I think Len has to keep from committing homicide since Luc is sitting snugly next to him.

I give Nero a pat on the shoulder as she joins his twin and the three sisters before I sit with Rin and the other boys. "Why do girls take so long in the toilet?" is how Len chooses to start conversation. Luc gives Len his _Are you serious?_ look. Len didn't exactly give the best conversation starter.

"Restroom," I correct, narrowing my eyes.

"Toilet," Len argues.

"Restroom," I repeat.

"Why do you Americans have such a ridiculous name for the toilet?" Len snorts. "What do you do, rest?"

"What do you do, toilet?" I counter.

"How do you camera?" I hear Nero ask from the other table. At first I think he's mocking me, but when I turn around Nero is staring at his phone in frustration as he keeps pushing random buttons. Finally, "Neru, adoring sister, how do I turn on my camera phone?"

Groaning, Neru accepts the phone handed to her and asks, "What do you want to take a picture of?"

"The scan code on my soda," Nero answers as he shakes the Styrofoam cup.

With a facepalm Neru replies, "You're supposed to use the scanner for that, idiot."

After that small exchange I decide then to return my attention to my own table. Luc is chuckling as if he finds all of this very amusing. "Oh, I just remembered," I say to him, "Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight."

"Can't, Miks," Luc replies. "I have to be back on campus soon for fear of my roommate stealing my homework if he returns and I'm not there."

"By the way," Rin begins, "I never did learn how you two know each other."

"I'm guessing through a younger sibling," Piko says as if he has already planned this all out. "You do have a younger sibling, right, Luc?"

"Yeah, but Miku and I don't know each other through my sister," Luc says, and he's right. I met Cul and Luc both during a Monster convention back when my parents and I moved to our last home before I turned eight. Dad was starting the job, and Cul and Luc's parents were Dad's new coworkers. While our parents got to know each other, I played with both of the siblings. I'm only closer to Cul because we share most of the same interests, but Luc would be my closest friend after her.

"If not through a sibling, then how did you two meet?" Len asks. Rin leans in with curiosity, almost as if she will miss the answer if she's not close enough to catch it.

This time I answer. "School. We went to the same elementary school, then later the same high school."

"But isn't he in college?" Piko asks.

Looking at me, Luc asks, "Do I really look that old?" I answer in the form of a nod. Luc does look to be in his early twenties, a problem he's had since his junior year. With a sigh, Luc returns his gaze to Piko and answers, "I'm not that old. I graduated high school last June, and I'm only in my second semester of my freshman year."

"Plus Luc isn't even a full two years older than me," I add. "He won't be nineteen until early July."

"And when's your birthday?" Len asks me, probably wanting to know how legit "not even two full years" is. Rin does the pleasure of answering.

"August 31. Miku will be seventeen years old."

"How do you know?"

"Since she's my friend, I asked her when's her birthday. Perhaps if you stopped flirting with her and actually tried to be her friend, you would know some of this."

"She has a point," Piko says as he turns towards Len.

"Shut up," the blond responds.

* * *

After an hour spent socializing and Rin accidentally spilling her entire Coca Cola on Nero, all ten of us decide to call it a day and end the little party. Neru, wanting to get the hell out of here, wastes no time in dragging the sticky Nero with her as she marches away. I turn to Luc and tell him to not leave without me since I, too, left my truck parked at the pizza place.

"Do you need a ride?" I turn to Miki and her sisters. "You don't have to walk all the way back."

"Sure," Miki answers, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm ready to get home and recharge my battery."

"Me too," Piko acts quickly. I raise my eyebrow at how quickly Piko jumps in. "Phones never have enough battery life."

"Where do you live?" I ask after Miki agrees with Piko. When she answers, I frown and say, "That's in the opposite direction of where I live. . . ."

"But the college I go to is across from that neighborhood," Luc says. "I can give you girls a lift, if you like."

To everyone's surprise, it's Iroha who replies. "We would like that," she says so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Are you sure, Iroha?" Yukari asks, probably remembering the episode in the pizza place. The girl with the cat ears nods, and Miki decides she would rather carpool with Luc than walk the entire way home.

I turn to Piko and the twins. "And you guys?" Rin tells me where she lives and mentions that Piko's place is on the way, but when offered, she expresses no interest in my giving them a ride. "Why not?" I ask.

Shifting with unease, Rin answers, "I don't like the way Americans drive. It makes me nervous."

"Why would it make you nervous?" I question. "All we do differently is drive on the right side of the road."

"No, you drive on the wrong side of the road," Rin argues.

"We drive on the right side of the road," I repeat.

"No," Rin persists, "you drive on the wrong side of the road."

"No, Rin," I say, "we literally drive on the right side of the road."

Rin is about to disagree with me again, but as she opens her mouth she finally gets what I mean. She snaps her jaw shut and presses her lips together.

"Don't have an argument for that one, huh?" I ask. Rin shakes her head. Noticing Rin blush in embarrassment, I reach out and ruffle her hair. Rin giggles, but Len doesn't seem to like how I'm petting his twin as if she's a cute, not-going-to-murder-me puppy. "We should get going," I suggest as I stick my hand inside my pocket.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shout as I close the door behind me and slip off my shoes.

"Good timing, honey. I have great news," Mom responds from the living room.

"I'm going out," I immediately say as I turn around. When Mom says she has great news, it's time to get the hell out of the house.

"Now now, Miku, none of that," Dad practically comes out of nowhere and wraps his fingers around my arms. He pulls me with him to the living room where Mom has muted another one of her cop shows.

Once I'm seated, Mom begins, "So there was a lunch for your father's work today," I remember hearing about that, but since it's adults only I didn't get an invite, "and we met some interesting people today."

"Yeah for meeting people," I humorlessly cheer as I mock punch the air. Mom doesn't think I'm funny. "Okay, I'll bite," I give in. "Who are these people?"

"Apparently, Miku," Dad begins, "there's a club at your school for other Monsters such as yourself." Well, technically there aren't many Monsters like me, but I get what Dad means. "I happened to meet the club leaders at the meeting today."

"They're such nice people," Mom throws in. "We told them about our very special daughter-"

"Mom," I interrupt, "what have I told you about calling me special? You're going to make everyone think I'm disabled with the way you throw around the _S_ word." Geez, maybe I should tell her to just go ahead and tell everyone that I'm a Time Manipulator. Better they all know what I am instead of thinking of me as "the special daughter."

"The point is," Dad tries, "there's a place for you to meet and befriend other Monsters." Little does Dad know that I just returned from a day spent with mostly Monsters. "The couple expressed interest in meeting you and having you join their club."

"I'm not going," I say plainly.

"I knew you would say that," Mom leans back into the chair and gives me her knowing look. It's no secret I'm not the social type, but I still don't see why I have to partake in all these social gatherings. "I invited Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, the club leaders, over for dinner Thursday, and they said yes."

Oh no, she didn't.

"And they're bringing they're whole family, too."

Oh yes, she did.

"Am I being punished?" I quickly ask. "Because I will do whatever it takes for you to cancel this dinner."

"Sorry, honey," Dad crosses his arms, "but you need to get more involved with Monster society. You haven't been to a single convention since you were twelve, and other than Luc and Cul, you have no Monster friends." Again he's wrong, but I don't correct him. It only counts if my friends know that I'm a Monster, too, even if they don't know exactly what kind of Monster I am.

I groan. "Fine, but I promise I won't be on my best behavior."

"That's all right," Mom replies. "We were already warned about their rowdy teenagers so, add in you, your father and I are pretty much expecting the worst anyway."


	13. Dinner with the Normo

Chapter 13: Dinner with the Normo ~ Len

"Ha ha! Totally slaughtered you!"

"Shut it, Nancy boy. I beat you last time."

"Beat but not slaughtered."

I find myself narrowing my eyes at Piko as he grins at me. It was true, at the last round I won by just scraping by on my last life, and he won this time with four out of five lives left. I just put the controller down and groan. Piko has always been better at fighting games than me. Well, games in general, really.

"I demand a rematch; you were button mashing."

"No rematches, I won fair and square. Three out of five. You're just a sore loser." He picks at his nails. "You need to buy me a comic now. That was the deal. Winner gets a comic."

I groan and slump against the sofa. "All right, just send my your-"

I was about to say 'wishlist' when my mobile started blurting out like crazy. With a groan I hold up two fingers to tell him to stay quiet as I answer. "This is the pizza delivery service, how may we help you?"

"Idiot," is the first word Rin says to me.

"Idiot yourself," I reply almost instinctively.

"We're going out for dinner tonight. Aunt Ann wants you back in half an hour."

"Where the hell are we going on a Thursday?" I ask, knowing she won't see my frown. There's no reply though, she's already hung up. Probably so I can't argue about not wanting to go.

With another groan I relay this information to Piko. He just waves nonchalantly at me, glad he managed to win against me before my time was up. After throwing the dirtiest words I can think of at him I wave goodbye, promising to pick him up tomorrow on the way to school.

"Wait, before you go, I have a pick up line. Let me test it out on you."

I pause and turn to face him. "It better not be stupid."

Piko clears his throat (I don't know how a robot manages to do that). "If you were a video game, I'd play you every day."

I mime throwing up. "No. Don't use that. Ever. I'm leaving before you can say any more awful pick up lines."

"Tomorrow tell me what this surprise dinner outing is, then," he demands.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, thinking it probably isn't going to be all that great.

#

"I'm back," I call out sullenly as I enter my own home.

Sweet Ann's face appears almost immediately, a slight frown on her brow. "You need to stop going to Piko's. You're hardly ever at home."

"This isn't home. I hate it here," I reply coolly as I kick off my shoes. "Where are we going?"

She sighs, and I can only assume the pause is because she's mentally counting to ten. I don't blame her. "To another Monster's house."

"Another Monster's?" I ask curiously, raising my eyebrows. I notice she's dressed somewhat smartly. Gotta be important. "Do I know them?"

"No. That's why you've got to go and get changed." She eyes my scruffy outfit. "I won't let you wear that."

I shrug. She doesn't say anything as I trudge up the stairs to my room.

As I reach the landing I walk past Rin, who seems to be hacking at her hair with a hairbrush.

"What the hell are you doing?" I peer at her curiously.

"Brushing my hair, idiot."

"You never brush your hair."

"I do, sometimes. Like now."

I notice she too is dressed somewhat smartly. She's actually in a dress for once, which is surprising for her.

"Nice dress," I say slowly.

"I know, right? Not too smart, but a little above casual," she replies. "I actually quite like this one."

"Looks cute on you. You should wear dresses more often," I tell her before fleeing to my room to avoid any come back she yells at me that would be along the lines of 'don't perv on your twin sister'.

After dressing in my own somewhat smart clothes (I've deliberately picked the least smart smart clothes I could find. AKA a short sleeved checked shirt that I don't even bother tucking in) I join the rest of the family downstairs. Ann doesn't look amused by my choice of clothing, but Big Al doesn't seem to care less.

"Where are we going?" Oliver whines, fiddling with the bandages around his eye. "I don't want to go out."

"All you children ever do is complain," Sweet Ann says with a sigh as she fixes her pearl necklace that hides the stitches on her neck. I don't know why she needs to hide the stitches on her neck if we're going to a Monster's house.

"There's a new Monster in town," Big Al says. "It's my job to greet them and welcome them into the Monster community."

Rin looks like she wants to jump up and down with excitement, but she manages to stay quite still. "A new Monster? Now that's exciting! What are they?"

"We don't know, yet," Sweet Ann says, hitting Oliver's hand away and scolding him for playing with his bandages. "Her parents didn't say."

"So her parents aren't Monster's themselves?" Oliver asks, rubbing the back of his hand.

Big Al shakes his head. "They're both Norms."

I have a flashback to the conversation Piko and I had on the way to the cinema. "Are they a part of the community?"

Big Al nods. "They are indeed. Faint Monster blood runs in one of her parents. Was it her father? No...mother, I think. I can't remember which, but they said her grandfather had similar powers."

"Powers?" I ask slowly. "So she isn't a Species, she's a Normo?"

"Normo, I'm positive." Big Al scratches his chin. "Though I'd be wary of using 'Normo' around her. We don't know what colloquialisms she's used to."

Species and Normo; two types of Monsters. Species is kind of in the name really, you're a specific breed. So Piko is a robot, Lapis is a fairy, and Kaito is a vampire, that kinda thing. Normo is a little less noticeable of what it means. It's short for Norm-Monster. Someone who's practically a Norm, as in one hundred percent human, but they have extra powers. Down where we live we call them Normos, and back in Britain the term was used more frequently then it wasn't. In America though there is a more even split on whether people say 'Normo' or 'Norm-Monster', because apparently 'Normo' sounds too close to our affectionate term for Norms, 'Normie'.

So a Time Manipulator will class as a Normo, for sure.

"Will she be going to school with us?" I ask cautiously.

Sweet Ann nods. "She'll be in your year, actually. Maybe you can finally make a friend, Rin."

"I already have one," Rin replies with a frown.

"So, this Monster we're going to see..." I say, as my brain quickly puts the puzzle pieces together. "She's new, our age and in our year. A Normo too? Her parents are a part of the community because she inherited some freaky powers from her grandfather?"

"Pretty much," Big Al says.

The final puzzle piece falls into place and I click my fingers. "Got it."

"Got what?" Rin asks with a frown.

"Got nothing," I reply coolly. "Come on, Monster's, isn't it time to go?"

The four of them look at me as if I'm crazy (which I'm not; I'm by far the sanest of the five) and I just silently laugh in my head. Nobody else can put the puzzle pieces together.

A new girl conveniently turns up in school the same time a new Monster does? They're both Normos?

We're off to see Miku. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we appear on her door step.

#

A somewhat smallish man opens the door. He looks at the five of us and smiles politely. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I assume these are your children?"

Big Al laughs. "Please, call us Al and Ann. And only the little one, Oliver. The other two are our niece and nephew. They live with us, so I hope you don't mind them being dragged along."

"Of course not, we said the family's welcome," the man says and he steps aside to let us in, being polite enough not to ask why on Earth we live with our aunt and uncle.

Rin and I both stand there awkwardly. We quickly glance at each other, and coming to the conclusion that none of us are going to speak up I decide to introduce ourselves. "I'm Len, she's Rin."

"Lui," he replies, automatically picking up on my accent. "British, by any chance?"

I shrug. "You'll learn nationality is a bit off in this family."

"Most definitely," Sweet Ann says with a small laugh.

Lui nods then ushers us inside. "Come in, you don't want to stay standing in the cold."

As he closes the door behind us a woman with long blue hair appears. I can see the resemblance to Miku instantly. "Ah, you must be the Johnson family. It's a pleasure to meet you."

There's another round of introductions, where we learn the woman's name is Ring. Rin snorts at the similarity to her own name.

"I've just finished making the food," she says with a smile. "I'll have it on the table in just a minute."

As she hurries away to the kitchen Lui stands at the bottom of the stairs. "Miku, our guests are here!"

Got it. Absolutely bloody nailed it.

"Miku?" Rin asks with a frown.

The two of us peer up the stairs, just in time to see a familiar tealette appear.

"Miku, I would like you to meet the Johnsons," Lui says, waving his hand at us.

It's hardly noticeable, but I can see that Miku's position changed in not even the blink of an eye. My bet's on she automatically slowed time when she saw us, and had a moment to freak out in her head as we all moved super slowly. I wonder if anyone else noticed.

"Miku!" Rin exclaims, her face lighting up with delight. "I didn't think you'd be the Monster we were seeing!"

Miku manages to collect herself and slowly starts to come down the stairs. "I hardly expected to see you two, either."

"You already know each other?" Big Al asks.

Oliver nods. "She's the new girl they won't shut up about."

"So the three of you are already friends?" Lui says with a smile. "Well doesn't this make everything a whole lot easier?"

"Well, I'm friends with Rin, at least," Miku says, giving my sister a brief hug whilst giving me the deadliest glare one could imagine. I don't think anyone realises.

Rin hugs her back even tighter, and Miku seems to be gasping for air. "I didn't realise you were a Monster too! This is great, like the bestest thing that could ever happen!"

"Rin, you're killing me," Miku manages to choke, and the hyper blonde eventually let's go with a sheepish smile.

"Bet you didn't think you'd be meeting your favourite twins when you were told the Johnson family were coming."

"Of course I didn't," Miku says. "Your surname is Kagamine, not Johnson."

"Kagamine is my maiden name, I must admit," Sweet Ann says with a chuckle. "It was my father's name. He was half Japanese half Australian."

Lui just laughs and leads us down the hallway. "Come on, I'm sure the wife has the food all sorted now."

And he's right. We're practically treated to a feast. We all take our places at the table, Miku noticeably sitting as far as possible away from me. As we dig in to the food Big Al asks the standard questions of where they're from, why they moved, how much interaction they've had with the Monster community. They say they don't tend to go to many conventions, but once or twice they do.

Luc's name is mentioned in passing, along with a sister named Cul. I suppose both Piko and I were right. Miku met Luc via a convention, and also via a younger sibling. Piko's also right about Luc being a monster, but we don't get any clarification on what he is, and it would be rude to pry for any more information on someone who isn't present.

As the adults chat away the rest of us just gulp down the food. I notice Miku still seems to be in shock.

"So, Miku," I say when there's a lull in the conversation. She looks up at me, and I have a feeling she's trying not to glare. "You're a Normo?"

"Normo?" she questions.

"Ah, you're a Normo family," Lui says. "We're a Norm-Monster family."

I nod. "Normo's quite the popular term in Britain."

"And in Australia too," Sweet Ann remarks.

"You're from Australia?" Miku asks.

Sweet Ann chuckles. "What gives it away, it can't be the accent, surely."

Miku manages a slight smile. "It might have been. It's one of my favourite accents, it's hard not to recognise it."

"Why would anyone care so much about the Australian accent?" I ask, ironically choosing to speak with a perfect Australian flourish.

Miku chokes on her drink. "You can speak in an Australian accent?"

"Of course," I continue. "My mum's Australian too, Sweet Ann's older sister."

"Your mother's Australian? But you sound so perfectly British," Ring remarks.

"You did say the nationality in your family was a bit off," Lui remembers. "British, Australian, American, and even some Japanese!"

"Mum and Ann moved to Britain when they were younger, and lived there for a while. That's where we were born, and why we're British," I explain, reverting back to my normal accent.

"Yes, it was where Oliver was born too," Ann says, ruffling her son's hair. He just manages not to protest. "But eventually we moved here."

"And they took us with them," I mutter under our breath.

Miku turns to face Rin. "Can you do an Australian accent?"

"Me?" She snorts. "Not at all."

"Which is strange because she's the one that takes after mum more," I say, once again using Miku's favourite accent.

"Oh stop it," she says to me. "Just speak normally."

There are chuckles around the table from the adults. Oliver doesn't seem to be interested in the conversations at all and goes back to eating his food. Miku merely pouts at me.

"If it makes you feel any better, my favourite accent is the Southern one." I take a sip of my drink. "Bet you can't imitate that one."

"Y'all shouldn't underestimate me so much," she says with a successful grin, and this time it's my turn to spit out my drink. She then follows with, "I use'ta live in the South, so my accent's legit."

"That's true," Ring says. "We lived in the country before our last place of residence, so Miku spoke with a Southern accent until she was nine or ten. It's actually more natural than her so called standard American accent."

Miku's grinning wickedly at me now. I choose to ignore her.

Big Al decides to change the topic. "Well, Miku. Ann and I are the local Monster supervisors at the school, so if you're having any trouble settling in, or any other problems, feel free to talk to us."

"I think I've settled in just fine," Miku says with a smile. "Rin's already showed me the ropes."

Rin grins with pride.

Big Al nods. "We also have an after school club on Wednesdays. It's called the Monster Club. It's not much really, just a place for the local monsters to hang out at. Invite only, of course, to avoid any non-monster's joining. Though we do have one Norm."

"Sonika?" Miku asks. Big Al and Sweet Ann look at her with a frown. "Oh, Rin called her a Normie on my first day. It's no biggie, a simple mistake that Sonika managed to fix with her quick thinking."

"At least Rin's mistakes aren't that noticeable," I say, merely just looking at Miku. The look she gives me in return tells me not to say another word.

"If you're a Monster then you can join our club!" Rin says with a grin. "What do you think, Miku?"

Admittedly, I expect her to say no, but Miku looks at me, then at Rin and, I'm sure it's only to spite me says, "Sure, I'd love to join."

Rin squeals and hugs her friend. I sit there with a frown.

"If you don't mind me asking, what type of Monsters are you two?" Ring asks Rin and I once my sister has calmed down. "I can clearly tell what the other three are, but not you."

Rin is nervously staring down at her nails. I don't think she wants me to say. So instead I reply with, "Where's the fun in just saying? Take a guess."

Rin looks perplexed but Lui smiles. "A challenge, I see. Well, I wish you luck on guessing what Miku is."

Miku simply looks at me. I look back.

"Time Manipulator?" I ask casually.

There is a silence at the table.

"Time Manipulator?" Sweet Ann asks. "But they're so rare, why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because it's true, isn't it Miku?" I ask.

Miku frowns at me, then eventually nods. "I can slow time."

Rin's eyes are wide. "That's so cool! But how did my idiotic brother find out?"

"Like I said, at least Rin's mistakes aren't that noticeable," I say. The look Miku gives me suggests she's going to hate me even more now. The looks on her parents faces most certainly suggest she's going to get an ear full from them when we finally leave.

 **A** / **N**

So the last time this was update was like... Last year, and I'm really sorry it's taken so long. Raye and I have been super busy and stuff. Anyway, I really hope y'all remember what was going on. I really do love these characters to death, just I've been so focused on original writing (and agent querying even!) staying up to date can be chaotic!

Really super sorry for the late update, again. Forgive me .

Kate x


	14. US vs UK

Chapter 14: U.S. vs. UK, or Coffee vs. Tea? ~ Miku

The only reason Len Kagamine is still alive right now is because I don't want to go to prison.

But then again, it'd be pretty damn worth it.

When I told Luc that Len was proving himself trustworthy by not telling anyone about me, I really meant it. I saw something good and likeable in Len. I saw someone I could trust. Yeah, I didn't like him then, but nonetheless I was just starting to find Len tolerable.

Then that stupid idiot takes all the nice things I said about him and drop kicks it out the window.

I know he saw all my warning glances to keep his mouth shut, not that I thought I actually needed to threaten him to keep quiet. In two little words, that blond bozo just destroyed the trust I actually had in him. Serves me right for trusting. I swear it's taking all of my control right now to not aim my steak knife at the smug teen's throat.

 _Cool it, Miku,_ I coach myself. _Is a lifetime in prison really worth it?_

 _Yes,_ answers a little demon in my head. Instead of arguing, I agree immediately. It's when I'm wrapping my fingers around the hilt of my knife when Mom says, "Miku, why don't you take your friends to the living room?"

I let out a strangled breath before smiling in the most sickly sweet way I can manage. "Of course, Mom," I answer through my teeth. I stand to my feet and pick up my, Rin's, and Oliver's empty plates to take to the kitchen. "Just let me put these in the sink first," I say as I walk past Len and don't offer to take his plate.

Once I'm alone in the kitchen I set the plates where I said I would before turning away to glare through the small window between the kitchen and the dining room. Nobody notices me, and I turn away before they can. I wince from a sudden sharp pain in the palms of my hands, and when I inspect them I find blood trailing down to my wrist. I must have, in my anger, dug my nails into my palms and broke the skin. Having delicate skin sucks. As quickly as I can manage, I wash the blood off my hands and cover the crescent cuts with band aids.

After I've finished I parade out of the kitchen and say, "I'll show you guys to the living room."

Rin doesn't hesitate to stand to her feet and move to my side. "You're really a Time Manipulator?" she asks, finally getting the chance to question me about it. "That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me? Can you show me an example?"

I force a smile on my face. "Let's save it for the living room," I manage out, and I see Len snickering.

I'm about to lead Rin and Len - Oliver choosing to stay with his parents - to the family room when Mom stops me by grabbing my shoulder. I have to keep from wincing for a second time as her nails dig into my bare shoulder. Perhaps wearing shirt that exposed both of my shoulders wasn't such a good idea after all. She pulls me down so that she can whisper in my ear and tells me, "You and I are going to have a serious talk later."

"Okay." I answer as if she just gave me a command and not promising me the punishment I'm going to suffer after the Johnsons leave. Except, despite Al, Ann, and Oliver not thinking much about what Mom just told me, the twins give me a look that suggests they heard what I was told. Rin seems pretty sympathetic, but the way Len's smiling suggests that he's trying to keep from laughing. Okay Rin, I think I can give you an example.

I stop time right there, Rin by my side and Len standing only a couple feet away. With everyone else stone still, I stomp towards Len and grab a fistful of his plaid shirt. I pull on the balled fabric, bringing the now moving Len to my face. Before he can so much as react, I spit, "What the actual hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who's stopping time in order to threaten the other," Len says after recomposing himself, keeping his demeanor cool. "I was just bringing to your parents' attention that their daughter is, hmmm, mistake prone I suppose is the most polite way to say it."

"I'm not mistake prone," I hiss. "My shoe was untied so I tripped, hence why I bumped into you the first day."

"Really, an untied shoe?" Len raises his brows in utter disbelief. "That's sad."

"Also I can't control myself when I'm startled," I continue, ignoring his comment. "Other than those little instances, I'm fine. I hardly use my ability anyway, except for now."

"So I was just imagining that scene on the stairs?" Wow, this prick looks more amused than a wide-eyed kid in a toy store. What an asshole.

"What was I supposed to do?" I put on my fakest smile and ask. "Excuse myself, go back to my room, and scream profanities loud enough for even the neighbors to hear?"

"It would be quit amusing," Len answers with a chuckle.

I wipe my smile off my face. "I hate you," I growl through gritted teeth.

"And that's new?" Len snorts.

Pulling the blond in even closer, I sneer, "Up until now I merely tolerated you. Hell, I actually thought we could, I don't know, become friends. Now? Oh, now I really, really hate you." I see something flicker behind Len's eyes, but when he blinks it's gone. It happened so fast that I wonder if I simply imagined it.

"You can't possibly hate me that much if you're pulling me so close?" Len smirks, and then I notice how close we are. We're close enough to kiss, which is a hundred miles too close for my comfort.

I fight my first instinct, which is to push him away, because then he won't be under my power anymore. Instead I take a deep breath and say, "I don't know what your problem with me is, but I will tell you right now that things from here on out won't be pretty."

"Because you're so scary," Len says with sarcasm as he rolls his eyes. I have to keep from going back for my knife and slitting his throat.

"Now if you excuse me," I begin, "I decided that I'm going to show Rin an example."

"What do you-" Len starts, but I let him go before he can finish.

I walk to the table and pick up a large orange from the fruit basket that acts as our centerpiece. After a moment of aiming, I throw the citrus as hard as I can. Of course the orange freezes in midair the second it and I are no longer in contact, but that doesn't matter.

I return to standing by Rin's side, and time begins again. The pleasant sound of the firm fruit connecting with Len's skull rings like music to my ears. Everyone turns to Len as they see him rub the sore spot on the back of his head. I knew playing baseball with Ona when we were little would come in handy someday.

My parents stare in absolute dread and horror. Ann bites the inside of her cheeks in surprise, but shockingly Al looks as if he's biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Oliver mumbles a "nice one" before being shushed by his mom. Len glares at me, the intensity intensifying with each passing second. Rin all the while stands stone still, her brain processing what had just occurred. I don't attempt to hide what I did. When everyone turns to look at me, I'm grinning that famous grin that always got the teacher's yelling "Don't even think about it!" All I say is, "An example of what we Time Manipulators can do." Al whistles in amazement only to get slapped in the shoulder by his wife.

All is silent, and then finally Rin gets over her surprise. "That. Was. AWESOME! Miku, do it again!"

"Yeah, and this time you can be the target," Len grumbles as he rubs his sore spot. He's totally going to get a bruise there, but I don't care at all.

"Nah, I think that'll be enough," I spin on my heel and walk forward, Rin sticking close to me. I'm out of the kitchen before my parents can express their disapproval. Hey, at least I didn't kill him.

* * *

I discovered I'm a Time Manipulator when I was six years old.

It was my first day of first grade, and I was terrified. The teacher wanted to start off our first day by having every one of us students stand up in front of the class, introduce ourselves, and tell the class what our favorite thing to do was. Some kids liked to ride their bikes, watch T.V., or play games with their friends. My cousin Ona told everyone that her favorite thing to do was be with her twin sister Miku. Of course the teacher knew that Ona and I aren't twins - we don't even have the same last name - but she didn't say anything. At the time Ona and I lived together, shared the same room, watched cartoons together, played together, and later did our homework together. As far as Ona and I were concerned, we really were twins.

When my turn came I wanted to say that my favorite thing to do was be with Ona, but my words were caught in my throat before I could even say my name. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to speak. All I remember wanting to do was escape. I didn't care how, I just wanted out. Then I began to feel something different, something that couldn't be seen but touched. I slowly exhaled and mentally reached out to this strange yet calling sensation. I began to pull, but everyone started to slow. The more I pulled the slower they got. I didn't know what was happening, but instead of stopping I kept pulling.

Then the teacher and my classmates were stone still. I panicked, terrified that I did something to hurt them. I tried to let go, but I couldn't. The hold was stronger on me than I was on it. Tugging harder and harder, I eventually broke free from the grip. Everyone was moving again, but I, in my fatigue, collapsed.

Ona would later tell me that she saw me moving super ridiculously fast and couldn't understand how I was doing it. I explained my side of things to her, and with much persuasion she convinced me to do it again. Finding the invisible strings was easier the second time around, and when I pulled gently Ona's movements were turtle-like. Careful not to pull too much, I walked to the other side of the room, Ona much too slowly following me with her eyes. When I let go, this time having better luck than I did the previous event, Ona told me how fast it looked like I was going, but to me I was normal while she was slow.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing right away, but, with Ona's encouragement, I practiced every chance I could get. I felt like a super hero. I would pretend to be some type of Super Girl while Ona was my trusty sidekick. She was never jealous that I could do something she couldn't, and she helped me keep my secret from my parents. I mean, a super hero never tells the people she loves her true identity.

Except they did find out.

The problem with too much control over time is the subconscious desire to use it as a form of escape. Whenever I'm in unpleasant situations, I get this overwhelming desire to freeze time and get out of there. I, more on accident than on purpose, slowed time in order to run away from the dog that attacked me that following summer, and my parents, alongside Ona and her parents, saw what I did until I tripped and lost my hold on time. My dad sprinted to my aid, but not before that dog took out a chunk of my leg.

After I was stitched and bandaged, my parents demanded to know how I made myself run so fast. I told them the truth, leaving out Ona and her keeping secrets as well. Of course Ona fessed up too and we both got into trouble, but in the end my parents couldn't deny that they were impressed that I've managed to hide my abilities so well for so long. Only I still have my problem with escapism.

Like right now, as the entire Monster family talks to me in order to get to know me better.

Before the adults joined us, Rin asked me why I didn't tell her that I'm a Monster. I could see that she was kind of hurt that I didn't trust her enough to tell her, but she does her best to hide it. I lamely reply with "It's never been brought up" despite she and I both knowing damn well that what I said is a lie. I could have said something when she called Sonika a Normie, or perhaps tell her the truth instead of coming up with that whole fat mass story. Though she sits next to me on the loveseat, Rin is keeping a bit of a distance from me. This wouldn't have bothered me so much if not for Rin usually having no belief in personal space. At least then I would know that Rin isn't upset with me, but instead I see that she's not too happy with my having flat out lied to her when I knew I didn't have to hide being a Monster from her.

Len all the while watches in silence. He must be pretty freaking pleased with himself for putting me in such an uncomfortable situation with his sister. Yeah, I know, this is all my fault for making mistakes and lying and stuff, and I shouldn't blame others for my errors, and blah, blah, blah. I will write a letter to Princess Celestia if I have to I'm that aware how badly I screwed up, and it's only going to go downhill for me from there.

"So Miku, you inherited your Time Manipulation from a grandfather, if I recall correctly?" Ann asks me when everyone moves to the living room for coffee. Despite having guests stay for coffee after a meal being proper etiquette in America, this is the first time my parents have ever done this. Normally we eat banana pudding for dessert and talk loudly, but then again these people aren't our extended family so I guess coffee makes more sense.

"Great-grandfather," I correct

"My mother's father, to be exact," Dad adds.

"Except he sped up time, not slowed it," I continue. Smiling, I add, "I used to hear stories about how he used to speed up school days when he was infected with spring fever just so he could go fishing."

"Makes me wish I had that ability when I was a boy," Al says as he sets his mug of coffee on the table. "Heck, I'm a teacher now and I still hate going to school."

"At least this time they pay you to go," I smile, and he laughs in agreement.

Since almost everything they wanted to know about me was covered during dinner, Ann dives into a soft discussion with Mom while Dad and Al talk about their Super Bowl predictions. I lent Oliver my 3DS so he could play Sonic instead of listening to what he would find boring conversation, and the twins, who have moved across the room to have a slightly more private discussion, seem to be in a heated debate over God knows what. As for me, I sit there like a lame duck. Noticing how low the coffee in the pot is, I pick it up and slip into the kitchen before anyone notices that I'm gone. If I'm not doing anything, might as well make myself useful.

After I clean the pot and set a new batch of coffee to brew, I pick up my phone from its place on the kitchen counter and text Luc _NVM, the britstick is a blabber mouth._ For humorous effect I add _Visit me in prison?_

I shut off my phone and place it back on the counter, and then I jump three feet into the air at the sight of Rin sitting on the bar stool across the counter. Geez, for having an extremely loud personality, she sure is quiet.

"'Britstick'?" she snorts in amusement, apparently having read over my shoulder when my back was to her. "I sure hope you're referring to that idiot of a brother of mine and not me."

"I would never call you a britstick," I say to her. "Well, unless you tick me off, then I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough," she giggles.

For a minute I don't know what to say. Rin seems perfectly content enough spinning on the stool and watching the coffee drip into the pot, but the awkward silence doesn't sit well enough for me. Deciding that I need to be a grown up, I sigh and say, "Rin." When I have her attention I tell her, "I'm sorry I lied to you." That's it. No excuses, no unnecessary explanations, just "I'm sorry I lied."

To my surprise, she responds with, "It's okay. When I think about it, I would've done the same thing." For a moment it looks as if she's having a conflict inside her head as if she's debating whether or not to tell me something. In the end, she smiles and says, "Yep, totally would have done the same so I'm not really allowed to be mad."

I'm relieved to her Rin say that. "So, we cool?" I ask.

"We cool," she confirms, sounding somewhat ridiculous trying to pull off an American accent. "Sorry," she shrugs, her usual accent spoken again, "I couldn't resist trying."

"It's all right, Dear," I say, my best attempt at a British accent sounding worse than her American. "I have no right to judge." Rin cracks up at my accent fail, causing me to smile at the ease that's between us again. When my phone dings, my heart drops at the message sent to me.

 _Okay, 1) who's the britstick, and 2) why would you be in prison? Miku, why do I get the feeling there's a story behind this that you haven't told me yet?_

Crap. I wasn't paying attention to my phone so I ended up texting Cul instead of Luc. Now she knows that I've been keeping something from her, too. Damn, Karma is on a roll today.

"Something wrong?" Rin asks when she sees my face drop.

"I sent my text to the wrong person," I answer.

Rin leans forward and looks at my screen. "'Snots Fire'?" she questions my contact name while giving me an amused look.

"Inside joke," I explain. I set my phone down and move to the fridge. "Since I know you don't like coffee, how does a milkshake sound?"

"Too good to be true!" Rin exclaims, and I don't have to look at her to know that she's bouncing in her seat. As I begin filling the blender Rin asks, "Why are Americans so obsessed with coffee, anyway? I mean, almost everyone at school takes a Starbucks drink with them every day, even Mr. Hiyama!"

"Probably similar to how the British are obsessed with tea," I snort as I struggle against scooping the ice cream from its container. "I mean, by the looks of things coffee represents America and tea the UK. Heck, with that kind of logic you can use 'coffee versus tea' interchangeably with 'U.S. versus UK.'"

"Joke's on you. I don't like tea," Rin says with a laugh, "but I agree on the 'coffee versus tea' thing."

I spin completely around and give her a look of horror. "A Brit who doesn't like tea?!" I exclaim, a hand over my heart. "It's the end of the world as we know it! Time to get right with the Lord."

Rin laughs at my dramatics. "Very funny."

"You know it, babe," I say with a smile before starting the blender. I move to retrieve a cup from the cupboard to find Rin messing with my phone. "What are you doing?" I frown.

"You don't have my number, and I don't have yours," Rin replies as she sets my phone back down. With a large grin on her face she says, "I added myself for you and sent a text my way so that I can add you when I get home."

"Left your phone?" I question.

Rin snorts. "Do you see any pockets on this dress?"

"That's a pretty dress, by the way," I compliment as I set down the milkshake.

"Thanks," she responds, "but had I known I was going to see you I would have dressed more casual."

"Same," I roll my eyes. As pretty as this black silk blouse is, it's a little too formal for a home cooked dinner I mostly made. The only thing that got complimented was the chicken fried steak Mom made, and she got that in the freezer aisle and heated up in the oven! The least someone could have done was say they liked that sweet potato salad I slaved over for, but I guess that's asking for too much.

"Oh, and thanks for the milkshake," Rin adds after taking a large gulp. "It's good."

"Ancient family recipe," I respond. "AKA, I found it on the Internet about two years ago."

I take the pot of now brewed coffee and walk back to the living room, Rin following behind me with her milkshake. I refill a few mugs before joining Rin back on the loveseat. It takes me a minute to get the point of the conversation, but soon enough I join in with ease. I have a great time talking with Ann and Al, and by the looks of things my parents have forgotten about the thing with Len.

Speaking of Len . . . Where is he?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Y'all know what, just anticipate irregular updates. We try to be faithful, but it's harder than you think. As much as writing a collab is so much more fun than writing solo, it's equally that much harder. Especially since Kate and I tend to fall off the wagon at the same time, so keeping each other accountable is kinda difficult. lol**

 **The both of us have had a lot going on irl, and I have been going through a hard time these past few months so thanks to those of you who left sweet and understanding reviews (this may be Kate's profile, but I read the reviews too!). Hopefully we'll try to find some regularity with this fanfic -** **we're going to be trying to update biweekly now, but no promises we'll be successful. Thanks for sticking with us this long!**

 **\- Raye :)**


	15. This is Gonna be Fun

Chapter 15: This is Gonna be Fun ~ Len

As per normal, I let myself into Piko's flat without bothering to ring the doorbell. He won't be surprised, for sure.

"Honey, I'm home," I call out as I kick off my shoes.

"Welcome back!" I hear him reply from the living room, so that's where I head.

As I shuffle into the room I frown as I see not just Piko but Miki curled up on the sofa, watching some weird stuff on the TV.

"So, as soon as I left you invited Miki over?" I ask, trying my best to sound hurt. "I feel somewhat betrayed."

"I'm allowed more than one friend," he replies coolly, patting the space on the sofa next to him as a way to tell me to sit down. "Besides, us robots have got to stick together."

I just snort, knowing full well Piko only invited Miki around for one reason, and one reason only. Nothing about both being robots, just because he has one hell of a crush on her. I just begrudgingly sit down next to him, ask Miki about how her sisters are (they're doing fine) and watch whatever's on TV. I don't recognise it; it's a crime show and I've never been the biggest fan of them.

After watching the show in silence for a couple of minutes Piko eventually asks, "What are you doing here? Was dinner really that boring or did Rin do something to annoy you?"

"Not Rin this time," I groan, sinking lower into the sofa.

Sensing there's an interesting story behind this Piko pauses the show, since he's not one of those weirdos who just mutes it, let's it play in silence and just misses the whole damn thing, and turns to look at me. Miki leans forward, resting her head in her hands with a sly grin, eager to know what happened too.

"Was it Oliver?" Piko asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm just gonna get to the point because you'll never guess otherwise. It was none other than our local Time Manipulator, Miku."

Piko's eyes widen in alarm instantly, his expression telling me how much of an idiot I can be just to say that in front of Miki.

Fortunately, Miki is an even bigger idiot than I am. "What's a Time Manipulator?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Piko says, shaking his head in dismay. He then says to me, "You can't just keep spilling people's secrets out, you know?"

"Keep?" I question his use of the word.

"Admit it, Len, you're a gossip through and through."

"Yeah, but you like that about me," I say with a smirk, but his serious expression tells me now is not the time for jokes, so I clear my throat and start again. "It doesn't matter if we tell them or not; Miku's joining our club as of next week."

Piko frowns. "She is?"

"There's another new person called Miku?" Miki asks, with a slight laugh. "What a funny coincidence!"

Neither Piko nor I decide to reply.

"I think you need to tell me what happened," Piko says, leaning back into the sofa. Miki and I lean back too as I ponder where to start.

"Well, Big Al dragged us to dinner to meet a Monster girl, because she's new in town and he wants to welcome her family into the community. Turns out it was none other than Miku, but I guessed that before we got there."

"Wait, don't tell me this new Monster girl is our Miku?" Miki asks, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes, keep up," Piko says, without turning to look at her.

"So, we sat down to have dinner, and Ring – Miku's mum – asked Rin and I what types of Monsters we were. I told them it would be more fun if they guessed and so Lui – Miku's dad – challenged me to guess what Miku was. So, without thinking, I just said Time Manipulator."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." I pause. "I may also have mentioned I only knew because she messed up so many times."

Piko groans in response. "Well done."

"And then she threatened to kill me and threw an orange at my head."

"She threatened to kill you by throwing an orange at your head?" Miki asks.

"No, she threatened to kill me and _then_ threw an orange at my head. It still hurts."

"Ouch," Piko mutters. "Did she happen to slow time to do that?"

"And then some," I mutter.

"Sooooo," Miki interrupts. "Our Miku is a, what do you call it, Time Manipulator? And she's joining our club?"

"A Time Manipulator, yes," Piko replied smoothly. "She can slow time."

"Awesome." Miki's eyes light up as if fantasy has just become reality. Clearly, she's forgotten she's a robot and, theoretically, they don't exist.

"So, why are you here?" Piko asks, standing up. "Want some coke? I still have some left in the fridge."

"I didn't know robots could do drugs," I say silkily.

"You know what I meant," Piko says, not exactly amused. "Do you want some of the Coca-Cola that's still sitting in my fridge doing nothing?'

"Please, if you don't mind," I say. Yes, even if Piko doesn't eat he still has a kitchen, since he couldn't buy a flat without one. It's a pretty barren kitchen, and the only food there is stuff I eat when I'm around. I get up to follow him to the kitchen. "I didn't want to stay around to make things any more awkward, so I apologised to her parents and excused myself. It was also a great excuse to come back here and play video games."

"We can play video games once we finish our show," he says, tossing me the last can of coke he has. I'm gonna have to go and buy some more.

"And I'll sit in a sullen silence wondering how I'm going to survive tomorrow."

"It's your own fault she hates you," Piko says coolly as we head back to the living room.

"She loves me, really. I know she does."

Piko actually snorts at this, and in silent we sit down to watch the rest of the show.

#

It's late when I finally arrive home, and by late I only mean nine o'clock, which isn't exactly late. Big Al and Sweet Ann think it's late though, for a Thursday, considering I still have school tomorrow. Mind you, they didn't get back too long before me, so once I've made my argument I sliver upstairs.

Upstairs I pass the bathroom, where Rin is already brushing her teeth.

"Hey," I say to announce I'm there. I'm about to ask how the rest of the evening was when her toothbrush suddenly comes whirling towards my head. Luckily, she misses, and I glare at her in return. "What the hell was that for?"

She spits into the sink before looking up at me and saying, "You're mean."

"Care to elaborate?" I ask as I kneel to pick up her toothbrush. When I try to hand it to her she just continues to glare at me, so I say, "I've already had an orange thrown at my head, I don't need a toothbrush too."

She ignores the last part. "Do you realise how much trouble Miku's gonna be in because of you?"

I shrug. "To be honest, I have no idea. Well, I do. The look her mum gave her was a good enough suggestion."

"Then why did you say it?" Rin demands.

"Say what?"

"That she's a Time Manipulator and she makes loads of mistakes, idiot," Rin snaps. Admittedly I'm quite taken aback. Rin hardly ever gets annoyed with me.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one getting annoyed with you, not the other way 'round," I say lamely.

"Don't be such a smart arse," Rin mutters, crossing her arms.

"I'm not." Her eyes narrow. "Okay, I am, but still; I think her parents need to know their daughter is making so many mistakes. Hello, we can't have a Monster's identity slip out to the Norms."

"She can't help it," Rin whines. "You heartless freak."

"Heartless freak?" I ask, my voice raising slightly. "I'm being logical."

"Yes, and that means you're a heartless freak." She takes a deep breath as if to prepare herself for what she's about to say next. "That's why mum sent you away. Because you're heartless."

I stare at her, eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I don't even have anything to say in response, I'm too busy reeling from the fact she would even say something like that.

"Hopefully you'll learn your lesson," Rin mutters, finally pushing past me to make her way out of the bathroom.

"Th-the reason why we're here has nothing to do with Miku," I retort as she starts to walk away. I may have finally found my voice, but it doesn't stop me from stammering ever so slightly. I hate it.

"Yeah, it's your fault we're here," she mutters as she reaches her door.

" _My_ fault?" I exclaim as I start to feel slightly light-headed. "Oh, I see how it is."

"Seriously, Len, I'm not interested. I just want to catch some zees, I mean zeds. See, now I came all the way to America with my idiot brother and I'm starting to sound like an American! " With that she closes her door, just in time for me to throw the toothbrush at it.

"You barely know Miku, but we've been twins for seventeen years!" I yell at the door, hating how my voice wavers. "You're supposed to be on my side, but instead you're just gonna open up old wounds because I got your new friend in trouble for a perfectly logical reason!"

"Len, what on Earth is all the shouting for?" Sweet Ann asks as she comes up the stairs, frowning.

"None of your business!" I snap at her. She doesn't even flinch, having grown used to my outbursts. "Just leave me alone. I'm sick of this family."

With that I stomp back to my room, not even bothering to pick up the toothbrush I chucked at Rin's door. I make a point of slamming mine as hard as I can without breaking it, to send Rin a clear message I'm really annoyed with her.

As I crawl under my bed covers without bothering to get changed, I know tomorrow is gonna be just great.

#

The next day is hell. Not literally, of course, but metaphorically speaking. Rin outright refuses to speak to me in the morning, which is insanely rude, and also quite irritating. I know Rin gets awfully emotional sometimes, but she tends to cry and whine than hold a grudge. And she never tends to hold a grudge against me. Never, in my entire life has she ever held a grudge against me. Or as far as I can remember, anyway.

I regret getting angry last night and I want to apologise, but it's hard when she's not speaking to me. Oliver looks at me weirdly as I loiter awkwardly in the kitchen, then eventually give up.

I always regret getting angry. I try not to but it's hard when you have such a short fuse. It's also hard when your twin deliberately triggers you, but I guess the fault it more mine than anyways. I am the stuck up, idiotic brat anyway. And I am the reason we're here.

Knowing I'm not getting a response from Rin, I grab my stuff and run of the door to Piko's. Since we can read each other's minds he knows I'm coming around, so he's not surprised when I turn up. It's lucky I do turn up, since his arm isn't working again. I fix it, and we head to school.

We're actually there on time, which is surprising considering I had to stop and fix Piko's arm. I decide maybe apologising to Miku first thing would be a good idea, because otherwise I'll be stuck in class with her as she tries to kill me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Piko asks me as we hover by my locker.

"Of course it is, Nancy boy," I say sarcastically.

To be honest I don't like lockers. We never used them in our school back in Britain, which I think was a lot better. The number of pranks I see involving lockers is ridiculous. The only good thing about them, however, is we can lurk around them when we need to wait (or stalk) someone.

The only bad thing is Rin's locker is directly next to mine, so whilst I'm lurking around I know she's gonna appear up at some point.

"I see Rin," Piko tells me quietly. "And she just so happens to be with a familiar tealette."

I take a sneaky glance down the corridor and see Rin and Miku are standing there. They seem to have frozen as they catch Piko and I standing there.

"Shall we go then?" Piko asks.

I solemnly nod and close my locker.

As soon as we approach the two of them Miku says harshly, "What do you want?"

"To apologise?" I say, accidentally making it sound like a question.

"Apologise for what? Being the biggest jerk in the entire planet?" Miku snaps at me.

"Look," I say, waving my hands in a hushing way. "I didn't know you were going to get into so much trouble-"

"Rin told me what you told her last night," Miku says slowly. "I don't think you're sorry."

"Oh," is all I manage to say.

With the glare Miku is giving me I can't bear to look at her, and with the disappointed look Rin is giving me I can't bear to look at her either. Instead I just look at the floor, wondering how to fix this mess.

I want to ask Miku if Rin told her what she said to me last night. Did she tell Miku that she called me a heartless freak? Said that was the reason Mum sent me to America? Said that everything was my fault even though she knows I have insecurity issues about it? I'm half tempted to go on another screaming tantrum, but thankfully I feel too deflated and don't have the energy to.

I want to accuse Rin of being a traitor, but knowing that will only get me in more trouble instead I somehow manage to say, "You know, Rin, it's nice to see you finally making some friends. Kinda like the old days."

Rin's expression changes into one that looks to be a mixture of annoyance, shame, and loads of other emotions tied in. She knew what I meant by that last part; I think she's wondering whether I said it in hostility or not. I don't even know.

I turn back to face Miku. "Well I'm sorry anyway, no matter what you think."

She still looks back at me skeptically. I decide that means it's still not accepted.

Thankfully, feeling deflated prevents me from throwing my hands in the air, screaming, and spitting in her face, telling her I retract my apology if she doesn't want it. It doesn't stop me from saying, "Well, I tried to apologise. Not my fault you didn't want to accept it. Makes me the bigger person, right?"

"I'm not answering that," Piko says dryly, which indicates I said the wrong thing.

"Not expecting you to," I reply, equally as dryly as I kick myself internally. I wave my hands at the two girls, trying to keep cool. "See you in Psychology, Miku, and you at break, Rin."

I catch Miku's eye just before I leave, and she honestly looks like she wants to grind me to a pulp and use me as butter on her toast. I suppose it could work. I am blonde, after all.

Luckily for me she can be awfully good at withholding her anger when she wants to, so I turn around and stagger away, somehow allowed to live for at least another hour.

I feel light-headed again, and a sense of doom looming over me. I can already foresee a downfall back to the old me, the me who got into fights, the me who couldn't care less, the me who didn't have friends.

But I don't want to be the old me. I want to be the new me. The smart, cocky one everyone likes. Or is supposed to like. I'm not even sure if that is true anymore.

I know one thing for certain, though. I am definitely swapping seats with Nero today.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey, Raye again. Sorry this chapter is a few days late! Kate's been having computer issues, and I haven't been home nearly all week. Thank you for your patience. We hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **\- Raye**


	16. I Don't Think Things Can Get Worse

Chapter 16: At This Point, I Don't Think Things Can Get Worse ~ Miku

Without so much as a word exchanged between us, Rin and I walk into the already packed homeroom and sit in our usual seats. I practically throw myself down in my chair before I cross my arms, place them on the table, and drop my head on top of them. I'm really not interested in participating in life today.

"I'm sorry," Rin quietly says, making this the ninth time she has apologized since we ran into each other at the school entrance only fifteen minutes ago. I thought I would be a good friend and walk with her to get her books, but clearly my kindness was not well noted by Whoever is in control of this.

"Stop apologizing," I mumble without bothering to lift my head up. "It's not your fault your brother is such a jerk."

Rin doesn't reply. I don't think she knows what to say to me given my situation. All this is doing is making her uncomfortable when she shouldn't be. The worst part is this is my fault, too.

"Look, don't worry about it," I say as I shift my head so that I can make eye contact with her. "You shouldn't be in the middle of this. Don't let me be the reason you're mad at Len."

"I'm not picking his side," Rin states, her tone confident but her expression guilty.

"This isn't about sides, Rin," I respond, closing my eyes as if I'm about to take a nap. "What's going on between Len and me should stay exactly that - between him and me. It's not fair for you to be put in a situation where it's expected of you to choose sides. He's your brother, and I'm some girl you've only known for not even a month. I mean, there's no reason you can't still be his twin and my friend simultaneously when nobody is asking you to choose. Or maybe Len is expecting you to be on his side, I don't know. Regardless, don't let this thing between Len and me hurt your relationship with him. I'm . . . It's not worth it."

It's silent for so long that I can't stop myself from opening my eyes to check on Rin. Her eyes are glassy as if she's trying to keep from crying, and when she blinks a tear escapes and trickles down her cheek. "Don't worry," she whispers quietly, "Len and I haven't had a close relationship in years. There's no way you can make it worse, unintentionally or not."

"Rin," I whisper her name, unsure what to say. Gratefully everyone is off in his own world to notice this fragile state Rin is in. With how on edge I am right now, I'm fairly certain I would snap at anyone simply for giving Rin a funny look.

"I thought-" she hiccups, her voice so low I have to strain to hear her. "I thought if we came here together, things between us would get better," she admits, "but instead we've just grown even further apart. I . . . I can't believe I sacrificed everything I had and this is what I got in exchange."

Against my typical nature, I sit up so that I can wrap one arm over Rin shoulders and the other across her chest. I pull her in so that she's leaning against me, and I rest my cheek on the top of her head. In a record time of two minutes, Rin cries until she feels better, cleans herself up with nothing more than her pink sweater's sleeve, and is her usual perky self by the time our homeroom teacher begins calling role.

I spend homeroom engrossed in _These Broken Stars_ \- so far one of my new favorite books - while Rin focuses on finishing her math homework. Occasionally she will poke me with her pencil to ask me for help, but most of the time each of us focuses on her own thing. The best part is this doesn't feel awkward. We're not ignoring each other; we're simply doing separate things while enjoying the other's presence. Friendships in which two people could be doing two totally different things but still take pleasure in the fact they don't have to be doing something together to enjoy the other's company are the relationships I like best.

When I come across a shocking portion of the novel, I slam the book on the desk and have to keep from yelling "No!" What the hell just happened?!

"Homeroom is almost over," Rin informs me as she scans over her homework.

"Thanks," I sigh as I mark my page and close the hardcover, not wanting to stop reading after such a shocking scene. Despite my ability, I'm pretty bad at keeping track of time. Add in my nose being stuck in a good book, and I can't distinguish between three minutes and three hours. I slide the novel into my backpack before asking, "Are you ready for Tuesday's algebra test?"

"I think so," Rin answers, seemingly satisfied with her worksheet as she smiles at it before putting it away. "Hey," she changes the subject, "want to hang out tomorrow? We can go to the mall, eat at the food court, and window shop."

"I would love to," I smile, but then the corners of my lips fall as I remember, "but I'm grounded. No television, no outside activities, and no friends. My mom took away my truck keys, laptop, all my gaming systems, and portable DVD player, and when I get home I have to give her my cell phone as well since until I'm not grounded anymore, I can only have it when I go to school. In lesser words, I'm on house arrest."

"This is all Len's fault," Rin states, too sure of herself to phase it as a question.

"Also mine since I chucked an orange at his head," I say. I don't care if I have to walk four blocks to school because of it; I have no regrets about the little show I put on for everyone.

"He deserved it," Rin comments. Her eyes jump to the clock, and mine follow to find we have about five minutes before we need to go to our separate classes.

"Look, let's just let it go," I say. Rin works fast, taking the opportunity to quietly sing Let It Go. We giggle at the sudden mood shift.

"Don't worry, I won't dwell on it," she promises, a genuine smile on her face. "If you're not going to worry about it, then neither will I."

I smile as I try to hide that I'm skipping Psychology today to avoid Len. Okay, sure, avoiding someone is totally immature, but right now I don't think I can spend an hour sitting next to him without snapping and committing murder in a room full of witnesses. Trust me, this is more for his benefit than mine. Besides, all we have today is a big test. I won't be missing anything at all.

Since Cul should be in Lit about now, I decide, while hiding in the empty stair lift, to call her and explain my no technology predicament. Because our Literature teacher only ever gives us reading assignments, Cul and I would always skip class and hang out by the dumpsters. Unless there's a test in that class today, Cul should be playing hooky.

"You never responded to my text last night," is the first thing she says when she picks up.

"Sorry," I apologize before diving into everything that has happened here since my first day. She listens intently without interrupting, and after I explain why I'm grounded, she simply responds, "Your new life sucks."

"Tell me something I don't know," I sigh.

"I accidentally burned your copy of _Fangirl_ last week," she replies.

"It's okay. I wasn't a fan of that book anyway," I say. I only left a handful of my books with Cul when I moved, and since they were only ones she hadn't read and I could bare to part with, I'm not all that concerned with their fate.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Cul then asks. "You don't sound like yourself."

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself if I'm okay or not," I answer. "As long as I don't think, I'm fine. Then I remember last night and get PO'ed all over again."

"Should I come up there?" Cul then asks. "I don't think my parents will mind it if I spent the weekend with you."

"No friends, remember?" is how I answer. "The only reason we're talking now is because I am allowed to carry my phone to school in case of emergencies and you still play hooky from Lit." We talk for a little while longer before we each decide it's best for us both to get back to school. I have another thirty minutes before Psychology gets out, so I choose to spend that time reading and making sure the characters are okay.

I practically drag my feet to the cafeteria when lunch hour rolls around. I wait in line for today's lunch - quesadillas, with meat I'm not sure has yet been discovered by mankind - and then slowly make my way to the usual table. Everyone - Rin, Len, Piko, Miki, her sisters, Gumi, and Sonika - seems to be in a heated discussion. Rin notices me, and a look of panic crosses her face. She then proceeds to shush everyone, but it does no good. I had already heard the words "Miku," "Time Manipulator," and "joining the club." This is the last thing I needed to walk in on.

"You guys are talking about me?" I say so weakly that my statement sounds more like a question.

Nobody has the nerve to look ashamed. Instead they seem excited. "I didn't know you could slow time," Miki grins. "We didn't know such a thing was possible. When I told Yukari and Iroha, they didn't believe me!"

"I gotta say," Sonika adds in, "that's a mighty fine 'bility to 'ave. And 'ere I thought you was a Normy like myself." Gumi nods with enthusiasm, a little iceberg lettuce hanging out of her mouth.

"Who"- I can feel how I'm gripping my tray tight enough for my knuckle to turn white -"told you?"

"Right here, sweetheart."

I have to count to ten to keep my head from snapping in Len's direction. I slowly look his way to find him smirking as if he's enjoying this. No, not "as if." He's actually enjoying this, the sick bastard. "You told them," I snarl.

"Actually I told Miki, and she told everyone else," Len corrects with a halfhearted shrug.

"Len also told us you threatened his life for letting her parents know you make a lot of mistakes," Miki feels the need to say. "No need to be ashamed. Nobody's perfect." I know she's trying to be helpful, but all I see is red.

"Now that everyone knows," Len starts, "I thought I would do you a favor and let them know that you're joining our club that way it won't be awkward for you when you first show up." If that didn't strike a nerve, I completely lose it when he adds, "You're welcome," at the end as if he just kindly did me a huge favor.

"You . . . You . . ." I can feel my shoulders shaking, my eyes losing focus from the clouding anger. There's a lump building in my throat, and my eyes burn like hell. "You asshole!" I shout as I slam my tray on the table, causing my food and drink to spill all over the place. Everyone jumps back in surprise, and I can feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at me.

I lock eyes with Len before I scan the other Monster's faces. "I am so sick of this," I growl. My breathing is uneven and raged. I'm too angry to think straight. "I am so sick of everyone talking about me behind my back. All any of you have ever done is gossip about me since day one. You don't even know me! My secret aside, what do any of you really know about me? What's my favorite color? Hobby? Why do I never shorts?" No answer. "See?! None of you can answer those questions because you're too busy gossiping about me to really get to know me." Everyone looks at her lap in shame. Even Piko appears guilty of my words.

Then I shift my eyes to Len. He looks like he's taken aback by my outburst. Then again, so is everyone else so that's not much of a surprise. "I don't know what I did to you," I say slowly, "but do I really deserve this? Do I really deserve to be the topic of everyone's conversation? I make two little mistakes, and you make it sound as if I'm the most flawed and fallible person ever? And suddenly I'm threatening your life? Despite my anger, I never aimed a serious threat your way!" I toss aside the memory of wanting to murder him regardless the lack of verbal threat. "Seriously, why are you so persistent on ruining my life? Why couldn't you just ignore my existence like everyone in my old school did? What makes me so worth picking on? Why me?"

The lump in my throat is growing, and my eyes are burning even more now. I can't see past the growing fog. What comes out of my mouth next is something I didn't even know I was saying until it was too late. "I don't even want to be here. I never wanted to be here. All I want to do is go home, but instead I'm stuck where I clearly don't belong. You . . . You have no idea what you took from me, and I hate you so much for it."

I straighten up and take a shaky breath. The whole cafeteria is silent. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school heard what I said and many classmates and strangers alike started horrible rumors about me. I look over the table again, and with the exception of Len, nobody is willing to meet me in the eyes. As if what I said wasn't enough, I snarl, "None of you are my real friends."

"I am."

I'm drawn towards the direction of the small, meek voice. Rin is looking at me, fighting the shame that is surrounding the table. Of course. Rin could easily tell anyone my favorite color, hobby, and why I never wear shorts unless I'm wearing knee high socks as well. She's always quick to greet me with a bone crushing hug despite my constant claiming to not be a hugger, and she never hesitates to take interest in the things I want to talk about. Even though it's also the other way around minus the hugs, there's something about Rin that leaves me believing she could find much better friends than me if she ever wanted to.

"You are," I assure her, "and to a lesser extent, so is Nero." Even though we don't talk as much, I enjoy spending free period with Rin and him both. "You two are the only friends I have here, but everyone else . . . ," I again look over the table, and this time Len also can't make direct eye contact with me. I don't finish the statement as I spin on my heel and march away from the table, but not before whispering, "I'm out of here. Enjoy your damn lunch." The whole cafeteria is staring at me, but I ignore them.

Before I pass through the doors, somebody grabs my arm and stops me. I'm about to snap at them that I don't need their sympathy, but when my eyes meet Mew's, my words are caught in my throat. She slightly nods her head and lets me go. Before I can dwell on what she meant by that, I spin back around and slam through the doors.

The lack of footsteps behind me assures me that I'm not being followed. Good. I'm not the type who runs away because I want to be followed, but then again, I've never been the type to run away in the first place. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it.

It's when I walk off campus that a sob finally escapes me. Then I process what the burning in my eyes and the lump in my throat meant. If I wasn't crying in front of everyone when I had my episode, I was on the verge of tears. The realization makes me cry harder. I hate this. I really hate this.

Using my sleeves to wipe away my endless tears, I try to even out my breathing before I start hyperventilating like I do whenever I get too upset. Now, already a good distance from the school and nobody around to make sure I'm okay, is not the time to excite myself unconsciousness. Until I'm safely at home and locked in my bedroom, I have to keep it together.

I decide when I stop crying and my face no longer looks blotchy I'm going home. Screw school. Screw getting into even more trouble for coming home early. Screw everything. Len especially.

I don't think things can get worse from here.


	17. Time to be the Bigger Man

**Chapter 17: Time to be the Bigger Man ~ Len**

Big Al gives me a strange look as I shuffle into his office. It's a small office, since it doesn't actually serve a purpose other than counselling for the Monsters at school.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, closing the paper file he had been reading. "You don't usually come to see me during school."

I don't reply and just sulkily sit down in the chair in front of him.

He pushes the file to one side of the desk and frowns. "Len?"

"I want to go home," I eventually mutter sullenly.

"Home?" he questions. "As in here or Britain?"

"Britain, obviously," I say as I lean forward to rest my chin on my hands. I can tell that hurt him slightly, but he disguises it pretty well. "But I can't go back, can I? It barely even counts as 'home' anyway."

"You can," he replies slowly.

I give him a displeased look. "I can't. You know I can't; mum won't let me."

"Well maybe if you hadn't skipped all your anger management-" He stops mid-sentence as I groan and merely sighs. "Is going back to Britain really that important?"

"Yes," I growl. "Americans are idiots and I hate them. No offence."

"Quite a lot taken, actually, but I'll just forget you said anything." Big Al leans back into his seat. "So, did something happen at lunch?"

I groan and rest my head against the table. "Miku stormed out of the cafeteria. I think I offended her some way."

"You think?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Well, you know she already hates me, she threw an orange at my head." I look up with a glum expression. "And then at lunch I mentioned how I'd told everyone she was a Time Manipulator for convenience, as it would be awkward for her if she announced it herself, and she just freaked out at me and stormed off."

Big Al gives a frustrated sigh. "And did you say anything else?"

"No!" I snap. "It was Miki who said I'd mentioned Miku had threatened me, and actually I'd only told her because she was there with Piko when I went to his place after I'd left Miku's house. I didn't think she'd tell anyone!"

Big Al waves his hands at me to tell me to hush. "Calm down. I'm sure you hadn't thought of that, you're not smart enough." Before I can give a retort in response he continues. "So, why did you come here?"

"Well I couldn't stay in the canteen," I grumble. "I looked like a right bloody idiot."

The expression on Big Al's face tells me I'm always a right bloody idiot but he refrains from saying it. Instead he says, "Look, how about after school you go to her house to apologise?"

I lift my head. "I've already tried apologising to her multiple times. She never accepts it."

Big Al just sighs again. "Len, you made her storm out of the cafeteria, so you know you upset her-"

"I think the tears were a dead giveaway, to be honest."

He frowns at me now. "You made her cry? You made someone cry and you think you can complain about it?"

Now this frustrates me. "So, we can only judge people on how hurt they are by if they're crying or not?"

"Len, making someone so upset that they cry is a big deal."

I completely disagree but think it's best not to voice my opinion. Some people cry easily even when they aren't hurt so badly, some people struggle to cry even when they feel like their world is ending. Tears don't define how hurt a person is.

I should know. I don't cry.

"Just go to her house and apologise," Big Al says when I don't reply. "Explain to her why you said whatever you did, but don't try to make yourself sound like you were right. In her perspective you were wrong, so try and see it from her point of view. There are two sides to every story, you need to know both before making a judgement."

Then why doesn't anyone try to see my side before making a judgement on me?

"Thanks for the pep talk," I mutter under my breath, not finding it helpful in the slightest.

"Look, I can't do much about it now since I have a class to teach," he says, apparently having not heard me, or he's pretending he hadn't. "Feel free to spend the next hour in here to cool down."

This time I lean back in my chair. "But I have classes too, you know."

"I'll tell your teacher your unavailable. Just make sure you go back to your last lesson."

Maths, no thank you. "Yeah, whatever."

Big Al sighs, bids me farewell and runs off to the class he's got to teach, and I just sit there like a lemon with no idea what on earth I'm supposed to be doing. So, I simply decide to rest my head against the desk and dwell in my thoughts for a while.

Suddenly I find myself being woken up violently, something heavy having been dropped on my head. I hadn't even realised I'd actually fallen asleep until then.

I rub the back of my head and groan at whoever assaulted me. Big Al stands there, a book in one hand. The way he's tapping it against his other hand suggests he'd hit me over the head with at, in a stereotypical anime style.

"I have two things to say to you," I grumble. "One, you're my legal guardian and that's child abuse. Two, it's illegal for a teacher to hit a student. I could sue you."

"I have two things to say to you," he replies calmly. "One, you're British so you won't sue me. Two, I told you to go back to class for your last period and you didn't, so you're skiving."

"I fell asleep," I say blandly.

He snorts in response. "Yeah, I can tell."

With another groan I pull out my phone and silently send a text to Piko apologising for not being in maths as Big Al rummages through some books on the shelves at the back of the room.

Piko almost immediately texts back. _Sleeping? Awesome. Miku wasn't in math either. Meet me to walk home?_

 _Yeah. Sure._

"Ready to go?" he asks as I stand up and sling my bag into my shoulder. "Want to go to Miku's?"

"Can we go tomorrow?" I ask sullenly.

"Only if you promise you will go." I sigh and nod in response. He tilts his head to the side. "Want a lift back? If you wait a while I can give you one."

"Nah, I should go find Piko and walk back with him as I usually do."

Big Al nods and waves goodbye as I run out. It doesn't take long to find Piko, who fills me in on what happened at lunch after both Miku and I left. Rin apparently got quite upset and disappeared to sit with Nero, and everyone else just remained in an awkward silence. I can assume by this Rin's walking home with Nero at the moment.

Piko can tell I don't feel like talking much, but would really appreciate some company, so he walks me all the way to my house even though we passed his flat a while ago. Usually we go to his after school on Fridays, but today I'm seriously not in the mood.

"See you tomorrow?" Piko asks as I open my front door.

"If Miku hasn't killed me, then maybe," I grumble.

Piko just waves goodbye in response, turning around to leave as I close the door. I chuck my bag and shoes to the side and shuffle into the living room to check if anyone's home. Someone better be, the door was left unlocked after all.

Rin, Oliver and Nero are all curled up on the sofa, watching a various program I can't recognise, and they all look up as I enter. Oliver doesn't look impressed, as per usual; Rin doesn't seem exactly pleased to see me; Nero, thankfully, actually does.

"Hey," he says eventually as the other two stare at me in a weird, awkward silence.

"Hey," I reply. "What are you doing here?"

"Walked your sister home," he says simply. "She was pretty lonely."

I nod slowly and look at Rin.

She sighs and quietly asks, "Where did you go at lunch?"

"To Big Al," I reply. "He seems to be the only family I have that understands me, and we're not even related by blood."

Rin looks shamefully down at the floor as I sigh. "Sorry."

"Should have said that last night when you called me a heartless jerk," I reply automatically, knowing I'll regret those words later. Before anything else can be said I run out of the room, scoop up my bag, and run upstairs.

#

Rin looks at me oddly as I put my shoes on. "Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Early? It's only ten o'clock," I reply, too busy tying my laces to look up. I still don't fancy talking to her anyway, even though I don't feel angry anymore.

"Ten is early for you. You never get up before midday," she says slowly. "You're really lazy."

"Says the one still in her pyjamas."

"You don't generally get out of yours until at least three."

"Let's say I'm turning over a new leaf," I reply with a shrug.

"It's not exactly the first of January," Rin points out.

"I don't exactly care."

After a short silence she asks, "Does Sweet Ann know you're going out."

"No, but Big Al does and he's just as much our legal guardian as she is."

Another pause. "Are you going to Piko's?"

"No, and it's none of your business where I'm going."

She shuffles her feet awkwardly against the floor. "I'm sorry."

"What for this time?"

"For saying mum sent you to America for being a heartless jerk."

She can't look me in the eye. It's only fair since I can't look her in hers.

"It's fine, Rin. You were just annoyed for your friend, that's all," I eventually say.

For Miku. Always Miku and never me.

"Have fun today, then," she says quietly, finally looking up at me.

I try my best to give her a smile. It's pretty rueful, but it's a smile at least. "I will."

She gives me an equally awkward smile in return, though it doesn't make me feel any better. I messed up, I know I did. Rin deserves a better brother than me.

"I'll see you later," I say then I run out of the house before she can say another word.

#

Ring gives me the weirdest of looks when she opens the door to me. I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she expected.

"If you've come to see Miku, she's grounded," she explains. "We've forbidden her from seeing any friends."

I automatically snort in response, then try to cough to disguise it, but I'm not fooling anyone. "We're not friends. She hates me. You saw her throw the orange at my head, didn't you? Well, you didn't, because she had slowed time, but you saw the after effect of it."

She nods slowly. "That I did. So, if you're not friends, why are you here?"

I rock back and forth on my heels before replying. "To apologise."

"Apologise?"

"Well, there's got to be a reason why she hates me, so I want to apologise and clean the air," I say. "I mean, if she's going to join our club and all that, then she's going to be spending all her time with me and it will be pretty awkward, for both her and me."

Ring nods and then eventually steps aside, though she doesn't look happy. "She's upstairs in her room, reading. First door on the left. I would say knock before you enter but if she really hates you then she'll probably stick a chair under the handle when you announce who you are."

"I'll be quick about it, don't worry," I say, and I do my best not to take the stairs two at a time, which is what I generally do at home.

Upstairs I hesitate before knocking on Miku's door, which, in my defence, is a completely natural reaction. When I eventually do knock on it, a grumble of 'come in' can be heard. With a deep breath I open the door and slip inside, waiting for her to notice me.

She actually has quite a nice bedroom, and it reminds me an awful lot of Rin's, to be honest. It's not the tidiest of rooms since there are books lying all over the place, but heck is it a hundred times tidier than mine will ever be. On one side of the room is a bed, on which is Miku, lying down, holding a book up in the air as she reads. I admit, I'm not much of a reader myself, so we'll probably never get along.

I also admit she looks pretty cute in shorts. She has really nice legs, but I haven't come here to look at how pretty she is (no matter how much I want to).

"What do you want?" she asks, her eyes never veering from her page.

When I don't reply she finally looks in my direction. She squeals and drops her book. She wastes no time taking the blanket off the end of her bed and covering her legs with it, patting the fabric and smoothing if down. I don't know why she covered them, her legs are nice on the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she eventually asks. She tucks her legs beneath her from under the blanket and stares at me with extra ordinarily large eyes, and I try my best not to laugh, which thankfully I'm successful at.

I decide it's best to get straight to the point. "I came to apologise, and, wait, wait, before you say anything, just listen to me, okay? Apologising doesn't work if the other person doesn't listen."

Her mouth is open, as if she was about to say something, but then she sighs, glares at me, then says, "Fine, I'm listening."

She readjusts herself on her bed, crossing her legs as she continues to glare at me. Hurdle one successfully crossed, I guess.

"Well, a man once said that there's two sides to every story," I say. "I don't know who originally said it, but the man in question I'm talking about is my uncle, who bullied me into coming here."

"So, you didn't come here of your own accord?" Miku's eyes narrow even more.

Wrong move, Len Kagamine.

"It was my choice to apologise at school, he just told me to come here." I put my hands on my hips, hoping I avoided the hole I just dug. "Look, I was wrong for being an arse, you were wrong for throwing an orange at my head. I was wrong for telling the guys about you, and you were wrong for overreacting." I pause. "Sorry I made you cry, by the way."

She snorts. "Are you really?"

"Kind of. I've spent an entire night staring up at my ceiling thinking about how much of a jerk I am." I shrug. "Story of my life."

"You must offend people a lot, then."

I think back to all those days in Britain where I stared up at my ceiling, wishing I hadn't done certain things, wishing I could change past actions.

"Yeah, but that's not important," I say, hurrying the conversation along. "What is important is why I told your parents I knew what you are."

She's giving me a really odd expression, and I'd like to think it's because I look kinda cute, but I highly doubt it. "Rin already told me, remember? You think it's logical."

I try my best not to look too down heartened. "Yeah, I remember."

She leans back against her bed as she watches me, which to be honest, makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Obviously that bothers you."

"No, it doesn't."

"It definitely does," she shoots back. "Do you get into arguments with Rin often?"

"Plenty of times, it's no big deal," I say slowly, even though it is, even though I hate myself for getting angry at Rin all the time after everything she's done. "That doesn't matter though. I just wanted to say sorry for offending you, because even though I didn't intend to get you into trouble and you still took offence, and I guess that's okay, because different people get offended by different things. So yeah, sorry."

Even with the blanket in the way I can tell when she pulls her legs up so she's sitting cross-legged, whilst simultaneously crossing her arms. "I'm trying to work out if you mean it or not."

If only she could see the buckets I'm sweating by just standing in this room and trying to apologise. I'm so terrified she's going to say no, I think I might pass out.

"I do, at least partially anyway. It's just gonna be easier if we can get along, being in the same club now, and so we don't upset Rin."

She doesn't exactly look amused at this. "You're doing this purely for your own benefit?"

"No, I said partially. It's for your benefit too. Fifty percent for me, fifty percent for you. Fifty plus fifty is a hundred percent for Rin."

"This is basically all for Rin?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I try my best not to pull an awkward expression, because I know I've said the wrong thing again. "I hate having her hate me. Anyway, Rin aside, please don't hate the others. I chose to tell them - well, I didn't, Miki did, but I was gonna tell them anyway - that you were a Time Manipulator because it would be less awkward for you, or I thought it would be at least. I didn't mean to, well, make you cry."

She stares at me silently, as if wondering what to say next. Since she doesn't say anything I decide to just continue.

"Just don't hate the others, okay? It's just natural to talk about people, especially if you're new, but it doesn't mean everyone's saying horrible things about you." I take another deep sigh. "They're all genuinely interested, and they do like you. They'd like you even if you weren't a Time Manipulator."

There's a pretty long pause after that. I don't exactly have anything left to say, so Miku finally decided to speak. "Is that all? You want to apologise for being a jerk, even if you didn't mean to, and you don't want me to hate everyone else?"

"Just hate me, if you need too," I tell her. "And maybe Piko, because we've been talking about you a lot, but Piko is a pretty hard person to hate. Just don't hate the others."

"I don't hate them. People just get mad, you know? Even at people they care about." She's not glaring at me as much now. I hope that's a good sign. "I just hate you. You were the one that told everyone what I was, after all."

Actually, it was Miki, but I don't feel like shifting the blame. Miki doesn't deserve it.

"Would you hate me a little less if I told you what everyone else was?"

"Wouldn't they just hate you?"

I shrug, not trying to think about my friends potentially hating me. "They wouldn't mind."

She looks as if she's trying her hardest not to be interested, but still she mutters, "Fine."

I clear my throat and tell her. "Miki and Piko are robots. If you ever wondered why they don't eat, that's why. Iroha is a cat girl and Yukari is a moon rabbit. I honestly have no idea why the three of them are sisters. Gumi talks to animals, that's why she's a vegetarian. Sonika is a Normie, joined when Gumi did. Kaito's a vampire, hence why he's always wearing sunglasses and gets sunburnt really easily. As you know Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver are all monsters. Lapis, well, you haven't met Lapis, but she's a fairy and she lives under Iroha's hat."

"A fairy lives under Iroha's hat?" She looks almost amused.

"Out of all the things you could ask, you ask that?" I shake my head. "Yes, a fairy lives under Iroha's hat, and she's been wanting to meet you."

"Oh great, another person who already knows who I am before I've met them," she grumbles.

"In all fairness Lapis lives under Iroha's hat, so she has actually seen you, she just hasn't been able to say hi."

Miku clicks her tongue. "I suppose that's fair."

"Anyway, it's your turn to talk to me," I say, trying to move the conversation along. "There's two sides to every story, let me hear yours and we can be even."

"There's not much to say. I felt offended, maybe I overreacted, I don't know." She stops short and looks at me.

"Is that it?" I ask with a frown.

"And sorry for throwing an orange at your head, even though I'm not exactly sorry."

I think that over for a second. "Can't fault you for that, really."

There's another really long and awkward pause. "So, anything else you wanted to tell me?"

For a second I feel tempted to tell her about Britain and why I am the way I am, but it's a terrible idea so in a panic for something else to say I say, "You have really nice legs."

Suddenly her pillow hits me in the face and I stumble back slightly. I notice Miku's now glaring at me again. "Don't even think about flirting with me after all the other horrible things you said."

"You really like using that super power of yours to beat me up, don't you?" I say. It didn't hurt, but I rub my face anyway.

"Only for you," she replies, half sickly sweet, half bitter.

"All right, I'm sorry," I grumble.

She shakes her head as she stands up and wanders over, holding up her blanket so that her legs remain hidden. "Now get out."

"Get out?" I ask as she pushes me towards her door.

"I was reading, and you interrupted me, so it's time for you to leave." With that I find myself outside her room.

"At least tell me if you forgive me or not first," I beg before she has the chance to close her door.

"I'll think about it," is all she says. "Now get out. I'm not allowed friends around."

With that she closes her door, and I'm abandoned. I knock lightly on the door. "Does that mean you forgive me?" No reply. "Okay, I'll see you on Monday then."

Downstairs Ring emerges. "Did it go all right?"

"Better than I expected," I say with a smile, because smiling makes you look like a nice person, even though I don't feel like smiling. "Also, I should probably apologise for you, for insulting your daughter. You grounded her because of me, and so I can't help but feel bad."

"You can try to sweet talk me into un-grounding her, but it's not going to work," Ring says as I put my shoes on. "But it's nice of you to try."

I shrug. "I'm nice at heart, really. Now, I should be going, thanks for letting me in."

"No worries, I hope the two of you can get along," Ring says. She waves goodbye as she closes the front door, looking slightly relieved I'm gone.

With a sigh I decide to head to Piko's, hoping everything with Miku has finally been smoothed over once and for all.

 **A/N:**

Actually on time with the update today! (Not gonna lie, I set a reminder) I've only just realised that I didn't actually reply to any of the reviews last chapter, but I did read them, promise! (I'll try better this time!) It seems from last time, a lot of you don't like Len anymore, which is fair because he is a bit of a douche. My ultimate goal is to now make you all like him, though I highly doubt he's redeemed himself in this chapter!

Kate


	18. How Bad Can It Be?

Chapter 18: Me: How Bad Can It Be? Universe: Challenge Accepted. ~ Miku

After I shut Len out, I lock my door, throw myself onto my bed, and toss aside the blanket. That was a close call, him not seeing my scar. Absentmindedly I run my fingers over the gnarled flesh on the back of my calf. If he saw that then I would never be able to show my face in the whole school again. News from him seems to have the habit of spreading like wildfire.

With that thought I jump out of bed and pull on a pair of sweatpants. What happens next, I don't know why I do it. I step out of my room to catch Len before he leaves so that I can explain myself. For what I would explain myself, I don't know. I stop before I reach the stairs, and by the sound of it, he just closed the front door behind him. What do I do now? Run outside and catch up to him? As if.

I reenter my room, lock my door behind me, and again throw myself onto the plush mattress. As I stare at the ceiling, I try to do some soul searching. I read in a book once that sometimes the best thing to do when questioning our motives is to keep asking ourselves why until we can no longer come up with an answer. Or it was something like that. I haven't read said book in years so I'm probably off, but the idea is still the same.

I don't think I believe Len's apology.

 _Why?_

Because he didn't seem sincerely sorry.

 _Why?_

He was doing this half for himself, that much he admitted. Not to mention this is mostly for Rin's benefit. Sure, I love the girl, and I'm glad Len cares enough for her to try to meet on even ground with her friend, but everything between Len and me has nothing to do with her. Or at least it shouldn't. Either way, I can't accept an apology when it's based on terms like that.

 _Why?_

It's not a real apology. Sorrys are for those feeling regret and wanting to make it right with the people they wronged. If it was up to Len, he wouldn't have come today.

 _Why?_

He doesn't care about me. Sure, he flirts with me, but it's only because that's who he is. If I wasn't attractive - come on, I'm not blind to or insecure of how pretty I am - Len wouldn't give me the time of day.

 _Why?_

Isn't it obvious? I'm nobody special. I'm not social, I'm so boring all I ever do for fun is read, and I get sensitive and overreact to the littlest things.

 _Why?_

I'm not answering that.

 _Why?_

I'M JUST NOT!

 _Okay then, why are you mad at Len_ _?_

He told everyone about me. He took away the only sign of trust I can ever give to any future friend at the school.

 _Why?_

Not having any real answer, I decide to change the question.

 _Why does this hurt you so much?_

When I really stop to think about it, the answer is so blatantly obvious I'm ashamed I never knew it before. Well, I always knew, but I never put it into such a simple thought. Now that I realize what my problem is, I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

As I think about it, I'm glad I didn't catch Len. I don't owe him an explanation. I owe him nothing. He's not really sorry, and he doesn't want to make things right. I'll admit I may have overreacted, but that doesn't change anything. Len knew full well not to say anything about me. Did he care? No. And the fact he still doesn't genuinely care tells me all I need to know.

I don't need Len Kagamine in my life. Anyone leaving me this hurt and isn't sorry enough to genuinely apologize is someone I need to cut out before he can cause any more damage.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, and it had nothing to do with a guilty conscious.

I knew why I was so hurt by everyone's talking about me, and I decided I owe a number of people an apology. Len's apology no longer resided in my mind. Not to mention I remembered to turn the water off in the bathroom.

No, I couldn't sleep because I physically felt awful. My head pounded, my throat burned, and even without my blankets I was breaking into a cold sweat. It wasn't long before I got out of bed, went into the bathroom, and vomited in the toilet. I waited for fifteen minutes to make sure I wouldn't throw up again before I went back to my room. Five minutes later I was again in the bathroom to vomit some more. This time I, using toilet paper as a pillow and the rug as a blanket, slept on the nice, cool tile.

My parents found me that next morning with a fever and unable to eat without throwing it up. I had come down with the stomach flu. The thought worries me because a person is contagious usually five days before they start showing symptoms, and I've been around a lot of people during that time. Worse yet, Rin hugs me a lot, but I suppose I shouldn't worry about her since most Monsters don't get "Norm" diseases. Something about a wicked immune system, I think. Except Nero's not a Monster, and he's all buddy-buddy with Rin and me both. Either he gave me the stomach flu or I gave it to him, assuming he's sick right now too.

Monday I was too sick to go to school so Mom let me watch all three Back to the Future movies in between naps. By Tuesday I'm much better but still too sick to go to anywhere. As I read my favorite book for the hundredth time, I stop at laugh at the thought that since I haven't been to school in two days with seemingly no explanation, maybe everyone started believing that after how badly I embarrassed myself, I begged my parents to either move or homeschool me. My laughter stops when I realize perhaps that's exactly what people are thinking.

Just great.

* * *

By Wednesday I feel like myself again. I'm actually excited about going back to school and seeing Rin and Nero. Then I remember that today is also supposed to be my first day at the Monster Club, and my excitement dies.

I can still be too sick to go, can't I?

For a wild moment I seriously consider sticking my finger down my throat in order to throw up and convince my parents I'm still too sick to go. I can't simply lie and say I threw up because when I do vomit my face turns red and I start to sweat. Lying about this can never be an option for me. However, as I stare at the toilet, I realize I'm too much of a wuss to shove my hand into my mouth.

Grumbling, I say, "I'm going," as I snatch my allowed-to-have-until-after-school cell off the counter and begin my adventure. I slam the door in the middle of Mom calling "Have a nice-!"

Because I don't care about anything at the moment, I slow time to the point it's almost stopped and take my sweet time walking to the school. It isn't until I'm seated in homeroom that I let time return to normal, making me a full forty minutes early. As I'm currently not in the mood to read, I put in my ear buds and lean back into the chair. I barely finish a song before I'm suddenly tackled to the floor.

"MIKU!" an all too familiar voice cries. I gasp as I feel my ribs crush under the iron grip of Rin Kagamine. When she pulls away and our eyes meet, I'm surprised Rin is crying; but when I see how happy she looks, I know those are tears of joy.

Talking lightning fast she begins, "When I didn't see you in free period Friday, I knew in my gut something was wrong. I texted you and never got an answer. So Monday I ran here half an hour early and you never showed. I did the same thing yesterday and still you weren't here! If you weren't here today, I don't know what I would've done. Some people started saying that you must have convinced your parents to homeschool you, and I was so scared to think they were right!" Hugging me again and burying her face in my chest, Rin adds, "I was so afraid you didn't like us anymore and we would never see you again."

"Rin," I say, inwardly moaning about being right about the spreading of rumors concerning my unexplained absence. "I had the stomach flu. Actually, I think I might still do. Nothing but a little bug. Seriously, do you think I would be scared off so easily?"

She sits up, pulling me up with her. On her knees and with her hands still on my elbows, Rin studies her lap as she says, "When I learned Len went to your home, I was terrified he made things worse. He has a bad habit of doing that, you know?"

"I noticed," I say, the comment not sounding much like the joke I meant it to be. In an attempt to cheer her up, I say, "Trust me, Rin, there's no way I'm letting some jackass scare me into hiding and avoiding my friends, and that includes those friends that happen to be the twin of said jackass."

A small smile tugging on her lips, Rin admits, "Of all the ways to describe Len in one word, that is probably the most accurate." She shakes her head before she adds, "I promise he wasn't always like this. Honestly, I can't even figure out what happened to make him act this way. Believe me when I tell you that if you met us a few years ago, you and Len would have practically been best friends."

I doubt that, but I don't say as much.

Rin sighs loudly when I don't respond. "I'm sorry," she eventually says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I tell her. "Don't you ever apologize about this again. Do you understand?"

To my very surprise, Rin actually smiles, albeit a sad one. "You know, it's really nice to hear that someone thinks I don't need to be sorry even when I should probably still apologize."

Careful to not frown, I consider what Rin means by this. Has she tried apologizing to Len only for him to throw it right back at her face? I sure as hell hope that's not the case. Nobody ever, ever treats my friends that way, family or no.

I close my eyes at the thought. I don't know how or why, but somehow Rin has snuck her way into my heart. I've never had a friend like her, and I have to care a lot about her if I haven't given up on our friendship at this point. I love my friend. Her horrible brother aside, I'm glad I met Rin.

Opening my eyes, I look at Rin and say, "I'm serious about your not apologizing. Everything between Len and me should stay just between us. There's no reason you can't be his twin and my friend at the same time."

"I know, but I feel guilty for everything he's put you through," she says.

"I can handle him," I say as I stand to my feet and pull her along with me. "How about you tell me what I missed these last couple of days."

"They were so boring!" Rin groans, and my scan around the room proves it to be empty. Not that I care if anyone saw Rin's and my moment, but it's important to know who's around. "Nero has been out sick, too, so I've been very lonely."

"I figured that much since he's the most likely candidate for who gave me the bug," I mumbled to myself.

"But it's okay because you're here now!" Rin exclaims, probably not hearing me. "And today is going to be your first day joining our club, too!"

"Ugh!" I groan as I throw my head back.

It takes Rin a moment to say, "I get the feeling you're not very excited."

* * *

The second I enter Psychology, my eyes land on a familiar blond. "You jerk!" I say to him as I march forward and slam my backpack on my desk. "Do you have any idea what I've been through because of you?"

"I can say the same," Nero shoots back at me. He stands to his feet, and with both of us pointing at each other, we yell in unison, "You gave me the stomach flu!"

We stare at each other for a moment, glaring into the other's soul. Then, as if on cue, we both start laughing. Nero places a hand on my shoulder for support, and I double over and put my hand on my chair. We're like this for a while, and I notice the green haired kid mumbling something about us being freaks. I can't find it in me to care. Honestly, I can't think of anything better than laughing so hard you feel a six pack coming on.

Once we calm down, Nero says, "But seriously, thanks for giving me the stomach flu."

"That's my line," I snort as I take my seat. "The only people who touch me are you and Rin, and since you were sick and she wasn't, the only logical conclusion is that you got sick from someone else and gave it to me."

Shrugging, Nero say, "I can't argue that. You don't come across as a people person."

"Because I hate people," I smile.

Nero sits in the desk next to mine, Len's desk. "Did you mean it?" he asks. "About me being one of your only real friends?"

Lips pressed together, I nod in confirmation. The smile that decorates Nero's face is so contagious I follow suit. "And since you got me sick, you owe me," I say.

"Perfect, because I was thinking that Rin and I should initiate you into our group."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Am I an official member now?"

"Not until initiation."

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret."

Snapping my fingers in pretend disappointment, I say "Well darn!"

"You will find out soon enough, little grasshopper," Nero says as he leans forward and ruffles my bangs.

"Stop!" I laugh as I playfully swat his hand away.

"Make me!" Nero exclaims.

"Get out of my seat or else I will make you," a familiar voice says.

Nero and I both look behind us to find Len glaring at the shaggy haired boy. "I'm going to sit here today," Nero proclaims as if it's the only option.

"I will physically move you if I have to," Len warns. Wow, he's really POed about something. Is it always his time of the month? Or does he usually just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

"Let it go," I tell Len. "It's just a seat. You're not required to sit in the same spot every day."

Len merely rolls his eyes. "Have you thought about it?" he suddenly asks.

"Huh?" It takes me a moment too long to figure out that he's referring to his apology. "Yes," I answer.

"And?" he waits for me to continue.

"I don't accept it," I tell him.

I can tell Len's trying to not ask why, but I won't explain anything to him unless he does. When he says nothing, I turn to Nero and am about to start up another conversation. However, before the words exit my mouth, Len asks in an offending way, "Was it not a good enough apology for you?"

Angry that he would use such a tone, I snap my head his way, glare at him, and snarl instead of answering like a normal person, "No, it wasn't. If you can't tell me you're sorry because you really feel regret, then I have no need to accept it."

"What about Rin?" Len asks, and the question alone leaves me even more pissed.

"This has nothing to do with her!" I answer. "I hate you and want nothing to do with you; Rin knows that much. It's obvious she doesn't like it, but you and I can't pretend to get along for her sake. If you're going to apologize, do it because you truly mean it, not because you were told to or you think it will be easier for your sister if you do."

"Fine, I'm sorry! How's that?" Now Len is starting to shout.

Shaking my head, I reply, "Talk is cheap. If you're really sorry, don't tell me. _Prove_ to me that you feel regret and you want to make it up to me. _Show_ me just how sorry you really are."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!" Len snaps.

"Use your bloody imagination!" I respond. Huffing, I turn away and tightly cross my arms over my chest. For a minute or two Len says nothing.

He surprises me by saying, "If you don't want to accept my apology, that's fine. We don't need to be friends. We don't have to pretend to like each other so Rin won't have to be stuck in the middle and pick a side. I just hope she picks yours because I've already taken all her friends once, and I don't want to do it again."

I spin around to find - and also can't believe - Len looking somewhat remorseful. Up until now, I was aware that Len loves Rin, but now I'm actually _seeing_ how much he cares about her. Granted, he's doing a pretty good job keeping his emotions masked, but I notice how the corners of his lips drag down, how he's not standing as straight, and how his eyes have soften just the tiniest bit. For a solid second I consider telling Len as sweetly as possible that I'm not taking Rin from him and that I would never let him scare me away. I almost break, but I catch myself in time.

Hardening my gaze, I say, "Stop putting Rin in the middle. I'm not asking her to choose sides. The only reason I'm not accepting your apology is because you don't mean it. That alone has nothing to do with Rin. Our dislike towards each other should not affect our relationships with her, and if you think she needs to choose a side, then you're a pretty awful brother." Looking away again, I snarl, "If you can't apologize to me because you're really sorry, then don't talk to me. Ever. I don't want to speak to you again as long as I live. I'll tolerate your existence for Rin's sake, but nothing more."

Len doesn't respond. What he does is storm out of the classroom without looking back. I should feel smug for putting him in his place, but instead I feel awful. All he wanted to do was meet with me on even ground since it's obvious that would mean the world to Rin, and I respond by using Rin against him. Not to mention Len's admitting to taking away her friends before, something that really throws me off. I don't know his past. I don't know what put a rift in his and Rin's relationship. Yet here I am calling him an awful brother. For all I know, I turned the tables around and made _him_ feel horrible.

"What did I miss?" Luka asks as she takes her place to my right. "I saw Len marching off as I came in."

I don't answer. I'm too guilty to say a word.

Nero, who I had forgotten was here, munched on the potato chips I didn't know he had and said, "What you missed, goddess of tuna hair, was a dramatic exchange between Miku and Len." Downing the rest of the snack bag, Nero added, "Who needs soap operas when these two are entertaining enough?"

* * *

Twenty minutes into class, Len decides to grace us with his presence. The teacher doesn't call him out on it. Len simply trots in and slumps into Nero's desk while said boy sits in Len's. Honestly, I like this new seating arrangement better.

Near the end of class, the teacher calls me out and says, "Since you missed the test Monday, you will have to make up for it. Are you available to do the make-up after school?"

I'm about to mumble my positive answer when the realization dawns on me: If I do the make-up, I won't have to go to Monster Club. I feel a giant smile grow on my face. However, before I respond, Len butts in.

"Don't you and Miku have free period together after lunch, Nero?" he asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Nero asks, and I want to know the answer as well.

Instead of responding to his seat mate, Len tells the teacher, "If possible, have Miku take the test during her free period. I wouldn't want her to miss our engagement after school today because she has to do a make-up."

The teacher looks back and forth between Len and me, and I can see what he's thinking. Sonova . . .

"Don't make it sound as if we're dating, Kagamine," I say without looking at him, my cheeks and neck on fire. "You know I can't stand you." I notice a number of girls looking at me as if I'm the craziest person alive for not liking "dreamy Len Kagamine." I ignore them.

Because of the big mouth, I'm told to come back here during my free period to take the test. I agree without arguing, and class is dismissed. As we exit the classroom, with Nero promising to see me later and initiate me another day, I catch up to Len before I lose him and say, "We need to talk."

"After you made it perfectly clear that you don't want me to communicate with you? Aren't you fickle." Len definitely seems irritated, but he's not going anywhere so I'm sure he will at least hear me out.

"Okay," I begin, "back in class-"

"I'm not apologizing for telling the teacher to give you the test during free period," Len interrupts. "Today is your first day at the club, and like hell you're missing it." Whether he means that to annoy me or to genuinely believe he acted in my interest, I don't know. I don't stop to ponder it.

"Shut up and listen to me. Sure I'm ticked, but that's not why I stopped you."

"Huh?" I know I've caught Len off guard by how high his eyebrows shoot up. I hate how innocent the look makes him appear.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly before he can interrupt me again. "I shouldn't have said you're an awful brother. Though you are without a doubt the biggest ass I have ever had the most unfortunate luck of ever meeting, you must be doing something right. Rin thinks the world of you, and I know you're only trying to right your wrongs with me for her sake. However, that does not change my opinions of you. I still hate you. Seriously, if you were to die today I would probably start celebrating." Len snorts at this, but he has the good grace to let me finish. Shrugging, I continue, "I still won't accept your apology unless you can convince me it's sincere, and the stuff about leaving me alone still stands. It's just I felt super guilty for using Rin against you like that. It was unfair and totally wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Silence, and then, "I don't accept your apology."

"Tch, really?" With the willpower it takes to keep me from rolling my eyes, Len should be grateful that of all the things I could have thrown at his head, I chose an orange.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Len holds his palms up as if he's giving me a peace offering of some sorts. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Whatever floats your boat," I mumble. "Unlike you, what I did made me feel awful, so I gave you a sincere apology. Whether or not you accept is your own business. My conscious is now mostly clean. Who knows? Maybe you can learn from me."

Leaning closer to me, Len smirks and says, "I think I can learn a lot of things from you."

At first I'm confused, but as he leans closer, I side step and glare at him. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" I ask, annoyed.

The idiot seems amused. "Isn't persistence admirable?" is how he chooses to answer. Great, he's back to his flirt mode. I stop him to apologize and suddenly he thinks he has a shot with me. The poor boy's delusional.

"Let's go back to the you leaving me alone and not talking to me arrangement," I say as I spin on my heel and stalk away.

"I never agreed to that!" Len shouts after me. I ignore him. Fine, if he won't stop bothering me then I guess this whole not talking to each other plan is solely one sided.

* * *

When it reaches my last class of the day, math, I take my seat at the front of the classroom, empty due to not every previous class letting out yet, and turn around to speak to the person behind me. "Where's your boyfriend?" I ask Piko. It just occurred to me that I've never seen him by himself before.

"Looking for Rin," Piko answers as he, obviously last minute, finishes his homework. "She stole his math homework again."

"What for this time?" I can't help but ask.

"I'm not too sure," Piko answers, "but after Len left to look for her and before I made it here, I ran into Rin and Nero in the hallway. They were shouting something like 'All hail the math god!', and I should probably mention that someone started a fire in the soccer field during Rin's free period."

I choke back a laugh. Stealing Len's homework is one thing, but burning it as a sacrifice to "the math god" just made me love Rin even more.

"When I told Rin Len was looking for her," Piko continued, "she said, 'Thanks for the warning,' and scurried away to her class."

"That explains why his highness is in such a grumpy mood," I say. Piko raises an eyebrow in a way that suggests I'm way off, but his lack of explanation informs me that even if I ask he still won't tell me. Instead I say, "I'm sorry I blew up on everyone Friday. It was wrong of me."

"You had every right," Piko insists, his eyes scanning over his own homework. When he realizes he's avoiding eye contact, he looks at me dead on and continues, "We shouldn't have talked about you behind your back. Well, Len shouldn't have, but the rest of us chose to contribute. You're right: we don't know you like we should. Except for Rin, none of us can claim to be your real friend. For that, I'm sorry."

The second his apology leaves his mouth, Piko focuses his attention back to his homework. His cheeks turn a dusty pink. Huh, I didn't know robots could blush.

"Doesn't mean we can't be," I blurt out, the words spoken before I knew they were formed. "Friends, I mean. Just, not when Len's around. I don't like him, but you're cool."

At this Piko blushes an even deeper shade of red, surprise written all over his face. Composing himself, he says, "I don't see why not." I smile, and he returns it.

Shortly before the last warning bell, I say to Piko, "I know I'm in no position to ask this, but why is Len in such a bad mood?"

When Piko doesn't respond right away, I turn around to find him choosing his words very carefully. Finally, "He talked to his mother last night. She called, and Rin answered. Rin didn't hide anything about meeting you and how Len treated you, and even though I don't think Rin was trying to get Len in trouble, the things Lily - the twins' mom - had to say to him weren't necessarily the best." Piko sorts out his next sentence carefully before adding, "Len hates it here, but he's not allowed to go home until he can straighten himself out and learn to treat people properly."

I'm about to comment that at the rate he's going, Len is never going back to his home country. Before I can, however, Len stalks into class and throws his backpack on his desk. Piko looks away with guilt. If Len heard anything, he doesn't lead on.

I greet Mew when she walks into class but remain silent the rest of the time. When Mr. Hiyama collects homework, Len admits to not having his. As a result, Len has detention after school today. The situation enlightens me.

Len won't be at the Monster Club today. I don't have to spend any more time with him.

All hail the math god.


	19. A Date For Valentine's

**Chapter 19: A Date For Valentine's ~ Len**

"Morning, Princess!"

I groan and lazily open one eye. I'm in Piko's living room, sprawled under a blanket in my boxers. I'm assuming the yelling came from his room so I yawn and get up, padding over to his room where I find him sitting up on his bed, unamused.

"Have a good night?" he asks as he points to his arm. He doesn't need to say anything anymore. It's obviously limp, so I just crawl over his bed to the screen where I tap some buttons.

"Your sofa's comfier than my bed. I should stay here more often," I mumble as I prod the screen.

"Couch," is all he says.

I ignore that remark. "You really should get that arm looked at."

"I know, but I keep forgetting."

"And I thought I had a bad memory."

"Like forgetting your homework, again."

I frown at him as I sit down. He takes this as a cue to unplug his arm and wave it around. Thankfully it works. "I didn't forget it. Rin stole it."

"That's your excuse every time."

"Because it's true every time."

Piko mimics a yawn, and I know that's only a tactic to get me to yawn. It works (damn contagious yawning), and I regret getting up. I just want to go back to sleep, but school starts soon and I can't.

"Come on, darling, get dressed," he says as I shuffle off the bed. "If someone came around right now and saw us both in just our underwear, they'd get the wrong idea."

"They'd get the right idea," I drool before shuffling back into the living room and collapsing on the sofa. I really don't feel like school today, especially since I kinda have to face my family and I know for a fact they are not gonna be happy with me.

What exactly happened? I hear you ask. Well...

My mum called. Of course, Rin answered; I never answer the home phone. If someone wants to contact me directly then they call my mobile. It means I don't have to leave my room.

Eventually Rin called up the stairs saying mum had wanted to speak to me, and so begrudgingly I did decide to talk to her. Rin had told her everything that had happened between Miku and me, and so mum had a go at me. Not that it was anything special because she always has a go at me when she calls, if she doesn't then the balance of the world has been interrupted. Nice and caring when talking to Rin, but never has anything nice to say to me. Pretty average phone call.

So obviously I wasn't in the best of moods. Rin knew that. Rin knows whenever mum calls I'm never exactly happy, but she still had to steal my homework and land me in detention. On a Wednesday. I missed the club. MY club, if I want to be pedantic. Seriously, that was the last straw that day. I just kind of internally flipped.

Despite what mum thinks, I am getting better. I haven't punched someone lately, I just kind of scream at them. I feel like screaming at Rin. I'd do anything for her, but sometimes I just want to strangle her. First, she landed me in trouble with mum, then she landed me in trouble with Mr. Hiyama. That's a cause worthy of strangulation.

"Seriously, get up, Len," Piko says as he idles in, already dressed. He always gets ready really quickly for school because A. He doesn't need to eat breakfast and B. He doesn't need to shower.

Luckily, he actually has a shower, because what kind of flat wouldn't have a bathroom? I'm the only person who ever uses it though.

"I don't want to go to school," I mumble into the sofa. "Do you know how badly Ann and Al are going to kill me when they see me?"

"After you hung up on Ann last night?" Piko asked. "She's going to kill you a thousand times."

Not helpful, Piko. Not helpful.

So last night I didn't go home. I knew if I did I'd flip at Rin and things would get ugly and she'd get upset, and of course I'd be in trouble despite the fact she's the one who provoked me, intentionally or not. After detention I just went straight to Piko's, and eventually Sweet Ann called demanding to know where I was. "Piko's," was all I had said before hanging up on her. I hadn't felt like explaining at that point, mainly because she always takes mum's side - they're sisters after all - but I know I'll regret that decision today.

"Come on, Princess," Piko says, pulling me to my feet. "Get showered and dressed already."

"What's with the 'princess', Nancy Boy?" I ask.

Piko just shrugs. "I don't know, just hurry up and get ready."

#

At psychology today, I'm there before either Miku or Nero. Luka's already sitting there though, tapping away at her phone. I'm assuming she's texting Meiko.

"How's my lovely tennis player doing today?" I ask her, taking Nero's seat. This does mean I'm quite far away from her but it doesn't mean we can't talk.

She looks up at me, somewhat unamused by my flirting, but somewhat amused as well. "I'm assuming you're talking to me, and not Meiko, since she has a bit of a temper."

"You're the only one here," I tell her, at which she just holds up her phone.

That confirms she is in fact texting Meiko. "So," I continue. "Valentine's soon. Anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Are you asking me out, Len Kagamine? Because if you are the answer's no."

I laugh slightly. "I wasn't, actually, but I know someone who wants to."

She taps her phone against the table. "He wouldn't have purple hair, would he?"

"He might have."

"And he wouldn't be the class clown, would he?"

"He might be."

At that point Gakupo walks into the classroom. He gives me a wave, then trips over his own feet, then bashfully takes his seat at the front of the class. Whilst I snicker to myself, I notice Luka's watching him, and I hope that's a good sign.

It's only a couple of minutes later that Miku and Nero walk in, chatting away about whatever. They see me sat in Nero's seat and simultaneously frown.

"You threw a huff yesterday about sitting in the wrong seat, and now you're deliberately doing so?" Nero says as he sits down in mine. "Are you ill?"

Silently, I glare at him.

"Are you mad at me?" he then asks.

"Yes, I'm mad at you," I partially snarl. "You obviously took part in stealing my homework with Rin and landed me in detention. I was having a crap enough day as it was, and you two idiots just made it worse."

"Whoa, I didn't kn-"

"Just tell Rin the next time I see her I'm strangling her."

"No-ted," Nero says, dragging out the word.

"What happened to this undying love for your sister?" Miku asks, leaning on her elbows as she looks past Nero and at me.

"It runs away sometimes," I grumble, not willing to explain anymore. Instead I ask, "Had fun at the club?"

"It was great considering a certain jerk wasn't there," she says calmly.

I grit my teeth together. There wouldn't be a club if it wasn't for me, thank you very much.

"You know, Rin's quite worried about you," Miku continues. "Said you didn't come home last night."

"That's none of your business," I grumble.

"Thinks it's her fault too."

Well that's a stab to the little amount of heart I have. Dammit, Rin. Somehow you always make me sympathise with you even when I currently hate you.

"Well you can tell her I'm still strangling her the next time I see her," I say, disguising my sigh. "Only a little less violently than I originally planned."

Miku apparently has nothing left to say, she just turns to talk to Luka, who's stopped texting Meiko by now. Nero looks at me then leans forward on his elbows to join the conversation with Luka and Miku.

That's cool, I don't need to speak to anyone today. Totally fine with spending the entire lesson in silence. Which is precisely what I end up doing.

Next lesson, I'm considering sitting next to Gakupo.

#

"You all right?" Piko asks as I slink out of class.

"No," I grumble. "I'm still annoyed and now I'm hungry too. All I want is a nice juicy steak but I can't have one and there's no way I'm getting one at home either. School canteen food it is then."

"Cafeteria."

"Canteen."

At that point we're passing Big Al's office, so I hurry on pass. It's quite easy to play the avoid-Big-Al-and-Sweet-Ann game when I don't have them as teachers.

We eventually reach the canteen, buy some food (no steaks, which is a shame considering my sudden craving for one) and start to head over to our table, only I stop half way.

Of course, Miku's sitting there since she's a member of the club. Apart from Yukari, who I assume is with some of her other friends, the usual suspects are there: Miki, Iroha, Gumi, Sonika and of course, Rin. Even Nero's there, one hand on Miku's shoulder and the other on Rin's.

Rin's laughing, a mighty big grin on her face. The others all seem to be laughing too, even quiet, little Iroha. They all seem perfectly happy with Miku and she seems perfectly happy with them too, so I guess the club yesterday was a success.

For some reason this kinda hurts. Maybe it's because Rin doesn't look so lonely, a reminder of the old days. Maybe it's because Miku seems to fit in with my friends more than I do.

I think I'm just jealous. Or envious. I don't know which.

"Len?" Piko gives me a quizzical look. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, as level as possible. "I just think I'm gonna sit with Kaito today."

Piko looks over at the table and then back at me. "Is it Miku?"

"It's everyone," I say, which feels a little closer to the truth. Not that I know what the truth is. "Have fun. I'll see you in maths."

Before he can respond, I run outside. I can only imagine the snarky comments made about me when he turns up at the table alone.

It's not too hard to find Kaito, considering I know exactly where he'll be. He's with Gakupo, standing just outside the tennis courts. Leon and Lola are with them too, holding hands and leaning against each other. They're the type of couple that you always see together, but when they're apart they're still completely individual. It's a beautiful relationship, really. Something I'll only get after twenty years, if at all.

Kaito looks quite odd standing there in sunglasses early February. He just says he has extremely sensitive eyes. Telling everyone it's because he's a vampire wouldn't be recommended.

"Good afternoon," he says as he notices me coming. "What brings you out here?"

"Not the same thing as you, evidentially," I reply, looking towards the tennis courts where Meiko and Luka are already playing tennis. Meiko's on the side closer to us, so she can't see us since she has her back turned.

Kaito is not disguising the fact he's looking directly at Meiko's arse very well. I suppose it doesn't help that her shorts are too short to even qualify as something more than underwear, but still.

"I hope not," he says. "Bro code states you're not allowed to go after the girl I already have an interest in."

"Bro code doesn't state I'm not allowed to look at her."

Kaito shrugs in response.

"Anyway, Gakupo, asked Luka to the Valentine's dance already?" I ask, remembering the conversation I had earlier with Luka.

"No, too cowardly," he admits.

"Well, I think she might be interested."

He raises his eyebrows. "You think so? Why?"

"The way she was looking at you in class," I reply with a grin.

He thinks about this for a second then demands, "Name your sources!"

"Me. Primary source."

"You better not be lying, Kagamine."

"Since when do I lie."

"Always," Kaito says unhelpfully as he looks back at Meiko and sighs. "Do you think she'll ever be interested in me?"

"Not unless you stop being a creep," Leon says.

Kaito's shoulders deflate. "Don't be mean, just because you already have a date."

"I'm sure if you're nice enough she might consider it," Lola says with a smile.

"Confidence," I say, patting him on the shoulder. "You and Gakupo need to go buy some."

"Tell me the shop and I'll head there immediately," he replies dryly.

"What about you, Len?" Leon asks. "What lucky girl's going with you?"

"Piko, at this rate," I say glumly.

"Uh, guys, I think you've been spotted," Lola says, pointing towards the courts. Leon seems to be stifling a laugh.

Kaito, Gakupo and I all look up. Luka's obviously noticed us, and of course she's telling Meiko. Meiko whirls around and glares at Kaito as she throws and catches a tennis ball in one hand.

"She's gonna kill me," he squeaks.

He flees before the tennis ball can hit him in the face, only Meiko's aim is a little off and she hits me instead. Luckily, it's in the side of the head and not my actual face but it still seriously hurts.

Meiko runs over to me, looking quite sorry. "I'm sorry, Len. I was meaning to hit the idiot that ran away."

I look at where Kaito's run too. He grins at me and waves.

"It's all right, I can take a beating," I mutter, picking up the tennis ball and throwing it back to her. "Maybe you should consider not throwing tennis balls at him?"

"When he stops peeping on me, maybe," she says, turning around to throw the tennis ball to Luka.

"You got a date for Valentine's?" I ask as casually as I can.

"No, and I'm not going with you," she says rather bluntly.

"I wasn't asking, but it's great to know you're single. Keep it that way." I grin and wave goodbye before running over to where Kaito is, where he's now been joined by Gakupo, Leon and Lola. The poor vampire will be extremely lucky if he lands a date with the girl of his dreams.

A/N:

Guess who's updating this at 11:15 at night before she forgets to upload it on the regular schedule... not me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's refreshing to have Len hang out with some of his other friends for a change, haha. See you next chapter!

Kate


	20. I've Bitten Off More Than I Can Chew

Chapter 20: I've Bitten Off More Than I Can Chew, Now I Have To Hope I Don't Choke ~ Miku

Again and again the horrors of yesterday afternoon play inside my head. What, exactly, have I gotten myself into? I did not think this through at all.

 _"What are you doing?" Rin asked the second she walked into the classroom in which the club is held - I asked Mr. Al where to go and how to get here - and threw her backpack across the room. "Are you reading?!" The way she said the "R word" made me wonder if she's had any bad experiences with books, but that wouldn't make sense since she's obviously seen me read before and has even discussed her English reading assignments with me._

 _"What else am I supposed to do until the club starts?" I answered, my eyes refusing to leave the pages._

 _"Miku," Rin said my name as if she's embarrassed . . . for me. "I'm late. The club started over fifteen minutes ago."_

 _I snapped my well loved paperback shut and whipped my head around to see everyone else awkwardly staring at me. Since Len was absent, Piko sat with Miki and her sisters. "I don't understand," I said, my eyes still trained on the Monster teens. "If the club started, then how come there are no activities?"_

 _"Because the point of the club is for Monsters like ourselves to socialize with fellow Monsters," Rin replied. I turned to look at her, and she practically glared at the others. "Why didn't any of you guys tell her that the club started?" she asked them. "Were you going to leave Miku as an outcast?"_

 _"In our defense," Miki answered, "she was sitting at the front of the room, away from everyone, nose stuck in a book, like a loner."_

Maybe that's because I am somewhat of a loner, _I thought but didn't say. Instead I bit my lip and watched the scene play itself out._

 _"And you didn't think to talk to her?" Rin challenged._

 _"About what?" Gumi sounded defensive. "We don't know what Miku likes! How are we supposed to know where to start?"_

 _At this, Rin pointed at my hands, which were still holding my book, and raised her eyebrow as if to ask, "Isn't it obvious, or are you just dumb?"_

 _Iroha was the first to pipe up. "She likes to read!" the cat eared girl exclaimed, as if it's the most surprising thing ever. As if she was adding a silent "Who likes to read?" at the end._

 _"What are you reading that's so interesting it's worth ignoring the rest of us for?" Piko questioned, his tone joking as if my "ignoring" them was no big deal. This is why I like him._

 _"Uh . . . ," I say, sounding like an idiot. Despite myself, I read the title before saying it out loud. "_ Memoir of a Pyrokinetic Vampire. _"_

 _"Oh, I've seen the movie!" Miki's eyes lit up, and terror crept through me. It's always a book lover's worst nightmare when people know your favorite title by its God forsaken film adaptation. "It was so good, even if it was a little unrealistic."_

 _"What do you mean by 'unrealistic'?" I asked as one of my brows raised. The film made a lot of changes to the book, but since Miki doesn't strike me as a reader, I'm pretty sure she would have a different view of "unrealistic" than me._

 _"A Pyrokinetic born into a family of vampires, duh," Miki answered. "Since her biological parents are vampires, then it's only logical that Miriam - that's her name, right? - should be a vampire too."_

 _Shaking my head, I replied, "Actually, that's incorrect. If there's one thing pyrokinesis and time manipulation have in common, it's that when the gene passes to a child active instead of dormant - which very rarely happens - it rides out any other possibility for that unborn child to be anything else."_

 _Everyone gave me a confused look. Even Rin, who has since sat down next to me, looked at me like I just accidentally spoke Spanish instead of English. After I made sure that wasn't the case, I added, "Contrary to popular belief, most Monsters aren't exactly their own species. They're often Norms with special genes, to put it simply._

 _"_ _Take vampires for example," I both waved the book and extended a hand in Kaito's direction. "Kaito is a vampire because he possesses the vampire gene. Now let's say that he finally settles down to start a family." Kaito blushes at this, as if he already has a woman to settle down with in mind. I keep talking. "If his spouse is another vampire, then odds are they will have a vampire child. If she's a Norm, odds are still in the favor of producing vampire offspring; but since only one parent instead of both carry the gene, odds of having a Norm child have increased, no matter how slightly. So yes, it is indeed possible for Monsters to have a Norm child, even if it's incredibly rare. Anyway, back to the point. A vampire and a werewolf, for example, is a lot less predictable since both genes are so dominant. Really, it's a fifty-fifty chance either way._

 _"Throw in the time manipulation gene," I continued, barely taking a breath, "and things get even more complicated. There's no way of knowing if you or anyone else carries the gene. It's easily passed on, but hardly ever active. When it does pass on active, every other gene that determines a person's abilities is overridden. So if a vampire parent - doesn't matter which one - carries the time manipulation gene and that same gene passes on to the child active, then that child will be a Time Manipulator instead of a vampire. So yes, it is possible for vampires to have a Pyrokinetic child, which is horrifying to the vampire since they don't like fire at all."_

 _Silence, and then, "How do you know all that?!"_

 _"Because, Miki," I began, "I actually read the book instead of relying on a movie that butchers the story. Miriam was indeed a real Pyrokinetic born into a family of vampires, and naturally she would want to do a lot of research. She wrote this book before she died as a way to document growing up in a community terrified of you, as a way to let people know what it's like to grow up so different from your family that you feel as if you don't truly belong. That movie you mentioned is nothing more than a cheap attempt at a romance film. They changed practically everything! Miriam wasn't an only child; she was the fourth of seven children. She wasn't an adorably clumsy brunette; she was a platinum blonde with the same grace of the other vampires. Lastly, she never had a love interest she accidentally burns to ashes in the climax. She never had a love interest at all! Miriam never had a crush on any of the vampire boys, let alone fall in love with one. Nor did she unintentionally kill anyone. She just . . . burned a good number of her family members by accident."_

 _More silence followed, and then it lingered too long for my comfort. Then finally, "You should consider taking up a teaching role."_

 _I tensed up before turning around to see Mr. Al and Miss Ann standing in the doorway. I got the sinking feeling that they just heard everything I said. "It's apparent that you know a lot about the subject while your fellow classmates do not," Ann added. "They could learn a thing or two from you."_

 _"Yeah, that's a good idea, Aunt Ann!" Rin cheered. To me, "Miku, you really should consider teaching! You sound so knowledgeable about this, and it's not as if we have Monster classes as an elective."_

The others murmured in agreement. Apparently everyone, Al included, agreed with Ann. It's all a blur to think about now, but I know for certain that I agreed.

"Except I don't have the slightest idea of what the heck I'm going to 'teach' this Wednesday," I moan to myself, grateful nobody in the halls cares enough to eavesdrop on me talking to myself.

What the hell was I thinking?! I can't teach these people, but I don't have it in me to go up to either Mr. Al or Miss Ann and tell them I changed my mind, especially when I remember Miss Ann saying how nice it is to finally have someone as smart as me in the club. Even Mr. Al agreed that the club needs to do something other than socialize since, in Miss Ann's words, "You kids do enough of that as it is. Might as well learn about other Monsters while you're at it."

With a sigh escaping my lips, I walk into homeroom and toss my backpack under my desk. I greet a few fellow classmates before sitting down and placing my ear buds in my ears and tuning out the world in favor of listening to my K-pop. Ten minutes later, I feel someone sit next to me. I open an eye to see a sad looking Rin on my right. "You okay, Triple Shot?" I ask as I rip out my ear buds and give the blonde my full attention.

"Len didn't come home last night," she answers without looking my way.

"I wouldn't worry. With his personality, whoever kidnapped Len will give him back soon enough." Rin shoots a glare at me, telling me now's an inappropriate time to joke around like that. Well, she's right. "Any idea where he was?" I try.

"Piko's," Rin answers, not missing a beat. "Aunt Ann called him last night, he told her where he was, and then he hung up on her. She's going to skin him alive the next time she sees him."

"And you?" I question.

Sinking under the desk, Rin responds, "It's my fault. I know it is. I'm too scared to call Len or so much as text him. If Aunt Ann doesn't get to him first, Len's going to have my pelt."

"Pelt?"

"I meant skin. Anyway, I don't know what to do."

"Why did you steal his homework this time?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want him making you uncomfortable during your first time at the club," Rin instantly answers. "Of course, when I really think about it, there were plenty of alternatives I should have taken instead."

"Look, I appreciate your looking out for me - I really do," I begin, "but I can take care of myself. Your only concern should be mending whatever has been getting in between yours and Len's relationship. Having me involuntarily get caught in the middle isn't going to help either of you."

"But it's not fair!" Rin stomps while remaining seated, and this causes everyone in the room to look at her. "I left everything for him only to find out he doesn't need me here. He has loads of friends, everyone loves him, and if I have to overhear another group of girls gossiping how 'hot'"- at this Rin uses air quotes -"he is, I'm going to be sick. And Len got this popularity all on his own. Me? I'm fricking Hyper Piper, the hyperactive freak who talks really fast and can't sit still long enough to not disrupt the lesson. Hardly anyone likes me. They just tolerate me for Len's sake. If Len came here by himself, he'd still be where he is now; but if it was just me . . ."

Trailing off, Rin wipes her eyes with her bare forearm and sucks in a sharp, shaky breath. She mumbles an apology before finding her backpack suddenly interesting. Whatever she's trying to find amongst her textbooks and binders, I know she's not going to locate it.

"Have you tried talking with Len?" I offer.

A laugh so bitter it stings my ears comes from Rin. "We can't talk without arguing. That's all we do these days, argue." She keeps searching through her bag, like if she looks hard enough she can find the secret to fixing her relationship with her twin. It's with a frustrated huff she gives up, throws her backpack back on the floor, and says, "I guess deep down, some part of me just wants to get back at Len for all of this. I know it's not fair since I choose on my own free will to be with him, but . . . there's this little piece of me that holds him responsible, that wants to hurt him for all this. Does that make me an awful person?"

Since I don't have a good answer, I place my hand on Rin's shoulder and rub small circles on the spot. Rin sighs, wipes away more tears, and spends the rest of homeroom with her face buried in her arms as they lie on the desk.

* * *

I try to cheer Rin up before we split up until lunch, but I can't think of anything beyond a lame joke and a couple of bad puns. Fun fact: Rin enjoys bad puns.

It's as I'm slugging to Psychology that I notice a poster advertising the school's Valentine's Day dance. Being the mature person that I am, I stick my tongue at the painfully pink and heart filled monstrosity.

"Do you have something against that poster?" I hear Nero ask as he comes up behind me.

"Valentine's Day is stupid," is my answer.

"What have you got against the holiday of love?" Nero asks as we walk side by side to our classroom. "Do you have a bad experience or something?"

"Valentine's Day is nothing more than a made-up holiday to trick people into buying overpriced chocolate, flowers that die within days, and stupid stuffed animals for their significant other," I answer. "Why do you only have to show your love for someone once a year? If you love someone, show it every day. They best part? You don't have to show your love with gifts. Just doing something nice for your loved one is enough. Save jewelry and fancy dinners for something that's really important, like anniversaries and birthdays."

Nero ponders my words a minute before concluding that I've never been asked to be someone's Valentine before. When I confirm that thought, Nero laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders. "You are absolutely perfect," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I may be removing his arm from around me, but I'm grinning like an idiot.

"For you, February fourteenth is Single's Awareness Day, so of course you want to trash talk Valentine's Day like that," Nero responds.

"No, I just hate stupid, made up holidays," I say. I hum to myself a moment before saying, "I just had a thought: If I had a boyfriend and told him not to worry about Valentine's Day, do you think that will make him worry even more?"

"Yes!" Nero looks surprised. "We men have no idea what the H-E-double hockey stick goes on inside a woman's head! Even if a girl says she doesn't want to do anything for Valentine's Day, more often than not she's upset when the guys doesn't do anything for her on that day. Seriously, you girls say you don't want to celebrate, but then you get mad when we don't!"

"Not every girl is the same," I shrug, but he's right. I honestly don't care about Valentine's Day, but the days after would make me feel bad if all of my friends talked about what their boyfriends did for them while my hypothetical boyfriend did what I wanted and didn't do anything special for me. "What would be your expert advice on the subject?" I ask.

"Just don't say anything and let the man do what he wants," Nero answers. "The poor, make believe guy is already stressed out enough as it is. Whatever you do for the love of God, don't make it worse by making him wonder if he should pull through with celebrating or not. If you secretly want to celebrate and he doesn't, you're mad at him; and if you really don't want to celebrate and he does, you're mad at him. How's a poor guy going to win with those odds stacked against him?"

"Good point," I shrug. Time to turn the tables. "What about you? Any plans for a special someone on Valentine's Day?"

"Weeelllll," Nero drags on the word. "There is this cute little foreign girl I've had my eyes on for a while, but I don't have the stinkenest clue how to impress her. Like, do you celebrate your culture's way or hers? And that's even assuming the holiday is celebrated any differently at all."

"You're funny," I snort when we walk into the classroom. At the sight of Len, I frown. I notice that Nero is also frowning, but not for the same reason I am since Len's sitting in Nero's seat isn't what's on my mind.

 _Foreign girl._ Nero said that he has his eyes on a foreign girl. I want to slap myself for instantly thinking more along the lines of Swedish or Dutch or anything considered "exotic" by my American mind. British people, like anyone else when not in their country of origin, are foreigners. I thought Nero was joking, but I know a foreign girl, too.

The only other foreign girls are Sonika and Lola. Despite all the greenette's beauty, Nero doesn't look twice at Sonika, and Lola is obviously committed to her boyfriend. As far as I'm aware, that doesn't leave anyone else.

Nero is interested in Rin.

Son of a biscuit eating bulldog.

* * *

 **Author's Note:Raye again! I'm just going to plug in some shameless self-promotion here, so don't mind me.**

 **I want y'all to know that there is a prequel story on my account right now! If you're dying to know Len's past, then keep waiting. Kate will reveal Len's past in her own time. We don't want her to rush perfection. ;)**

 **Actually, this prequel I mentioned is about Rin and Nero and how they became friends (and how appropriate I promote this fanfic in the same chapter we learn Nero has a crush on Rin. LOL That wasn't planned at all!). It isn't necessary to read to continue on with _The Monster Club_ , but it'd still be pretty cool if you checked it out. The story is called _Hyper Piper_ , and it's on my account Fantastical Chaos. I adore those characters, so I do hope you take the time to read it!**

 **That's all I wanted to say. I hope you have an amazing day/night, and we love y'all so much!**

 **\- Raye**


	21. Am I Really Jealous?

Chapter 21: Am I Really Jealous? ~ Len

Considering I'm really not up to going to maths today I decide to skive. Not the wisest decision in the world, really, because everyone is already in enough of a mood with me as it is, but I seriously just can't be bothered. I don't want to be glared at by Mr. Hiyama for an hour, I don't want to have to be near Miku either. I don't even know why I ever liked her in the first place, I seriously hate her right now.

I text Piko to tell him I'm skiving and then head home. No one will be there for the next hour so I have a lot of time to relax. I have an extra-long shower, shave when I realise I look seriously scruffy, and then raid the fridge for any form of meat that doesn't require cooking. In the end I just decide to go for a steak considering I'd been craving one earlier today. Luckily steaks are beef and beef is red meat so I don't have to cook, I just eat it raw. It would have tasted better warm, but I don't give a damn.

Hopefully Sweet Ann won't notice one steak is missing. My name has already been written enough times on her to kill list as it is.

No longer feeling hungry, I collapse on the sofa and wait for everyone to return. Oliver returns first, thankfully. We don't generally get along but sometimes we do and today he's nice enough to wish me luck with his parents, though he does announce if I die he's having my room because it's bigger than his. Then he disappears upstairs and once he's put his stuff away comes back down and we watch cartoons together on the TV.

Rin's the next to return home. She glances into the living room where she sees me and Oliver watching cartoons, and stands there awkwardly as she watches us. I look up and scowl at her for a good minute until I look away again. Hopefully this translates well enough to 'I don't feel like talking to you much'.

"Are Aunt Ann and Uncle Al here yet?" she asks Oliver.

He shakes his head and doesn't look away from the TV as he answers. "Of course not, if they were Len would be dead by now."

Rin sighs, knowing this is true, and hovers in the doorway for a second longer before disappearing. Just like Oliver she eventually returns downstairs to watch cartoons with us, but she chooses to sit next to our cousin rather than me. Smart choice.

After a while we all hear the door open again. The other two instantly look at me, and I groan internally knowing that my time has come and Sweet Ann is going to kill me. I just stare at the cartoons, as if nothing bad will happen if I don't divert my attention away from them.

It doesn't work though. From the corner of my eye I see Sweet Ann stomp into the room, followed by Big Al. He doesn't look angry like my aunt does, but he doesn't necessarily look pleased.

"Len Kagamine, I think you have some explaining to do," Sweet Ann snaps. So much for being sweet.

"I don't think I do," I mutter sullenly, refusing to look at her.

"You hung up on me last night!" she yells. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?"

"Look, Ann," I say as I eventually look at her. "You asked where I was and I told you. I don't see what the fuss is about."

"The fuss is you didn't come home, and then you hung up on me! Don't even think you have the right to treat your parental guardians this way!"

"I'm sorry I was in a bad mood yesterday. It was just easier to go to Piko's," I grumble. "I'm sorry, I should have called first, but I was in a bad mood and wasn't thinking straight."

I very nearly add that it didn't help that Rin stole my homework, but thankfully I'm not feeling too sullen so I easily prevent myself. Throwing Rin under the bus and getting her into trouble would make things worse.

Sweet Ann looks like she wants to say something but Big Al gets there first. "Len, it's all right if you want to spend the night at Piko's if you're feeling upset. Just please remember to tell us first, and also remember that we are here to talk to if you need to. You're our nephew, we do care about how you're feeling.

I shift awkwardly on the sofa and find myself not being able to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I know." Eventually I just stand up and say, "I'm done for the day. I'll be in my room if you need me."

I think Big Al wants to say more but honestly, at this point, I don't really care. I just scurry past and run up to my room. For some reason it feels safer to be alone.

#

I'm lying down on my back playing on my phone when Big Al knocks on my door telling me Sweet Ann is going to start making dinner soon and she's wondering whether I'm hungry. Really, she wants to know if I'm in a good enough mood to eat with the family. I just say sure.

My uncle hovers in my doorway for a moment longer then walks into my room, closing the door behind him. I look at him sceptically as he comes to sit on the edge of my bed.

"If you've come to lecture me I'm not interested," I tell him.

"I'm not here to lecture you," he assures me "I'm here to see if you have anything you want to talk about."

I frown at him. "Like what?"

He sighs. "Len, I told you downstairs earlier if anything is bothering you, you can talk to us. You had no problem with coming to vent at me when you upset Miku in the cafeteria the other day."

"Well maybe something isn't bothering me now," I say sullenly. "And besides, the only reason I went to you then was I wanted an excuse to skip lessons."

"The does sound an awful lot like you," he remarks. He quickly sounds serious again though as he says, "Len, your aunt and I aren't idiots. Even a three-year-old could see something's bothering you."

"Did it ever occur to you maybe it's because I had to talk to mum the other day only for her to scold me?" I ask as I turn my attention back to my phone. "No, probably not. Everyone's only ever concerned about whether Miku or Rin are upset but no one ever cares if I am."

"And what are you upset about?" he asks.

I sigh and finally put my phone down. "Everything."

"And what does everything involve, exactly?" Big Al asks. He pats the space on my bed next to him, telling me to sit up. Reluctantly I do, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"For starters, my mum," I grumble.

"You don't have to speak to her if you don't want to," he tells me.

"I'll look like an even crappier son if I don't," I mutter.

Big Al sighs. "Let's just forget your mum for now and focus on the current issue. Miku, right?" I groan and roll my head back, and he nods knowing he guessed right. "What's happened with her? I thought you apologised to clear the air between you."

"Yeah and it went swimmingly," I say bitterly. "She didn't want to accept my apology and still hates my guts. So much for being the bigger person."

"Len, please tell me you gave her a genuine apology, at least," Big Al asks, but there's clear doubt in his eyes. I look down at my lap, and he knows I didn't. "Len, don't expect anyone to accept an apology if you don't mean it."

I just groan and look away. "I dunno how to apologise properly. It's not like I'm used to it."

"Then I'll guess you have to learn," he says, though he misses my point.

I mean yeah, I never really apologise to people. Never once said sorry to someone after I broke their nose, or rarely ever apologised to someone after insulting them, unless they were Rin. But the thing is, I never really had anyone apologise to me. I mean sure, mum tried to say sorry to me for shipping me half way across the world, but I doubt she meant it, and that's the thing I'm getting at here. I may not apologise much myself, but I don't receive them either. How the heck am I supposed to learn?

"Why can't someone else be the bigger man for a change?" I eventually mutter.

"I'm not saying always be the bigger man, just knowing how to apologise is a useful skill," Big Al says, nudging me with my elbow. I look back at him as he says, "So who'd you want to be the bigger man then, Miku?"

I scowl at the mention of her name and look away. "She doesn't have anything to apologise for. I'm the one that's done everything wrong."

"Are you sure?" he enquires. "You've been noticeably more grumpy since she's turned up."

My eyes flickers back to him before I look away. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I feel so annoyed with Miku. She's legitimately done nothing wrong. I'm the one that threatened her about her powers. I'm the one that got her in trouble with her parents. I'm the one that sent her storming out of the canteen. Heck, I'm the one who's deliberately riled her up because I've flirted with her. But what has she done? Become friends with Rin.

And so, it dawns on me. Why I'm so upset with Miku.

I feel too ashamed to look at Big Al as I say, "I'm jealous." I don't willingly add anymore, but he doesn't ask any questions. He simply waits for me to elaborate in my own time, which is pretty appreciated. "She stole Rin from me. Not that I ever had Rin in the first place. We barely talked in Britain because she was with her friends and we barely talk now because I'm with my friends. But..." I pause for a moment, then grit my teeth and say a little more angrily, "But she's still stolen Rin from me. She's practically convinced her I'm the devil!"

Big Al puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, bent over so he's a little more my height. "I'm sure Rin doesn't think you're the devil."

"I'm sure she does," I mutter glumly.

Big Al sighs and after a moment says, "What has Rin done then, to annoy you?"

I'm sure I look a little taken aback right now. "Who says I'm annoyed at Rin?" He simply raises an eyebrow at me so I mutter, "She's done nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asks with a frown. "You seem even more distant this past week."

"She's," I start but then I pause to think. She's taken Miku's side. She's yelled at me for getting her new friend in trouble. She had a go at me for the fact we're in America. She told our mum everything I did wrong. She stole my maths homework for the hundredth time and landed me in detention again with a teacher who hates me. "She's done nothing..."

I can't tell him. I just can't. Whatever Rin's done wrong, there's no doubt I've done worse. Whatever she's done can be forgiven by the fact she sacrificed everything to come to America with me, right?

Maybe not. But I'm such a lame arse I can't get Rin in trouble. I'd hate to see the look of betrayal on her face.

"Do you want me to talk to Rin?" Big Al asks and I quickly shake my head.

"Hell no," I say. "If she wants to be friends with Miku and not me, let her. I still have all my friends."

All. As if I have many. You may think I do, Miku might think I do, but to be honest? No, not really.

Wait to go, Len. Isn't self loathing just great?

Big Al sighs then eventually stands up, very nearly hitting his head on my ceiling. "I'll go tell Ann then that you're hungry, and maybe you should consider talking to Rin."

"Yeah, sure," I mutter as I flop back down on my bed, picking up my phone again.

Big Al leaves, the expression on his face suggesting he doesn't think talking to me was worth it. Perhaps it wasn't, but it has made me realise I'm jealous of Miku taking Rin. Not envious, but jealous. Rin's my sister, not hers.

 **A/N:**

Oh, Big Al, you've just gone and made things worse. Trust me, it all goes down hill from here! Prepare for a hellish amount of depressing chapters, you have been warned! Len, my boy, hasn't anyone told you that jealousy is bad?

-Kate


	22. Something Isn't Right

Chapter 22: Something Isn't Right ~ Miku

I can't get freaking Len Kagamine out of my head.

Yesterday he mentioned something about taking all of Rin's friends, and Piko implied Len hates America since he was sent here because he doesn't know how to behave. Now today he not only ditches us at lunch but doesn't show up for math either. I should be relieved I was spared from interacting with him more than necessary today, but yesterday's events won't let me enjoy those glorious moments. He's like a puzzle I'm trying to put together, but I don't have a picture to tell me where the pieces are supposed to go.

Clawing my scalp, I sneak a peek at the clock. Twenty minutes left of class. I can do this. I can forget about Len.

With that determined thought, I let go. The rest of class goes by smoothly. I even feel motivated to try having a conversation with Mew, something I haven't been keeping up with since interacting with we-all-know-who tends to leave me feeling drained.

"I've been meaning to ask," I start, keeping my eyes on my notebooks as I tuck them away to make myself appear casual, "why do you wear that makeup? You said it was tribal custom, right?"

Mew looks at me suspiciously, as if trying to decide if I'm genuinely curious or looking for reasons to mock her. With a shrug, she decides I'm harmless. "It is," she says, her words guarded despite my not being a threat. "A custom, that is. Only women of power can wear it. The makeup symbolizes that power."

Now I'm really curious. "What kind of power?"

"More or less who's in charge." Mew stands, and I follow. She continues speaking as we walk side-by-side out of the classroom and down the hall. "Centuries ago, our witch doctors were the most reserved women in the tribe, being on the same level of authority with the chief. Although we have long since given up on those days, some of us still hold onto tradition even if for aesthetic purposes. My great-grandmother, for example, is just as adamant about wearing her makeup as I am. Everyone else in our family thinks we're crazy, but Grandmama raised me and insists I'm just like her."

"Did the witch doctors really have powers?" I can't help but ask.

"Old legends, really," Mew answers. "If the powers were real, they vanished a long, long time ago. Some of us just still wear the makeup."

I nod, entranced. "You live on an Indian Reserve?"

"It's small, but it's home."

We walk for a bit before I change the subject. "Say, want to hang out sometime?"

Mew stops dead in her tracks, and a student not paying attention crashes into her. She doesn't seem phased as she continues staring at me.

"Not any time soon, of course," I quickly add. "I'm sorta grounded right now."

"Thanks, but . . . ," Mew begins walking away, "I'm not a people person."

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean we can't hate people together." I jog to keep up with her long strides. "You won't sit with me and my friends at lunch no matter how many times I invite you, and you won't say more than a hello at homeroom if Rin's around. Is there something I should know about them? Did they ever treat you badly?"

"They have treated me no differently than anyone else here."

Like an outcast.

"Why won't you stand being around them?" I ask. "They're not that bad once you get to know them. Besides, you tolerate me well enough. What's wrong with my friends?"

Stopping again, Mew whirls around just in time for me to crash into her chest. She looks down at me, her lips wobbling. "Nothing is wrong with your friends," she insists, "but I can't be near them. They suspect enough already."

I step away, giving us space. "Suspect what?"

Instead of answering, Mew answers, "If I truly awaken, there will be no going back. That's what they'll want for me if they knew. You're different from them. I can tell. You wish you could go back, but you can't. I know you would never force anything from me or take away what has already been taken from you. I talk with you, Miku, because I know you understand, but they wouldn't. That's why I wish to remain acquaintances. If we become friends, your other friends will want me to join their group. That simply cannot happen."

There's so much to what she's telling me, but I can't figure it out. It's right there, right in front of me, but I can't grasp it. "I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to do," I say, hoping it's the right words.

"They won't make me," Mew replies, "but the pressure will always be there. No, Miku. I won't 'hang out' with you. It's nothing personal, but please understand this does not state my opinions of you as a person. Now, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

With that, she spins on her heel and stalks away. Just like that. I'm left dazed and confused. If Len's a puzzle, Mew's a twelve-sided Rubik's cube.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I say as I walk into Miss Ann's office. There are two other desks, showing that she shares the room with other teachers, but neither of them are present right now. Miss Ann, her mouth full of what appears to be a large bite of brownie, waves at me to sit across from her. "Can you really ask a student who isn't in any of your classes to speak with you?" I ask, sitting down.

"I teach both sophomore and senior literature," she answers after she swallows. I get a good look at her plate and see she's actually eating chocolate cake. She pushes the plate aside as she continues, "I'll have you as a student next year. Maybe I'll get you, Rin, and Len all in the same class."

I shift uneasily in my seat. "But that's not why you want to speak with me?"

"No, Miku. It isn't."

My palms start to sweat. "Is this about Len?"

Miss Ann's eyes widen. "Gracious, no. Where would you get that idea?"

"Never mind him then," I say quickly, not wanting to discuss the blond if I don't have to. "Why did you ask to see me?"

"You know about the dance the Friday after next, do you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Why?"

Sighing, Miss Ann says, "My committee for the dance has shrunken, unfortunately. One of the girls broke her arm during cheerleading practice yesterday, and she came to me this morning to say she won't be able to help anymore."

I nod, recalling the incident from the school gossip I overheard. "So you want me to take Kokone's place on the committee?"

"You don't need to do anything crazy." Miss Ann smiles reassuringly. "Other than helping set up and clean up, and running errands when asked, you're free to enjoy the night. Maybe even ask a boy to be your date."

Well, this doesn't sound terrible, but I'm still not in the position to help. "I should probably tell you I'm grounded," I say, choosing to leave out who helped play a part in that.

"Talk to your parents, and see if they will forgive you for this night," Miss Ann suggests. "I'll call your mom and throw in a good word for you."

"Okay," I begin, "but why not ask Rin? She's not already on the committee, is she?"

"My niece refuses to help," Miss Ann says, suddenly finding her fingers interesting. "She wouldn't even paint a new poster advertising the dance, so we had to recycle the design she made last year."

My eyebrows shoot straight up. "Wait, you're telling me _Rin_ made that frilly poster?" I didn't know she was artistic.

"Painted it herself." Miss Ann shakes her head. "She hasn't painted since the incident last year," she mumbles so quietly I don't think Miss Ann meant for me to hear.

"What incident?" I ask regardless.

"Rin should be the one to tell you, assuming she wants you to know," Miss Ann answers, "but don't ever say anything about it around Len. He doesn't know, and Rin wants to keep it that way."

The dark look in Miss Ann's eyes tells me that whatever this incident is, it isn't one that you just casually talk about. "Was Rin in a car accident?" I ask. When Miss Ann blinks in surprise, I clarify, "She said riding in cars here makes her uneasy."

"Again, something you need to ask her," Miss Ann answers. "Now, since I know you need to be getting home, I'll let you go. I'll call your mom after you leave, and she can inform me later if you can- Wait, I have one other task for you. Miku, can you make table decorations?" I nod. "Good. That was Kokone's task, but with a broken arm . . . Anyway, I have the things you need at home. If your parents are all right with your helping, please come by this evening so I can give them to you. We need the pieces all put together by Monday. Will you be able to manage?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be able," I say. I'm on house arrest and have no access to the Internet. There won't be much else to do.

"Excellent!" Miss Ann claps. "I'll make sure you get our address. Come by whenever, just not past nine. It's still a school night, after all."

Nodding, I say, "Okay, Miss Ann. I'll see you later."

Miss Ann waves as I leave, and I try not to laugh at how she didn't really ask for my help and give me the option to say no.

* * *

I won't lie: I was kind of hoping Mom would insist that as I'm grounded, I can't do jack for the school's Valentine's dance. Too bad she agreed with whatever Miss Ann told her. Plus Mom knows how much I hate dances and cheesy holidays so of course she would make it very clear that I had to do this.

Well, at least she gave me back my keys so I could drive to Miss Ann's house instead of walk all that way.

After knocking, I check my phone not because I need to. No, I check it because I'm not sure what you're supposed to do while you wait for someone to answer the door. Stand there awkwardly? I guess, but I'd rather not.

The door swings open so fast it makes me jump. There, grinning wickedly, is Rin. "No, I was not standing by the window, waiting for you to come up and knock," is how she greets me.

"Hey, Triple Shot," I say as Rin invites me inside. I glance around the room, quickly taking in the décor. "Nice house."

"Only when guests come over," Rin says with a laugh. It's then I notice she's wearing an oversized gray T-shirt with sweat stains and black workout shorts. "I think I broke the world record for cleaning a messy house to the point it's spotless."

"You know I'm only stopping by to pick up a few things, right?" I point out.

Rin shrugs. "I needed something to take my mind off Le-" She shakes her head, cutting herself off. "I'll let Aunt Ann know you're here." With that she skips off to where I assume is the kitchen. Whatever Miss Ann is making smells good.

Again I'm left standing around like an awkward duck. I turn my attention to their living room where I see Oliver watching cartoons. Slowly I walk closer and rest my arms on the back of the couch. He nods at me, and I return the gesture. That's all the greetings and pleasantries we give each other.

Finding no interest in the show, I turn away to study the pictures lining the walls. Most I see at first glance are of Oliver as a baby, but there are more than plenty others as well. There's Miss Ann and Mr. Al's wedding photos, pictures of Miss Ann and Mr. Al when they're younger surrounded by who must have been their friends years ago, and then I come across a set of photos that makes me stop. There's a woman who looks so much like an older Rin posing with Miss Ann. Is she the twins' mom? Didn't Piko say her name was Lily? She and Miss Ann don't look much alike – but then again, most sisters don't.

There's a picture of Miss Lily and Miss Ann graduating, Miss Lily smiling at the camera as she holds a baby in each arm, and Miss Lily, around Christmas time based on the tree in the background, laughing and wrapping her arms around two small, blonde children who can't be much older than six. One of the kids is smiling with an open mouth at the camera, her missing front teeth on full display. The other has his arms crossed and glares at the camera as if he's grumpy over something that happened just before the picture was taken.

I sense Rin beside me before she speaks. "That's one of my favorite pictures," she says. "It was the Christmas we spent in Australia with our grandparents. Ever celebrated Christmas in the summer? It's amazing! Actually, we spent Christmas last year in Australia too. It was the first time in a long time since the whole family had been together."

"There sure are a lot of pictures," I point out, looking for more to feature a younger version of the twins but finding none.

"Mum and Aunt Ann don't have many pictures from their childhood," Rin says, "That's why Aunt Ann carried a camera almost everywhere when she started university: she wanted to capture every special moment she could. Hey," she takes my wrist, "I want to show you my favorite picture."

Without giving me a chance to respond, Rin drags me through the living room to an office near the back of the house. "This is Uncle Al's," she says as she pushes open the door. "He's upstairs talking to my brother right now, but I don't think he'll mind too much if I bring you in for a minute." I don't fail to notice that Rin didn't mention Len by name.

Mr. Al doesn't have a big office, and the clutter does nothing to clear up room. There's a desk with a computer, filing cabinets, and stacks of paper all over the floor. Since, at a glance, these papers seem to be in some sort of order I can tell this mess is an organized kind of messy. However, I don't think the half-eaten ham sandwich on the desk is a part of the organized chaos. Other than that, it appears no different than anyone's home office.

Rin, seemingly aware of where everything is in the mess, goes to one of the filing cabinets lining the wall and pulls open the second drawer. "Aunt Ann keeps her scrapbooks in here," she explains as she searches for a certain one. Finding it, she pulls it out and approaches me. After she locates the page she wants, she pulls out a single photograph and hands it to me. "This was taken about five years ago now, when Aunt Ann and Uncle Al first moved here. The three of us visited for a few weeks after they got settled."

Taking the photo, I hold it gently as I study it. Indeed, everyone in the photo appears younger. Miss Ann and Mr. Al, who appear to be in their mid-thirties, are holding an American flag end to end and smiling brightly. Oliver, who's a child, sits on his dad's shoulders as he grips a toy golden bird in his hands and grins like he's heard the funniest joke his mom wouldn't approve of. Then there is the younger version of the twins, sitting in front of the flag. Twelve-year-old Rin has her brother in a headlock, but she pays him no mind as she shows the camera a wide smile.

Then I notice Len, and my heart jumps to my throat.

Ever seen pictures of the person you hate with a passion when they were still young and innocent and never gave you reason to hate them? It's weird, seeing a picture of this preteen boy and knowing I can never hate him. Len's trying to get out of his sister's grasp, but . . . he appears to be laughing as he tries to break free. He's not paying attention to the camera so I know the smile's genuine. The more I look at him, the weirder I feel. The boy in this photo looks so cute and sweet. I know this one photo does not sum up Len's entire childhood, but that doesn't mean I can't stop wondering what happened between that day and now to make him the way he is.

"That was the day Aunt Ann became an American citizen," Rin says, either unaware of how I'm looking at her brother in this picture or choosing to ignore it. "Mum wanted a nice picture to immortalize the event. The twins were supposed to sit in front of the flag like good little Brit children forced to wear American flag T-shirts, but I decided not to do that." Rin smirks, but it falters when she continues, "It's my favorite because it's one of the few we have where Len's actually smiling." She shrugs. "He was always a grump, and I won't pretend otherwise. Smiles, real ones, have been so hard to get from him lately that sometimes I think without these pictures, I would have forgotten what his look like."

As I hand back the picture, I try to find the words to say in response. I don't find them. Instead I say, "You look very different with long hair."

"Like the spitting image of my mum," Rin says as she puts the photo and the scrapbook it came from back. "Up until last year, I've always had long hair."

I'm about to reply when Miss Ann calls Rin from another room. After promising to be right back, she scurries off. I don't watch her go, but I hear her exclaim "Bloody-! Don't scare me like that!" as she leaves.

Since I'm back to feeling awkward, I look at Mr. Al's desk to see the photos he keeps there when a red circle catches my eye. It's on the last page of a document, and the words are small enough that I need to lean closer to read them. I nearly choke when I do.

 _Keep an eye on Mew Sanderson._

Mew, the very same one from school.

Against my better judgement, I peel up the last page. All the sheets are stapled in the corner, so lifting the last reveals to me the first. It's an Email that Mr. Al has printed, the subject being "Magical Property Levels as of Late NOT Normal." My hand starts shaking when I read who sent Mr. Al the Email.

 _Lui Hatsune. My dad._ I forget how to breathe for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

My hand drops the sheet and slams against my chest as I turn around to find Len hanging out by the doorway. How long has he been standing there? I can only hope he didn't see anything.

"You gave me a freaking heart attack!" I snap when I regain enough of my wits to speak again.

Len scowls at me. This isn't just any scowl, too. No. This is a deep, hateful scowl that I can feel stabbing me in the gut. It makes me uncomfortable, but I don't show it. Instead I drop my arm and scowl right back, even if I can't match his displayed anger.

Baring his teeth like some kind of wild animal, Len says, "You're not allowed to be in here."

"Rin let me in," I say, throwing my unfortunate friend under the bus.

Without blinking, Len replies just as bitterly, "She's not allowed in here either."

I don't acknowledge him as I stalk out of the room. The problem is the doorway is too narrow to leave without running into Len, who doesn't move out of the way. When our shoulders collide and our bare forearms brush against each other, I pretend it doesn't bother me and that it was no different from hitting the doorframe.

Only my traitorous body reacts to the feel of him. My skin tingles where it met his, and I cross my arms to hide the rising goosebumps. I wish he wasn't so damn attractive. I won't deny he is when there's nothing wrong with my eyesight, but too bad my body doesn't have the same opinion of him as my more logical mind. The contact should have left me feeling repulsed, not secretly hoping something like it will happen again.

"Sorry this took so long," Miss Ann says to me as I turn the corner. She has a large cardboard box in her arms. "Things were a little more out of place than I thought they would be."

"It's okay." I take the box from her arms. "You need these ready by Monday, correct?"

"Yes. I'll have a new task for you by then, so it's more for your own benefit to have these done."

"Yes, ma'am." I shift the box to my hip even though it's large enough for me have a hard time keeping an arm wrapped around it.

"Wait, Miku!" Rin shouts. She runs up and hands me packets of glitter. "Aunt Ann needed me to get this." She grins. "Now you have everything. Bye-bye!"

After I give a manageable wave, I exit the house and load the box into my truck. There are a lot of faux flowers, ribbons, and hearts in there. I mentally gag at all the lovey-dovey things I'm going to be touching this weekend.

The tingling still lingers in my skin as I drive home. I growl. "Stop enjoying yourself," I snarl because talking to your arm is a thing normal people do. "That's not ever happening again, so just stop it right now. Geez, I'm going to need a long shower tonight to get all traces of Len Kagamine off of me." I shudder to think how I'm going to be acting around him at school tomorrow. It's going to be hard to make eye contact without my face going red.

All thoughts of Len come to a crashing end when I think about school. Dad sent Mr. Al an Email about abnormal magical properties, and he choose to end that Email with _"Keep an eye on Mew Sanderson."_ An ending that Mr. Al felt the need to circle in red pen.

There's something going on, and it appears to me Dad thinks one of my classmates is to blame.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Raye here again! When Kate said "** **a hellish amount of depressing chapters" were coming, she wasn't joking. Okay, not too much drama in this one, but there's still the mystery of Rin's incident (which isn't really a mystery; the story is out there). Not to mention all this chapter has done to set up for things to come. Might I suggest y'all start popping your popcorn and chilling your Cokes now? :P**


	23. The Let's Hate Miku Hatsune Club

Chapter 23: The Let's Hate Miku Hatsune Club ~ Len

I had a very long debate with myself last night about whether I should have told Big Al that I found Miku snooping in his study. In all honesty, I should have told him immediately, because snooping in a man's study when you're there as a guest, especially when you barely know that man and he's also your teacher (I know he's not Miku's actual teacher, but still. Same school.) is like… well, it's just bad. It's definitely something you should get in trouble for.

Though, in the end, I didn't tell him. Logically speaking, telling him was the best choice, but the last time I used a logical basis to snitch on Miku I was the one that got the worse repercussions. Okay, Miku got grounded, but Rin threw a toothbrush at me. And decided not to speak to me. And everyone started to hate me for something that wasn't even my fault. I can't be bothered to go through that again, so I don't tell Big Al.

I'll regret it at that inevitable point in the future when Miku turns out to be some traitorous spy sent to ruin our family. But that's future Len's problems. Yesterday's Len was too tired. Yesterday's Len was also annoyed that Rin showed Miku pictures of him. I would have picked another argument with Rin if it wasn't for the fact I was still more annoyed with Miku for stealing her from me.

In the morning, before I head to school, I check my phone for the time and notice I have a text from someone who's contact name is something far too rude to actually repeat.

 _Al messaged me last night. Said you were upset._

I scowl at my phone as I bitterly type out a reply. _Not upset. Just angry. Do you expect anything else?_

I meet Piko on the way to school, and just before we get there, I get a reply.

 _You said you were getting better._

Piko grabs me by the wrist, lest I throw my phone to the ground. I've done that once (twice) before. Screens are expensive to replace, and Sweet Ann refused to get me a new one, insisting I should pay for it from my own pocket since I smashed it myself, but Big Al caved and paid for me. To keep me in a good mood, I think.

"Just ignore her," Piko whispers to me and he pries my phone from my hand and puts it in his own pocket, only giving it back to me before we get to class.

I decide to act like nothing happened has happened. I'm not mad at the texts. I'm not mad at Miku for stealing Rin. I'm not mad at Miku for sneaking into Big Al's office. That plan lasts for a whole two minutes. I can only guess Miku thinks I'm being weirdly aggressive about catching her snooping around Big Al's things yesterday, not that I can confirm this since I don't talk to her, as I'm firmly in the Let's Hate Miku Hatsune Club.

It won't last long, a week maximum and then I'll grow tired and give up, but I'm determined to spend this one week loathing her.

The first thing I do when I walk into psychology is to walk straight to the front of the class instead, not even sparing Miku and Nero a look. I do at least hear a gasp from Nero as I plonk down in the seat next to Gakupo, like I told myself I'd do a while ago. Gakupo raises his eyebrows in curiosity, but he doesn't ask questions. He simply gives a lopsided smile and accepts how things are. Even though I could rant about my issues for days, I'm glad he doesn't pry. I'm also glad he at least asks a cryptic question to check if I'm okay, without making it too obvious he wants to know how I am. Okay, he's pretty obvious about it, subtlety isn't his thing, but I appreciate the effort anyway. People don't often ask how I am, something that has already been established.

Miku, for some strange and idiotic reason, actually tries to say something to me when the lesson ends, but I completely ignore her and stroll out the classroom without looking back. Another boring lesson goes by (English with Nero, but I ignore him), and afterwards I find Piko talking with Gakupo and Kaito. The four of us head to the canteen together.

"Is it an us day today, then?" Gakupo asks. "Or is it a them day?"

I look towards the table where Rin and the others are sat, Miku not having yet arrived. Probably because I practically charged to the canteen to get here before her. Piko just mumbled to the other two that I was super hungry.

"No, it's a Rin day today," I reply brightly, and the other two look at me as if I've grown a second head. I probably have, in all honesty. The head I have on doesn't feel like mine.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing you around," Gakupo says.

I nod and turn to leave, but Kaito then says, "You're free tomorrow, Len?"

"I've got a date with Nancy boy here, but besides that I'm cool," I reply, and Piko rolls his eyes. "What's up?"

"Need help tomorrow, I'll text you the details later," Kaito says and he waves me away. "Piko, you're welcome to come too, if you want."

"I appreciate that you thought of me even if it was an afterthought," Piko says, and then he realises I've already walked away and so hurries after me.

I immediately sit down next to Rin, and Piko reluctantly sits the other side of her as I asked him to earlier. I was honest that it was because I don't want Miku sitting next to her, and he was honest that he thought I was a jealous idiot, but he still does it, if only to keep me happy. Lord knows I need that right now.

Rin looks at me, then at Piko, then back at me, frowning at the unusual arrangement. She opens her mouth to speak, and I'm worried for a moment she's going to ask why Piko and I aren't sitting next to each other, as has been our arrangement the entire year, but instead she asks, "Have you seen Miku?"

My eyes twitch as I fight back a scowl. "Why are you asking?"

"Because she's my friend and I want to know where she is," Rin replies immediately. "I just wanted to know if you've seen her."

I just shrug. Piko just sighs. Iroha, Gumi and Sonika all look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, Len, you look weirdly happy happy today," Miki chirps. She then grimaces and Piko texts me when he has the chance that he kicked her for me. Sonika offers everyone some of her crisps to ease any tensions. The only person who doesn't take one is Gumi, because they're bacon flavoured crisps.

"Bacon flavoured, love," Sonika argues. "Not actual bacon."

"Still bacon," Gumi insists before biting into her veggie burger.

It doesn't take long for Miku and Nero to catch up with us, and as soon as they reach the table, Nero asks, "Hey, why'd you sit at the front today?"

"Why'd you care?" I coolly reply as I lean back in my chair.

"We don't," Miku says, and whilst I keep forcing myself to smile, all I want to do is frown.

"Am I not allowed to sit next to my friend if I want?" I ask. Most seem to notice that I didn't specify my 'other' friend, as if I don't see Miku and Nero as such. Apart from Miki, she doesn't see at all what's going on.

"Hey, Len, swap seats with me," Rin asks. When I frown and ask why she says, "So I can sit next to Miku?"

"I feel hurt you don't want to sit next to me," Piko says. I know he said earlier I was a jealous idiot, but at least he still effortlessly rolls with my idiotic ideas and tries to keep Rin seated between me and him.

"Nothing against you, Piko. I just wanna sit next to Miku," Rin says, and she turns back to look at me. She just looks at me with wide, innocent eyes, and there's no maliciousness in her voice. She's not asking to be rude, or to hate on me, she's simply just asking, and I have a dreadful feeling she's trying to do so in a way that won't get me angry.

She's scared to pick a fight with me, to piss me off. Damn it, Len. Your own sister can't speak to you without worrying you'll throw a tantrum.

Being the colossal idiot I am, I throw a tantrum again. Well, not a tantrum, per say, but I abruptly stand up from my seat and announce, "I forgot I need to help Kaito with something."

"You were just with Kaito," Iroha points out.

"And I forgot I needed to help him," I lamely reply.

"Did he forget too?" Sonika asks, mouth full of crisps. Gumi hits her on the arm.

"I mean Leon," I correct myself, and everyone stares back at me. "Need to go and talk to Leon. Bye."

I almost trip over my chair as I turn to leave. I manage to remain on my feet, but I do collide with Miku, just for a moment. Nothing actually happens. No time manipulation, accidental or otherwise. She just looks down at me and lets me leave. I don't know whether to be grateful or not.

You're supposed to hate her right now, Len Kagamine. You are not grateful. I scowl at her and storm away.

"I'm sorry, he's in a bad mood today," I hear Piko say to the others as he gets up to follow me. "You know... Lily and all."

The others don't need an explanation as to what that means; I've ranted about it enough. As Piko catches up to me, I send Rin a blunt text demanding she says nothing about Lily to Miku or Nero, even if they ask (though I'm sure she's already told Nero everything by this point, since they've known each other for a while).

 _Okay_ , is all she says in reply, and I suppose that will be good enough for now.

#

When I'm about to head out to meet Kaito the next day, I run into Big Al as he's leaving his office. As he closed the door, he apologises for walking into me, though frowns when I don't say anything in reply and asks, "Everything okay?"

I frown at the office door, wondering what Miku was looking at inside. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Big Al turns to look at his door, then turns back to look at me again, though his eyes are slightly narrowed this time. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering if there was anything important happening regarding some of the monster kids at school."

Big Al's eyebrows crease. "Have you been looking around my office?"

Well, that's a yes if I've ever heard one.

"What? No, I would never," I say, glad I'm not lying. For now, at least. I don't have any plans to snoop around as of yet. "I was just wondering?"

"And what brings you to the conclusion something might be wrong?"

I just shrug. Of course, I'm not gonna say I found Miku reading some of his papers, or whatever she was doing. If it caught her attention, I'm assuming it was something related to her, or perhaps someone she knows. If it was something completely random, I could doubt anyone would care to read, unless they really were that nosey. Miku, and anyone close to her, would all be students, or I'm guessing anyway. So, a broad sweeping 'is anything wrong with the monster kids at school' covers her, the club, and anyone else yet who hasn't joined.

Seeing as I don't reply, Big Al says, "The club's fine. Now get. I thought you said you were going to meet Kaito."

I nod, and don't say anything else to my uncle as I hurry out the house. Big Al wouldn't lie to me about the club, seeing as it was my idea to set it up in the first place. So, if he says the club's fine, then it's fine, and everyone else in it must be fine. Does that mean there's something going on with a Monster kid not in the club? I know there's more around school, but I can't remember for the life of me who they are.

This all slips my mind by the time I've picked up Piko and we've headed to Kaito's place. He lives in a shared house with other vampires, as living together makes it easier for them. It means they only need to organise one delivery of blood to one household, albeit a larger one. Of course, not all vampires live together. It's mostly the single ones or the younger ones.

You wouldn't think Kaito's house was the home of several vampires. It's actually pretty colourful, and there's plenty of flowers outside. They claim it's a disguise. The only thing that gives it away is the curtains are all drawn.

Miriam is outside in full body gear, tending to the garden, sunglasses on like Kaito wears when he's outside. She waves at Piko and I as we trundle up the path but doesn't say anything as she turns back to her flowers. It's Kaito's older brother, Akaito, that opens the door. He's still in his pyjamas, and he yawns when he sees us.

"Finally, you're here," he says, careful to stay out of the morning sun as he lets us in. "Kaito hasn't sit up all night."

"About what?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll see," Akaito says, and he waves us upstairs.

Kaito's room is bright blue and covered in posters of old vampire films and video games. There's even a statue of Alucard from the Castlevania series on one shelf. Kaito stands in the middle of the room, still in his pyjamas like Akaito was – his are black and covered in patterns of cobwebs and cartoon spiders. He looks super relieved when the two of us walk in.

"Good, you're finally here," he says, hands on hips. "I really need your help."

"I'm not being a blood bank if that's what you want," I say.

"If Len's declining, that means you're on your own," Piko quips. "You can't exactly use me."

"Hell no, Kagamine. I would never use to as a blood bank. Your blood will taste too sour and bitter." I frown, but he ignores this and continues. "No, I need your help with asking Meiko to the Valentine's dance."

"Oh," I say, drawing out the word. "Why'd you want my help?"

"Because you're good with girls!"

Piko snorts, and I ignore him. "Girls only like me because I'm pretty."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kaito asks.

"No," I reply, and I shrug when he frowns. "What do you need help with?"

"I don't know. Everything?"

I sigh, and Piko and I get to work as best as we can. We try to pick out the best outfit possible, which is hard when all he owns is black, and most of it is old fashioned. I pick out the best outfit I can find, carefully selecting a pair of sunglasses that matches it (he has plenty of pairs in many different styles). Piko just spends his time giving Kaito a pep talk instead. It's funny considering Piko can't even admit he has a crush on Miki, but here he is, trying to give advice.

On our way to meet Meiko, and by proxy Luka too, we stop to pick up Gakupo. He is Kaito's best friend after all, so he needs to be there to see Kaito ask Meiko out and act as moral support, especially since we all know how spectacularly it's gonna fail.

Even though the first thing Piko does is lie and say we met Kaito on the way here, I know Gakupo doesn't believe it, not with the way Kaito's dressed. It's obvious we went around to Kaito's place first, somewhere Gakupo has never been invited. Understandable from our end, since he's a Normie. I know we have Sonika in our club, but learning her girlfriend speaks to animals is a little different than learning your best friend is a vampire. Of course, Sonika now knows Kaito is a vampire, but we drew her in with baby steps. If Gakupo came around to Kaito's place, he'd stumble into a house full of vampires. You can't judge how anyone's gonna take that, not even your best friend. Plus, a Normie walking into a house of vampires? Not really a good idea unless you know them all first. Akaito, Miriam and the others rarely go outside, unless they've got a night shift at work. They barely interact with anyone outside the Monster community.

Because of this, they endlessly tease Kaito for his crush on Meiko. I've pointed out on numerous occasions that if he ever does go out with Meiko he's gonna have to tell her what he is, and therefore will have to tell Gakupo (preferably first, so Gakupo doesn't feel like an afterthought). Kaito always mumbled something about he'll tell Gakupo one day, but he never does. Not that I blame him, really. He doesn't want to lose his best friend of several years. Sonika was an entirely different situation, since she asked Gumi out after only knowing her for two weeks. There wasn't much trust there to break.

On the way to the park, we stop by a flower shop and debate about whether we should get Meiko flowers. Piko suggests roses, since it's Valentine's. Kaito suggests black roses, though fortunately the shop doesn't sell those since they don't exist, and we don't have to tell Kaito how dumb an idea that was. Gakupo suggests to not be corny and turn up with nothing.

I just cough. "What's her favourite flower? You could get her that."

"How am I supposed to know?" Kaito whines. We've already gotten the attention of most in the shop, since four teenagers in a flower shop is definitely a sight to behold. Kaito's whining attracts the attention of the rest.

"You ask her, idiot," I say, and I smack him on the arm. I then apologise to the shopkeepers since we're just wasting their time, and I drag Kaito from the shop.

Meiko and Luka are playing tennis at the local park, since tennis is all they ever really do. Kaito starts scratching his arms as the sun starts to irritate him, and we all take turns in swatting his hands away. Turning up to meet Meiko with torn up arms won't make a good impression.

"For heaven's sake, what are you nerds doing here?" Meiko asks when she and Luka spots is hanging outside the cage.

"We're not here," I announce, and I grab Piko by the arm and pull him away. Gakupo follows.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be my moral support!" Kaito exclaims.

"I don't remember that," I say, as we stand a good ten feet away. All three of us pretend to have nothing to do with Kaito, even if we're still within speaking distance.

Kaito pouts at us, then turns to face Meiko, who at least has the decency to come up and stand right next to the other side of the fence so he can speak to her properly, though she is still menacingly throwing a ball up and down in one hand.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kaito says, back to scratching his arms. Gakupo sighs.

"And how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Lucky guess. You're usually here playing tennis with Luka on Saturdays."

She gives him a stern look. "You better not be stalking me."

"What? No! I've just been in the park before with friends, and I've seen you. Completely coincidentally, of course."

"Right." She draws out the word, and he taps his foot. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I guess first I wanted to apologise for being a perv," he says, with a slightly hesitant laugh. She raises her eyebrows as I facepalm, and Piko states he can't bear to watch.

"Oh really?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies. "Anyway, I wanted to say sorry for being a creep, and that you're actually really, really cool, and, uh, really good at tennis too."

"I think she knows that," Luka quips as she comes over to stand next to Meiko. I turn to Piko and say he's right, and I can't bear to watch too.

"Oh, uh, yeah, course she knows that," he says, and he laughs hesitantly again. Gakupo then agrees with Piko and I, and also states he can't bear to watch. We still do, however, and see Kaito take a deep breath as he asks, "Will you come to the Valentine's dance with me?"

She surveys him for a long, terrifying moment. Eventually she says, "Since you were polite, and also apologised for being a creep, I would have considered it, but unfortunately I'm going to have to say no."

"Oh," he says, and he looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry for bothering you then."

"Don't get me wrong," she adds, and she finally stops tossing the tennis ball up into the air. "I've already got a family thing planned, so I'm not going either way. Sorry, better luck next time though."

He just frowns at this. "Better luck next time?"

"Come on, Walking Sunburn, you tried and failed. Time to go," I say as I swagger up and take him by the arm to pull him away.

"Wait, but what does better luck next time mean?" he asks. "This is our last year. There won't be another Valentine's dance!"

"She means prom, you buffoon," I say, and I catch Meiko's eye before dragging Kaito away. She just smirks at me.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he cries. "What's your favourite flower?"

"When Len told you to ask her what her favourite flower was, I don't think he meant to scream the question at her," Piko remarks.

Meiko laughs, though it's a nice laugh, not her usually snarky one. "My favourite flowers are dandelions."

"Oh, really?" Kaito asks, and he grins. Luckily, back at Vampire Abode, Miriam likes to grow dandelions.

"Talking about favourite flowers, what's yours?" Gakupo calls out to Luka. Piko shakes his head and walks away in the other direction, not wanting anything to do with us.

Luka shakes her head too and says, "Daisies, if you must know. And no, I'm not going to Valentine's either. I'm hanging with Meiko's family for the day."

"I wasn't asking," Gakupo insists. "Just wanted to know what your favourite flower was."

"All right, let the ladies go back to their tennis, we're leaving," I say, and I yank Kaito behind me to where Gakupo is standing, and I grab him by the arm too. "Let's go find Piko and get some ice cream or something."

Both Kaito and Gakupo give their crushes a dorky wave goodbye, and I just roll my eyes. I may not be getting anywhere with anyone, friend wise or romantic wise (especially since I've decided I currently hate the girl I've been flirting with) but at least these two have been somewhat, if not entirely, successful. It may not be much, but at least it's something to smile about.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Raye-Chan is a massive idiot who forgot to update for Kate yesterday. Welp, better late than never, right?**

 **\- Raye**


	24. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

Chapter 24: Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets ~ Miku

"I swear if you don't stop crackling like a hyena right now-" My words are futile. Nero is laughing himself right out of his chair. Even when he falls, he's still clutching his side as tears fall from his face. I scowl. "I don't know why I bother to tell you anything."

"It's just- it's just-!" Nero can't speak through his gasps. "You spent your whole weekend putting together flowers! For the Valentine's Day dance of all things!"

I have half an idea to drop my textbook on his face, but I don't. Instead I place my chin in my hands and glare at the back of Len Kagamine's head. He's sitting with Gakupo again today, but I couldn't care less. Truth be told, I'm glad he's ignoring me. Well, ignoring me when he's not staring at me like he wants to rip my throat out with his teeth. The only reason I'm staring at the blond is because it's easier to direct my hate towards him and not Nero. As angry as I am at Nero at the moment, I can't direct any negative feelings at the big goof. Nero's just the kind of guy you can't hate, no matter how much you want to.

"Oh, you're done?" I ask as if uninterested while Nero returns to his seat. Our teacher is late today, so most of us students have taken to talking to our neighbors as we wait. Luka is typing away on her phone. Something about searching for the right fabric to use to make a dress, I think.

"Sorry," Nero answers, and despite all, he means it. "No offense, but you seem like the kind of girl who would rather commit murder than arrange _flowers_."

"That's because I am." I idly flip through the pages in the psychology textbook. The chapter we're supposed to start today is on mental health. I was so excited, I read the whole chapter twice this weekend. Now I'm trying not to show my irritation that I'm currently not learning about it from someone paid to educate me on this sort of thing.

"Something the matter?" Nero asks when I don't say anything else. "You were acting weird Friday, and now you're still a little off compared to normal."

I keep my answer short. "Lot on my mind. Don't want to talk about it." Then I add, "Can't hang out with you and Rin during free period today. Ms. Ann needs me to take the centerpieces to her office and have me present as she looks through and judges every single one."

Nero raises an eyebrow. "Isn't the dance next weekend, though?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want any last minute bull crud." I shrug. "Gives me something to do, I suppose."

"Well, would you at least join Rin and me for lunch then?" Nero asks, and I think he means just Rin and him.

"Only the three of us?"

"Why not?"

Thinking about it, I realize it would be nice to spend lunch hour with fewer people. I might be starting to become friends with everyone else, but that doesn't mean I'm magically a people person now. I still like my moments of peace and quiet. Of course, there is no peace and quiet with Rin and Nero, but I'm up for spending a meal with two good friends than many newer ones. Besides, I think Len and I can both agree that we'd rather not spend lunch hour in close proximity of each other. It's a win-win situation.

"Let's grab Rin in the cafeteria and eat by the tennis field," I answer just as our psychology teacher finally arrives.

* * *

"Wait, that's it?" I pinch my brows together as Ms. Ann drops the box by her desk. She looked over two centerpieces before deeming my work well done. Perhaps she's not as much as perfectionist as I thought.

"We have two weeks before they need to be set on display," Ms. Ann says as she kicks the box under her desk. I try not to wince. I wasn't going to admit to Nero that I found flower arrangement quite relaxing, and now seeing my work treated so carelessly hurts my soul a little bit. "I need you and Mew to work on something else right now."

I stop the overflow of questions from falling out of my mouth. _Mew? As in Mew Sanderson. The very Mew my dad told your husband to keep an eye on?_ Instead what I ask is, "Doesn't Mew have a class this period?" Never once during free period have I seen Mew roaming about.

"She's normally in PE at this time, but she cut today in order to help with this project." Ms. Ann's grinning in such a way that I don't think she's aware teachers shouldn't encourage students to skip class.

Handing me a small box, Ms. Ann says, "Mew is in the art room painting the banner. Inside are shaped sponges you two can use to decorate it."

So like a second grader's art project? Sounds good to me. After taking the box and asking for directions to the art room, I hesitate to wave farewell and meander down the halls.

"What is it?" Ms. Ann asks, realizing something is wrong.

Well, not wrong. Yes, Mew's been heavy on my mind this weekend, but she isn't the reason I'm hesitating now.

"About Wednesday," I answer slowly, my stomach turning, "for the Monster Club . . . what am I supposed to teach about?"

Ms. Ann looks as if she wants to laugh but, seeing my discomfort, forces herself to smile sympathetically instead. "Really, Miku, I think that would be obvious." At my frown, she elaborates, "Nobody hear except you knows what it's like to be Time Manipulator. I'm rather certain I'm not the only one who's curious to know what it's like to be you."

"Oh." I smile sheepishly. "Is my ability really that interesting to everyone else?" Of course I know the answer is "yes," but I try to pretend otherwise. When it was discovered what I am, I learned very quickly just how interested people are in Time Manipulators.

Ms. Ann crosses her arms and leans against her desk. "Unlike Monster Species, which have existed for thousands of years, Normal Monsters are still being discovered to this day. Vampires and werewolves tie for the oldest known Monsters to exist, and Frankenstein-esque Monsters such as Al, Oliver, and myself – from which the term Monster comes from – have been around nearly just as long. As a result, our kinds are very well documented.

"Normal Monsters such as yourself, however, are not. Since you're newer, you're rarer; and since you're rarer, there hasn't been as much research done on what you can do. You don't know how it could impact the others just by giving them a glimpse of the life of a Time Manipulator."

I don't respond, letting the weight of what she said rest on me. When I finally speak, I stupidly say, "You know Frankenstein isn't the name of the monster, right?"

Laughing, Ms. Ann replies, "I'm an English major. Of course I know that." She pats me on the shoulder, "I'm not asking you to speak for an hour. Just a few minutes will do. In turn, I will highly encourage the others to take turns talking about life as the Monsters they are. The more we understand each other, the more united we can be, don't you think?"

"I think so." As I gather my stuff to leave, I happen to see what Ms. Ann was looking at on her computer before I arrived. When she notices my looking, she shuts off the monitor, but not before I saw the website she was on.

Ms. Ann is researching witch doctors, the first know Normal Monsters in history. The question is: Why?

* * *

When I find Mew after leaving Ms. Ann's office, the heavy-makeup wearing girl is on her hands and knees. She has a paintbrush in hand, and she's writing _Welcome to the Valentine's Day Dance_ in a hot pink. It's not fair; I can't draw a stick figure to save my life, and she's painting in cursive as if she does this all the time.

"Hey, Mew," I greet when I'm certain I won't disrupt her and cause her to mess up.

She gives me a sideways glance before returning her attention to the banner. "Hey, Miku."

"Ms. Ann gave me sponges to put shapes on the banner when you finish," I say lamely. When Mew look at me again, it's as if she's saying, _Seriously?_ "I'm thinking more along the lines of glitter glue."

Pointing at the letters, I say, "We can use the glitter to give a shadow effect on the words, and maybe we can not totally ignore Ms. Ann by pasting a heart or two on the top corners."

Mew looks at the banner, considering. Then she nods and points at a cabinet. "Glitter glue is in there. The _Welcome_ is already dry, and the other words will be soon if they aren't already. You can get started with the shadow effect you were talking about."

Without hesitation, I get to work. Since the paint Mew used is hot pink, I reach for the dark purple glitter glue. As I trance the letters, I try not to let my mind wander, but it's hard.

 _There's something going on in this school, and Mew might be responsible,_ I think as I carefully shade _W_. _Now I'm starting to think Ms. Ann has her own suspicions as well._ I glance at Mew as she keeps her focus strictly on her work. _Perhaps I should figure out what it was Dad told Mr. Al, but neither one would tell me if I just ask. If I'm going to figure it out, I'm going to have to do it without anyone realizing._

I pretend to wipe sweat off my brow as I try to calm my shaking hands. _I've never snuck behind anyone's back before. Well, not since I was caught red handed being a Time Manipulator, but still. Can I really do this?_

When I see Mew looking at the sponges Ms. Ann gave me, trying to find which heart shape she likes best, I realize I can do this. If there's something going on involving Mew, I need to figure out what it is. I need to know what to do. If Mew's in trouble, I have to find someway to help her, but I can't do that if I don't know why she's being targeted the way she is.

* * *

I can't sleep. Not because I need to stay up into the ungodly hours of the night – although that is part of the plan, but because I'm anxious about what I'm going to do. I've never gone behind my parents like this before. Sure, I'm not the perfect daughter, but I'm not a child who sneaks around like this, either.

It's past 2 a.m. when I finally gather the courage to crawl out of bed and slip out of my room. The lights are off in my parents' room, and silence is the only thing I hear coming from the other side of their door. If I'm quiet enough, they'll never find out what I'm up to.

Dad's office is where the guest room is supposed to be – we've never been the kind to have guests over. If Cul ever spent the night at our old home, she slept in my room on my bed with me. Dad always liked having a private office, and it's at the end of the hall, two doors from my room and directly across from his and mom's room.

Getting inside is easy since he only locks it when we have company. Again, I've never been a child who sneaks around like this. If he knew what I was doing, this door would never be left unlocked again.

Once inside, I close the door behind me and, without to use as a flashlight to help me see, I feel my way to his computer desk. When I sit, I wake up the monitor. The lock screen is our family picture back when we lived with my uncles's family: We're all sitting outside the corn maze we just completed, and Ona and I, arms around each other's shoulders, have hay all in our hair from the hay ride we enjoyed before the maze. It will be ten years this November since that day, and it makes my heart ache.

Shaking aside my sentimental feelings, I run through my head every password my dad could possibly have. _Password_ is my first guess, and I'm sort of relieved it doesn't work. I try Mom's name and birthday, my name and birthday, and every anniversary Dad celebrates with Mom. None work.

I chew my lower lip as I think of what else his password could possibly be. It's not going to be his favorite MLP ship like mine is – AppleDash, the best pony ship of them all; sorry, PinkieDash fans – so I have to really think what else he would care about enough to make his password. Then, as I look at six-year-old Ona and me, I understand.

 _Southern Bellies_. It was his nickname for Ona and me, never mind the both of us were a far cry from Southern belles. We thought of ourselves more on the lines of cowgirls, but he always insisted girls as pretty as us could be both belles and cowgirls if we really put our minds to it.

I type in the nickname, and his computer grants me access.

Shoulders dropping with relief, I realize the battle is only half won. I still need to guess his password for his work Email, not to mention find the specific Email he sent Mr. Al. My blood then freezes. What if he deleted the Email after sending it? What if Mr. Al also needed to delete it after receiving it? That would explain why he printed it out. I shake my head. If there's one thing Dad's terrible at, it's deleting Email. Last I saw his personal Email, his inbox of unread mail was in the thousands. I should wait to confirm the Email's not there before I worry about its hypothetical absence.

When I bring up his work Email, I don't have to go as far on my list of potential passwords till I find the right one. _Miku0831_. After I delete the Emails alerting him of failed log in attempts since I'm not going to leave evidence of my snooping around like that, I click on the search bar and type Mr. Al's name. Then I see the Email I'm searching for, sent to Mr. Al just a few days ago.

 _Subject: Magical Property Levels as of Late NOT Normal_

 _Good afternoon, Al._

I suppose it's a good thing Dad and Mr. Al are buddy-buddy enough for Dad to address Mr. Al by his first name in an important Email such as this. I read on.

 _We have done the investigation as you have asked, but unfortunately, we only have theories instead of real answers. Whatever is causing the increase in the magical property levels (MPL) is still out of our reach, which gives us no idea how to solve the problem. Considering you packed up your family and moved halfway across the world to watch over this school, I imagine this Email will only bring you more frustration instead of the relief you seek._

Furrowing my brows, I read that paragraph again. If I'm reading this right . . . Mr. Al moved from the UK to here to watch over this school? Well, it didn't cross my mind to wonder why he, an American, moved back to the U.S. with his Australian wife and British son, but I never would have imagined it to be a high school teacher of all things. I read on, my body growing heavier and heavier with every word I take in.

 _After reviewing your list of Monsters at the school, my colleague pointed out there may be more Monsters that you are missing. She did the work of finding a list of all the students currently enrolled at Yamama High and found one that caught her interest. I will now be listing what she has found._

 _Mew Sanderson, a junior at the school, is from a long line of witch doctors._

My heart jumps to my throat. Ms. Ann was researching witch doctors. Mr. Al must have shared everything Dad told him with his wife. It would explain Ms. Ann's sudden interest in Normal Monsters. I shake my head and start the paragraph again.

 _Mew Sanderson, a junior at the school, is from a long line of witch doctors. It didn't take much digging to figure that out; every witch doctor has always been a Sanderson, and the women in that family without fail keep their maiden name upon marriage and always pass it onto their daughters. Kept things simple, but that was the easy part._

 _Reportedly, there hasn't been a witch doctor in over one hundred years. Mew's grandmother, Jynx Sanderson, who has raised the girl since birth, has traces of magic, but they are so faint she has and continues to be legally classified as a Normal. When asked for consent to test her granddaughter for these magical abilities, Ms. Sanderson refused. Since Mew is a minor, we are unable to ethically ask her to be tested, leaving her unclassified._

 _However, what we can test is the MPL of Yamaha High during school hours. Most hours of the day and during weekends, the levels are steady and nonthreatening. When students are on campus, the levels spike. Not a little spike, but a shot through the roof kind of spike. Monsters of every kind may give off their own MPL, but none of the students on your list could increase the levels on the school like that, even when combined altogether. This leaves the only explanation we have as of writing this Email that there are Monsters in your school not accounted for, and what we discovered points to Mew Sanderson._

 _If what sleeps under Yamaha High is as dangerous as you say, it may be possible that whatever's down there is feeding on the magic the students give off. Evidence to support this is how the MPL continue to increase even when there are no students on campus. If this is the case, Monster students may be in potential danger if we fail to find a way to contain whatever is down there. Worse yet, Mew may be a target for anything that decides to crawl out of the basement to feed on her. If she truly is a witch doctor as her lineage insists, her magical abilities alone are more than the other Monsters' combined._

 _Nonetheless, as convincing an argument this is, it is not evidence. We have no proof this girl is a witch doctor, and even if she is, we have no proof the increasing MPLs are her doing. There could be a number of other things going on, but this is the most solid theory we have at the moment. Until told otherwise, do one thing for us._

 _Keep an eye on Mew Sanderson._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lui Hatsune_

 _P.S. Ring wants to know if you and Ann would be interested in going out to dinner next week without the kids. Our treat. A sorry-our-daughter-threw-an-orange-at-your-nephew's-head dinner._

If the rest of the Email didn't leave my limbs feeling like lead, I would have snorted at the postscript. There's something under the school? In a . . . basement? I read over the Email twice more before my heart nearly explodes from my chest.

My parents' bedroom door just closed. Someone is leaving the room. When I hear the footsteps, I know it's Dad who's up. If I don't cover my tracks quickly, I will be in worse trouble than what Len got me into and what I added to it by throwing citrus at him while he was our guest.

Faster than humanly possible, I log out of Dad's Email and shut down the computer. The bright _Shutting Down_ screen stares at me as that little circle from Hell spins on the center. I can't spread my ability to inanimate objects, so I can't slow time to make the computer log out faster. That's going to have to take its natural course, and I'm sweating bullets at how long that could be.

I have to hold back my sigh of relief when I heard Dad's footsteps going down the stairs. He's probably getting a glass of water. He didn't see the computer light from beneath the doorway. I'm safe . . . for now.

When the computer finally shuts down, I turn off the monitor. Then terror grips me as I realize I'm trapped in darkness. My eyes are adjusted to the monitor's bright screen. Now that the light is off, I'm as blind as a bat. I can't maneuver through the room without risking I crash into anything. I have to wait for my eyes adjust, and Lord knows what can happen between now and then.

When I can see well enough to know where I'm going, I stand from the desk and begin to walk towards the door. I freeze, my heart so high in my throat I can taste it beating in my mouth, when I hear approaching footsteps. Dad's coming towards the office. Maybe he forgot to do something, or maybe he has a file he left in the kitchen that he needs to put away sooner rather than later, but he's coming.

Crap.

Crap.

 _Crap._

I have to scold myself to keep from freaking out and step away from the door. I can still get away. I can still make sure he never finds out what I just did. But only if I don't lose control. For this to work, I need to time it right.

He's at the door.

He's turning the handle.

The door is opening.

The door is opening more.

Dad reaches out to turn on the light.

The light is on, and I slow time to the point it's almost stopped.

If not for the fact Dad always pays all his attention on every switch he flips instead of mindlessly flipping them like Mom and I do, I would have been screwed no matter what I did or when I stopped time.

Careful to not touch him, I crawl between his legs and the doorway – a much safer bet than opening the door wider so I could fit through – and then when I'm free, sprint to my room. It isn't until my bedroom door is closed and locked and I'm back under the covers do I return time to normal. I hold my breath as I hear the office door close. I don't breath again until my lungs are all but begging for air, and it isn't until I hear Dad leave his office and return quietly to his room that I can breathe easily again.

I did it. I got away.

Instead of relief, I feel shame. I've never, ever used my ability against either of my parents like that before. They never had to tell me not to because they trusted me to know better. Tonight I proved myself not only a sneak but also someone who isn't afraid to use what she has against those closest to her. The realization makes me want to cry.

Of course, I tell myself, what I now know can help me figure out how to act with Mew. I have no definite answers, but I have reasons to also keep an eye on her. If she's in danger, I need to do whatever I can to protect her. Not because we're friends, but . . . but because I have to.

Looks like the desire to protect Monsterkind is in my blood after all. Who knew?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ignore the second late update in a row. Raye is a hot mess who fails to keep her act together. Lucky us next time is Kate's turn.**


	25. The Emotional Wreck of an Angry Disaster

Chapter 25: The Emotional Wreck of an Angry Disaster ~ Len

I wake up in the morning feeling like the biggest load of dog crap in the entire world. I don't know whether I'm angry, or on the verge of a mental breakdown, but either way, I want to stay in bed. The feeling is made worse when I check my phone for any messages. There's one from Piko asking if I'd done the maths homework last night like he had reminded me to do. I groan as it's still sat, unfinished, on my desk. I've just been so angry this past week that I completely forgot about it.

Then, to make everything worse, I have a message from _her_.

 _Rin tells me you've been acting strange. Everything all right?_

 _I'm a prisoner in a country I hate no thanks to you_ , I type in reply, but then I delete it and instead send, _Stop pretending you care. Leave me alone._

Before she sends me some lie about how she does really care for me, even though she banished me all the way to America, I tell Piko I'm turning my phone off, then toss the phone to one side and roll over to go back to bed. I contemplate skiving and just staying in bed all day, until I remember it's a Wednesday, and I don't want to miss the Monster Club again. With a groan I clamber out of bed, sluggishly get dressed, then snatch up my things and trudge downstairs.

Oliver's already dressed. He's in the kitchen, nibbling at a cereal bar as he waits for the kettle to boil. I stalk in, throw my unfinished homework down on the table, then snatch up the kettle when it's finished boiling, making a coffee with far too much coffee. I don't even like coffee.

"Hey, I was gonna use that to make a hot chocolate!" Oliver whines.

"Sucks to be you," I say as I down my coffee, not caring as it scolds my tongue.

He sticks his own tongue out at me, then slinks over to where I've thrown my homework on the table and says, "If you don't do your homework you're gonna get detention again."

"You don't need to remind me," I grumble as Rin walks in. Funny she walks in as we're discussing me getting detention, since she was the one that burnt my homework last time. I just scowl at her.

She stops and stares at me as she's about to get some bread out to make toast. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, just wondering what you're going to do to get me into detention today so I miss _my_ club again," I snarl. It's unnecessarily angry, I know, and I wonder if it's that time of the month again. I wouldn't know, since I haven't checked the Moon cycle.

"That was a week ago," she mutters as she shoves her bread into the toaster.

"If you haven't noticed, Rin, I'm the type to hold grudges," I growl back.

She tugs at her hair as she asks, "Why are you so angry today? Yesterday you were kinda nice. You didn't say a single mean thing."

"You weren't with me to hear me say a mean thing," I grumble back.

Which was true. Yesterday she, Nero and Miku, being the little clique that they are, went to go have lunch outside together. Not that it mattered to me that Miku was gone, since it meant I didn't have to put in all my time and energy into scowling at her, but I was certainly a little antsy to find Rin was nowhere to be seen. But she still is technically right herself. I wasn't mean yesterday, probably because I didn't have anyone to scowl at.

Today, I just feel ridiculously angry. Maybe I'm just hungry.

"I thought maybe you were getting better again," Rin says as she heads to the fridge to get out some butter. "I miss the Len that actually smiles."

"If you thought I was getting better, then why did you tell Mum you thought I was acting weird?" I snap. She opens her mouth to defend herself, but I just shake my head. "Why'd you have to tell mum everything? Do you always have to try to get me in trouble with her?"

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble," Rin retaliates, and Oliver decides to leave the kitchen instead of watching us bicker. "She's our _mother_ , Len. I'm just keeping her updated on how you're doing because you don't. She worries about you."

"No, she doesn't," I snarl and stalk over to the door. "Do me a favour and don't talk to mum about me again."

I stomp out the kitchen, and as I leave the house I make sure to slam the front door as hard as I can.

#

"Calm down, you can copy mine," Piko says as we trudge to the canteen. Of course, in my frustration this morning, I left my damn homework on the kitchen table. Highly likely Mr. Hiyama will see through my ruse and give me detention anyway.

Another Monster Club missed. Might as well quit at this point.

"Do you think I was too angry this morning?" I ask as we stop by our lockers to put some stuff away.

"When are you not too angry?" Piko asks, and I scowl at him as he leans against his own locker. "Well, it's true. Anyway, do you know what the date is? There was a full moon last night."

"Oh," is all I say.

"I'm sure last time you told me you and Rin would forgive each other for what you say on your moon period, so I wouldn't worry," Piko says.

"But last time she didn't hate me."

Piko sighs. "Len, I'm only giving you one allotment to be convinced someone hates you, and you've already used that on your mum. You're not allowed to convince yourself Rin hates you too. No buts, she doesn't hate you. She's annoyed at you, yes, but that's a guarantee when you keep giving her new best friend the evils every day."

"It always comes back to Miku," I mutter, and I throw my locker door shut, a little harder than intended.

"I swear on the life of my constantly breaking robotic arm, Len, you really are an idiot." Piko grabs me by the arm and drags me towards the canteen again. "Forget Miku. Let's just get something to eat. Heaven help me, please let there be some meat for you. If anything calms you down, it's going to be a steak."

As we step into the canteen, our eyebrows raise at the sight of Sonika climbing up onto our lunch table, and my anger is temporarily swapped for bemused confusion.

"Gumi, love of my life and devoted vegetarian who's dating a devoted meatatarian" she exclaims as she waves around… roses? You know what, I'm not going to question how she snuck roses into school and kept them all right until break. "You're going to Valentine's with me, yay or nay?"

Gumi bangs her head on the table, her cheeks bright red as everyone in the canteen turns to watch.

"Yay, obviously," she mutters, or I assume she mutters. Even I'm too far away to hear her words properly, but that's what it sounds like, anyway.

As the others usher Sonika off the table, before she gets into trouble with the teachers, Iroha goes to find a jug or something to fill with water to keep the roses in. Gumi's going to have a fun time carrying those around for the rest of the day. I'm sure Sweet Ann would look after them for her, if she asked nicely, until the Monster Club.

"That reminds me, when are you going to ask Miki to Valentine's?" I ask.

"I thought I was going with you."

"Hey, Nancy boy, I was just giving you the chance to have an open relationship, but if you don't want it, it's fine," I say as Piko starts to head towards our table, but I stay where I am.

"Are you coming?" he asks, and when I say nothing he turns back to the table to see who's sitting there. Rin, obviously, and Miku too.

"I might just spend break with Kaito and Gakupo," I mumble.

"Oh, come on, Len. You were lamenting earlier that you thought you were too mean to her. Why not just say sorry?" Piko says, and, as if she can sense I'm there, Rin looks up and spots us. Miku looks up and stares at us too when she notices Rin's stopped eating her food.

"Maybe later," I mutter. "Do me a favour and go sit with them and make sure they don't talk crap about me, yeah?"

"You really are a child," Piko mumbles, but he agrees to my idiotic request and goes to sit with them as I hunt down Kaito and Gakupo. When I find their table, I frown and cross my arms at the strange sight.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask.

Meiko looks up from her food and says, "I don't know if you noticed, but it's raining outside."

"Can't play tennis in the rain," Luka adds.

"Well, we can, but it's bothersome," Meiko continues.

I look from the two tennis players, to Kaito and Gakupo (trying their best not to grin like idiots), and then to Leon and Lola (both smiling in amusement). "Yes, but why are you _here_ , at these dorks' table?"

"Please don't lump me in with those dorks," Leon says.

"I prefer to called suave and sophisticated," Kaito muses, even though he looks anything but. He looks like he's just crawled out a grave.

"I prefer to be called… idiot," Gakupo says proudly.

"We're hungry, duh," Meiko says. "Why else would we be sitting down in the cafeteria?"

"But with these idiots?" I say this tame as I sit down.

"Would you believe us if I say there was nowhere else to sit?" Luka asks, and I shrug, even though there's plenty of seats free on other tables.

"What are you doing here, then?" Meiko asks.

"An us day, huh?" Kaito asks.

"I would rather spend a year living with my mother than sitting with those idiots right now," I mutter as I stand back up. "I gotta go get food before I forget."

"He really hates his mum, so that means a lot," I can hear Kaito whisper to the others as I trudge away.

They don't have any steaks, but they do have some chicken today, and I pile my try high of it before coming back to the table and almost slamming my tray down. I kick back and start chewing on one of the pieces of chicken as the others all look at me with eyebrows raised.

"I'm not in a bad mood," I insist.

"Sure," Leon says.

I turn to face him and Lola and ask, "You going Valentine's?"

"Obviously," Lola muses. "He didn't bother asking me out nice and romantically though. Just sent me a text asking what he should wear."

"I didn't think I needed to ask my girlfriend if she would come to Valentine's with me," Leon retorts.

"Sonika just did," I point out, jerking my thumb back in the direction our lunch table is, though I don't bother looking over my shoulder to see if I've got the right direction.

"I would never do that to Lola. I'm not that crazy," Leon replied, and Lola mutters a quick _thank God_.

"And who are you going with, Kagamine?" Luka asks, leaning forward against her elbows.

"Piko," I dryly reply. "Mostly just going because my aunt doesn't trust me in the house alone for an evening. Plus, free food."

"Free food sounds great," Gakupo says as he leans back in his chair and steals some of the food Kaito isn't eating. "Kaito, you're going to have to pretend to be my boyfriend, so I can get some food. It's not like you have anyone to go with anyway, seeing as you were brutally rejected."

"You were rejected? By who?" Leon asks as he frowns. Meiko snorts, and he directs his frown towards her.

"Oh, please don't bring it up, it was humiliating to watch," I groan. "I'm never letting these _dorks_ go anywhere alone. I had to drag them away before they embarrassed themselves even further."

"You and Piko were there to babysit us," Kaito points out.

"We weren't that embarrassing," Gakupo insists.

I look towards the two girls for confirmation, and Luka says, "You were a little."

The two guys lean back in their chairs and groan, and Kaito picks up his bottle and takes a dramatic swig from it as if it's vodka. When he puts it down on the table, I subtly point at my lips to tell him to wipe the blood from his own. When no one's looking, he takes a handful of fries from his plate, dips them in ketchup, and shoves them in his mouth.

"Wait, you didn't try to ask _Meiko and Luka_ out, without me there to witness it?" Leon asks, almost falling from his chair. "I can't believe you guys would betray me like that."

"I'm not confirming anything," Meiko asks as she leans back, her chest puffed out. Kaito glances down, then looks away.

"I only had to go because this guy can't dress himself," I say.

"I can so dress myself!"

"Really? You look like a corpse."

"I like to think I'm more Dracula."

I snort, and both Gakupo and Leon snicker, but they miss half the joke. They only find it funny because they think Kaito's _obsessed_ with vampires.

"Dracula's better looking than you," I shoot back, but Kaito doesn't try to refute me this time, Instead, all he does is point behind me and say, "I think someone wants to talk to you."

I had heard someone approach from behind, but I ignored it, assuming it was someone for Kaito or one of the others. Seeing as it's apparently not, I frown and look over my shoulder. Rin's standing there, a piece of paper in her hands.

"What do you want?" I grumble.

"Can I… talk to you?" She keeps her eyes cast down on the floor.

"Better do it now before you sour the club later," Kaito whispers, even though he knows full well Rin would be able to hear him.

"Fine. Someone can finish my chicken," I grumble as I stand up, and Gakupo gladly takes the rest of my food.

As I follow Rin to the corner of the canteen, I glance over at our usual lunch table. Both Piko and Miku are watching us, though the others are too focused on talking to Gumi and Sonika, presumably about their new plans for Valentine's. Miku's practically scowling at me, probably pissed that Rin had to be the bigger man and apologise, and not me. Well, I'm sorry, Miku, but the last time I tried to be the bigger man, my apology was thrown back in my face.

Miku turns to frown at Piko as he waves his phone through the air, and I remember mine is still turned off from this morning. I tell Rin to hang on for a second, and she nervously shifts from foot to foot as I turn my phone back on to check for any messages from Piko.

There are two messages, the first which says, _Be NICE, Princess_.

Be nice. Right. Because Len Kagamine knows the meaning of that word.

The next says, _Let's be honest, you're the villain here (when are you not?)_

Thanks, Piko. I appreciate your support.

"All right, what is it?" I ask as I shove my phone back into my pocket.

"I wanted to say sorry for this morning," she mumbles, her eyes still on the floor.

My natural response is to start another argument but remembering that Piko so lovingly called me the villain, I say, "Whatever. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Still pissed at you, though."

"About the homework?" she asks, and I just scowl. She taps her foot against the floor as she hands me the piece of paper she's been holding, and now I can see it's the homework I left at home this morning, though she's written down all the answers for me (in pencil, so I can rub them out later and rewrite them in pen in my own handwriting). "I wanted to make up for burning your homework last week."

"Oh… thanks," I say.

"Sorry for talking to Mum about you," she mumbles. "I won't do it again."

Oh, she will, but she'll just make sure that Mum doesn't tell me. Still, I say, "Good. Apology accepted. Anything else?"

"I know you're still mad about Miku–"

"Don't talk about Miku. I'm still mad at her," I say, waving a hand at her. "At this point, I don't care. As long as she stays away from me and treats you right, then whatever."

"But–"

"Then whatever, Rin."

She sighs, a more frustrated one than the sadder ones I'm used to. "At least tell me what your problem with Miku is. One day you went to apologise to her, and the next you hate her."

I can't tell Rin that the reason I currently (and unfairly) hate Miku is because I'm jealous. I just shrug.

Rin sighs again and turns to leave. "Fine. Whatever it is, then…"

Just before she can leave, I reach out to grab her wrist to stop her. "Rin, you know you mean everything to me, right?"

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing it."

I grimace, but at least she didn't say no. Letting go of her wrist, I say, "Well, I do, even when I'm pissed at you, like I am now." _Because you keep choosing Miku over me_. "I'm… sorry, okay? But I really am still pissed with you and everyone else right now. The past few days have just been tough. Mum keeps bothering me and I just feel…"

Like crap, to put it simply. Like the world is ending. Like everyone hates me (everyone does hate me). I feel like the victim, even though I'm evidently not.

And I hate it.

"I just want to go home," I mumble.

"I know," Rin says with no hesitation. "But you're stuck here, we're stuck here, until you get your act together and I… I can't help you. No, I won't help you. I'm done with feeling beaten down, Len, and I can't help you unless you stop being so… defensive."

I almost crunch the homework she'd done for me as I stare down at the floor.

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

"Heaven's no, but you know, I am pissed at you too, actually," she says, and then she does the strangest thing and takes my free hand so she can squeeze it. "I love you Len, you're my brother, for Pete's sake. I know how you feel. I want to be there for you, but I can't, because whenever I try to I get hurt too. All we ever do these days is argue, Len, because…"

Because of me, I know.

"I'll see you at the club," she says, and she at least gives me the briefest of smiles (albeit a not very happy one) before she heads back to our table. Her table.

I want to head back to Kaito's table and eat all the chicken I let Gakupo have, but I can't move my feet. Oh god, I actually feel like I'm going to be sick. Rin's right about everything. I'm just a terrible, toxic person and I don't deserve her as a sister. She should stay away from me, for her own sanity.

Rin sits back down at her table, and Miku pats her on the shoulder. I get the feeling this is all Miku's fault, as if she's trying to set my own sister against me. Or help my own sister get over me, to be more accurate. I want to be mad at Miku, even though I shouldn't because she's trying to help Rin. It's a good thing all the anger and frustration from this morning has melted away.

Piko looks up at me, and without saying a thing to the others, picks up his things and heads over. Miki tries to call out to him, but he just waves a dismissive hand at her. First, he heads over to Kaito's table to pick up the stuff I've left there. When he reaches me, he grabs me by the arm and pulls me out the canteen. I stumble after him, until he finds a lonely corner to hide in. I lean back against the wall and allow myself to slip down to the floor.

"You looked like you were about to faint, so I thought it was best to get you out of there before you collapsed in front of the entire school and ruined your reputation," Piko says as he dumps our bags on the floor and sits down next to me. Handing me a bottle of water, he says "Meiko gave that to me, so you better thank her later."

I nod and take a sip of the water, though it doesn't make me feel much better. At least my mouth isn't dry.

"I'm a terrible person," I say, my voice shaking.

"Tell me something I didn't know."

"I shouldn't have skipped anger management."

"I said tell me something I didn't know."

"I should probably go counselling."

He sighs. "Probably."

I stare down at the homework she's given me. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because that's what best friends do," he says, and when I give him a skeptical look he sighs again. "Before you ask, no I don't hate you. Though you are the biggest pain in the butt I have ever had to deal with. Still, you fix my stupid arm when I need you to."

"Only because you're too stupid to do it yourself," I try to joke, but my voice comes out monotone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this because I've never skipped a lesson in my life, but let's skip next lesson," Piko says. "Only because I know you'll be skipping anyway. But we have to go to math at the end of the day."

"Do we have to go to maths?"

Piko prods the homework. "Rin would have done this for nothing otherwise. And we can't have Mr. Hiyama give you detention and make you miss the club again."

"Can't give me detention if I'm not there to get given detention." He gives me a pointed look. "Fine, we'll go to maths."

"Good. Now, come on. Let's go to the library or something," Piko says as he pulls me to my feet. As he picks up our stuff, he smiles at me, and even though I don't feel like smiling back, I at least appreciate someone is willing to sit there and put up with the emotional wreck of an angry disaster that is Len freaking Kagamine.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guess who's actually on time today? Not Kate, but Raye is a good second. :P**

 **Can't believe this is the last chapter for the whole year! Trust me, things are really just getting started. Kate and I have a whole lot planned, so we hope you'll eagerly await the new chapters in the upcoming year. So much drama and angst to look forward to.**

 **See you guys next year! Love you all so much! :D**

 **\- Kate and Raye**


	26. And We All Get Depressed

Chapter 26: And We All Get Depressed ~ Miku

I'm so pissed at Len right now I could scream.

There was a break in the rain long enough for Rin, Nero, and I to walk to and sit in the gazebo. After spending a solid ten minutes crying into Nero's shoulder, Rin said no to every suggestion we gave to cheer her up. No games. No jokes. No sneaking off campus to get a milkshake. We had to give up at some point, and now Rin's resting her head on Nero's shoulder, watching him play a game on his phone with very little interest in what's going on. I sit across from them on the other side of the gazebo.

Rin was in tears this morning, too. She told me what had happened earlier with Len before showing me his incomplete homework and asking me to help her finish it for him, never mind she still needed my help finishing her own homework. Wanting to help Rin make peace with Len, I agreed. Then when Rin asked to talk to Len, that asshole had the nerve to look at her as if she was a cockroach and not, you know, _his sister_. If not for Piko telling me to take deep breaths and not be stupid, I would have marched over there right then and strangled the ungrateful douche.

How much of a self-righteous prick do you have to be to be so unkind to the sister trying desperately to fix her relationship with you?

I'm filled with so much rage and hatred that I have to force myself to focus on my notes. After Ms. Ann's suggestion, I spent a solid few hours the other night listing things I can talk about of my life as a Time Manipulator. I wanted to spend free period making sure I was prepared, but I'm too upset for Rin to put as much of my heart into it as I wanted to. I mean, I didn't even react to Sonika's asking Gumi to the Valentine's Dance. I didn't even know they were dating.

"I need to use the toilet," Rin suddenly announces, rising to her feet. It unnerves me how sluggish and zombie-like her movements are. Her usual hyper energy is all but gone. I don't like it.

"Here, I take my umbrella so you don't get wet," I say, snapping my notebook shut and handing Rin said umbrella. She mutters a thanks before walking from inside the gazebo and towards the main building. Part of me wants to offer to go with her, but I know she wants to be alone right now.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell Rin?"

I turn to face Nero. "I know you have a crush on Rin and haven't told her how you really feel," I point out. "You can trust me."

Nero sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I honestly didn't think you were smart enough to pick up on that."

"Are you insulting my intelligence, Nero?"

"What is it with women twisting our words around to mean something we weren't trying to say? No, never mind. What I want to say is Len is a real jerk."

"You used a word far more mild than I would have," I say, snorting. "I don't know what's got his panties in a twister, but he has no right to take it out on Rin. All she wants is to be his twin, but he won't even let her do that."

"He won't even be her twin," Nero replies, shaking his head. "Rin's needed him for as long as they've lived here, and not once has he been there for her. She gave up everything for him, and this is how he thanks her? I don't have a perfect relationship with my twin, either, but we don't hurt each other like this. Well, never intentionally, that is."

"I take it you're not Len's biggest fan."

"The thing is, Rin's right in saying he's not a bad guy when he chooses. He and I have had civilized conversations. He's actually pretty cool if you get him on a good day. It's just he's a terrible brother, and everyone else seems to either not notice or not care."

I don't know what to say in response. Gossiping about Len isn't going to fix anything, but it sure would feel nice to get this frustration off my chest. "I just hate seeing Rin so hurt," I say, because it's the truest thing I can say. My voice even cracks as I speak the words. I want my best friend to have a healthy relationship with her brother, regardless if I hate said brother. I say and do what I can to help, but it seems every attempt Rin makes at righting things only makes them worse.

"I hate seeing her hurt, too," Nero replies. He takes a deep breath. "Len doesn't deserve her."

"Honestly, I don't even deserve her. Why does a sweet soul like that want to be friends with me?"

Without hesitating, Nero says, "You gave Rin a chance instead of being scared off by Hyper Piper. Most people don't do that. Rin's not a complicated person in that regard. Show her genuine love, and she'll love you right back. No ifs, ands, buts, or strings attached. There aren't a lot of people like that."

"No," I agree, pressing my notebook into my lap, "there aren't."

* * *

I ignore Len all through math. Not that it was easy, but by this point in the day, I calmed down enough to keep my rage in check. Rin doesn't need me fighting her battles. She's not a child, even if she's very childlike in nature. My getting involved will do more harm than good.

That's why I scribble a quick note for Piko. He and Len came in late, and I don't expect to have time to talk when the dismissal bell rings. I need to spend some time with Mew after class, and I don't want to wait till club to talk to Piko, so I write the words I want to tell him.

 _Thanks for keeping me from getting between Rin and Len during lunch. It would have only made things worse. I just hate seeing Rin so upset, but you were right to keep me from getting involved in something that isn't my business. You're a good friend. Thanks again._

When the bell rings, I shove my books into my bag, turn around as I stand, and toss the folded note onto Piko's desk. He stares at it with wide eyes, as if I just tossed a grenade in front of him instead of ripped out notebook paper. Len sees the note and immediately turns to scowl at me.

I want to snap at him that I'm allowed to give notes to my friends, but I don't. The last thing Piko needs is to be in the middle. So instead I just shrug and walk away, doing my best to betray nothing on my face. It crosses my mind that in order to appease Len, Piko may either share with him what's written on the note or just throw it away without reading it at all. I convince myself that it's okay if he does either of those things.

Pushing the boys to the far back of my mind, I jog to catch up with Mew and her long strides. "Did Ms. Ann tell you she put us on the baking committee for the dance?" I ask her.

"That and all of us will need to be at her house this Friday to prepare the last of the decorations," Mew answers. "Well," she adds thoughtfully, "with the exception of balloons, I assume."

"We should start talking about the baked goods now," I suggest. "You know, what to bake and the equipment and all that. Ms. Ann needs a budget, and I want to give it to her before the day ends."

"Are you an expert baker?"

"I burn the pre-portioned cookie dough. Baking's not in my nature, but I'm willing to keep trying till I finally learn."

"Will it bother you if I ask a couple girls to help us?"

"Not if I can ask I friend."

While Mew contacts the girls she has in mind, I send a text to Rin.

 _Wanna talk baked goods with Mew, me, and a few others. You'll get a say in what we serve at the dance next week!_

It takes Rin ten minutes to reply.

 _Can't. Last minute plans. I'll see you at the club._

I can't help but frown. Who would Rin have last minute plans with?

"I sense trouble with your hyper friend."

Jumping, I turn to see Mew reading over my shoulder. "Bad relationship with her brother," I say but immediately feel guilty for saying it. I shouldn't gossip about Rin.

Mew shakes her head. "I can't explain it, but there's a lot of negative energy around that boy." I don't need to ask to know she's talking about Len. "He needs to learn to face his inner demons before they consume him. We all have our internal battles, yet I feel his are harder than he's willing to confess, leaving him alone in a fight he can never win by himself."

I have nothing to say to that.

Seeing as there's no one around as she and I walk towards the soccer field a minute later, I say, "You're like me. You know, average challenged." Mew blinks but shows no other reaction. I continue, "We aren't so different, yet you won't admit what you are. Why is that?"

Mew sighs. "As I said, we all have our internal battles, and I have my own demons to face. Just as you do."

"Surely it can't be as bad as you think it will be," I try. I think of the Email Dad sent Mr. Al. Mew may very well be a witch doctor, but she won't acknowledge aloud that she's anything but Normal. Why?

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me," Mew says, "but it would be best if you left the topic alone."

"But Mew-"

"Speak of the subject again, and I'll turn you into a reptile!"

I bite my tongue. Mew, with her wide eyes, seems to be just as in shock as me. She shakes her head, mumbles an apology, and says nothing more until the others arrive to help us plan what baked goods to make for the dance.

Even after they leave and Mew and I exchange phone numbers, I don't bring up Mew's being a Monster again.

* * *

Club starts in ten minutes, and Rin's still not here. I chew on my lower lip, anxious for her. She sent a text letting me know she was on her way, but she still hasn't said where she was or what she was doing. I'm worried about her.

"When should I begin talking in front of everyone?" I ask Mr. Al the second he steps into the room.

Brows high, Mr. Al answers, "Whenever you're comfortable, Miku. If you want to wait till the end of club, then wait. If you want to start off club to get it over with, go for it. Nobody's going to tell you what to do."

I sigh, my breath shaky. "Did my form go through? Am I an official member of the club now?"

"Let's check the role book." Mr. Al sets down his coffee and briefcase. He opens the case and starts to search through it. Half a minute later, he frowns. "I left the role book in my office. Give me a minute to-"

A loud crash snags our attention. We both look to the back of the room to see Iroha on top of Oliver as she beats him with her tiny fists. Iroha's hat isn't on her head, so her turned down cat ears are visible. She's hissing at the boy, shouting, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Miki and Yukari are on top of her in an instant, and Ms. Ann rushes in to keep Oliver from charging the cat girl. However, both of them are clawing at the ones holding them back, shouting at each other and how they're going to regret that. All uninvolved participants in the room can only stare.

"Al!" Ms. Ann calls, clearly needing someone to calm everyone else down and sort this whole mess out.

"Miku," Mr. All says as she begins moving, "get my role book for me, please."

"Where is it?" I ask the retreating man.

"In my office," he answers. "Ask one of the boys to go with you." Then he's distraction by the fight. I tear my eyes away, looking for the very boys Mr. Al mentioned.

There, sitting at the front of the room but still watching the fight, are Len and Piko. It takes no time to know whose help I should ask for. "Piko!" I call. When he, and a scowling Len, looks at me, I say, "Come with me real quick."

Piko doesn't hesitate to hop out of his seat and follow me out of the room. "What is it?" he asks as we walk down the hall.

"Mr. Al told me to retrieve his role book and asked you to help me. I've never been to his office, so I need you to show me where it is." I stop to think. "I also don't know what the role book looks like, so I need your help there, too."

"You asked just the guy to help," Piko replies, smiling.

What I thought was going to be awkward silence turned out to be fun conversation as we talked about math class and math in general. On the way back from Mr. Al's office, role book in hand – I'm on the role now, making me an official Monster Club member – Piko and I exchanged lame jokes and stupid pick-up lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Piko asks, quoting one of the classics.

"No," I answer, "but I did scrape my knee crawling out of Hell."

"That explains why you're so hot."

I laugh so hard I snort. "That was quick!"

"So you think it's good?" He raises a brow, uncertain if I really was impressed.

"Yeah, but it won't work if the other person doesn't follow their script."

"When do they ever?"

"I know, right? Like I plan this whole conversation in my head, and the person I'm talking to has the nerve to not follow along. Rude."

We're still laughing and smiling as we enter the club, but all joy dies when we see Len glaring at us. He narrows his eyes as if he's trying to tell us without words that we're not allowed to be buddy-buddy with each other. Before Piko can scurry back to his best friend and assure Len it's not what it looks like, I tell Piko, "Thanks for your help," and walk away. I ignore Piko as he walks back to his desk to sit next to Len, pretending I'm not upset that Piko can't be friends with me when Len's around.

After I hand Mr. Al the role book, I turn around and open my notebook to face the now settled class. Iroha and Oliver are sitting far apart from each other, but otherwise, it's all calm. Everyone is waiting for me to begin. Ms. Ann even whispered "good luck" as I sift through my notes.

I open my mouth to begin talking about what it's like to a Time Manipulator. My words get caught in my throat. However, it's not anxiety stopping me while everyone else, save Len, looks on, eager to hear my every word.

It's Rin. There she is, sitting at the back of the room. She appears to be doing better, and she smiles at me to encourage me. Yet her kindness is the rock in my stomach.

Our friendship is hurting her. She didn't say those words, but I understood plenty. After she used the bathroom during free period, Rin told Nero and me what happened at lunch. Len hates me. He hates me, and he's taking it out on Rin.

I then look at Piko and swallow the lump in my throat. Piko can't even talk to me when Len's around. Hell, he can't even act as if he likes me when Len's sitting next to him.

Rin can't be my friend without getting hurt.

Piko can't be my friend period.

All because of Len. The very same Len who's still looking at me as if he wouldn't mind if I dropped dead right now. As I struggle to make any sort of sound, all I can think is, _Len hates me._

When I do find words, I simply say, "I'm sorry," and run out of the room.

* * *

I don't even cry for twenty minutes before Rin finds me. "How'd you know I'd be here?" I ask, looking up from the tight ball I scrunched myself into.

Slowly, Rin approaches me and sits beside me in my emo corner. "You're not the first person to cry in the janitor's closet," is how she answers.

For five minutes, neither of us says anything. Six minutes and Rin asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," is my immediate answer.

Ten minutes after: "Aunt Ann says you don't have to teach if you don't want to."

"It wasn't that. This week only happened to not be a good week for me." How could it be? I'm worried and stressed about a number of things. I'm guilty for sneaking behind my parents back. I'm being an awful friend to Rin just by existing. With all of this on my shoulders, I'm amazed I didn't break sooner.

Ten minutes later, I'm the one who breaks the silence. "I'm ready to go home."

Rin says nothing as she rises and helps me to my feet. "Hey," I say when I'm standing again, "you got your hair cut."

"Yeah, it was getting too long," Rin replies as she runs her fingers down her now ear-length hair. I frown. Her hair was just passing her shoulders this morning. If Rin's old pictures are anything to go by, she shouldn't think of shoulder length hair as long.

"It looks good," I tell her, choosing to not let her know I'm aware there's more to the haircut then she's telling me.

"Why'd you sit with me in the closet for so long?" I ask a few minutes later as we head back to the clubroom so I could get my backpack.

"I didn't think you wanted to be alone," she answers.

"You didn't need to do that."

"No, but as your friend, I should want to. And I did. Miku, I'm not going to leave you when you need me."

From the corner of my eye, I look at Rin. Nero's right. Show Rin real love, and she'll give you unconditional love right back. Very few people are like that. She's too pure for this world.

"You've very loyal," I point out.

Rin wrinkles her nose. "Nah. I just do what anyone else would do."

No, they wouldn't.

"Rin, I'm serious." I don't know why I say it, but as we enter the room, I blurt out, "You're like a dog, Rin."

"Did you just call my sister a dog?!"

"Sonova-!" I clutch my heart as my skeleton nearly jumps out of my skin. There's Len standing at the doorway, scowling like me as he's been doing all week. "The hell you doing scaring me like that?"

"Did you call my sister a dog?" Len repeats.

"What? It was a compliment!" The way Len narrows his eyes, I know I said the wrong thing. I'm not in the mood to care. "Why are you hanging around the doorway like a creep?"

"I was looking for my sister." Len shifts his attention to his sister. "Where were you?"

Rin stares at Len as if challenging him. "It's not your business."

"It bloody is my business when you up and leave the club and I can't find you anywhere. Couldn't you at least have taken your phone with you? You're old enough that I shouldn't have to babysit you."

This time without Piko to talk some sense into me, I stand between Rin and Len and snap, "Don't talk to her that way!"

Len looks about ready to hit me. "Stay out of the way. This is between me and my sister."

"Funny, because you're taking this out on not just her."

"I'm not the one stealing everything the other cares about!"

I snort. "What have I stolen from you?"

"Rin, obviously," Len says through gritted teeth. "You stole my twin sister from me. Now I see you're trying to steal my best friend as well by passing him notes and taking him on mini adventures through the school. What's next? My club?! Where does it end with you?"

"Wow." I'm so amazed it almost quenches my anger. Almost. "I almost can't believe it. You really are this egotistical after all."

Baring his teeth, Len says, "What are you saying, _Miku_?"

"I'm saying, _Len_ , that you're a parasite." Len growls at me. Being the idiot I am, I keep going. "Nobody can be happy around you, can they? Since you can't be happy, you have to suck away all the joy of everyone around you. This isn't all about you! I don't know how you mentally arranged everything so that you're the victim in this situation, but you're really the villain who refuses to see how his actions affect those around him. You're just a big ball of misery and anger, and because you're unhappy, everyone else needs to be, too. Tell me, am I wrong?"

"You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about!" Len snarls. "You don't know me. You've never taken the time to get to know me."

"Because you pushed me away before I could try!" I snap. Then I freeze, mouth hanging open. At first I don't know where the words came from, but then it hits me all at once.

All the hatred . . . All the anger . . . I never hated Len, nor was I truly angry with him. My hatred and anger was nothing more than a manifestation to hide the hurt.

 _Len hates me._

Despite his flirting with me when he clearly knew I didn't welcome it, I wanted Len and me to be friends. Worse yet, I thought I could trust him with my secret. I did trust him. When he talked about me and told everyone what I was, he threw away the very trust I naïvely gave him. The fact is he never wanted to be my friend, and until now I was unable to admit to myself how much his rejection hurt me.

 _Len hates me._

And in my hurt, I acted out in ways just to hurt him back.

 _Len hates me._

I'm such a hypocrite.

As I'm having this epiphany, Len stares at me. His blank stare tells me he's just as surprise at my words as I am. He's most likely shocked I'd be so stupidly vulnerable. What I said really was stupid. It's not like he cares.

"I'm done talking about this," I say with as much control as I can muster. "Get out of my way." I slam into him, hard, to walk past and retrieve my backpack.

As I make to exit the clubroom, I hear Rin say, "Wait, Miku. I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to," I tell her, turning just enough to see her jog up, her own backpack over her shoulder. "We live in opposite directions. Walking me home will be too much out of the way for you."

"I'll walk you home," Rin repeats, leaving no room for argument in her voice. She glares at me, determined to follow. Either because I'm too tired or I secretly do want her company, I decide to not argue about this.

We don't make it two steps out the door before Len says, "You're taking Miku's side again, Rin? You would really choose her over your own twin?"

Rin, I notice, doesn't turn around as she sadly says, "Miku's right, Len. This isn't all about you."

"Well, fine then!" Len exclaims. "Follow her around if she's so much better. You're her dog, after all."

Spinning on her heel. Rin turns to face her twin. I turn too to find Rin gaping at Len. When she opens her mouth, a wince in pain comes out. She shakes her head, glares at her brother, and says, to keep it PG, "Screw you."

Len looks as if he's been slapped. I can't help but blink in surprise. Never once have I heard Rin use mild profanity, so hearing such a vulgar word come out of her mouth really demonstrates the tension in the air.

"One day you're going to wake up all by yourself with no friends or family to claim you," Rin then says. "You'll be miserable and alone, and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Len bares his teeth. "So you're going to leave me? You're just going to walk away as if I mean nothing to you? You're my twin!"

"Exactly!" Rin snaps. "I'm your twin. I left home for you. I left Mum and my friends to fly across the freaking ocean for you. I gave up everything to be with you. Yet you didn't need me! I tried time and time again to be there for you. Even in Britain I tried to be there, and you-" Rin's voice breaks. She shakes her head and tries again. "You pushed me away. Even from the beginning, you pushed me away. All because you believe Mum loves me and hates you."

Something about Rin's words resonate within Len. His anger fades to be replaced with hurt. Rin's words have genuinely wounded him. "Rin," he says, as if her name is the only thing he can offer her right now.

"I'm tired of apologizing and giving you peace offerings and trying to protect you from yourself," Rin says the words slowly. "I give, give, give, and you push, push, push. No more. Now I'm pushing back. Next time you get mad at me for 'choosing' a friend over you, ask yourself why I'm making that choice. I want to be happy, Len, but I just can't be that way around you. Not with you acting this way."

It's then I remember that we are not the only ones in the room. I don't know how long the others have been watching, but they've heard enough. There a sense of shock on everyone's face. Well, everyone except Ms. Ann and Mr. Al. They share a knowing look between them. There's a lot more history to this than I think anyone can guess. Including me.

Having said all she needed to say, Rin grabs my arms, pulls me alongside her, and says, "Let's go, Miku."

We have barely taken ten steps down the hallway when a loud crash scares Rin and me and has us looking back towards the clubroom. Ms. Ann yells, "Len Kagamine, you did not just flip that desk!" Len's poetic response is, "Piss off!"

Len stomps out of the door, glares at us, and storms down the hall in the opposite direction. To keep Rin from staring at him even after he's long gone, I drag her with me. It isn't until we're outside that she speaks.

"I wasn't trying to make him mad by walking you home," Rin says the words softly. "I didn't mean to say all those terrible things. I only wanted to walk you home so he wouldn't see me cry." With that, the dam breaks. Rin starts crying, but she keeps her head upright as she walks side-by-side with me. "I shouldn't have said what I did. What did I say that?"

I have no answer to give her.

"Want to go to the park?" I offer instead. "We can sit by the pond and watch the ducks, and I still have my umbrella in case it rains again." When Rin doesn't reply, I add, "I need to cry, too." It's true. Arguing with Len has brought back the tears I thought I cried out already. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather not be alone."

"I'd rather not be alone either," Rin says. Then she slips her hand into mine. Normally I'd tolerate the touch for Rin's sake, but right now, it's comforting for me as well. Rin's drawing strength from me just as I'm drawing strength from her.

I think back to what Mew said earlier about how we all have our internal battles and demons to face. I think of Rin's demons. I think of Len's. Lastly, I think of my own.

I squeeze Rin's hand.

She squeezes back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope your 2019 is as fabulous as every one of you are. :D**

 **This chapter marks the start of all the drama that is to come. Keep your eyes peeled for Kate's chapter. Last chance, y'all. Put your guesses to what kind of Monster Rin and Len are in the reviews if you're brave enough. In two weeks, all will be revealed (if Kate doesn't forget to update again). Love ya!**

 **\- Raye**


	27. In Which You Finally Find Out I'm a

**Chapter 27: In Which I Finally Tell You I'm a… ~ Len**

I wake up after one of the worst mistakes of my life. Close to the top, but not quite there. That place belongs to the time I got expelled for hospitalising this prick. Thank god for free health care though, otherwise I'd have a hefty bill on my shoulder.

Hence why I'm no longer in Britain.

Last night was… humiliating? I suppose that's not the right word to use when you're the villain of the situation. Embarrassing, to be more correct. I completely tarnished any last credibility I had in this club of mine. The others know I have anger issues, they'd seen me suspended for punching and biting people, but that's just standard fight stuff (okay, maybe not _biting_ people). They know my anger issues are why I'm stuck in this lousy cesspit of a country. They just hadn't seen my completely lose it. Len Kagamine's breakdowns were once just a myth they whispered about, but not anymore. I don't think I can face any of them again after flipping out at Miku like that. I even broke a damn table. Wonder what Sweet Ann is going to tell the school.

I couldn't go home, obviously. I would rather just disappear and stop existing right now, to be honest. I didn't even want to go to Piko's. He'd already put up with enough of me that day to put up with any more of me. I needed to cool off first, preferably alone, and so that's what I did.

Literally, in fact. Like I said, terrible mistake.

It was midnight when I found myself stumbling back to Piko's, after spending the entire time between leaving the club and then in the rain. In my hurry to leave, I had left my coat back in the club room, so when I was shivering when Piko let me in. Thank god he had decided to stay up lest I come to his; he knows me well. He couldn't call me to check where I was, not since I'd smashed my phone when flipping the table, and so he went home and waited for me. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone.

I can't remember much after that. I remember throwing up in his hallway, sick from the rain, before passing out on his floor.

What I don't remember is getting back to my room, because that's where I am when I wake up.

What I especially don't remember is turning into a wolf, because that's the form I wake up in.

I've been left on my bed under a pile of blankets – strange considering we have a rule that no dogs or wolves are allowed on the bed. Whoever put me here was kind enough to break the rules (Big Al, I know. He's the only one strong enough to carry me in this form).

Trying to shift back to my human form hurts, as in seriously hurts. Imagine being used as a human pin cushion, with a side order of mercury being pumped through your veins. It's like growing pains but a thousand times worse. Still, I somehow manage to shift back, though my entire body aches and the dizzy feeling in my head worsens.

I stay curled up under all my blankets for a damn bleeding moment, hardly able to even move. Every part of me keeps screaming _turn back into a wolf, turn back into a wolf, turn back into a wolf_. I don't want to be a wolf. I want to be human.

I want to be normal.

I roll out of bed and immediately fall to my knees. Fighting the urge to throw up, I grab my desk drag myself to my feet. My clock tells me I'm several hours late to school. Brilliant. Nobody's come to wake me up though, so I guess no one cares. I just drag my blanket from my bed and shuffle out of my room, needing something to cover myself up, and having no energy to get dressed. The downside to shifting is the fact you ruin your clothes.

I trudge down the stairs at snail pace, making sure to keep hold of the banisters. I hear the TV, so I head to the living room and find Big Al sat on the sofa, paperwork on his knees as reality shows play in the background.

"Thought you were supposed to be at school," I croak.

He looks up and frowns at me. "You shouldn't be in your human form when you're ill. You know that."

"That's not answering my question."

"You didn't ask a question."

Actually, he has a point. As I shuffle over to the sofa to sit next to him I ask, "Why aren't you at school?"

"Need to look after you, obviously. I got someone to cover my classes." He eyes my blanket, feebly wrapped around my shoulders. "Shift back."

"I'll be fine," I mutter. "I think I know more about werewolf biology than you."

"I know plenty enough to know if you stay in human form when your body wants to be a wolf, you're going to end up worse," Big Al says, not paying attention to me as he looks back down at his paper work. "Shift back. You'll get better quicker."

"I don't want to," I say, shivering as I sink down on the sofa. "I hate being a wolf."

"You don't need to tell me," Big Al says, stacking his papers together and throwing them onto the coffee table. "I know you hate being a werewolf, Len, but your body wants to be a wolf, even more so when you're ill. Forcing yourself to remain human is going to inflict unnecessary pain. I know it's unfair that Rin doesn't have the same issues, but that's something you have to live with." He pauses, and when I don't say anything he rests a hand on my arm and says, "Please. I don't want to see you get any worse. Not after yesterday."

I growl back at him, or try to at least, but it comes out more as a whimper. Still, I reluctantly shift back as he asked. It's a lot easier to shift into wolf form than into human form, for me at least. Rin's lucky she's normal (normal for a werewolf that is). I'm the one stuck with the damn curse. If I could, I'd be a normie in a heartbeat. I practically already am, seeing as I spend all my time in my human form. I hate being a wolf, and I hate my mother for being the reason. You could argue it wasn't her fault I was born a certain way, and Rin another, but my argument would be it was her fault and carelessness we were born at all. Sometimes I wish Rin and I were identical twins, so then we would both be normal.

If I'm feeling particularly vicious, I instead wish we were identical so we both would be cursed. I hate those thoughts, but I think them regardless.

Once I'm back as a wolf, taking up half the sofa, Big Al lets me rest my chin against his leg and he strokes my head.

"You know I had to pick you up from Piko's," he tells me. "As soon as you had passed out, he called me to come get you. He was the one that forced you to shift, smart kid. Carrying you back here was a hassle though, and now my care smells of wet dog, so thank you for that."

I give a low bark and he snorts. "I didn't think you'd show any remorse. Anyway, Ann is mad about what you did – you broke a table for crying out loud – so she wants me to tell you you're grounded. Not that it matters, since you're ill, and won't be going out for the next few days anyway, especially like this." He waves a hand at my wolf form. "Somewhat lucky for you, seeing as I know you were going to skip school anyway. Being ill gives you a legit excuse."

I growl at this and swish my tail through the air. He pats my head and says, "Don't try to deny it. After yesterday there was no way you could face anyone, was there?"

My tail drops because I know he's right. I can't face them again. Not today, not tomorrow, possibly not ever. They'll hate me now, more than they already did. I doubt anyone liked me anyway, bar Piko and maybe Kaito, so it's better things are this way.

Better I stay away. For Rin.

For Miku too.

"You'll be fine, Len," Big Al says, rubbing me between the ears. "For the next couple of days, at least. When you've recovered Ann will most likely take the opportunity to kill you, but I digress. This time she's assertive you're going to pay for your phone to get fixed, though in the mean time I have a cheap spare one you can use. You'll be fine."

I growl again as he leans forward to pick his papers back up from the coffee table. "No one's going to hate you. Dislike you for a while, maybe, but they won't hate you. Not if you apologise and mean it this time. Don't give me that look, I know we've had this conversation before, but we need it again since you didn't learn from last time."

And I didn't, really. Instead I made everything worse, as I always do. It's as if Miku's the protagonist of a story, and I'm the antagonist that keeps trying to stop her from getting what she wants. What that is, I couldn't say, but a decent life and friends sits close to the top of my list.

"Honestly, next time you're going to avoid coming home, at least make sure it's not raining," Big Al continues. "Or at least go to Piko's. Even if you need to be alone, you can just sit in another room. I don't have time to babysit you when you're ill. I have to be at the school, not just to teach, but to keep an eye on important issues."

My head snaps up at this, and he grunts as he realises he's said too much. He's about to continue examining his paperwork when I sit up. He immediately shakes his head. "If you shift back just to ask me some questions, I'll ground you for even longer. How about I tell you what you want to know, and in return you tell me _why_ you want to know when you're better."

I stare at him for a short moment, then give a short bark and rest my chin back on his leg. He sighs, and reluctantly tells me what I want to know.

"Remember when you first moved here, and I told you about the school basement?"

I lift my head as if to ask, _the haunted one_?

He knows me well as he says, "The haunted one, yes. The sprites that live there – and heavens knows what else – have started to become a little restless. I'm sure it's nothing, they become restless all the time, but Lui had other ideas."

I lift my head again, this time silently asking, _Lui as in Miku's father Lui_?

"Lui Hatsune, yes," he says without pause. "We're colleagues, so to speak, though we didn't meet each other personally until we went to the business lunch. He works in the same department as me, if you wish to call it that. He's aware why I'm here at the school."

 _To look after the basement_?

"To look after the basement," he says. I know this part, at least. Big Al doesn't talk about it much, but the basement below our school is full of sprites. Nasty, annoying Monsters, but mostly harmless. Still, he was posted here to keep an eye on them and all the Monsters in school, just in case. I'm not sure Rin knows – she's never shown as much of an interest in the Monster community as I have. Big Al reckons I'll follow in his footsteps. Maybe, if I actually liked being a Monster.

"You know sprites feed off the magical property levels of other Monsters," Big Al continues. "Usually a negligible amount, so it's never bothered me. However, Lui emailed me a while ago, mentioning how the MPL levels in the school have spiked."

I growl. Not good.

"I'm still not worried, not when the sprites stay where they are, but Lui's just trying to do his job," Big Al says, and he nudges me off him, so he can stand up. He drops his papers back down on the coffee table and beckons me to follow. Being in my wolf form, walking isn't so hard, so I plod after him as we head to his office.

I sit on the floor as he rifles through some drawers, then pulls out a file. He places it in front of me, pulling out the staple in the corner so and separating the sheets so I can read both without worrying about turning them with my inconvenient paws.

Of course, my eyes are immediately pulled to the part circled in red.

 _Keep an eye on Mew Sanderson._

Mew Sanderson? I don't speak to her… ever really. She's in my maths class, but she barely talks at all. Miku talks to her, but that's about it.

Damn it, _Miku_ talks to her! I knew that whatever she had discovered had to be about someone she knew, or she wouldn't have tried to snoop. I never even considered Mew, since, well, I just don't consider Mew in general. If Big Al had left this on his desk whilst Rin had taken Miku in here to check out old photos, no wonder why Miku stopped to pry. Didn't help Big Al had drawn a big, bloody red circle around it.

I read through the rest of the email, which explains about Mew having witch doctor heritage. That I didn't know, though I did always have a feeling she was odd. If I had known she was a witch doctor, I would have asked her to join the club. Though, let's be fair, she's a social outcast. Not by coincidence, but by her own choice. She would have probably turned me down.

Maybe she'll join if I leave like I want. I bet she'll like it there with Miku.

Anyway, Lui Hatsune seems to think Mew is the reason for the MPL spike. Makes sense, I guess. No wonder he's worried.

 _P.S. Ring wants to know if you and Ann would be interested in going out to dinner next week without the kids. Our treat. A sorry-our-daughter-threw-an-orange-at-your-nephew's-head dinner._

I snort when I read that last sentence, and I paw at it. Big Al takes the email away from me then, and searches through his drawers to find a stapler so he can staple the sheets back together.

"Happy now?" he asks, and I nod. "Don't tell Rin, or anyone. I want to keep this quiet for now."

I growl at him as I sit up.

He scratches at the stitches in his head. "Of course, you're not going to tell anyone. You're not speaking to anyone. Make sure Piko keeps it secret too, since I know you're going to disobey me and tell him anyway."

I nod. He sighs. Of course, I'm going to tell Piko. Why _wouldn't_ I tell Piko?

Only, I have to wait until I'm better. If Big Al keeps pestering me, I'm going to be stuck as a wolf all damn weekend, or at least until I get 'better'. I can't exactly call Piko with wolf paws. And even then, I couldn't exactly talk over the phone. I never learnt to speak in this form. Was too stubborn to. Didn't think I would need to since I avoided it at all costs.

Thinking about spending the weekend in this form makes me whimper, and my ears droop as I curl up on Big Al's floor. I'm lucky I was going to avoid everyone anyway, because I would hate to have to hang around my family as a wolf.

I hate being a wolf.

I hate it more than I hate Miku.

Actually, I don't think I hate Miku anymore, not after yesterday. The single member Let's-Hate-Miku-Hatsune Club has disbanded already. She's done nothing wrong. I've done everything wrong. It was a stupid club to begin with.

Though she did call Rin a dog. Rin might hate me now, but I refuse to let anyone, _anyone_ , call her a dog. Especially one of the female variety.

I wonder, if I had accepted her apology from way back when, when she had accused me of being a bad brother, would she have then accepted mine?

What does it matter. She never will now. I doubt an apology from me means nothing anymore.

Big Al kneels next to me and strokes my head again. "It will get better, I promise. Especially when you start going to anger management and counseling. No, you're not skipping this time. It will be good for you. Come on, you should rest; you're still ill. You can ask me more questions when your better, only when I've asked mine."

Like how I knew something was up at school. Well, Miku, you're about to get in even more trouble because I have no option but to tell him you were snooping in his office. I'd apologise but… let's face it, you won't listen. Just know that I didn't doubt you in immediately, or by choice, for that matter.

Man, she really is going to hate me after this. Len Kagamine, you really ruin everything, don't you?

 **A/N**

Long time no see, folks! Raye has been handling all the updates recently because at first, I was super busy and secondly... I kept forgetting. It's been a while since I've written some author notes! Anyway, I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying this pic and, well, congrats to everyone who guessed that Len and Rin were werewolves! Wasn't too hard to guess :P

For those that want more Len and Rin werewolf action, check out Raye's Wolves & Flowers fic, which is where we got the idea to have Len as a wolf!

Kate xx


	28. In Which All My Worst Fears Come True

Chapter 28: In Which All My Worst Fears Come True ~ Miku

 _Mr. Hiyama assigns us different homework._

Honestly, it isn't the kind of thing you really notice, but I did.

Actually, I perhaps should have noticed sooner. Rin and I have the same teacher at different times. I always help her with her homework without fail. I even helped her finish Len's homework aside her own. Yet it isn't till today as I finish my own math homework while helping Rin with hers that I realize our problems are different. We're still doing the same formulas and such, but none of the problems are on both sheets.

There's no purpose to this realization though. This is basically one those _Oh-I-never-realized_ -and-then-proceed-to-carry-on-with-life-as-before moments. I think my down mood is to blame.

After club two days ago, Rin and I went to the park to cry. That was it. Just to cry. Neither of us anticipated it to start storming while we were there – the rain did start to let up, but it was a false hope.

By the time we made it back to my house, even with my umbrella we were soaked to the very bone, our clothes as wet as if Rin and I jumped into the deep side of a lake. Mom was quick to make sure we didn't get sick. Rin wasn't at my place for five minutes before she stripped and took a hot shower in my bathroom. I did the same in my parent's. While we were bathing, Mom laid out clean, dry clothes – my clothes – for the both of us: sweatpants and big T-shirts.

Chicken noodle soup, homemade and not store bought, was dinner. Since the rain continued to get worse, Mom called Ms. Ann to tell her that Rin was staying the night. Good thing, too. It was not long after our storm became a microburst. Driving in that weather would have been dangerous. We lost power for most of the night as well, and so did half the people on this side of town. The other side didn't have the same issues, or at least that's what Ms. Ann said when she called Rin before we went to bed to check on her.

Rin and I shared my bed that night – thankfully I have a big bed for one person. We didn't blow out our candle for an hour after we were supposed to be asleep. After a day like that day, Rin wanted to talk. I didn't stop her.

"I'm done with Len," she whispered ten minutes after our last conversation had ended, her face mostly covered in the shadows.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled. Unless I come across a really good book, I cannot stay up late. It took real effort to not fall asleep on Rin.

"I'm done with Len," she repeated, still speaking softly. "I've been thinking about it since we left club, and my mind's made up. Yeah, I shouldn't have said what I did, but I won't waste my breath apologizing. He never wants to accept them anyway, so why bother?" Sighing, Rin burrows deeper under the many layers of blankets.

She was quiet for so long I thought she was finished. I was almost asleep when Rin spoke up again. "I don't have a twin. I won't claim him as my twin. Till he can get his act together, Len is nothing more than a roommate. Of course I'll still be civil, but nothing more and nothing less."

"Aren't you being a little extreme, Rin?" I asked, my eyes only half open.

"You don't understand, Miku," Rin answered. "I have been trying to get through to him for years. _Years_. He won't let me in. He can't let me be happy without twisting my actions to make it seem like I'm trying to hurt him. All he does is play the victim. How do you talk to someone like that?"

I almost pointed out that Len isn't the total villain here. If I'm being honest with myself, I've done things to provoke and aggravate Len. To some extent, he is a victim as well as a villain. Not that I can tell Rin. Something between them, something in their relationship broke today. From what Rin says, it has been breaking for a long time, yet only now have the pieces finally fallen apart. There is no defending Len Kagamine anymore, whether it's Rin defending Len or someone defending him to her. Of course defending him means nothing when he refuses to share his side of the story and, God forbid I say it, his _feelings_.

"You'll feel differently in the morning," I told Rin.

All Rin did was sit up, blow out our candle, and mutter, "Good night, Miku."

When I woke up the next morning, Rin was curled up into my side. She reminded me of a wounded animal keeping close to the first creature to show it kindness. As I rose out of bed, Rin, who I thought was still asleep, said, "I still feel the same."

* * *

We went to school together that day, with Rin wearing more of my clothes I feel I'm never going to get back, and everything seemingly returned to normal. Len was absent all day yesterday, and only a few minutes ago today did Rin tell me why her brother played and is still playing hooky.

Len was out in the very same storm Rin and I were caught in. The only difference is the idiot didn't go home or to a friend's home and clean up. He's now horribly ill and will be bed-ridden for a few days. Can't say I feel bad for him though: Len does kind of deserve it for not taking care of himself.

However, it's how Rin told me that surprises me. She didn't ask about him at school or when she got home yesterday. It was when Ms. Ann asked Rin to take a bowl of chicken and rice to Len's room that night did Rin hear the story – not because Rin cared, but because Ms. Ann was grateful Rin was smart enough to stay with me instead of walking all the way across town in the rain just to get back home.

When I asked what Rin did, she answered that she did as was expected to do. She delivered the food to Len and told him that she hoped he got better soon. The way she told it, I believe Rin showed neither warmth nor sympathy when speaking to her sick twin.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin asks me now, dragging me from my thoughts. I blink, snapping back to reality. "You've been staring off into the great nothingness," Rin points out. "Are you okay, Miku?"

"I'm fine," I answer. "I just realized Mr. Hiyama assigns us different homework." I stab a finger at her sheet and them mine for emphasize.

"Oh, he does." Rin shrugs and smiles at me. A warm, genuine smile. Ever since Wednesday, every time she spoke of Len, she spoke as if she was drained of all energy. Any other subject, and she's her usual perky self. It almost unnerving how devoid of emotion she is when it comes to her twin. "Looks like you're stuck doing homework twice, Miku."

"Only because you keep needing my help, Triple Shot." I repress the urge to sigh. "Anyway, mind if we walk to your home together after school? I still need to go to Ms. Ann's meeting today."

* * *

Rin wanted so little to do with the Valentine's dance meeting that she left with Mr. Al the moment she walked me to her house. Apparently they needed groceries . . . on the other side of town. Well, I guess I can't blame them. Mr. Al doesn't seem like the kind of guy to want to spend time under the same roof as a bunch of teenage girls – "Len's enough, thank you," he said before Ms. Ann smacked his shoulder – and Rin was honest enough to tell me on our walk she didn't want to be around girls who still refused to acknowledge her by her real name.

That's why of all the people here at this meeting, Mew is my new best friend.

"Where's Len?" I hear one of the girls whisper while we wait for Ms. Ann to come downstairs with her planner.

"Upstairs, most likely," another says. "He does live here, and if he's been out sick, then he has to be up there."

"What are the odds I can sneak up there, find his room, and nurse him back to health?" This other girl sighs. "He would fall for me immediately."

 _With his baggage, he would be dragging you down to rock bottom with him._ I don't say anything, of course. Nobody would listen to the girl sitting with the school witch.

Funny how the kids at our school are quick to give nicknames to those they consider freaks. Mew's the witch. Rin's Hyper Piper. Nero's the weirdo Akita twin. My name, as I learned earlier this week, is The Lost Cause. Apparently I had potential to be popular but made the mistake of choosing the wrong friends. "Could have been Len Kagamine's girlfriend if she didn't make a fool of herself," I overheard a girl from Psychology tell her friends. "You should have seen them pass notes in class like they couldn't help but flirt with each other. I do wonder what kinds of naughty things they were writing."

I left after hearing that. Couldn't help it. I had to throw up.

"So," I tried with Mew, the both of us clearly wanting to participate in intelligent conversation, "read any good books lately?"

Shrugging, Mew replies, "I see the stuff you buy at the bookstore. You wouldn't take any interest in what I like to read."

"And that is?"

"Adult."

"Oh, Mew," I tease, "I didn't know you liked smut."

She blushes so deeply I can see the red rising from under her heavy makeup. "I mean adult _fantasy_. What the hell, Miku?" I giggle, and she frowns. "I merely stated that you like young adult whereas I prefer stories with worlds far more developed and complex. I want to be invested in the world, not the romance between hormonal, one-dimensional teenagers."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." I shrug. "Well, I'm always up for recommendations. Who do you read?"

"Mostly the big authors such as Brandon Sanderson, Jim Butcher, and Robin Hobb. I mean, they aren't big for no reason."

Before I could comment on that, I notice Ms. Ann starting at us from the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry," she says when she notices me looking, "but you two were getting along so well I didn't want to interrupt." Descending the stairs, she adds, "You two really look as if you're becoming good friends. Am I right?"

Truth be told, I don't know what to answer. Despite her insistence that she needs no friends, Mew is receptive to conversation as long as I stray away from the topic of Monsters. However, being friendly to each other doesn't make us friends. I mean, I don't want to say we are when Mew thinks otherwise.

When Mew says, "Are we finally going to start the meeting now? My shift starts in a couple hours," I know she's happy to hold me to the status of acquaintance.

Hey, I'll accept as much from her.

* * *

Rin and Mr. Al won't be back for another thirty minutes. Ms. Ann invited me to stay for dinner as a way to thank me for taking care of Rin the other day.

"It's really my mom you should be thanking," I insist. "It was all her idea to have Rin clean up, put on dry clothes, and stay overnight."

"Yes," Ms. Ann agreed, "but throughout it all, you remain a good friend to her. I know you're not unaware Rin is . . . less than adored by the majority of her classmates. Her poor relationship with Len has kept her from having the best home life as well. Not to mention how try as I might, I'm no substitute for her mother." She sighs. "If not for you and Nero keeping her grounded, I fear Rin would be worse off."

I don't know what to say to this. Of everyone I know, Rin acts the most like she has her crud together. Then again, I believe the keyword there is "acts." She's never been shy to admit her rocky relationship with Len, but I guess giving up your entire life for someone who doesn't appreciate you for it is enough to get to anyone. As I think about this, I realize Rin is the strongest person I know.

She's far stronger than I'll ever be.

"I need to get started with dinner," Ms. Ann then says. "Since the groceries won't be here in time, it looks like we're having chicken and rice for dinner." She mutters, "Again," under her breath, and I believe it may have to do with the fact it's the only thing a certain member of the family can eat while sick.

"Need help?" I offer.

Ms. Ann waves a hand. "No need. Why don't you go up to Rin's room? I think she has something in there to keep you entertained till she gets back."

Not wanting to invade Rin's privacy behind her back, I send her a text asking for permission to do so. Her response: _I don't mind at all! My PSP is in my nightstand drawer if you want to play it. I also have some books you can browse through, but be warned: They're all art books. :)_

 _Any recommendations?_ I text back. Five minutes later, she sends me a screenshot of the Amazon page for a certain art book.

 _In my pile of art stuff._ That's all she says, so I guess I should know this pile when I see it.

I meander upstairs and am relieved to see Rin's bedroom door is decorated, making it easy to find. There are flowers and butterflies painted in blues, oranges, and pinks on it, and the letters _Rin's Room_ shine in a bright yellow. Yet as I get closer, I see the paint is a little worn. She must have painted these things when she first moved here and hasn't freshened it since.

When I enter her room, I see she takes after Mr. Al in the organization sense. Chaos is the order of her room, but it's organized chaos. Not to mention it's a lot cleaner than Mr. Al's office – there are clothes and shoes on the floor, but her bed is made and her textbooks and notebooks are on a neat pile on her desk, prepared for the homework she needs to do tonight.

Her art pile, which was easy to find after all, is on the corner of her desk. It is made up of art books, sketchbooks, pencil boxes, and a number of art related things. I scan the spines of the books to search for the book Rin said I should look through, and when I see it, I try to pull it out.

That plan failed.

The structure wasn't as stable as it looked. Everything on top of the book I grabbed fell over, and that consisted of nearly half the pile. Oops.

Papers and pencils scatter all over the floor, and a colorful stress ball bounces a couple times before rolling right out of the room and down the hall. Dammit. I should have closed the bedroom door.

Sighing, I toss the art book onto the bed, kneel, and begin picking everything up. I'm not on my knees long before I hear nails clicking against the hardwood floors.

I freeze. I recognize that sound. It's been years, but I remember it. The only thing that makes that sound when walking on wood floors is a-

My breath is caught in my throat. Prowling into the room, Rin's stress ball held in its mouth, is a dog. A big, big dog that's paws are bigger than my face, claws long like they've never been trimmed.

I feel my mouth go dry. _Rin knows I'm scared of dogs. She would have told me if they had one,_ I tell myself. _Plus, I would have seen it when I visited before, wouldn't I?_

But the more I look at the dog, the more pieces click into place. It's not a dog. What's standing before me is much, much worse.

A wolf.

Struggling to breathe, I observe the wolf just as much as it's observing me. Through the shaggy yellow fur, I see powerful muscles. The stress ball may be gently held in the mouth, but I don't doubt those powerful jaws could bite through most anything. Lastly, I see the intelligent eyes studying me. The yellow wolf has large, cerulean eyes. . . .

Eyes that I have seen many times before.

Eyes that have spent the past week looking at me with a burning hatred.

Eyes that I myself have looked into as I tell their owner how he's a parasite.

I think my heart stops.

"Len," I whisper, not sure why I do.

As if breaking the spell, Len drops the stress ball and bears his teeth. A low growl reverberates in his throat. He doesn't like that I'm here, in Rin's room, snooping for all he knows. He doesn't like that I'm here at all.

 _Len hates me._

 _And Len is a werewolf._

 _My worst fear has come to life._

I stand slowly. My heart is pounding. It's a struggle to breath. My skin starts feeling clammy. I try to stay here, in the present. I even try to tell myself that this is Len, but it's no use.

All I can see is the bloody face of Chase the German shepherd. Chase was a family pet. He was a sweet dog. He was gentle whenever Ona and I played with him.

Len is none of those things. We were never friends. He was never gentle. Len takes out his anger on others, and Rin and I said a hell of a lot the other day to really piss him off.

Chase turned on his owner, my aunt, and killed her just before turning on me.

I can only imagine the wrath Len has in store for me.

Len's still growling. The fur on his back is rising, and he's crouching low as if ready to pounce. What he said the other day flashes in my mind.

 _"_ _Did you just call my sister a dog?!"_

No wonder he was insulted for her sake. Being called a dog must be a great way to anger a werewolf. If Len's a werewolf, then Rin must also be a- Rin is a-!

I can't even bring myself to finish that thought.

As if having the same flashback I am, Len barks. I flinch. He barks again. It's as loud as the roaring in my ears. I'm losing all logical control of myself.

I can't speak.

I can barely move.

He's still growling.

I see his sharp canines.

I imagine how easily they can sink into my flesh, tearing up more than just the back of my leg.

It's as if I'm back in that day. The bloody muzzle curls to reveal sharp teeth with flesh inbetween. My flesh and blood will coat that muzzle next.

Breaking free from whatever held me in place, I grab the closest thing to me – a paperweight – and throw it at the wolf. I hit him right in the face. After shaking it off, the wolf growls and barks some more.

Crap.

All I did was make it angrier.

The creature stalks into the room. It doesn't approach me but instead circles around. It's keeping a distance, but I don't trust it. For all I know, it's finding the perfect angle to jump me.

I don't give it the opportunity. I turn as it approaches, keeping my front exposed. I know I don't look intimidating – I can hardly breath through the crushing weight of my chest, and my vision is fading to black. However, I won't back down. I ran blindly before, leaving me vulnerable. Now I'll fight back just enough so I know I can flee to safety.

"Don't mess with me," I say through gritted teeth, sounding a lot braver than I feel. "I won't let a beast like you take everything away from me."

The wolf growls again. It barks. I flinch, and as I do, tears roll down my cheeks. I won't meet the same fate as my aunt. I will not be the victim again.

I reach behind my back and feel around for something on Rin's desk. I find a perfume bottle. Perfect.

Through the tears, I shout, "You can't hurt me again, you monster!" I throw the bottle, and it shatters on the monster's face.

While it's pawing at its eyes, attempting to rub out the perfume, I bolt. It's after me in an instant. It looks as if nothing got into its eyes after all, meaning I only succeeded in making it even angrier than before.

Mega crap.

I go to the only place I can: the bathroom.

I dash in, slam the door shut, and lock it. The monster slams into the door. It can't get in. I'm safe here.

I start crying. I can't help it. Everything – all the memories, all the feelings – start coming back.

Now I'm hyperventilating.

My vision is growing darker.

I'm wailing, unable to surpass the pain and fear.

"Miku!" Len's voice comes from the other side. The door handle rattles. He's trying to get in. "Open the door!" he orders.

Right. Maybe Len can protect me from the monster.

I reach out to unlock the door, but I freeze with my fingers above the lock.

No.

Len hates me.

Len is a werewolf.

Len doesn't want to protect me.

He is in the monster.

And he wants to make sure I can never interfere with his life again.

I pull away so fast I stumble. I crash into the bathtub, but I grab on to the sink quick enough to keep from falling over. I'm crying harder. My heart is ramming into my ribs. I think it's going to explode.

I hope it does explode. It'll be much better than dealing with what's on the other side of the door.

"This isn't funny!" Len's continues to shout. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was panicking. "Miku, _open the damn door_!"

My breaths are coming in and out so fast my lungs can't get the oxygen. My head's getting heavy. My chest is so tight, my organs are crushed under my ribcage.

There are thuds against the door. Len's throwing his body into it. I lose whatever grip I had.

Consciousness leaving me, my eyes roll to the back of my head as the screaming world fades to black. The last thing I feel and hear is my skull cracking on the tub's edge. Then . . . nothing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry this update is two days late! It's a combination of not feeling well and straight up forgetting. Well, at least this chapter is up now!**

 **This chapter went from zero to a hundred, huh? I've been waiting to write this since it's been revealed that Miku is scared of dogs. Really makes things interesting, don't you think? ;P**

 **\- Raye**


	29. The Lone Wolf

Chapter 29: The Lone Wolf ~ Len

I'm a monster.

And not just because I'm a werewolf. Len Kagamine himself, the person, is a monster too.

In my weak defence, when I first walked into Rin's room and found Miku prying through her stuff, I had no sodden clue she was terrified of dogs. If I had, I wouldn't have barked at her. The thing was, all I could think about was how I'd caught her snooping around Big Al's office, and now my sister's room? Not to mention all I could think about was that one line.

 _You're like a dog, Rin._

I know what Miku meant now, looking back. Not to mention Rin screamed it at me when she and Big Al had gotten back from their shopping trip from across town, only to find Miku had been knocked unconscious in our bathroom. Miku has meant Rin was loyal, and she's not wrong. I had just thought about the dog part, and the fact Rin was a female and, well, you get the picture. The insult's a whole lot worse when you take into consideration we're werewolves.

At least I managed to break down the door, right off its hinges too (Sweet Ann was not happy about that). Surprising, considering I had just shifted back from my wolf form and ergo I should have been a lot weaker. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was because I was, well, I was worried, okay? Miku had looked _terrified_ and I'd wanted to make sure she was okay. Apparently, knocking on the bathroom door after she had locked herself in there was the wrong move, though. I don't know what happened, but she slipped over or something and whacked her head on the damn bath. When she'd stopped screaming was the moment I knew something bad had happened, and so I broke down the door.

Sweet Ann came upstairs to see what all the shouting was about, just in time to see me crouching over Miku's body. Sweet Ann had demanded to know what had happened, and I told her the truth – I honestly had no idea. Sweet Ann then shoved me out the bathroom and sent me t go and get dressed, seeing as me being butt naked wasn't going to help the situation, and she went to call Big Al. She'd also called Miku's parents to inform them of what was happening but warned them to stay away for the time being. Our house was about to get pretty chaotic and having them thrown into the mix wasn't going to help.

Miku had woken up by the point Big Al had arrived. I was already in my room by that point. Miku had been resting on the sofa downstairs, and I had been standing in the doorway chewing my nails as Sweet Ann tended to her. The first thing Miku did was look at me, scream something about a werewolf, and almost pass out again from shock. I didn't help the situation by trying to shout back that I hadn't meant for any of this to happen, and it was all a giant misunderstanding. Sweet Ann just sent me packing and back up to my room where Miku couldn't see me.

When Big Al arrived, he took her to the hospital (a Monster specialist, of course), and he met Miku's parents there. Rin tagged along, though I have been told (when Rin started screaming at me when she came back home) Miku wouldn't even hold Rin's hand, not for comfort or anything. Miku's terrified of dogs and, well, Rin's a werewolf. At least Miku was fine, no concussion or anything, just trauma I so lovingly supplied her with. Not even Big Al would listen to me when I tried to explain my (lack of) innocence. I hadn't meant anything to happen; it was an accident. He'd sent me to my room, telling me I was grounded even further. He didn't specific when until, but at this rate it's until the end of February, and we haven't even reached Valentine's yet.

Unfortunately, I had to go back to school on Monday when I wasn't so ill anymore. I hadn't seen anyone since the previous Monster Club where I'd yelled at Rin and Miku, then broke a table. Heaven's knew what they all thought of me after that, but it wasn't going to be good. Add into the mix it was my actions that caused Miku to knock herself out and we have a recipe for the most hated boy in school – at least from the Monsters' perspectives.

So, I don't talk to any of them, not a single one. I don't hang out with the usual lunchtime crew, especially since Miku and Rin are going to be there. I don't hang out with Kaito, much to the confusion of Gakupo and Leon, who are completely unaware of anything that has gone down. I don't turn up to Psychology, though Luka does try to question me about it in the corridor one day, and I just skip out of the way and ignore her. I don't even turn up to Maths. I still turn up to English, at least, the second class I share with Nero, but I make sure to sit on the complete opposite side of the classroom. He doesn't have anything to do with the Monsters, but he has everything to do with Rin. I have no way of knowing what she's told him.

On Monday, Piko at least tries to sit with me. He's the only one who's bothered to listen to my side of the story, as he always does. He remains his usual self. He doesn't ask anything about Rin. He doesn't ask anything about Miku. He doesn't say anything about the other Monsters. He just talks about his classes, and the latest comic books and video games. He's trying to keep me somewhat happy, but it's not working. Not when the entire time he's sat with me I just keep wondering if, deep down, he really hates me too. I convince myself he's just putting up with me, since I'm the one who knows how to fix his arm when it's broken. Maybe he's just trying to comfort me because we're 'best friends'.

So, on Tuesday, I send him packing. I at least walked to school with him, and sat with him in haomeroom, but at lunch I send him to the Lunchtime Crew's table. Since I'm going to be avoiding everyone in the foreseeable future, I don't want him to have to do the same. He deserves to hang out with his friends.

Tuesday is also the day Big Al signs me up for anger management, something he got on really quickly. Usually, he'd book it so it was during my free period, as he had done last time, and I'd go to the school counselor. This time he reckons another Monster specialist is due, and so he books me in to a counselor after school, somewhere in town. He drops me off, but as soon as he drives away, I leave myself. When he gets a call later saying that I hadn't turned up, he comes to pick me up and spends the entire car journey home scolding me. I half-heartedly promise that next week I will go, and he assures me he's going to drag me in by my ears and wait outside until I'm done. I don't doubt him.

Wednesday, I spend almost the entire day alone. I head to school by myself, not bothering to pick up Piko on the way, though I do see him in homeroom. He's good enough to at least text me every night to see how I'm doing, on the crappy cheap phone Big Al has given me, even though I don't reply. I spend lunch alone again, too, though I do have to at least go to the canteen to get something to eat. As I stand in the queue, my gaze automatically finds itself drifting over to the usual table. Miku looks like she's recovered from my scaring her, and she looks relaxed with Rin once more. Piko's relatively quiet, and I can't help but feel that's something to do with me.

As if she can sense I'm looking, Rin chooses that moment to look up at me. When our eyes meet, I turn and scurry away, completely forgetting about food. Kaito tries to call out to me as I leave the canteen, or I think it's Kaito at least. Maybe it was Gakupo. Either way, I ignore whoever it was.

I don't even turn up to the Monster Club on Wednesday. When I willingly don't turn up to my own club, that's when you know something is up.

And, finally, Thursday rolls around, and it's the first time in almost an entire week I speak to someone that's not Piko (if you count my ignoring him as speaking to him).

I usually just spend my free periods alone; that's been a thing since the beginning of the year. I don't have anyone I want to spend my free periods with since everyone I like have lessons at the same time. And by everyone I like I really only mean Piko at this point. Honestly, I can't wait until next year to see if our free periods overlap again. We're going to have to plan our semesters accordingly.

For the past week, however, free periods have become even more lonely, even though they already were to begin with. I just grit my teeth and head to the library to do some maths work. I've been skipping lessons, but Piko's been making notes for me so I can at least keep up. I don't get much done, seeing as I'm struggling to keep up, so when I hear a cough I immediately look up, welcoming the distraction. Still, I grimace when I see who it is. In all fairness, there could be worse people than the two that have some to see me, but Gumi and Sonika are still a part of the Monster Club.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"Sonika and I were watching you from the corner, and Sonika was wondering how you were," Gumi explains as she sits down opposite me, and Sonika sits down next to her.

"Yeah, you looked real lonely, man," Sonika says and she grins at me. I just frown. The last time Sonika saw me, I threw a hissy fit, broke a table, and stormed out into the rain, only to get my stupid arse ill. I was terrible, and here she is, grinning at me as if nothing even happened. I know Piko and I affectionately call Miki our group idiot, but Sonika isn't far behind.

"I've always spent my free periods alone," I say as I look back down at my work. I can't even get my thoughts together to have anything make sense. "What's different about today?"

"Well, none of us have spoken to you since last Wednesday," Gumi says.

"Not like Yesterday Wednesday but the Wednesday-Before-That Wednesday," Sonika adds as she leans back in her chair. "An' you missed the club yesterday. Big Al was shocked."

"He said as much when he came back home," I grumble. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone."

Gumi looks towards her girlfriend as if to say they should leave, but Sonika refuses to move. She puts her hands behind her head as she says, "Look, we know you've been having a bad time. Your mum sucks, your sister practically hates you, and your uncle and aunt do nothing but tell you off."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't notice."

Gumi sighs as Sonika continues. "Basically, I mean we should hear your side of the story. We've all heard Miku's, but I bet there's more to it."

"There really isn't. You saw what I did last Wednesday."

"The Wednesday-Before-That Wednesday?"

"Yes, that Wednesday. You saw me get pissed. You saw me get unnecessarily jealous. That's my side of the story. There's nothing else to tell. Whatever Miku's told you is probably true."

"And what about what happened on Friday?" Gumi softly asks.

I let out a loud groan and lean back in my chair, attracting the attention of some people that are actually trying to work. "You sure you don't know by now? I was a dick and I scared her, and she knocked herself out in our bathroom. That's what happened."

"Piko says there's more to it than that," Gumi tells me.

"So? It doesn't matter if there's more to it, and it doesn't matter if I have a 'side to the story'. It still resulted in Miku ending up in hospital."

Sonika sighs and rocks back on her chair even further. "Piko's worries about you, y'know. He actually left the club half way through in a huff yesterday, an' this is _Piko_ we're talking about. He couldn't even 'urt a robotic fly."

"Wait, he what?" I ask.

"Left the club in a huff," Sonika repeats.

"Didn't he tell you?" Gumi questions.

I shake my head. "I walked to school alone today, and I was late, so I skipped homeroom. I haven't seen him yet."

"Well, you should prolly talk to him, since he's worried an' all," Sonika claims. "I think Kaito's a little worried too. He went to Piko's after the club an' we haven't heard from him since."

"You make it sound like Piko's offed him," Gumi points out.

"Nah. Piko doesn't have the guts to off a vam–" Sonika coughs as Gumi elbows her in the stomach. "Someone as great as our ridiculously dressed friend, amiright? Anyways, I think the whole school's worries about you."

"I've heard the rumours," I mutter.

I may currently be acting as a recluse, but it doesn't mean I'm totally out of the loop. I've heard what the school's been saying about me as they watch me spend my entire time alone. The girls seem to think that Miku and Rin are in the wrong. The guys believe I'm the one that's messed up (and they're right). There are a few neutral parties that think we're all just idiots (and they're probably right too). The thing is, the girls only want to believe I'm the one that's right because I'm 'dreamy Len Kagamine'. They don't actually care, because it they did then at least one of them would have asked if I'm okay, and the only one who has is Luka, and she doesn't really count. The girls just think I'm pretty, and that's it. Not that I'm pretty currently. I haven't shaved in over a week and I'm starting to look super scruffy. I definitely prefer to remain clean shaven; it makes me feel less like a werewolf. Currently, I'm really looking the part and I hate it, but I just don't have the energy to self-groom.

"So, yeah. I think you really should talk to Piko," Sonika says, daring to rock back even further. "Oh yeah, the Valentine's dance is tomorrow and I still need an outfit."

"You don't already have one?" I ask.

"This is Sonika we're talking about," Gumi says. "As if she's ever prepared in advance."

"So yeah, I was thinking, to get ya out the house an' all, you should come out with me after school to go shop–" Sonika's words are cut off as her chair legs finally give way and she falls over backwards, causing a crash that gathers everyone's attention again and garners more glares. She whacks her head against the floor, but at least she doesn't knock herself out. Still, Gumi apologises and drags her girlfriend away to see the nurse. It's only when they've gone, and I spend the rest of free periods alone as usual I realise how much I've missed company.

I reluctantly head to English, and when that's done I make my way to Piko's class to see if he's there. He's not, so he must already have heeded to the canteen. I almost decide that I'm not going to go, but I mentally slap myself and march off. Len Kagamine is not a wimp. Len Kagamine is not a coward. Len Kagamine can handle a room full of people eating lunch. Len Kagamine can handle a room full of people that hate him. He's been handling that all his life.

When I get to the canteen, I look towards the lunch time table, but I see Piko isn't there. Miku and Rin are nattering away with Nero, who's taken my place at the table. They've swapped one male blonde twin for another, I see. Gumi and Sonika are also there, Sonika looking no worse for wear from the incident in the library. Sonika sees me, grins, and beckons me over. When the others see she's waving at someone they all look up and turn their attention towards me, including Rin and Miku. Miku's face pales. Rin frowns. I nearly leave. However, since Sonika is still beckoning me over, I take a deep breath and trudge towards them. Miki makes a fuss about it, her eyes wide as she flaps her hands around. Both Rin and Miku shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"If you're looking for Piko, he's outside with Kaito and the others," Gumi politely explains. I guess that makes sense. If he left the club in a huff, he wouldn't want to hang out with the normal lunchtime crew. Guaranteed Kaito is also a part of the club, but Sonika had said earlier Kaito had gone to see Piko yesterday. I frown at the thought. Kaito hanging out with MY best friend?

As soon as I think that, I dig my nails into my palms. Jealously is the reason you got into this mess, Len. Let's not.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you first," I say, looking at Sonika. "Assuming you didn't hit your head too hard earlier."

She snorts. "Pretty sure me mum dropped me on me head when I was younger, so I probably got fixed now."

I roll my eyes, ignoring that Rin and Miku are silently staring at me. "Anyway, you were saying something about shopping for an outfit?"

"Yeah!" she exclaims, leaning back in her chair. Gumi pushes it back into four legs. "You have good fashion sense. You helped Kaito out, after all. How about we go shopping' after school and we both can pick out outfits? You're still going with Piko, yeah?"

"Maybe, if Sweet Ann lets me. I'm kinda grounded indefinitely."

"Well, you'll hafta ask," Sonika says.

"I'll try," I say as I rub at my chin. Man, I can't even call this stubble anymore it's that's long. The first thing I'm doing when I inevitably skip maths again is shaving. "Right now, I gotta go find Piko. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," both Sonika and Gumi chime, and I wave goodbye before I leave. I don't bother looking at the others. I don't even look at Rin. She's clearly established she doesn't like me anymore, and whilst I know that it's my fault, mostly because I haven't apologised for anything, I don't have the willpower to fix what's broken. Not yet, anyway.

Outside, I find Piko standing with Kaito and Gakupo. The latter two are cheering on Meiko and Luka respectively as the two tennis players do their thing.

"Hey," I say as I approach them, not having anything better to say.

Kaito and Gakupo both look at me with wide eyes. Piko, however, actually scowls.

"Hey to you too," he grumbles. "Finally deciding to show your face?"

I frown. "Are you mad at me?"

"Am I _mad_ at you? You've been ignoring me for the past several days! I know you don't feel so great, but the least you could do is answer your bloody texts when I ask if you're okay!" He throws his hands up in the air. "Bloody hell, I said bloody. I even sound like you now."

"All right, I can just leave if you want me too," I grumble right back.

"All right, girls, no need to argue," Gakupo says.

"Look, I've been worried you. Kaito has too." Piko waves a hand at Kaito, who nods. "I know what… happened was bad, but that doesn't mean you need to stop talking to your friends."

"Pretty sure my 'friends' all hate me right now after what I did."

"I don't hate you," Gakupo chirps, then he frowns as he adds, "But I don't know what you did."

Of course he wouldn't, he's a normie. Trying to explain to him the reasons why Miku got knocked out in my bathroom would be far too much. Besides, I don't even think Miku has ever said a word to him. Still, I feel bad. Always out of the loop. Sometimes I wish he was the Monster and not me, then I could live a normal life and he could finally learn all his friends' secrets and not feel so left out anymore.

"I'm sorry, okay," I mumble, even though Piko really isn't the one I should be saying sorry too. "I've just…"

"Been an idiot?" Piko asks.

"Pretty much sums me up, huh?"

"Looks like the lone wolf has returned, huh?" Meiko says as she and Luka pause their tennis game and come to stand by the fence. I snort. Lone wolf sounds hideously accurate right now.

"If you're coming to talk to us, can I assume we'll be seeing you in psychology again?" Luka asks.

"You know, I really have missed having someone to talk to," Gakupo muses. "I liked it when you came to sit next to me instead."

"I'll… think about it," I say. "There's a lot of personal stuff going on right now I have to deal with. Mostly anger issues."

"So the rumours you need counselling are true, huh?" Meiko asks and I groan. Even more rumours? How bloody fantastic. Kaito laughs and Piko sighs, seeing as they were there to witness my desperate need for said anger management.

"We'll see how I'm feeling next week," I say, which is closer to the truth. I think, after having another weekend to myself, I'll probably be able to chill out more. Well, on Sunday I will anyway; we've got the Valentine's dance on Saturday, and I have to go because neither Sweet Ann nor Big Al want me in the house on my own. The only rule is I have to spend the entire time away from Miku (her parents' rules, not Sweet Ann's or Big Al's. Safe to say her parents no longer like me). I have no such rule to avoid Rin who, I've heard from Oliver, is going with Nero as 'just friends'.

Jealousy, Len. Stop it.

"Maybe the Valentine's dance will cheer you up?" Kaito suggests. I somehow contain my laughter, since I know the opposite will be true.

"Sure. Speaking of Valentine's, though, Piko, you're still my date, right?" He's still scowling at me, so I add, "Or are you still mad?"

"Oh, I'm still mad, but I'm still your date."

I give him a small smile and, thank heavens, he smiles back, though he still looks pissed. Let's just hope it's all smooth sailing from here.

 **A/N:**

Finally the conclusion from last chapter's cliffhanger! Not gonna lie, I loved seeing all your reviews and how excited you were for the next part! And thank you to all the guests who commented too, I wish I could reply to guest reviews! Anyway, a more chill chapter before we get to the rest of the big stuff. I loved writing the scene with Gumi and Sonika. With such a large cast it's hard to give all our favourite vocaloids some page time! Anyway, next week, we finally get to the Valentine's dance! That can't go badly... right?

Kate x


	30. If Things Could Go Right For Once

Chapter 30: If Things Could Go Right For Once, That'd Be Great ~ Miku

I don't know who's a bigger wreck right now: me, or Len.

Truth be told, I don't remember much of anything from Friday after I saw Len in his . . . other form. It's all bits and pieces, far too scrambled for me to put back together. I don't even remember much of my trip to the hospital, but I do know I wouldn't so much as touch Rin and flinched away every time she got too close to me.

My heart swells.

Rin's only crime is being a . . . is being what she is. Maybe if she and Len didn't look so alike, it wouldn't be so hard to be around her. Yet she and Len have the same eyes, and when I see her eyes, it's Len's I see. Len, teeth bared and ready to rip out my throat. Rin's trying to be understanding, but I know I'm hurting her nonetheless. Physical affection is Rin's love language, and by refusing to let her touch me, I'm refusing her love. The best I can offer is at least still forcing myself to be around her when my common sense is repeating over and over, "Rin. Dog. Bad." It's pretty awful when my mind is using caveman speech instead of proper English.

Len, on the other hand, seems to be having it bad as well. From what I can tell, he won't talk to anyone. Everyone is giving him grief. He's even been skipping the classes we share. Len Kagamine may be a jerk, but he's no sadist. His scaring me must have messed up him as much as it messed me up.

It doesn't help nobody's all that sympathetic to the one who did the scaring.

Saturday, the day after the incident, an unknown number calls my phone. I ignore it, of course. It calls again, and by the third time, I turn my phone off. Like hell I'm accepting a call from an unknown number. Then twenty minutes later, I get a knock at my door. I peer through the peephole before answering it.

"How'd you get my address?" I ask Piko the moment the door swings open.

"Same way I got your number: Rin," Piko answers. "You didn't answer my calls, by the way."

"You could have tried leaving a message or texting me."

Piko shrugs. "May I come in?"

"My parents aren't here. No boys allowed over when I'm home alone." Mom and Dad went antique shopping with Ms. Ann and Mr. Al and won't be back until tonight. Apparently the sorry-our-daughter-threw-an-orange-at-your-nephew's-head dinner turned into a sorry-our-nephew-traumatized-your-daughter outing as well. I hope Mom gets a nice lamp out of this.

"Technically, I'm not a boy," Piko says. "I'm a robot, Miku, and I don't have . . . _certain_ parts."

"So you're sexless."

"That's the word I'm looking for." Piko sways from foot to foot, clearly awkward. "Would it be better if we went to a public place to talk?"

Honestly, I'm too exhausted to change out of my sweats and hoodie, plus I don't feel like I want to be out with other people around. "Come in," I say. "My parents never said anything about nonbinary people, so I'm exploiting that loophole. Plus I'm not grounded anymore, so they can't use that argument either."

"As long as you refer to me as 'he' and not 'it,' I'm cool with whatever reasoning you use."

Piko enters, and I motion for him to sit on the couch. I'm about to offer if he wants anything to eat or drink, but then I remember he can't necessarily ingest anything. Biting my lip, I sit across from him. "So, why are you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to check on you," he answers.

"Won't Len be pissed at you for that?"

"He doesn't have to know I visited you." Piko bobs a shoulder up and down. "I called earlier, but he's not up for visitors. Suppose it gave me a good opportunity to speak with you." He looks at me. "How are you holding up?"

"Find, I suppose. I mean, everything just happened so it's too soon to say." I pull my knees to my chest. "And Len?"

If Piko's surprised I asked, he doesn't show it. "He feels like trash. Len didn't mean to scare you."

"I know he didn't." I sigh. I know Len didn't, and it's not me making excuses for him. He had no way of knowing I'm scared of dogs, and I have provoked him plenty these past couple of weeks to justify his barking at me. It's just as much my fault as it is his. Yet nobody sees this the way I do. Len's the villain, and I his victim.

Why doesn't anyone see that I'm the villain too?

"Anyway," Piko continues, "I'm not here to talk about Len. I'm here for you."

I can't help but smile. Then I frown. "I witnessed the family dog kill my aunt- Well, my cousin's aunt, but she was aunt enough to me. After he finished her, he went after me. I have the scar to prove it." At this I pull up my pant leg, showing Piko my mangled flesh. He sucks in a sharp breath. "I've been traumatized ever since, and I spent most of my childhood on pills for PTSD," I finish.

"Who all knows this?" Piko asks.

"Just you and Rin," I answer. "I can't ever let Len know, and that means not telling his aunt or uncle. Or cousin. I'm trusting you not to repeat any of this. Can I trust you?"

"Unlike my best friend, I can keep a secret that isn't mine to share."

Sighing, I lean into the couch. "Want to watch a movie?" I suggest, changing the subject. "We can watch an action movie, or a comedy. Or do you have someplace you need to be?"

"Lucky you, I'm available all day," Piko replies, "but no comedies."

I chuckle. "Wanna watch _Iron Man_?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

After I send a quick text to my parents – _A friend from school stopped by. We're going to stay here and watch a movie. And heads up: he's nonbinary but refers to himself as male, so really I'm not breaking the no boys rule._ – I put in the movie. During the previews Mom sends me a text with all question marks, and I text back _He's a robot._ That seems to keep my parents satisfied.

As the end credits roll, Piko and I talk more before he leaves. We don't mention Len again. Maybe it's better that we didn't.

#

The days that follow are no better. I have nightmares, and not just any nightmares. I have nightmares that have me waking up in a cold sweat, screaming bloody murder. When I have one so bad I wet the bed three nights later, my parents decide we need to see my old psychiatrist.

Of course I don't tell this to anyone. Despite my not saying anything, the Monsters from the club know what happened that Friday. I don't ask who told them, and I refuse to give my side of the story. Better to just not think about it. I still hang out with Rin and Nero, but Nero's noticed that I won't touch Rin. When Rin wasn't around, he asked if we had a fight. I didn't answer. He must have asked Rin the same thing when they were alone, and I don't know what she answered.

Rin and Piko, who's now added to my contacts, text me every night to check up on me. I lie and answer that I'm all right, and then I ask about Len. Their answers are always the same.

Rin's answer: _IDK, and I don't care to ask._

I know Rin means it when she says she doesn't care. If the situation has done anything, it's proven to her that's she making the right choice to be done with her brother. Poor Len.

Piko's answer: _He won't answer my texts._

I debated each night asking one of them for Len's number so I can text him myself. Every time, my fear wins out. I don't want to see him or hear his voice. I don't want to add fuel to my nightmares even though it's not his fault.

When he didn't show up for club Wednesday – I didn't teach, and Ms. Ann didn't ask me to – I almost give in. It's bad enough that even Piko left early. I know I should reach out to Len, but I'm too scared to try. This is a terrible predicament for the both of us, but it seems neither of us knows how to step forward.

#

Mew took care of baking the cookies yesterday, and now today we're working together to bake and frost the cupcakes for the dance tonight. Since Mew's pretty secretive about her homelife, we ended up doing the baking at my house. Honestly, I was cool with it because either way, we got to get out of math class.

When Piko texted me asking why I wasn't in math, I told him. He responded, _Lucky. Next time, tell me where to sign up for the committee._

I reply, _You'll end up surrounded by a bunch of girls who'll use you to get to Len._ Then, to keep the conversation light, I add, _Are you the kind of guy who can be bought or rented?_

 _Hardy har har._

The dance isn't until seven, but Mew and I as well as the rest of the committee need to get there at six to set up. If we focus, Mew and I should be ready with the food with enough time to not have to rush changing. Mew brought her change of clothes, and I already pulled mine out of the closet.

One good thing about transferring to a new school is I get to reuse my dress from last year and no one will know.

Another thing I'm grateful for is Dad will be home late tonight, and that will be after Mew and I leave. I didn't know what he would think if he knew the very girl he researched and Emailed Mr. Al about was in his home. As far as he's concerned, Mew and I don't know each other. He'll find out when Mom tells him, though. I almost never talk about my friends, so when one parent knows something, it's a big conversation topic for the other.

"We will have more red velvet cupcakes if you stop eating the batter," Mew tells me, my finger still in the bowl. "Also, there's raw egg in there. You could get sick."

"I'm here for a good time, not for a long time," I reply, but I wipe my hand on my apron and continued mixing the batter. Mew's adding the pink dye to the vanilla batch. While the cupcakes are going their rounds in the oven, Mew and I are going to use that time to clean up and start changing.

If I'm convincing enough, I can probably get her to watch _Drake and Josh_ with me before we need to go.

"Your friend is upset," Mew says, catching me off guard.

I frown. "Who? Rin?" Mew nods. "She's having a hard time at home."

"And you won't let her receive the comfort she seeks from you," Mew replies, and now I feel called out.

"You don't know the whole story," I say, words harsher than I intend.

"You won't tell the story."

"I don't think you're one to talk."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you won't talk about what you are, Mew," I begin, "then I don't think I'm required to tell you anything. I don't need what happened last week to be broadcast all over the school. There's nothing to talk about anyway. I'm fine, and so is everyone else."

"Then why are your and those directly and indirectly involved auras so downcast?"

I throw the wooden spoon on the counter, and it clanks and clatters its way to fall onto the floor. I don't spare it a second glance. "Mind your own damn business. If you won't talk to me, then I won't talk to you. That's how communication works."

Frowning, Mew returns her attention to her pink cupcake batter. "I'm only trying to help," she mutters.

"So was I." Sighing, I add, "I'm sorry for snapping. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Mew nods, and we spend the rest of our afternoon baking. We only speak when necessary, and we don't watch _Drake and Josh_.

#

One thing I would never admit to anyone is how much fun I have dressing up. While the cupcakes were baking, I became freaking Picasso to do my makeup. For someone who doesn't wear makeup, I have a real hand for it.

That may be because when I was fourteen I watched makeup tutorials almost religiously and practiced every chance I got, but I confirm nothing.

When I'm finished, I look like a living porcelain doll. I covered every blemish smoothly. My eye shadow and mascara were done in a way to make my eyes look bigger. For the cherry on top, I use lipstick that makes my lips the sweetest shade of pink.

I curl my hair before wearing it half up and half down, and then I finally get to the clothes. The strapless, knee length hot pink dress I wear was a gift from Cousin Ona – she bought it for me the second to last time we spent the week together. Whatever the material is, it's silky to the touch and reflects like in a way that makes the dress glow. With it I wear black leggings to hide my scar and a cream knitted coat to keep me warm in this February weather. My shoes are a sparkly silver with one-in-a-half inch heels. Once I'm done, I feel like a model.

While my makeup, hair, and outfit took over an hour to do, Mew's ready in less than five minutes. She keeps the makeup she normally wears on and simply brushes her board straight hair. The only difference is her clothes, which is black dress pants and a white button up shirt.

We arrive with the desserts, help the others set up, and then are left to our own devices until the dance ends in three hours. If cleaning up afterwards wasn't also committee work, I would have went home the moment we finished preparing. I do consider going home just to come back to clean, but it's better I stay. More people can see me this way.

After the dance begins, the lights are dimmed and the music is played so loudly I can barely hear myself think. I, hanging by the punchbowl, watch couples dance along to the music. Then something catches my attention.

"Your plan is taking a little too long," I hear Mr. Al say.

Trying not to draw attention to myself, I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Al and Ms. Ann conversing at the end of the table. They aren't speaking loudly, but in order to hear each other, they still have to raise their voices. Their voices are raised just enough for me to hear.

"It's coming along smoothly," Ms. Ann replies. "You know as well as I do that trust doesn't just spring into existence. Is has to be nurtured to grow, and it develops over time. You can't just rush it."

"No, but we can speed up the process."

"I said no."

"Ann," Mr. Al hisses, "the sooner we get the girl under our surveillance, the better."

"You think I don't know that?" Ann replies just as sharply. "Where are your morals?"

"I should be asking you that since you're using one of the students as a means to get to her."

I don't hear Ms. Ann's response. Instead I jump when someone touches my shoulder, jolting me out of the conversation.

"Sorry," Piko quickly apologizes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, well, hi." I looked over my shoulder, and Mr. Al and Ms. Ann are already walking away. They're either done with the conversation or taking it someplace more private.

When I turn around again, Piko is frowning. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry." I shake my head, casting the discussion from my mind. "Where's your date?" I ask.

"At the end of the gym," Piko answers. He jabs his thumb in that direction, and I follow it to see Len leaning against the wall. Len clearly didn't give a damn about dressing up for the dance: He's in light blue jeans and a red and black plaid shirt, unlike Piko who's at least dressed somewhat smartly.

As I look at Len, he turns his attention this way. We make eye contact and stare at each other for a moment. He looks me over, taking everything in. My heart leaps into my throat, but I don't dare look away until he does. My anxiety melts when I return my gaze to Piko.

Shrugging, Piko says, "He's acting a lot better, in case you were wondering."

"So you two are patching things up?"

"If he doesn't screw up again and cast me out of his life, we should be back to normal in a couple of days."

"That's good," I say, nodding. "I hope you two can reconcile."

"Thanks for being a friend this week," Piko then says. He struggles to make eye contact with me. "Len's the closest friend I have, so when he wouldn't speak to me, I took it a lot more personally then I should have."

"I should be the one thanking you," I insist. "You didn't have to go out of your way to make sure I would be okay, but you did. That's more than anything I did."

Piko shrugged. "If we're going to be friends, things like are expected of me, right?"

It makes me smile that Piko says we're friends. No wonder someone like Len is attracted to him: Piko has such a way of making you feel accepted, and he's not afraid to show that he cares.

"Go hang out with your boyfriend," I tell Piko, nodding in Len's direction, "and . . ." I swallow. "Tell Len I'm sorry."

Furrowing his brows, Piko asks, "Why are you apologizing to him? What did you do?"

"Just tell Len that I'm sorry for everything, intentional or not," I answer. "And tell him I don't blame him for what happened either."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him this yourself?"

"It's better if Len and I stay away from each other." Without giving Piko a chance to say anything else, I stalk away. "I'll see you around," I say, signaling that we're done talking. To keep from making it look as if I was trying to get away from Piko – just because that's exactly what I was doing doesn't mean I need to make it obvious – I beeline towards Rin and Nero, both of who are sitting at an otherwise vacant table.

"Maybe if you were more careful, you wouldn't keep getting beat up," I hear Rin say as I approach.

"Wait, _I_ need to be careful?" Nero snorts. "Rin, need I remind you that _you_ are the one beating me up?"

"You're beating up Nero?" I ask, sitting next to Nero. Rin notices this and frowns. Clearly she's still hurt I refuse to get too close to her.

"No," she answers.

"Yes," Nero says, glaring at her. "Ever since we arrived, she's been elbowing me in the ribs and stomping on my toes."

Rin huffs and crosses her arms. She looks absolutely stunning in her cornflower blue dress with a faux blue lily pinned in her hair. Something about the lighting in the gym brings out the freckles dotting her nose that are so faint you don't usually know they're there. Then there's Nero, who's as good as Rin's polar opposite.

Rin's hair is brushed, the ends tucked under her ears; Nero's sticks out in every which way that defies gravity. Rin's complexion is practically flawless while Nero's acne is so bad he always looks as if he's breaking out. Rin's dress shows off her form well, but Nero's clothes, a purple shirt and black trousers, are way too big, as usual. "The worst part about being so tall," he once complained, "is nothing ever fits. Everything is either wide enough bit too short or long enough but too wide. There's no in between."

"Anyway," I try to change the subject, "you said it's tradition that you two go to these things together. Why?"

Rin shrugs. "Since we're both destined to die alone, Nero and I agreed very early on to be activity buddies that way we won't ever miss things meant for couples."

 _Ouch._ I look over to Nero and see him trying not to wince. Before I had to keep from asking why he doesn't tell Rin that he likes her, but now I don't need to ask. I can't imagine the pain of liking someone who will never like you back, especially when the person you like is a close friend.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I tell Rin, again changing the subject. "That dress is gorgeous on you."

"Thank you," Rin replies, beaming. "You look amazing as well."

"Absolutely exquisite," Nero adds, making me blush. Then he jumps in his seat. "Rin!"

"I'm sorry!" Rin exclaims. "I didn't mean to." It takes me a moment to realize Rin spilt her punch on Nero's lap. "Come on," she says, standing and grabbing Nero above the elbow. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"I don't need you coddling me," Nero says, but he stands regardless.

"If not for me, you would have come here with your shirt inside out," Rin argues. "Trust me, you need a woman constantly keeping an eye on you."

Both leave without saying anything to me. I hope that means they're coming right back or else I'm lost. Maybe next time I should find myself an activity buddy for events such as this. I mean, Piko came with Len after all.

"Miku," I then hear Mr. Al call, "come here." As I get closer, I see Mew is already standing with him. "I need you girls to do a quick favor."

"What do you need?" Mew asks.

"We need you girls to go to the basement to get extra chairs," he answers.

 _Wait, the basement? Like, the basement from Dad's Email basement?_

"I don't think we need more chairs," I say the same time Mew questions, "This school has a basement?"

"Trust me, Miku, we need you two to get more chairs," Mr. Al insists. "It should only take a few minutes."

I try not to look too suspicious as I ask, "And where is the basement?"

Mr. Al gives Mew and me thorough directions. When he sends us off, he makes sure to add, "If something unexpected happens, you two really need to trust each other." I really wish he didn't say that.

Mew also notes how weird that send off was. "What do you think he meant?" she asks.

"I think . . ." I swallow and try answering again. "I think he's giving us a surprise trust exercise."


	31. I Really Need Some Sleep Now

Chapter 31: I Really Need Some Sleep Now ~ Len

So, apparently I'm not trusted to stay at home alone but Oliver, the freshman, is perfectly allowed. He stuck his tongue out at the prospect of a Valentine's dance and was allowed to go home with several of his friends. Besides, Sweet Ann's already at school, since she stayed there to help the committee, and both Nero and Neru have come round to ours first for a lift – Nero because he's Rin's date, Neru because she's begrudgingly tagging along with her twin. At least her twin tries to talk to her, mine doesn't try as much as looking at me. To be fair, I'm ignoring Rin too.

Anyway, since Big Al's driving, that means there's one too many people for a five seat car, so someone has to stay home, and that someone is Oliver. I offer to walk to the dance myself, then Oliver can go in the car, but I'm shoved into the front seat before I can say anything else. Big Al was already lenient enough to let me go out yesterday with Gumi and Sonika, even though I was grounded, so he's not letting me out of his sights today. Rin, Nero and Neru all pile into the back, the girls careful not to crease their dresses. All three, and Big Al too, have put in effort into what their wearing. Neru actually looks pretty cute in her short yellow dress with flowers along the hems, though the perpetual downcast scowl ruins it. I just grabbed the first shirt from my cupboard. It's crinkled too, which makes everything even better.

I swear Big Al hasn't even parked and I'm already out the door, heading to the dance. The music's just started as we arrive, and thankfully Piko is waiting for me. He's wearing the smartest clothes he owns, which isn't much, but at least he tried.

"Don't you look dashing," I say to him as I trudge over to where he's stood.

"At least I put in some effort," he says.

"Hey, I shaved," I tell him, which was the most effort anyone was going to get out of me that evening.

He sighs. "I can see."

When the others catch up, Big Al disappears to go find Sweet Ann. Rin and Nero flutter off to do whatever they do, find a spare table I think, and I lean back against a wall, determined not to join in. I don't see Neru, though, who's already disappeared.

"I'm going to say hi to Miku," Piko announces, and I scowl at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying hi."

"Whatever," I grumble and I watch him cross the room to where Miku's standing on her own by the punch table. The exchange a few words, then Miku looks up at me when Piko points to where I'm standing. She looks pretty cute, actually, like a doll. I automatically give her a once over when I catch her eye. Even my dense arse can see she's stiff, so I look away. Besides, I can hear someone call my name. Peeling away from the wall, I step into the crowd to find who it is.

Gumi and Sonika have finally arrived, Sonika excitedly tugging Gumi towards me.

"Man, for someone who helped pick out me outfit you sure didn't put any effort in yourself," Sonika remarks.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gumi asks.

"Hey, I shaved," I repeat to them. "Anyway, you both look great."

When Sonika has said she needed to buy an outfit, I assumed she had meant a dress, a terrible assumption on my part since I only thought that because she's a girl (I had thought it was weird that she wanted me to take her dress shopping). It turned out she had no desire to wear a dress, and wanted something more like a suit instead. Now that I could help with. It had taken a long damn time to convince Big Al to let me out with them, and in the end he only relented because I said Sonika was desperate and worried beyond belief (a lie, she would have unabashedly turned up in jeans too if she hadn't had anything to wear).

By the time we actually got out, the shops didn't have that long to close so we had to run everywhere, which sucked for Gumi in her kitten heels. I had tried to supply as much advice as I could to Sonika, all of which she had ignored anyway. She ended up getting a bright gold waistcoat and a lime green tie that matches Gumi's fluttering dress. Surprisingly, she somehow makes it work. I suspect now that the plan had never been to get my advice at all, but rather drag me outside for some fresh air and much needed company. And it was genuinely much needed, I still feel like a cesspit of hate and self-loathing, but at least the pit isn't so deep anymore.

"Where's Piko?" Gumi inquires.

"Went to say hi to Miku," I mutter, and complete my evident distaste with a scowl.

"Ouch. Sucks to be you," Sonika says, and Gumi whacks her in the arm. "No, it doesn't suck to be you. I would love to be you."

I snort. "I really, really wouldn't."

"Well, you know Gumi," Sonika chortles. "She loves animals."

"Werewolves aren't animals," Gumi points out. She's the first I've heard in a long time to insist that. Most others claim we are, especially the ones like me. "Werewolves are still people like us."

Sonika's brow creases as she contemplates this. In the end all she says is, "Huh."

"Anyway, we saw Leon and Lola earlier so Sonika wanted to say hi, and then we're going to dance," Gumi muses. "Talk to you later?"

"I'll probably be sat at an empty table alone the entire evening, so you'll know where to find me," I say, and Sonika snorts before waving goodbye as her girlfriend tugs her away.

"There you are," Piko says as he finally pushes through the crowd to find me. I scowl at him but he ignores it. "You really like to disappear, don't you?"

"Part of my charm," I grumble.

Piko sighs. "Whatever. Anyway, Miku told me to tell you she was sorry for whatever she's done, and she doesn't blame you for what happened."

My scowl deepens. "As if I believe that."

"You think I would lie to you?" He scowls right back at me, and I grimace. Yep, he's still annoyed with me.

"What? No, I would never think YOU would lie to me."

"So Miku's lying?"

I groan. "Look, Piko, I really couldn't care less right now. Maybe she blames me, maybe she doesn't. That doesn't change anything. I would really rather not think about any of that, thanks."

"Well, she told me to tell you she was sorry anyway. I would have been delusional to think you would have appreciated it," he says. Before I can bark back another response he grabs me by the arm and yanks me away. "Come on, I found a table. Kaito and Gakupo are already there."

Kaito and Gakupo are sat at a table the opposite side of the room Rin and Nero are, which is totally fine by me. They really didn't lie about turning up purely for the free food. When Piko and I arrive at the table I see they have both already got plates of snacks in front of them. Kaito's punch looks suspiciously red and I wonder how Gakupo doesn't notice. Maybe he thinks it's just the lighting. Maybe I only notice in the dim hall because my eyesight it better than his by a large margin.

"You're an idiot," I say as I sit down.

"What have I done?" Gakupo whines.

"I wasn't talking to you," I tell him as Piko sits down next to me. I look directly at Kaito as I repeat, "You're an idiot."

"What have I done?" Kaito whines.

"Kaito, Halloween was months ago," I remind him, and I wave a hand at his attire. He's dressed full on Dracula mode. "Today is Valentine's, need I remind you."

"Oh, shut up, you know this is the only fancy thing I own!"

I snort and refrain from saying Meiko is lucky she already had something planned, because she would have been embarrassed to turn up with him dressed like this.

"At least he tried to put in some effort," Gakupo points out.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone I shaved," I whine. "That was trying."

Gakupo snorts, and I sneer back at him and take some of the food from his plate, too lazy to go fetch my own.

Gakupo and Kaito talk about whatever comes to mind – mostly Meiko and Luka and theorising about what they're up to. Kaito even suggests sending Meiko a text, heavens knows how he got her number. After a lot of deliberating of what he should send her, it's decided a simple 'wassup' will do. She texts back asking if I snatched his phone (it was Gakupo's idea, actually) but says she and Luka are having fun. Kaito throws me a smarmy smile to show off that he can be successful if he wants to be. I manage an eye roll, but my mind is too busy drifting off to other places.

I know I snapped at Piko earlier about it, but the fact he claims Miku's sorry for everything and anything she's done is bugging me, though I try not to let it show. She shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. I'm the villain. I'm the monster. I'm the one that knocked her out in the bathroom, or was the causation anyway.

Still, Angry Len keeps snarling at the back of my mind. Miku stole Rin. Miku's trying to steal Piko. Hell, even Big Al is on her side right now, and he always tried to see from my point of view. Sending Miku to the hospital was the last straw.

Not So Angry Len internally snaps back at Angry Len, then I stand up from the table, almost a little too forcefully.

Piko frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thirsty. Want some punch?" I know he can't drink it, but I offer anyway. Gakupo would find it strange if I went to get myself a drink and not my best friend.

"I'm good, I had some earlier," he claims. He also claimed he ate earlier too, which was why I was the only one that nicked some of Gakupo's and Kaito's food. One day I swear someone needs to invent an advanced form of robot that can actually process food, if not for nutrients at least to just keep up human appearances.

At the punch table I find Neru on her own, scowling at the crowd. She looks exactly as I feel, I'll be honest. I'm about to grab my punch then leave, but I look back over at Neru again. She's by herself, not a single person to hang out with. Before I can trudge back to my table and forget she exists, I snatch up another cup and stomp over to her instead.

"You look like you need it," I say as I hand her one of the cups.

She blinks then frowns up at me, still she takes the cup. "Are you being nice, Len Kagamine?"

"Hell no. I'm never nice," I say as I lean back against the table and try to find what she's looking at. "Got your eye on someone, huh?"

"I was watching Rin and Nero actually, until they disappeared," she grumbles.

"Oh," is all I manage to say.

She taps her nails impatiently against her cup. "He used to hang out with me all the time, you know."

"I know," I mumble as I search the crowd for my own twin. I'm not the only one that's jealous, it seems.

"Don't have anyone to hang out with?" I ask.

"No," she mutters. "Not since… not since Dell."

I click my tongue. She doesn't need to elaborate, because we all know what happened to her cousin Dell, or sort of, at least. He used to be in the year above Kaito. In fact, he was friends with Kaito's brother, Akaito, until Akaito broke things off for reasons he never cared to explain. It was shortly after that Dell was arrested, and at school of all places. No one knows what he did, it was all covered up.

All I know is it happened the same time Rin first cut her hair. I thought it was a strange coincidence at the time, but she's never told me anything, so I forgot about it.

"Well, how's the, uh, drumming going?" I ask, remembering something about being in the school band.

"Might drop, it's no fun anymore," she grumbles, still tapping her nails against her cup instead of drinking the punch.

"Really? I always thought drums were cool. Always wanted to learn them but… mum would never let me. Too loud and she didn't think it would do well for…"

I was about to say my anger issues, but Neru really doesn't need to know that.

"Why'd you even care?" she asks, still scowling as she looks at me. "I thought you didn't care about anyone, or that's what the school says."

Ouch, but hey, at least it's one rumour that's true.

"I don't care about anyone," I agree. "It's just.… you look as lonely as I feel."

I swear internally and stare at Neru with wide eyes. I can't believe I just said that, to _Neru_ of all people. Not that there's anything wrong with Neru, but I barely know her, all she is to me is Nero's twin, and Nero is basically nothing to me bar the person who irritates me in some of my lessons (and Rin's friend, I guess). Plus Neru is a Normie, I can't talk to her about most is my problems.

Neru's frown softens as she stares at me, and I figure she's realised that I hadn't meant to say what I did. That's probably why she hesitantly asks, "You feel lonely?"

I take my time before answering. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret, and if you dare repeat this to anyone then I will hunt you down."

"Oh wow, that sounds so threatening," she says and she finally takes a sip of her drink. I do too before I continue.

"It was meant to. Anyway, I'm sure you've heard the rumours. Me, Rin and Miku… we've kinda had a falling out of sorts."

Neru snorts and I wonder if that's good or bad. "Of sorts?" she asks. "You're practically avoiding the whole school. There's loads of rumours, if you hadn't heard."

"I've heard," I groan, and I take another swig from my punch. "I'm the bad guy, in case you wanted to know which one was true, and no, I'm not telling you what happened. We aren't that close. I'm not that close with anyone."

She raises a slender eyebrow. "Not anyone? And here I thought everyone loved you."

"And that's the secret," I say, downing the rest of my drink first. "Nobody likes me. Not my mum, not my sister, not my family in general. Hell, my friends are basically just acquaintances. It's the same for you, yeah?"

"If you're trying to tell me everyone hates me, I'll have you know that's seriously rude," she huffs.

"Hey now, that's not what I meant, I just…" I sigh again. "I'm lonely, like you. And that's all you're getting from me."

"That's enough," she says, her voice almost a whisper as she turns her gaze back to the crowd, looking for Nero again. The only reason I hear her over the music is because of my superior hearing.

"Uh, hey, how about you spend lunch with us on Monday?" I suggest, and her attention snaps back to me.

"W-what?" she asks. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not sitting with you and those… the others."

"You don't have to sit with Rin," I tell her, trying to convince myself she wasn't about to say anything along the lines of 'freaks' or 'weirdos'. "Just me and Piko, if you want. Well, that's if he's happy with me by then."

"He's not right now?"

"And that's how badly I messed up," I admit. "Still, he came with me as my date, so I guess we're okay-ish."

"At least you have someone to come to events with," Neru says, and she hands me her punch seeing as I've finished mine. "I don't have anyone. Even Nero's dancing and he's terrible at it. I don't have anyone to dance with."

She looks at me then. Actually, she more stares at me, as if waiting for me to do something. I nearly fall for it but then–

"Len!"

I look up, and both Neru and I scowl when we see Rin and Nero approach.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Miku," she asks. Before I can open my mouth to make a snarky retort she adds, "You just have to say yes or no. We went back to our table after I had to clean Nero up–"

"I want to make it clear _she_ was the one that spilled punch on _me_ ," he chirps. I ignore him and Rin hits him on the arm.

"And when we came back she was gone," Rin finishes. "Have you seen her? You just have to say yes or no."

"No," I bit back, and she frowns at the venom in my voice. She frown back at me, and so I take a deep breath and amend my words. "Fine, I'll go ask Al or something if he's seen her. You ask Ann."

I look back at Neru, about to say something like I'll come back for her, I guess. I haven't really thought about what I was actually gonna say, and I don't even have the change to say it. She snatches her punch back from me, downs the entire thing then slams the empty cup down on the table before stalking away into the dance.

"What's up with her?" Nero asks, watching his twin disappear.

"You," I say, and before he can question what this is meant to mean, I spin around and stalk away myself to find Big Al. Maybe he'll think it was simply a playground insult.

I find Big Al chatting to none other than Mr. Hiyama, who really doesn't look pleased to see me when I sidle up to him. I don't blame him. I can't remember that last time I went to maths. Big Al tried to convince me to at least attend today, and then shook his head when he found I was already lounging at home when he got back.

"Here comes trouble," Big Al says as I stomp up to him.

"Mr. Kagamine," Mr. Hiyama drones. "It's been quite a while. At least you have Mr. Utatane to hand in your work for you."

"I'm not here to get a lecture on the Valentine's dance," I grumble.

"Len, it may be after hours, but this is still school and Mr. Hiyama is still a teacher," Big Al points out. "Don't try to be sassy."

"I'm not being sassy," I huff, but neither teacher looks convinced. I fight back a sneer aimed at Mr. Hiyama because I don't need my grounding extended to a year and just mutter, "I told Rin I'd–"

"You're speaking to Rin now?" Big Al questions.

"I swear to God I will–"

"Heavens, I'm going to go find Yuki. She's around here somewhere. I don't need my Friday night to be filled with teen family drama," Mr. Hiyama says. "Mr. Kagamine, if you aren't in my lesson on Monday then you'll have detention."

"Upon my orders," Big Al adds.

Mr. Hiyama raises his glass to Big Al before he trots away into the party to find Yuki.

"I can't believe you like that guy," I grumble.

"Len, I'm not going to gossip about teachers with you."

"Oh, I'm sure you gossip about the students."

"We do, we do. The current talk is everyone trying to guess how you broke that table," Big Al says. I open my mouth to growl at him, but he cuts me off with, "What about Rin?"

"I told Rin I'd ask you if you knew where Miku was," I snarl. "Do you, or am I wasting my time?"

"I sent her and Mew to the basement to fetch more chairs," he replies coolly. "They're fine."

"Wait, you don't mean the haunted basement?" I ask. "As in the one full of dangerous sprites that literally feed off our MPL? THAT haunted basement?"

"Len, like I said, they're fine," Big Al says. "Together they can handle it. I just thought they would need a little trust exercise–"

"That's bull and you know it," I snap at him. "And I thought I was an idiot. I bet Ann is real happy with you."

"Well, it wasn't her first idea."

"And it's probably your last," I tell him before swiveling around and storming off to God knows where the basement actually is. I may not like Miku right now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her and Mew to a stupid, potentially life threatening trust exercise.

 **A/N:**

Hey guys! This was supposed to be updated last week, but I forgot because that's just me as a person, so here's the next chapter! No, we still don't know what's in that basement, but next chapter, I promise! Len's Len and had to galavant off doing other things first :P Anyway, thank you for enjoying this fanfic and The VIP Guest since I can't reply to you, yes, Raye and I enjoy writing this hopefully as much as y'all love reading!

Kate


	32. We're Just Getting Started

Chapter 32: After Everything, We're Just Getting Started ~ Miku

So, how does one get to this super secret basement?

Good thing it's not hidden in plain sight, because then I would have to resist the urge to slam my head into the wall or something. Keeping super important and dangerous things hidden in the open is neither funny nor ironically amusing. It's just plain stupid.

That said, it's not hard to find, either.

The entrance is in the supply closet in Mr. Al's office. Well, I thought it was a supply closet, but through that door is the legit entrance to this potentially dangerous basement. The supply closet label is misleading.

"Is there a light?" Mew asks, running her hand up and down the wall in search of a switch.

"This might be it," I answer, flipping a switch on the outside of the door. Light so intense comes to life all at once, and Mew and I squint. It's the kind of bright that may exist in your nightmares – not a comforting light, but a cold, gray bright in which not even shadows exist, telling you there's nowhere to hide.

"Well," I swallow, "you want to go first, or shall I?"

To reply, Mew merely waltzes in as if there's nothing to fear. Maybe she doesn't know or simple doesn't care. Either way, I can't let her go in alone. I scurry in and walk alongside her.

The deeper we go, the harder it is to suppress the chill running up and down my spine. Obviously it's been ages since anyone's cleaned down here. There's so much dirt on the floor, it's almost like walking on the beach. Dark stains decorate the concrete walls. As Mew and I progress, we find the clutter of chairs, tables, and other things normally stored away like this.

If Mew senses anything off, she doesn't show it. Trying to follow her example, I act natural as we approach the chairs and begin discussing how many chairs to bring back. Mr. Al didn't give us a number so we don't know if he needs four or fourteen.

"We will carry two each," Mew suggests, "and if he needs more, we can come back. Retrieving chairs isn't necessarily a difficult errand to go on."

I'm about to agree when I feel something run down my hair like fingers stroking my locks. Instinctively I turn around, but no one is there. Frowning, I turn to Mew. The look on her face implies she didn't see anything. If that's the case, I should probably not say anything. I move towards the chairs to begin picking out a couple.

 _Pretty girl. . . ._

Goosebumps run along my arms as I freeze in place. The voice . . . I don't know how to describe it. The words weren't spoken in my head, yet I heard them as if they were my own thoughts. I look to Mew again, but she still isn't acting strange. Whatever I'm experiencing, it isn't happening to her.

 _That's because you're just paranoid,_ I scold myself. _You're afraid of the creepy basement, so your mind is playing tricks on you. There's nothing to be afraid of, so get your act together, get what you came here for, and get out._

The mini pep talk almost worked. I had a chair under each arm, then it happened again. It was the same caressing motion I felt in my hair, except this time the feeling feathered down my cheek. Sucking in a sharp breath, I lose the ability to move as the voice speaks inside my head again.

 _I have been asleep for so long. . . ._

 _I'm so . . . hungry. . . ._

 _And now you have delivered yourself to me . . ._

 _Pretty girl. . . ._

"Um, Miku?"

Mew's voice jolts me out of my trance. I turn to her, and she's staring dumbstruck at something I can't see. Stepping closer, I stand beside Mew and look in the direction she's looking. My heart immediately leaps into my throat.

 _A sprite!_

There are many divisions and sub divisions of Monsters. There are Normal Monsters like me, and there are specie Monsters like Rin and Len. Within specie Monsters are two more major divisions. Humanoid Monsters – Monsters that either are biologically close to humans such as vampires and fairies or can take on human form such as werewolves and dragons. Then there's Nonhumanoid Monsters – Monsters that truly are things of nightmares.

In ancient times, Nonhumanoid Monsters were referred to as "demons."

Sprites are within that division. The blood rushing from my face, I stare at a creature I have previously only ever seen in pictures and illustrations. And let me tell you, none of it could prepare me for just how hideous these creatures are when you see them for yourself.

Ratty gray-brown fur covers their entire body, which resembles that of a rabbit except the limbs are elongated and the joints bend both ways. The eyes are as big on the face just as a fly's are, and its claws are needle thin but likely razor sharp. Its thin, transparent wings are the only thing about the creature that isn't hard to look at. Typically sprites are harmless unless hungry, and this guy looks famished.

Still gaping at the sleeping sprite, Mew and I back away slowly. "If we don't make to loud a sound," I whisper, "we should be able to get out of here unscathed."

The plan would have worked too, except that creepy voice decided to get to me one last time.

 _You will come back for me . . ._

 _Pretty girl. . . ._

In contrast to the stroking I felt in my hair and on my cheek, what must be the same force takes hold of my ankle. Since this happens while I'm backing away from the sprite, I'm caught off guard and can't stop myself from falling. I land against the chairs and knock them all over as if they're giant domino pieces. Mew looks at me like she can't believe I chose now of all times to be clumsy. Anger shoots through me, but it's more at myself than at her.

Grunting comes from where the sprite is. The little monster flies upwards so that it can look Mew in the eyes. The staring contest lasts until the sprite screeches, the sound like a high frequency combination of nails on a chalkboard and a dentist drill. Mew and I both cover our ears with our hands.

When the sprite stops, more of them begin popping up. Some crawl on the walls, and others are hovering towards us. They are all looking at us as if the pizza delivery guy has just shown up.

I swear. "We need to get out of here!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet. Mew doesn't wait for me before she takes off running. I'm not far behind, and the sprites are quick to follow.

 _We can't outrun them!_ I think, teeth gritted. _I need to slow time. It's the only way we can make it out of here._

However, when I reach out for my power, the sprites get more excited over me. They feed off the magic Monsters give off, and by using my ability, I'm alerting them to just how much magic they can gorge themselves on. Slowing time is a risk, but one worth taking.

Except I fail.

They really must be very hungry. After I reached out for my power but before I could actually use it, a couple of the sprites push themselves hard enough to cover the distance between us and latch themselves onto me. I scream as their tiny claws dig into my skin.

I fall down to the ground, thrashing like a wild animal. Somehow I manage to kick some off, but for every one I kick off, another three take its place. Unable to control myself, I kick so hard my limbs might fly out of their sockets and cry so loud anyone outside of the basement must be able to hear it. Tears are falling down my face. The pain of the sprites' needle claws, cutting and slicing my skin, is nothing to the feeling of them feasting off my magic. It's as if they are feasting on my very soul.

"Get away from her!"

Through my tears, I see Mew swinging around a chair I didn't know she took with her when she bolted. She's standing over me and hitting the sprites like this is baseball practice. I want to yell at her to run and get away, she shouldn't have come back for me. Don't even return to retrieve my body. Nobody should ever suffer this pain. Yet I can't speak. Every time I open my mouth to talk, a scream comes out instead.

It could have been seconds or it could have been hours, but eventually Mew is overcome as well. Her own screams echo along with mine. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" I don't know how she's able to talk, but somehow she manages.

Then something changes. " _ENOUGH_ ," Mew says with authority, and a bomb of light bursts from her body, incinerating the sprites that cling to her. In a matter of heartbeats, Mew is on her feet and shooting her light towards me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting to burn as well. Yet the light holds me as a warm hug. When I open my eyes, the sprites burn to ash while I remain unharmed. A scream, this one of genuine surprise, is caught in my throat. I look again to Mew to find her standing over me. The light is emitting from her body, and her black hair is flowing as if a strong wind is blowing through it. Mew's eyes are completely white, shining like little flashlights in her skull.

Then all her magical glory vanishes. Mew collapses to her knees and falls on her hands. Breathing heavily, Mew mutters, "More are coming."

She's right. A swarm of sprites, big enough to make the ones that attacked us appear like a few schoolyard bullies in comparison, are heading right towards us. Without thinking, I take Mew's hand, again reach for my power, and slow time.

The magic the other sprites ate away leaves me weak, and it takes longer than I'm comfortable with for time to slow. By the time the sprites before me freeze, they are mere inches away from us. I can't tell if my heart's beating so fast I can't feel it or if it's stopped altogether.

"So that's your gift," Mew whispers minutes, hours, days after the sprites freeze midair.

"Yours is pretty neat, too," I reply.

"Now that I'm awake as a witch doctor," Mew says slowly, "I can't suppress my powers anymore." Tears fall from her eyes, leaving streaks in her makeup. "If I didn't use my powers before my eighteenth birthday, I would have lost my magic. I could have been normal. Now that I've tapped the well, there's no going back." She wipes her eyes. "I'm a witch doctor no matter how much I wish I wasn't."

"Why did you access your magic if you wish you didn't have it?" I asked. "If you want to be normal, why give up your only chance to become that way?"

Mew doesn't hesitate to answer. "It was a small sacrifice to make to save your life."

Her words catch me off guard. I don't know what to make of it. Everything still hurts too much to think. My head is pounding, my body is bleeding, and my powers are running close to empty. If we don't get out of here soon, who knows how many milliseconds of life we'll have left.

Neither of us speaking, Mew and I pull ourselves to our feet and begin walking back to the basement entrance. I'll release time when and only when the door is closed and locked.

"What's he doing here?" Mew questions, and I lift my head up to see what she's talking about.

I'm at a loss for words. Len Kagamine is frozen mid sprint in the basement. Panic is etched into his features. Considering he's not too far from the sprite swarm, he must have heard Mew's and my screams. The realization makes my heart ache. The fear on his face can only mean one thing: he's worried he won't make it to us in time.

If not for Mew's fire and my time manipulation, he would not have.

Despite every instinct screaming at me to not touch Len, to not touch the werewolf who hates me, I take Len by the elbow. His motion returning to him, he bolts forward before I can stop him where he is. He nearly yanks out of my grasp, and I almost let go of Mew as well. A cry of surprise escapes my lips, and at the sound, Len snaps his head towards me.

I don't know what he's possibly thinking because so many emotions flash behind his eyes as he looks at me, beaten and bloody and outfit torn. He's probably at a loss for words. So am I.

"Thank you for coming to the rescue," Mew says, breaking the silence, "but this is the twenty-first century. Damsels can save themselves."

"I see that," Len replies, "but you can't blame me for at least coming, can you?"

"Can we just get out of here?" I cut in. I let go of Len, and he isn't frozen long before I take his hand so that we can walk side-by-side out of here. Noticing the contact, Len looks at our conjoined hands as if he can't believe we're touching. I know I can't believe it. "If you make any comment about our holding hands," I say in a weak attempt at humor, "I swear to whatever god you believe in that I will leave you here."

Len opens his mouth, probably to tell me he's atheist or something, thinks better of it, and closes his mouth. He nods. "Lead the way."

Mew on my left and Len on my right, the three of us walk hand-in-hand down the hallway. We say nothing as we exit the basement. I don't think anyone breathes until Len closes and locks the door.

I let go of time as I let go of Mew's and Len's hands. Just in time, too. My powers are nearly run dry. The sprites nearly cleaned me off; it'll be days before my MPL is back to normal.

"We need to get help," Mew says, or I think Mew said it. The world is spinning, spinning, spinning around me. My knees are wobbling, and my body feels heavy. My mind has suddenly gone fuzzy as well.

"Miku?" I turn to Len, and it's the last controlled movement I make. His face is the last thing I see as the world goes dark and I find myself falling towards him.

* * *

When I regain consciousness, it's not like slowly waking up. No. It's _BAM! You're conscious now. Have fun._

My eyes fly open, and I'm aware I'm lying down on a stretcher in the nurse's office. Someone must have carried me here after I passed out. My body aches, but I force myself to sit up through the pain. The worst of my cuts are pathed up. My bleeding has stopped. I still feel light-headed, but I'm okay.

"How are you feeling?"

I jump as my head snaps to Len's direction. He's sitting on a chair against the wall, far enough away from me to maintain distance but still close enough to catch me if I try to get up and fall to the floor again. Since he's the only one here, he must have been tasked with keeping an eye on me.

"Fine," I say. "What happened?"

"Since you passed out? Well, because Big Al left his bloody phone in the damn car, I had to go get him even though it meant leaving you and Mew behind." Len runs his fingers through his bangs. "While I got him and Sweet Ann, Mew tended to your wounds. Mew told us what happened while we took you to the nurse's office, and now the three of them are trying to figure out what to do with you."

"What to do with me?"

Len looks skeptical at me, like he can't believe I'm this stupid. "Crap, Miku, you passed out from magic depletion. Don't you know what happens when a Monster's MPL gets too low?"

Since I don't particularly feel like talking about how I could have died, I ask, "So what are they trying to do with me?"

"Mew's grandmother knows how to make a tonic to stabilize you until your MPL gets back to normal," Len answers. "The debate is if they should move you there or have the elderly woman come here."

"And Rin?'

"As far as she's concerned, you and Mew are off campus running errands." Len grunts. "If we tell her what happened, she's gonna to lose it. And you know who will notice? Nero. We can't give him reasons to get suspicious. Don't you know how annoying nosey Normies are? Just because we can wipe memories when necessary doesn't mean we should do it every other weekend." Before I can glare at Len, he adds, "I'll tell Rin the truth when we get home. Besides, she's going to find out anyway. Do you have any idea how close Ann is to murdering Al over sending you two down there in the first place? We're not going to hear the end of this for weeks. I think Big Al is gonna be grounded longer than I am."

I don't respond beyond a simple nod. The action brings on a dizzy spell, so I lie back down. Len gets up, telling me he'll let the others know I'm awake, but I stop him. "Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait just a minute. Please. I want to talk to you."

Brows furrowed, Len slowly sits back down. He doesn't pressure me to talk, which is good because it takes me a moment to gather my thoughts. When I do speak, he leans forward as if to capture my every word.

"I don't blame you for what happened last week, at your house," I say softly. "It wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing I'm terrified of dogs. I know everyone is basically giving you crap for it, and I'm sorry about that, but it's not your fault."

Before Len can say anything to that, I continue, "And I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to anger you, intentional or not. If you ever acted out against me, it was because I provoked you first."

It's not hard to see Len's at a loss for words. Since he gave me a chance to get my thoughts together, I let him do the same. Then he replies with, "Piko already passed on those messages."

"But he was right in saying I should talk to you myself." Feeling better, I sit upright again. Len watches me like a hawk, probably making sure I don't crack my head against something hard for the second week in a row. "Can we just . . . start over?"

Len raises an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

"Just that: start over." I shrug. "I know we can't just forget everything that's happened until now, and we're still going to have to deal with those consequences, but can we just pretend everything that happened between us didn't happen? If we're going to be in the same club and have the same friends, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not spend so much time together with all that crap between us."

Snorting, Len says, "You make it sound like it's that easy."

"I wish it was," I reply, "but we're going to have to learn to tolerate each other sooner or later, and I'd rather it be sooner. I know we're never going to be friends, but can't we at least learn to be around each other without making the friends we do share miserable?"

With how long it takes Len to respond, I can't help but believe he seriously thought it all through. "They're not my friends. Just acquaintances."

I don't know why, but something about the way Len says that hurts me in my core. "Piko's your friend," I say, "and like it or not, he's mine too. Rin, your twin sister, is my friend. Don't we owe it to them to not hurt them with the way we treat each other?"

Len doesn't say anything, so I get to my feet. My dizziness returns, leaving me clutching the stretcher to keep from falling over. Len's bolted to his feet, ready to catch me if I fall.

Ironic how he's ready to help me but won't so much as talk to me.

Slowly, I reach out my hand and say, "Let's agree to put the past in the past and move forward as if nothing ever happened. No anger or bitterness or hatred."

"That bit's going to be hard," Len interjects. "You know I have to go to anger management now, right?"

"Funny enough, I do, but at least you're trying to control it," I say, like a liar. I knew nothing about his going to anger management, but I pretend I do. "From there, we can just two people who don't get along but put up with each other regardless. Wouldn't that be so much better than what we have now?"

Len looks at my hand for a moment before he reaches out. I pull away. "Don't shake unless you mean it," I warn before extending my hand again.

This time it takes longer, but Len eventually reaches out and takes my hand. We shake on it. "Nothing between us?" he questions.

"The slate is clean," I confirm. "Now mind helping me get back on the stretcher? I don't think I can hold myself up much longer."

My body protests letting Len touch me, but it's the only way I can prove to him I put the wolf incident behind me. Of course I'm still going to be out of town this weekend for a psychiatrist appointment and won't be back till Monday afternoon, but I won't let the trauma rule me. Len's not my friend, but he won't hurt me.

Len tried to help me. After everything we put each other through, after the hateful words I spat at him, after everyone seemingly turning on him because of me, Len tried to help me. He was the one who caught me when I fainted, and he could have been the one to carry me to the nurse's office – of course Mr. Al is also a possibility, but since I can't confirm who did without asking, I'm just as ready to believe Len did it as I would Mr. Al.

I don't think he'll ever admit it to anyone, including himself, but I think deep down, there's a lot of good in Len Kagamine just waiting to get out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since Kate done goofed last update day, I'm going to update "early" this time since the last two chapters ended on a collective cliffhanger. You're welcome. :P**

 **And thank you all so much for over one hundred reviews! It feels so good fur us to have hit that milestone. I love reading your reviews so much because they always make me so happy. Thanks again for your love and support!**

 **Oh, this chapter was so much fun to write! First the mysterious voice - Who is it? What do they want with Miku? _What_ exactly has been locked away in the basement? At this point in time, I don't know either. Writer life. lol - then the action sequence of Miku and Mew vs. the sprites, and then that conversation between Miku and Len! I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it, because right now this is my favorite chapter in the story. Well, my favorite Miku chapter. My favorite Len chapter . . . Hmm, that's hard. I love Len's POV so much, especially since Kate does such a great job with him. I suppose right now the wolf chapter, if only because Wolf Len is so cute!**

 **I hope you guys have an amazing day, and we'll see you again in the next chapter. Love ya!**

 **-Raye**


End file.
